Too Little Too Late
by BloodAmulet
Summary: It seems that Kariya is after Hitsugaya Toushiro for reasons unknown. Many events begin to unfold leaving emotions running high and dangers abound! There is a truth about the small Taichou that will be revealed that no one saw coming! Much yaoi!
1. preps

Prep for:

**Too Little Too Late**

Hello to all the lovely readers out there! I have recently decided to add Bleach to my arsenal of fics. I am one of many that has become addicted to said anime and now want to write my own fic, however strange and fucked up it may be. Lol! I will be writing a fic featuring Hitsugaya Toushiro as the main character and as per all my other fics it will be yaoi. The problem is……I wish to use a crack pairing and can't really decide.

So here is your task:

**I wish to see what everyone's fave crack pairing for Hitsugaya is. You can either choose a pairing from the list bellow or submit the pairing you wish to read about. I would like to see if there is a more favoured crack pairing.**

**I will give you one to two weeks (depending on how I feel) to send in your responses and I'll go from their.**

Pairings I've considered:

Urahara**X**Hitsugaya (PERVERT! lol)

Nova**X**Hitsugaya (major crack that one is!!!)

Gin**X**Hitsugaya (more common, whether it be rape or love, that depends)

Shuhei**X**Hitsugaya (gotta love the 69 tat!)

Ichinose**X**Hitsugaya (Mmmmm evil boy turned good cause he gets lovin')

Ichigo**X**Hitsugaya (also more common, though rarely used)

Ukitake**X**Hitsugaya (nearly forgot Shiro love…thanks for the reminder)

**I should mention that their will be three or four pairing for Hitsugaya in this fic. I will be likely taking the top results at the end of the two weeks (nov. 25). Now there may be quite a few pairings used in the fic, but only one will be the permanent pairing through to the end of the fic.**

These are the ones I have so far considered. The top most being the ones I favour the most.

The only thing I'm going to reveal about the plot is that it takes place in Bounto Arc of Bleach. I like Kariya plain and simple.

So have at it ya'll and let me hear it! Lol!

Vixen-Ra


	2. voting results

**Update for nov 27**

Thank you all from the bottom of my sadistic, twisted heart! Love you lots! Saturday was the deadline for pairing requests. I have tallied the votes I have and will now post the results and then post the first chappie. I do apologize for the delay, but I have been experiencing upload problems with thanks for the patience. I gave also loaded the fic onto again thanks to those few who sent me their requests.

P.S. For those that were/are kinda disappointed in the pairing results, then you won't need to worry for long. When I find the time I will be posting a series of pairings that people have requested for Hitsugaya. They will most likely be one shots unless I see fit to do otherwise.

Have a great day ya'll!

Vixen-Ra

Pairings I've considered:

Urahara**X**Hitsugaya **3 votes**

Nova**X**Hitsugaya **0 votes**

Gin**X**Hitsugaya **2 votes (rape) 5 votes (rape or love/undecided)**

Shuhei**X**Hitsugaya **1 vote**

Ichinose**X**Hitsugaya **0 votes**

Ichigo**X**Hitsugaya **4 votes**

Pairings people requested:

Ukitake**X**Hitsugaya **2 vote**

Byakuya**X**Hitsugaya **1 vote**

Renji**X**Hitsugaya **1 vote**

So the top 3 pairings are as follows:

Gin**X**Hitsugaya

Ichigo**X**Hitsugaya

Urahara**X**Hitsugaya

I will be using these three pairings in my fic. The reason there will be three will be known in one of the chappies in my fic. However, only one pairing will be the main pairing. And in NO way does the amount of votes matter in which one is the main. I did this to help get the three. I like trying to cater to my readers needs.

Thanks again kids and see you and your reviews in my new story!

Vixen-Ra


	3. Let it Begin

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and quite possibly rape and there for all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??????**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound.

**Okay I apologize, but it looks like won't allow me to double space or make seperations between scene switches. I'll figure something out, so bare with me.**

Lets begin…….

**Too Little Too Late**

It was quiet and when it was quiet stupid/bad things always tended to happen, that's just the way it was. However, unwanted. One could actually hear ones blood rushing through their veins and it was more unnerving then waiting for an enemy to strike from the shadows with which they usually reside. There should have been plenty of noise, but extenuating circumstances said otherwise. This left one Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro disturbed and fractious. It had been a grand total of 24 hours since he had last heard or saw any sign of his Vice-Captain Matsumoto Rangiku. His bubbly vice usually prided herself on teasing her tiny Taichou.

He had unwittingly become used to her constant teasing and smothering……it kind of scared the child protégé. He sighed as lethargy began to set in and his usual desire to finish any and all paperwork flew out the window. He growled low in his throat and pushed himself away from his desk, "Stupid, Fucking paperwork." He muttered and walked slowly over to a large bay window. "Stupid Matsumoto and her stupid teasing." He muttered again as he pressed his forehead to the cool pane of glass that made up a section of the window.

He was about to bash his head into said window when the door to his office flew open and slammed into the wall behind it. The resounding bang sounded almost deafening in the too quiet room. Hitsugaya cringed at the sound and turned his head towards the door to see none other then Matsumoto Rangiku standing in the sun-lit entrance. She glanced around for a few seconds before her gaze landed on her slightly twitching Taichou and then quite suddenly she burst away from the doorframe and was smothering Hitsugaya between her mountainous breasts.

"Oh Shiro-Chan! I'm glad you were in your office. You just made this way easier for me!" she said loudly as Hitsugaya tried vainly to pulled his head from between her large breasts. "DON'T……. CALL ME THAT!" he cried out as he managed to get his head out of Matsumoto's 'valley' for a few seconds. She cuddled him affectionately before finally releasing the flustered and gasping boy. "Taichou! I have a letter for you." She said and thrust a rolled up scroll into his hand as he caught his breath. When his senses returned to him he looked down at the paper scroll in his hand and saw that it held a wax seal. He couldn't quite place the seal with his brain still trying to gather oxygen back to it, but opened it anyway.

He read through it once, paused and blinked, then read through it again to make sure he actually read it right. "What's it say Taichou?" Matsumoto's voice said right next to him and he glance sidelong at her before he sighed and went back to his desk to sit down. He set the scroll down and settled his chin on his hands, "It's a request for me to go to the real world." He said flatly and Matsumoto blinked as if expecting him to elaborate. "From who and why?" she finally said when it was clear he wasn't going to elaborate.

"It's a request from Urahara Kisuke. It's in regards to the rising disturbances from the Bounto." He said softly as he shut his eyes in thought. Matsumoto was slightly confused and couldn't help but wonder if a few others had gotten letters like Hitsugaya's. "He only wants me to come." Hitsugaya said as if reading her thoughts. "Why do you suppose that is?" she said trying to pry as much information from her little Taichou as she could. He just shrugged in response and sighed again, "I'm assuming he wants it kept low-key so that the Bounto don't get wind that we have caught on to their movements. As for the reason of me going….. I am probably the only one with a decent amount of power that would actually, albeit begrudgingly, accept."

Matsumoto nodded slowly as she watched for any kind of reaction from the child protégé. "You're to finish all paperwork from here on out." He finally said after several minutes of silence. A violent twitch was Matsumoto's response as Hitsugaya got up from his desk and exited his office. "Awww, fuck!" Matsumoto snarled as she glanced at the large pile of swaying papers that needed to be finished. "I HAAATTEE YOU." She bit out, though it was unclear whether she was referring to the paperwork or her Taichou.

Hitsugaya Toushiro found himself at a gate to the real world only an hour later since he decided that he would indeed take a few things with him and stop to confirm the note sent to him. He had been cleared within a matter of minutes with the usual warnings for him to be careful and think with a clear head. As if he would have done anything otherwise. He was one of the most cautious of the Shinigami Captains. He pulled in a gentle breath before he plunged through the portal to the world that Ichigo Kurosaki resided within. The transition from Soul Society to the real world was, as usual, a smooth and slightly nauseating experience that left Hitsugaya a tad dizzy when his feet touched down on the soil of the real world.

To his utter dismay he stumbled and nearly fell…….or he would have if he hadn't been suddenly wrapped up in a pair of strong arms. His face pressed firmly into a very masculine chest as the arms around his waist held him firm. However, his body abruptly jerked as the hands attached to those strong arms slid to settle against his ass. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing in disgust and he reared back to strike at his offending pervert. His hand whipped out through the air only to be caught in a crushing grip and yarded fiercely above his head until his toes could no longer touch the ground beneath him. Hitsugaya's eyes snapped shut from the slight, but sharp pain in his shoulder as a short cry forced it's way from an unwilling throat, "HENTAI!! Release me, NOW!!" he screamed wishing he could move his arms to grab his Zanpakuto and stab the bastard that dared to touch him.

"My, my you're more fiery than I thought considering you're known to be an icy little captain." Came a rather familiar chuckle just above Hitsugaya's right ear, "Calm yourself little Hitsugaya Toushiro. I was only making sure you didn't fall." The small captain's memory finally fell back into place as his head snapped up to finally look at his assailant. His only response was to growl low in his throat, "Urahara Kisuke! You perverted bastard get your hand off my ass and let go of me right now!" he yelled as the one and only Urahara Kisuke finally released him allowing the boy genius to put a little distance between them.

"My hands slipped." Urahara replied simply as Hitsugaya's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides in an attempt to avoid strangling the pervert shop owner. "Slipped my ass." Hitsugaya mumbled as Urahara snickered behind his ever-present fan, "Indeed." He said under his breath. "What was that!" Hitsugaya said sharply while reaching for his Zanpakuto. "I said you should come in." Urahara quickly covered it up turning to go inside the shop. Hitsugaya looked up and finally took note that he was indeed in front of Urahara Shoten, Urahara's store. "Why is there a gateway that leads directly to his shop?" he questioned no one in particular as he sighed and slowly entered the shop.

"I'm glad you decided to heed the message I sent to you." Urahara said from the doorway to the house in the back of the shop. Hitsugaya said nothing as he eyed the blonde shop owner with little trust. "I had a feeling you would agree to it anyway. Now come inside, I don't bite…..hard." he chuckled as Hitsugaya jerked bodily and raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde's intentions, noble or otherwise. Something in the back of Hitsugaya's mind said it was otherwise. He found himself sighing again as he toed off his sandals and entered into the front room of the house. Urahara slid the door separating the shop from the house shut behind the tiny tenth division captain and visibly saw the boy tense.

Hitsugaya barely stepped more then a foot away from the door when a larger, burly looking man in a ridiculous apron bustled in with a steaming pot of tea and food on an ornate tray. "Ah just on time, as always. My sweet Taichou this is my assistant, Tessai Tsukabishi. This is Hitsugaya Taichou of the 10th division." Urahara said in a way of introduction that left the white haired boy twitching in certain places. However, he decided to stay quiet since one look at the man named Tessai told the small boy that if he insulted Urahara in his presence he would snap Hitsugaya like a twig. Not many things or people scared Hitsugaya Toushiro, but he could definitely file this one as one of those.

Tessai looked Hitsugaya up and down before lunging at the now startled boy, who made an attempt to run. He didn't get far before he was scooped up in Tessai's arms and cuddled like a tiny, adorable puppy. The white haired captain felt a savage headache coming on and the urge to once again make a grab for his Zanpakuto. Urahara saw the state of nerve the boy was in and stepped in to save Tessai an ass beating from the tiny Taichou. He pulled Hitsugaya from the burly man's arms and against his own chest much to Hitsugaya's utter horror. "Could you check on the children and make sure Jinta isn't picking on Ururu again." he said to his slightly upset assistant. Tessai perked up and nodded thoughtfully as he left the room in search of Urahara's charges.

After they could no longer hear Tessai's footfall in the hallway Urahara finally decided that releasing the now slightly volatile Captain would be beneficial to his health as well as others in the immediate area. Hitsugaya once again put distance between him and the older blonde by putting the table between them. Hitsugaya sat down cross-legged on a pillow on one side of the low-rise table while Urahara sat on the other with his usual smile in place. Rather unnerving for Hitsugaya actually. "Tea?" Urahara asked smoothly and Hitsugaya nodded slowly.

The former Shinigami captain poured the tea gracefully into two cups and handed one to Hitsugaya. The white haired Taichou took a cautious sip of the steaming liquid to make sure he didn't burn his tongue. He then set his cup down and set his dark, aqua green eyes on the man across from him, "You called me here to look into the Bounto situation, did you not Urahara-san. Is there that much unrest that you had to call a captain?" he asked as Urahara continued to sip at his tea. "Call me Kisuke." Was his reply as Hitsugaya blinked in confusing, "What did you say?"

"I said to call me Kisuke. It's just the two of us after all." The blonde repeated and Hitsugaya felt his blood begin to boil, "Don't avoid the question!" he nearly yelled in his mounting frustration. "I wasn't avoiding anything. I was merely getting past formalities. I was going to answer your question." He said calmly in return and Hitsugaya felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the way he acted.

"Now then, about the situation regarding the recent activities of the Bounto. I have been informed that they have destroyed one of their own; a woman Bounto by the name of Soma Yoshino. She had the rare ability of reproduction that no other Bounto can ever have. Her death has allowed many new dolls to be born, called Bitto. These dolls have been draining human bystanders of their soul energy causing the humans to die. As of recently the amount of deaths has become too great to further ignore. It's believed that they are planning to invade Hueco Mundo. There for I found it time to call in some special forces, you for example. If more are needed to assist Ichigo and the others I will not hesitate to call for more." Urahara said seriously for all vestiges of good nature had passed leaving a sombre look to the usually tranquil man.

Hitsugaya in turn became less pissed and more in tune to the situation being explained to him. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't annoyed at the fact that he hadn't automatically called for more then just him. "If this is such a serious situation you should have asked for more then just me. I may be a captain and I may have my Bankai, but I'm not stupid. The fact that they are gather living souls is a testament to the fact that they are gathering power and I have a feeling that there is more than one Bounto involved." Hitsugaya ground out.

"I don't want to involve more then you as of this moment. If there are more than one of you Shinigami's it will attract unwanted attention and I will not put any more lives at risk then I have to. I know you can take care of yourself so I sent for you." Urahara said in a placating manner that Hitsugaya didn't buy, "Fine! I'll agree to your suicide mission, but on one term and one term only."

Urahara flicked open his fan and hid a devious smile behind it, he had him now, "From here on out I will have control of anything involving this little mission of yours and if I feel my life is endangered I will call in reinforcement. Is that understood?" Hitsugaya said flatly. Urahara repressed a choked breath, 'I should have seen this coming. He is a child genius after all.' But he recovered quickly, "My dear Toushiro I wouldn't have it any other way. Where the mission is involved you will get your control, however, I suggest that you stay with Kurosaki's group and the modified souls I gave them." Hitsugaya huffed at being called by his name, but set it aside for now, "We'll see." Was all he said.

Urahara repressed a sigh. The boy was difficult, but Urahara always got his way in the end. The boy would come around soon and see things his way. The blonde stood from his spot at the table and patted his clothing down absentmindedly, "That should do for now. I'll show you to your room for the night and we shall hold a meeting with Ichigo tomorrow morning. I hope to send you out scouting tomorrow night." Urahara said with the usual smile in his voice.

Hitsugaya stood as well and grabbed his duffle bag, which had been sitting in a corner of the room, and followed Urahara from the room, "The sooner the better." He said softly in return, as he was lead down a hallway. Urahara stopped abruptly at the end of the hall causing Hitsugaya to collide with his back. The child Shinigami lost his balance for the second time that day as he made his decent towards the floor. However, his fall was impeded as a hand grabbed his left wrist and an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him into a strong, firm chest.

He heard a soft chuckle above him and to his horror a deep blush took his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His face slowly turned upward only to have another nose press softly to his own, "I do believe you're starting to fall for me, little Toushiro." Urahara chuckled. He couldn't help the lame line once he saw the look on the boys face and the sweet flush to his cheeks. It was just too fucking adorable to pass up. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and he pulled his head back sharply, "Let. Go. Of. Me. Right. Now!" he ground out through clenched teeth.

He was released slowly and Hitsugaya was starting to wonder if this was going to be a frequent occurrence during his stay with the blonde pervert. "Such an adorable child." Said pervert chuckled causing Hitsugaya to bristle, "I'm NOT a child!" he snarled as Urahara ruffled his hair. "Your room is right here. Feel free to make yourself comfortable, Toushiro-kun." He said softly and pushed the now fuming Shinigami into the room and slid the door shut behind him.

Hitsugaya would have gone after the blonde and personally neutered him if he wasn't suddenly taken with a wave of sleepiness. He yawned cutely as he removed his Zanpakuto from his back and placed the sword gently on the floor near the already made futon. He stripped down and pulled a pair of loose fitting, black pyjama bottoms on till they rested low on his hips. He dropped to his knees onto the plush surface of the bedding and situated himself under the covers. As soon as his head touched the fluffy pillow he was asleep.

The sudden banging of a sliding door woke Hitsugaya with a start and without thinking much on the circumstances his body took to defending him as the temperature in the room dropped several noticeable degrees. Hitsugaya's eyes slowly focused as the sleep left him and he saw none other than Urahara Kisuke on the business end of Hyourinmaru, the blades tip pressing into his exposed throat. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his sleep muddled mind and slowly lowered his Zanpakuto till the blade touched the floor in front of him. "You should know better then to rush into a room containing a sleeping Shinigami." Hitsugaya said softly and Urahara held up his hands to show he meant no trouble.

"Duly noted." His voice croaked slightly before turning to normal, "I regret to disturb your sleep seeing as how you only just got here and have barely slept four hours, but I need you to come with me." Urahara said seriously and Hitsugaya knew not to question the man. He grudgingly got to his feet to change, but was grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of the room and down the hall. "There is no time for you to change and seeing as how you aren't in a Gigai you'll have to do with your state of dress as is. I'll give you a kimono to put over yourself before you leave." He said as he pulled the now irritated boy down the hall and into the room they had had tea in only four hours ago.

"Though I like you much better in just the loose pyjama bottoms. It's rather sensual of you." He snickered and Hitsugaya blushed hotly in response. "Now's not the time for your perversions!" he yelled as Urahara came to a stop but continued to pull Hitsugaya out in front of him. He released the boy and bent to grab the aforementioned kimono. He forced the white haired boy into the article and secured it in place.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but gape at the choice of 'kimono' the shop owner picked for him. It had the traditional hanging sleeves, to large in Hitsugaya's opinion, and the same crossover neck. It was tied shut with a green sash that trailed down over his thighs to just below his knees, but the only difference was that the lower half had a similar look to that of Ichigo's outfit when he used Bankai. It flared out around his legs, but left his stomach revealed due to his low-slung pyjama pants. Hitsugaya was nearly furious.

However, Urahara didn't give him any time to complain over it and thrust his Zanpakuto into his hands. "Now then come with me." The blonde said sharply and slid open the doors leading into the shop. Hitsugaya paused for only a second before slipping his sandals on and following the blonde outside. He slowed to a complete stop beside Urahara who looked slightly tense, "They should be here shortly." He said in short as Hitsugaya looked up at him. "The Bounto have become active again, haven't they." He said as more of a statement rather than a question.

Urahara remained silent and Hitsugaya knew that he was right. That meant that the 'they' they were waiting for was Ichigo and the others. They didn't have to wait long until Ichigo arrived using shunpo. On each of his shoulders there was a doll, but upon closer inspection they were moving and there for Hitsugaya could come to the only conclusion possible, they were modified souls. "I could only contact Orihime." Ichigo said before anyone else could say anything. "She'll be here shortly." He added in an off-handed manner as Hitsugaya's inquisitiveness got the best off him and he walked up to Ichigo. He stretched onto his tiptoes and snatched one of the mod-souls off of Ichigo's shoulder.

Once he got a good look at it he came to the conclusion that it looked suspiciously like an anthropomorphic turtle plushie. He found it kind of creepy. He glanced at the other one and the creepy feeling contiued to ensue as he noted the owlish looking anthropomorphic bird plushie on Ichigo's other shoulder. Ichigo noticed the slightly disturbed look on the child Taichou's usually stern face and understood what was bothering him. Then he backtracked as he realized that it was Hitsugaya Toushiro standing in front of him. He looked to Urahara as if he needed confirmation that the boy was really there in front of his very face.

"He is your help." Urahara said shortly. Ichigo decided not to question it seeing as how Hitsugaya Taichou was one of the strongest Shinigami captains in Seireitei. He looked back at the small boy and remembered that he still needed to tell him about the Mod-souls that were with him. "Good evening, Hitsugaya Taichou." He said politely remembering that the boy was still his superior, "You know these are Mod-souls don't you. Well the one you're holding goes by the name of Nova. He can teleport you to different locations and can also redirect enemy attacks back at them with the same technique. This little critter still on my shoulder is called Ririn. She can perform illusionary attacks. There's one missing, he should be here soon, and he looks like a creepy rabbit-like plushie purse. He can shapeshift and replicate the abilities of others and his name is Cloud." Ichigo said as Hitsugaya nodded.

"Sandal-Hat made them to perform as Bounto sensors." Ichigo added shortly as Hitsugaya further examined the Mod called Nova. The little plushie blinked at him as he raised Nova up to his face. He could have sworn the little plushie was blushing. He sighed softly and lowered the plushie till he was cradling Nova in his arms. Nova slowly settled back against Hitsugaya's chest to get comfortable. "ICHIGO-SAN!!!!!!" came the all too familiar voice of Orihime Inoue as she came into view.

"Sorry I took so long." She said excitedly as she reached his side and then bowed to Urahara. As she straightened herself she finally noticed Hitsugaya and a smile took her face, "Hitsugaya Taichou! You're the one Urahara-san sent for. I'm so glad you are here to help us." She chirped, as Hitsugaya couldn't help but stare at the freaky looking rabbit like thing at her hip. She noticed his line of sight and immediately snatched the plushie purse up and introduced him, "This is Cloud-san!" he nodded his head at her and hummed low in his throat as Nova sat comfortably in his arms.

Urahara cleared is throat to get the small parties attention. "Now that everyone's here, however sad this is, I shall be sending you off. I have also taken the liberty of placing Nova, Ririn and Cloud's Gigai at the location you are to be going. The greatest concentration of Bounto activity was located on the edge of the city. The Mods will know where to enter. Their bodies will be there. Now take care not to get yourselves hurt or killed." Ichigo stared at the shop owner blankly, "Why couldn't we just have them change into their Gigai here. It would be easier." He bit out as Urahara shrugged, "I was bored." He said plainly as a groan was heard from Ichigo. With that said the six of them ran off into the night to face their formidable enemy. Urahara couldn't help but feel his gut twist in worry. "You're going to follow them, aren't you." Tessai's voice came from the shadows of the shop's doorway. Urahara didn't turn around, but answered him all the same, "Yes, but I won't interfere unless the situation is dire." Tessai said nothing as Urahara disappeared into the night after his self-proclaimed charges.

Hitsugaya and Ichigo came to a halt on the edge of a forest on the outskirts of the city limit. Ichigo sighed softly as he set Orihime down on her feet for the girl had being riding on Ichigo's back in order to allow the two Shinigami to use shunpo. Hitsugaya looked into the murky depth of the forest that lay ahead of them as he held Nova in his arms. "Have you sensed your Gigai yet?" he asked the little turtle-like Plushie. Nova nodded and pointed to a group of bushes, "They're in there." He said quietly. The three walked to the bush and set the Mods down long enough to drag their Gigai out of the bushes. "Could that pervert have made this any more annoying?" Ichigo grunted as he pulled Ririn and Cloud's Gigai from the bushes. Hitsugaya did the same and soon they had the Gigai laid out on the ground. Hitsugaya reached for Nova as Ichigo and Orihime mirrored his action and took the pills from them and transferred them to the Gigai.

The three Mods sat up and flexed their limbs. Nova got to his feet first and immediately took his place at Hitsugaya's side. Ririn, on habit, went to Ichigo and Cloud settled beside Orihime. Hitsugaya eyed up the self-made teams and decided it would stay that way since each Mod acted as a sensor for the Bounto. "Since we will be in the Bounto's territory from here on out we can split up. This way we can hide our reiatsu easier. We will remain in contact with our cell phones and if you're in any danger then send off a flare of reiatsu." The two teens nodded wordlessly and turned to start their trudge through the undergrowth.

Hitsugaya looked at Nova and the two of them headed silently into the trees to begin their search.

It had been two hours since the group of six had split into three groups of two and headed out on their own to search for the Bounto and nothing had thus far arisen. To say the least, Hitsugaya was starting to become agitated and that left Nova slightly edgy as well. He had heard no news from Ichigo or Orihime in two hours and there was no sigh that they were in trouble since there was no spike in their reiatsu. This was turning out to be a waist of his time and he felt his body starting to succumb to the need for sleep. He was still young after all, though he was loath to admit it.

It was now three am and all around the small Taichou the sounds of the night were emitted. Hitsugaya sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "The sun is going to rise in about two hours and so far there have been no disturbances. I suggest we call it a night and head back." He said to Nova though he didn't look at the Mod. He turned to head back in the direction they had come, but Nova's firm hold on his arm stopped him, "What is it, Nova?" he asked as he turned back around in the direction he had been facing mere seconds ago. "A Bounto is about half a mile in that direction." He said with a deep purr to his voice.

Hitsugaya glanced at Nova, "You're positive?" he asked and the redhead nodded in return. He was about to head in the direction Nova was pointing him in when a scream tore through the trees and resonated deafeningly in Hitsugaya and Nova's ears. "SHIT! What's a human doing out in the woods at this time of night?" Hitsugaya growled as he took of at a savage pace in the direction of the blood-curdling scream. Nova kept pace with him as he ran headlong through the undergrowth.

The two of them burst through the tree line into a fair sized clearing just in time to see a girl being drained of her very soul. A strange looking creature, quite obviously the Bitto Urahara spoke of, was sticking from her chest just above her heart. One more was protruding from her back as she staggered and fell. Hitsugaya snarled as he lunged towards her fallen body and pulled Hyourinmaru from where it sat on his back. He slashed the Bitto on her back, cutting it off near its 'roots' so as not to spill her soul from the containment chamber that was its body. He then bent to tear the one from her chest when an excruciatingly strong wind tore through the clearing and sent Hitsugaya flying like he weighed no more then a feather. The girl rolled haphazardly over the ground till she came to a stop.

Nova saw the small Taichou being flung through the air and caught him before he could hit the ground. Hitsugaya collided solidly with Nova's chest and felt the Mod's arms wrap securely around his body as they skidded backwards in the dirt. They finally came to a stop on the edge of the clearing and Nova tipped forward onto his knees once he stopped skidding. Hitsugaya sagged to the ground with him and lay there for a second slightly stunned. He twisted slightly to look up at Nova, "Thank you Nova." He said slightly winded.

He pulled himself from Nova's lap and got back to his feet and was about to go back to help the girl just as a chuckle resonated through the clearing. "It's Kariya." Nova growled softly and Hitsugaya looked back at him, "Kariya? You mean a Bounto?" he asked and Nova nodded. Hitsugaya turned his head to where he saw a shadowy figure starting to emerge from the trees and he held Hyourinmaru ready. "My, my you're just a child." Came a smooth voice that belonged to the figure as he walked leisurely into the light of the moon. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as the one Nova called Kariya came into view with a smug smile on his face.

"I may be a child to you, but don't fucking underestimate me!" he growled and the man chuckled again as he suddenly disappeared. Hitsugaya jerked suddenly as his wrists were seized in an iron grip and wrenched above his head till Hyourinmaru's blade was pointing to the stars above. A hand closed under his jaw in a painful grip and forced his face to tilt upward. Hitsugaya's eye's widened as he pulled in a shocked breath. There before him, holding him hostage was a man that had looks to rival, "Ichimaru." Hitsugaya hissed softly in slight fear. The man before him had the same burning, blood coloured eyes and shocking silver-white hair. Nearly the same smug grin, however, this man had a noticeable scar on his chin and his hair was short and spiked.

"You're quite the stunning little creature aren't you? And such beautifully, expressive green eyes." Came that smooth purr of a voice. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed fiercely and he jerked his head back out of Kariya's grip. "Release me!" Hitsugaya snarled and Kariya obliged the boy by letting go of him. Hitsugaya jumped away from the Bounto and held his Zanpakuto in front of him, "So you're Kariya." He said and Kariya smiled in return, "Yes I am. I am the one in charge." He purred as his red eyes traveled up and down Hitsugaya's body, "You're the first Shinigami I have seen wearing something like that." He paused, "It's very provocative." He hummed low in his throat causing Hitsugaya to growl and Nova to take up a stance beside the boy genius.

"Hehehehe…you must be Hitsugaya Toushiro, the Taichou for the tenth division of Seireitei." He said with an all-knowing manner. Hitsugaya was shocked, needless to say. "Although I didn't expect you to be so……young." This made Hitsugaya growl again. "Quite lovely, but young. A child protégé." He stated as Hitsugaya had to fight with his pride not to sprint the few feet to Kariya and run the fucker through. "How do you know who I am?" Hitsugaya finally said and all he got was a shrug and a short response, "I have my ways, little Shinigami."

Hitsugaya's eyes drifted to where the girl was lying on the ground, "There is no point in worrying about her. The Bitto have drained nearly all her soul. She's to far gone now to be helped, she'll die shortly." Kariya snickered darkly as Hitsugaya's fists tightened around the hilt of his Zanpakuto, "How dare you." He growled and lunged at Kariya, no longer being able to restrain his hate for the man in front of him. Kariya merely lifted his arm to deflect the blow from Hyourinmaru and pushed Hitsugaya back a few feet. Hitsugaya skidded to a stop as Kariya threw an attack of his own at the boy. It cut across his left hip leaving a shallow wound in its wake. Hitsugaya was confused for a second when it snapped into place, "You control the wind." He said and Kariya smiled down at Hitsugaya, "The wind is my doll." He replied.

Hitsugaya lunged again and as soon as his feet left the ground Kariya roused the winds around him and threw it at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was forced to curl in on himself as the invisible blades of wind tore at him and sent him flying back into the dirt. Nova rushed forward and helped Hitsugaya to his feet. Nova could feel the boy's body rumbling as he growled softly in pain and frustration. Kariya took a step forward and disappeared as Hitsugaya came up to meet him. The two collided in a burst of wind and a spray of hot, crimson blood.

The two warriors came apart from each other skidding across the ground to come to a halt. To Nova's surprise Kariya was now supporting a wound of his own, though shallower than Hitsugaya's own wounds. Hitsugaya coughed up a small amount of blood from one of the strikes placed upon his small body. Kariya's shoulder bleed freely from a reverse attack the Shinigami child bestowed upon him. It bled enough to annoy the Bounto, but not enough to slow him down. Hitsugaya knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat the Bounto unless he released Hyourinmaru.

Kariya was about to attack the feisty little Shinigami when the boy's back arched taught like a bow and his reiatsu flared up around his body. He snarled like a trapped animal and leapt toward Kariya, "Descend upon the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya invoked Hyourinmaru's shikai as he descended upon Kariya. Hyourinmaru's initial form appeared surrounding Hitsugaya's body as the boy cried out. He sent the dragon towards Kariya who actually had a look of shock on his face. Hitsugaya crashed down upon the earth causing rock and dirt to fly in several directions as the beyond freezing water that was Hyourinmaru splashed out around him covering the entirety of the clearing and beyond.

Nova had the good sense to snatch up the victim's body and jump clear of Hitsugaya's obviously powerful attack. He watched as Hitsugaya righted himself into a full stand from the crouch he landed in. Nova glanced wildly around for any sign of Kariya and was about to tell the ice-wielding captain that Kariya was approaching rapidly when Hitsugaya spun on his right foot to block the blur that was Kariya. Nova's eyes widened when he saw that Kariya's left arm and a third of his left leg were encased in solid ice. The Bounto had struck at Hitsugaya with his right hand causing Hitsugaya to be forced back into a low crouch until his left knee was being pressed firmly into the soil beneath him.

"Such incredible speed for someone so young." Kariya couldn't help but snarl and Hitsugaya snarled right back, "I told you it doesn't matter how young I am!" he barked back. "I guess that is true considering the current circumstances on my body." He said back and suddenly switched his hand position until he was grasping the blade in his fist and pulled on it fiercely. Hitsugaya gasped softly as he was pulled out of his crouch and off his feet. He stumbled and Kariya took the chance to knock Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto from his grasp. As the sword fell to the earth Kariya's arm wrapped firmly around Hitsugaya's back trapping both him and his arms against Kariya's body. The white haired boy jerked savagely in his iron hold as he felt Kariya apply firm pressure to his body.

He felt his ribs being pushed back and stopped struggling as he felt Kariya bend slightly to bury his nose within the soft, silky spikes of his snow-white hair. The Bounto breathed deeply and purred with something akin to pleasure. Hitsugaya stiffened under the treatment the man was giving him, this kind of thing was definitely becoming a trend with him. Quite suddenly the purr turned to a growl and Hitsugaya felt the fierce spike of the Bounto's reiatsu as he forced the winds to finally shatter the ice encasing his arm and leg.

Immediately after Hitsugaya felt a firm grip on the hair at the nape of his neck and his head was wrenched back. A small cry of pain fell from the Taichou's throat as his face was forced up, exposing his soft, pale throat. Kariya nudged his nose into the underside of Hitsugaya's jaw and sniffed languidly at a scent Hitsugaya didn't know was there. The nose trailed up along his jaw line to his ear, "Mmmmm you smell like something familiar to me. I can't quite place it, but it's important, special." Kariya whispered in Hitsugaya's ear.

As Kariya whispered to Hitsugaya his eyes watched Nova warning him not to move a muscle. Nova wasn't about to endanger Hitsugaya's life and waited patiently for his chance to strike. He knew that Kariya had now found an interest in the boy and wasn't about to kill him anytime soon. Nova also knew that Ichigo and Orihime would be on their way since Hitsugaya's reiatsu flared drastically after he used shikai. All he had to do was wait and hope nothing horrible happened from here on out.

"What is that scent? It's so familiar." Kariya repeated and pressed Hitsugaya further against his body as the boy jerked in his arms. He pulled his head back and forth trying vainly to loosen the Bounto's hold on his hair. Kariya only held onto the Shinigami Captain more firmly to prevent the boy escaping his hold. He needed to remember why his scent, his flared reiatsu seemed so recognizable to him.

Kariya's eyes widened as the memory of the familiar scent slotted into place in his mind. "That scent is how Yoshino smelt!" he suddenly said in surprise as he held the struggling boy at arms length. "Something isn't right. You shouldn't smell that way. Your reiatsu should not have the similar quality hers had!" he said sounding slightly alarmed and Hitsugaya continued to struggle and twist about in his hold. As quick as the shock had appeared on his features it disappeared as a determined look settled over his face, "You're coming with me. Research needs to be done!" he said sharply and began to walk dragging Hitsugaya with him who struggled and dug his heels in like a stubborn child.

Nova saw the change in events and was about to help Hitsugaya when the help he had been waiting for came crashing through the trees. Ichigo charged Kariya in an attempt to get him to let Hitsugaya go. He slashed at Kariya's neck causing the man to jerk his head backwards to avoid the blow from the substitute Shinigami. He let go of Hitsugaya as Ichigo took hold of him and tore him away from Kariya's side. Ichigo put a safe distance between the two of them and Kariya for the moment.

"Something tells me we should retreat for today." Ichigo growled as Orihime appeared by his side holding Hyourinmaru in her hands, Ririn and Cloud were also with her. She handed the Zanpakuto back to its master as she nodded at Ichigo. Hitsugaya was shocked to hear that Ichigo was willing to retreat to safety when he was usually the one wanting to fight. At this point Hitsugaya knew that he couldn't beat the Bounto and that a sound retreat was their best option right now. Kariya whirled around gracefully to face the small group behind him, "You have a habit of showing up at the most annoying of times, don't you substitute Shinigami." Kariya said with a leering smile now on his face. Ichigo felt the hairs at the nape of his neck stand up and he would have gladly attacked the bastard if it weren't for the fact that Hitsugaya was injured.

Ichigo watched as Kariya's bloody gaze shifted over him to stare hard at Hitsugaya. "As for you. I'll return for you once I find out more about you and why your reiatsu smells the way it does. Till next time, beautiful." He said as he suddenly disappeared with a small glance past the small group into the treetops. Hitsugaya felt his blood begin to boil again, 'Beautiful my fucking ass!' he thought savagely, 'He has no right to say that to me!' Hitsugaya jerked from his thoughts when he felt Ichigo's firm hand on his shoulder, "He seems very interested in you, Hitsugaya Taichou. I would like to know why?" he asked with the usual teenaged curiosity in his voice. "So would I." He said under his breath as they turned to leave.

They gave a mournful glance at the clothing laying on the ground mere feet away from them the only evidence that the girl had really been there. The group soon disappeared into the night.

To say the least, by the time the exhausted party arrived back at Urahara's shop they were more than adequately drained. All Hitsugaya could do as he was helped inside was glare death at the ex-Shinigami Captain. Urahara could feel the temperature starting to drop inside his home. Ichigo helped the small Taichou back to the room he had been placed in and Orihime quietly and quickly set to work healing his wounds. She ordered Ichigo and Urahara to leave the room politely while Hitsugaya hissed at them to get both their asses away from him.

It took Orihime about an hour to heal Hitsugaya to the point where there would be no scares on his body. The boy, however, had just been happy with the fact that he wasn't bleeding anymore. He was quite impressed at how far along her healing abilities had come. She unconsciously smoothed his spiky white hair back in a motherly gesture and Hitsugaya allowed it due to the fact that he was extremely tired. His eyes slowly began to slip closed and in no time he was sleeping. Orihime smiled down at the relaxed face of the 10th Division's Captain. "He looks so sweet when he's sleeping. It's like he's a normal child." She said softly to herself and rose to leave him sleep.

Orihime entered the main room not a moment later and took a seat at the table beside Ichigo and across from Urahara. "How is he?" the blonde enigma said and she smiled brightly, "He's just fine. He fell asleep a few moments ago." She watched as tension began to bleed from his body and couldn't help thinking something was up. The blonde in question felt better that he hadn't sent them to their deaths. In truth he always worried when they went up against the Bounto, or any enemy for that matter, and now that Hitsugaya was added to the equation, all be it by his own devices, his worries only intensified. If Hitsugaya were to be gravely injured or, god forbid, killed the majority of the Shinigami population would come down on his very head. That was something that he actually feared.

"If you concentrate any harder on the table it's going to explode." Ichigo's smart-ass comment broke through his thoughts and he looked up at the two. Suddenly Orihime sat upright and began looking around, "What is it Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he tensed thinking that they were about to be attacked, "Where's Cloud-san, Nova-san and Ririn-kun?" she asked with a finger to her bottom lip. Ichigo sagged and let a sigh leave his lips, "They decided they wanted some sleep of their own. We placed them back in their plushie bodies and they left shortly after that." He provided as Urahara fanned himself.

"I believe they have the right idea." Urahara said and began to stand, "I think everyone should get some sleep. I suggest staying here for the rest of the night since there is no school for you two tomorrow. I will talk to you after you have rested." The blonde turned on his heels and motioned for them to follow. He walked for about half a minute when he stopped and knock on a door to his right. About a minute later a very sleepy looking Ururu slide open the door. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked up at the shop owner, "Y…yes Urahara-san?" she said groggily and Urahara smiled.

"I'm sorry to have to wake you, but I will be placing Orihime-san with you for the night." Was all he said and the little girl smiled, "Hai." She said and retreated back into the room as Urahara motioned for Orihime to step inside the room. "Sleep well." He said as he slid the door closed behind her. "You'll be sleeping with me in my room." Urahara said as he turned to Ichigo, "WHAT!" he screamed, "I don't fucking think so, you pervert!" Urahara stepped up close to the flustered teen till only inches separated their bodies. "Tessai has been cleaning and won't let anyone into the spare rooms, you and Jinta will kill each other rather than sleep, Tessai will roll on you in his sleep, it's indecent to place you with two innocent girls, Hitsugaya Taichou is injured and needs absolute silence to rest, plus I don't trust you near him anyway. So that leaves me. Grin and bear it." He said without even taking a breath once.

"What makes you think I would do anything to the girls! And I wouldn't even think of touching Hitsugaya!" Ichigo flared and was about to continue ranting when he found a fist imbedded in his stomach. His body curled forward and he fell into Urahara's arms unconscious. "There is no need to bitch about something so trivial." Urahara breathed as he tossed Ichigo onto his shoulder and continued to his room to sleep.

He placed Ichigo on a spare futon Tessai had set up and then decided to check on Hitsugaya before he too retired. He padded out of his room and back down the hall to the room Hitsugaya was being held in and slid the door back quietly. He stepped into the room and found a site he thought would never be associated to the stern Captain of the 10th division. Hitsugaya lay curled around Nova, Cloud and Ririn's plushie forms. His arms were wrapped around Nova, who slept peacefully, and positioned so that Nova was resting against his neck and his small hands were tucked up in front of his face. The entire scene that lay before the blonde was amazing. The little Taichou looked peacefully… and dare he admit it: beautiful.

The boy seemed well healed and he would have to thank Orihime properly tomorrow when they were all well rested. "It was a treat seeing you this way, Toushiro-kun." He said softly and left the room. He slid the door shut and went to bed.

**A.N.:** I usually don't go over ten pages of typing but I was on a roll this time. I quite like how it lulled near the end of the chapter it turned out well. I have most of the plot thought out and I think that quite a few people will be happy with the pairings showing up in this fic. I'm selling just about nothing short. Hehehehe…till next time my lovely readers.

(I wonder how many people even read the author's notes at the end of the chappies)


	4. Depravity

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and quite possibly rape and there for all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??????**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound.

**Once again scene change distinctions aren't working. Sorry! **

**blah means dream sequence**

**Too Little Too Late**

It was well into the morning when everyone, but Toushiro Hitsugaya, had awoken and no longer felt like shit. They, to Urahara's insistence, had taken a long, soothing bath in the invitingly warm waters of a natural hot spring hidden within Urahara's home. The blonde had also ordered the Mods to relax in the springs as well and had the motley company split up so the girls could bathe on one side of the spring and the boys on the other. Orihime had feverishly hugged Urahara in thanks and took off with Ririn and Ururu in tow.

Urahara left Ichigo, (who was still angry from the night before) Cloud, Jinta, (since the boy needed encouragement to bathe), and Nova (who still had a healthy blush on his face from being caught snuggling Hitsugaya) to themselves. Cloud had asked whether he would join them and the blonde fervently said that he had excruciatingly important business to tend to. Ichigo had given him a suspicious stare considering Urahara had said it behind his ever-present fan. The accusatory stare turned into a full out glare, "What are you up to pervert?" he growled from his place in the hot spring. Urahara was NOT intimidated by the wet and clearly nude boy as he flicked his fan shut effortlessly, "Nothing a naked child should concern himself with." He stated with a scary leer plastered onto his face.

He watched smugly as Ichigo sunk into the steamy waters of the hidden spring and to his utter amusement a soft blush took Ichigo's cheeks hostage. "I'm not a child!" he yelled, "And stop staring you lecher!" at this point Ichigo had sunk down so far in the water that his shoulders were becoming invisible. "I'll stop staring when you stop presenting." Urahara laughed darkly and turned to exit the overly large room. "Fucking perverts……all of them!" Ichigo muttered sourly. "I heard that Kurosaki-kun. Be sure to expect training later today. I will also talk to you later about the events concerning last night." Said the blonde as he slid the door shut behind him without once looking back.

He could hear Ichigo swear loudly and he couldn't help the sinister smile spreading across his face (think Ichimaru…..scary much!!). Oh his day was starting out great, yes indeed.

Not more than half an hour later and true to his word Urahara found himself sitting beside an old and dear friend in his underground training field. However, Urahara remained quiet and distant. This did not go over well with his companion and it was voiced clearly, "I don't have time for your spacing. You called me here for a reason and I would like to know why?" a distinctly feminine voice echoed in Urahara's ear. He turned his head in her direction in a vague regard of what she said. He smiled guardedly at her and flicked his fan open, though he never raised it to his face.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi, but I asked you here to take some information back to Seireitei……. when I get it that is." He finished his sentence with a smile and Yoruichi felt her right eye take on a twitch. "You called me here on the grounds that this was urgent and now you're telling me you don't yet know what it is I have to take to Seireitei! I should bash your face in you stupid asshole!" she yelled and raised her fist in preparation for the strike. Urahara shrunk away with a nervous smile plastered to his face and his hands held up in a helpless gesture, " Now, now Yoruichi, there is no need to get angry. I promise that when I extract the needed information from Ichigo and Hitsugaya it will be important."

She snarled at him and resumed her seat, if not a bit hesitantly. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "What possible information could Ichigo have that could be so important that we might not already know? And why haven't you talked to both of them to begin with?" she said haughtily. Urahara sighed, "I called Hitsugaya Taichou in to help with the Bounto." He said and then fell quiet until Yoruichi gave him a pointed glare to continue. He smiled slowly and did as her look suggested, "I had sent them out last night after there had been an increase in Bounto activity and things did not go very well for Hitsugaya Taichou." He said softly.

"Didn't go well for Hitsugaya Taichou?" she repeated and he elaborated quickly, "I followed them to make sure they would be fine and I watched them split into three teams of two. Nothing happened while they were out there in the woods so I got lax and decided to keep a distance so they wouldn't detect my reiatsu. I lost track of Hitsugaya Taichou and couldn't trace his reiatsu so I was kind of left in the dark for a while. I only found him after his reiatsu spiked. When I found him Ichigo had already provided his assistance." He took a deep breath and fell quiet again.

"Finish it moron!" she growled and he laughed slightly rubbing the back of his head, "Well you see…..when I got there Ichigo was tearing Hitsugaya Taichou away from the Bounto. I'm not clear on the reason why Hitsugaya Taichou was in such a predicament, but it was clear enough that the Bounto was expressing an interest in the boy." Yoruichi looked puzzled, "And this is serious?" she asked now a little more concerned. Urahara nodded his blonde head in confirmation, "He said he'd come back for the boy."

"Okay so this does sound important, but I don't have long. Get the information from them right now. I don't have time to just sit around." She said seriously. Urahara smiled at her and stood up, "I would gladly get it for you, if Hitsugaya Taichou is awake that is." She stood too and glared pointedly at the man before her, "What do you mean 'if he's awake'?" she questioned eyes narrowed. "He was injured during his encounter with the Bounto. He was dealing with their leader, Kariya Jin." Urahara said bluntly and watched as Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly before narrowing dangerously.

"This just got serious." She growled and grabbed Urahara by the wrist. She turned on her heels and raced to the ladder that lead back to the house dragging a slightly stunned Urahara Kisuke behind her. She came to a grinding halt near the foot of the ladder and with her remaining momentum threw the blonde pervert up through the opening and into the house above. She smirked before she used shunpo to join Urahara on the house level. She found him on his ass, rubbing the back of his head, "There was no need to throw me through the opening like a doll." He growled softly while she hid a laugh behind her right hand.

"Oh I don't know. I thought it was rather fun." She snickered and he sighed as he got to his feet dusting his robes off. "Go find Ichigo and I'll go see if Hitsugaya Taichou is awake yet. I believe they will still be in the spring. They'll be milking their downtime I'm sure." He said in an off-handed manner and didn't bother waiting for her to answer as he made his way back into the main house. She sighed and rolled her eyes at his retreating form. "You're hiding something Urahara Kisuke." She said softly before she too made her way to find Ichigo.

_Red eyes, so many red eyes._

The small form of Hitsugaya Toushiro thrashed helplessly in a fit of dark and broken nightmares. Soft, pleading whimpers and cries fell from a slender constricted throat as fingers clawed at the bedding beneath him. He was lost in a world of darkness and counterbalancing gleaming blood. It draped him in a veil of iridescent red and he was frightened. Watched, he was being watched while shadowed hands clawed at his stomach.

_It burns! Someone help me, PLEASE!_

The gentle pressure of warm human touch stilled the child, "Follow me, Toushiro. You'll be fine if you listen to my voice." Came a gentle whisper in the midst of pain and the straining body fell lax against the bedding. "Come now, Toushiro you're not going to let a nightmare control you, are you?" the whisper grew in intensity causing the red to recede and a calm to settle in it's place. "That's a good boy. Come to me." It was now loud and clear. The soothing, but clearly adamant voice settled into his mind pulling him slowly to the surface of consciousness.

Tired aqua green eyes drifted open to take in surrounds momentarily unfamiliar to the owner. "I'm glad to see you have awoken. I thought my voice wouldn't get through to your subconscious." Came a deep, purring voice to his left. He became aware of a hand being pulled away from his forehead, 'The warm touch?' the white haired boy thought fuzzily. "You were crying out in your sleep. You looked to be in a large amount of pain I had to wake you." Hitsugaya could finally place a face to the voice as his vision finally stopped swimming.

Urahara Kisuke knelt beside his futon with a look of relief on his face or that's what Hitsugaya thought it was since his striped hat covered his eyes. Hitsugaya slowly sat up so as not to cause his head to swim. Once he was sitting upright he glanced over at the blonde, "Thank you, Kisuke." He said quietly. Suddenly Urahara's head snapped up and a look of shock was clearly written on his face. Hitsugaya had jerked back slightly at the quick movement and looked questioningly at the strange blonde.

"You called me by my name." He said slowly as a smile slowly began to take control of his features. Hitsugaya's body jerked when he realized he had indeed called him Kisuke, "Don't get excited. My mind is fuzzy and I don't know what I'm saying." He said in a way of excuse. Urahara smiled wider and settled a hand in the silky white hair atop Hitsugaya's head. "What ever you say, little one." He laughed and stood pulling a now fuming Hitsugaya up with him. "I'm not little!" he huffed and Urahara laughed harder, "If you don't reach my shoulder then you're little."

Hitsugaya was about to defend himself, but the crafty blonde didn't give him a chance to give voice to the matter. "I'm assuming you are well enough to tell me exactly what happened the night before." Urahara stated rather than asked and Hitsugaya looked up at him, "I'm fine." He said softly though he was loath to admit that his nightmare had left him slightly rattled. He wasn't about to let it get the better of him for he was a Taichou after all. Everyone had nightmares and that's all they were, nothing more. "I'm glad of that. There are issues I want clarified so they can be dealt with in accordance." Urahara said as he aloud the boy to dress in his usual captain's uniform then led the boy genius down the hall back to the main room of the house.

"It took you long enough." Came Yoruichi's voice from one end of the low-rise table. On either side of her was Nova and Cloud. Ichigo, Orihime and Ririn were across from her as Hitsugaya and Urahara entered the room. Hitsugaya slowly lowered himself onto a pillow near the table and Urahara took up a place beside him. "Well, now that we are all here could we proceed so I can return to Seireitei." Yoruichi said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Very well." Urahara said and turned toward Hitsugaya and Ichigo. "Lets here it." He said simply and it was Hitsugaya who decided to pipe up first. "I don't really understand what's going on, but it seems that the Bounto, Kariya, has found an interest in me. When I came in close quarters with him…………he caught me." He growled the last part and looked at the ground, "He said I smelt familiar to him, like someone named Yoshino." Everyone stiffened and he heard Orihime gasp slightly. He looked up to see looks of shock written on nearly everyone's faces.

Yoruichi glanced over at Urahara and saw that he too looked slightly shocked at what Hitsugaya Taichou had said, "What's this all about, Urahara?" Yoruichi growled in warning and Urahara looked at her. She froze at the look of seriousness written on his usually passive face. "Hitsugaya Taichou, you remember that I told you about a woman Bounto that was killed?" Urahara asked slowly and Hitsugaya's eyes widened as it fell back into place, "Yoshino!" he breathed. "He said you smelt like her." Ichigo voiced again and Urahara stiffened.

"She had the ability to reproduce. Something no Bounto could do. Does that mean Hitsugaya-kun has the ability to reproduce Dolls like she did?" Orihime spoke up for the first time in a while, worry clear in her voice. Urahara shook his head, "We can't be so sure Orihime-san. It could be that he has the power to reproduce dolls, but it seems unlikely. However, we rule out nothing at this point." Urahara said seriously and turned his gaze on Yoruichi, "You heard what had to be said, now take the information back to Seireitei so they can look into it. Something may be in the records of Shinigami being able to reproduce, Bounto Doll's or otherwise."

Yoruichi nodded solemnly and rose to her feet gracefully. She made for the door when she stopped and looked back over her shoulder, "Is it wise to have Hitsugaya Taichou remain here in the realm of the living?" she questioned with narrowed eyes. The group looked at her as Urahara snapped his fan open. He snapped the fan shut a moment later and was about to answer when the foundation of the building shook violently tossing the occupants of the room onto their backs. The sound of china and potted plants could be heard shattering throughout the house. Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi managed to get to their feet long enough to be tossed bodily to the floor as another vicious tremor tore through the house.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo yelled out as everyone scrambled to their feet, "It's the Bounto!" Ririn cried out as she clung to Cloud. Ichigo snarled like a trapped animal and ran to the door separating the house from the shop and tore it open. He dashed through with Hitsugaya, Yoruichi, Orihime and Urahara hot on his heels. They ran through the front entrance to the store only to be blasted back against the damaged structure of the building. Their bodies were pinned to the side of the building and the pressure holding them in place continued to crush them until it was nearly likely that their bones would begin breaking.

Ichigo cried out as his reiatsu flared in frustration. Hitsugaya felt the flare and knew Ichigo was trying to break free of the constricting pressure. The child protégé threw out his reiatsu to assist Ichigo as Urahara and Yoruichi followed suit. With the burst of four powerful reiatsu the crushing force was dissipated and the five crumpled to the ground coughing as air flowed back to their lungs. "Impressive. I wasn't expecting you all to raise your reiatsu." Came a familiar chuckling voice. All eyes settled on the visage of Kariya Jin.

"Orihime. Go back inside and make sure the others are all right. Tell Tessai to take the children into hiding. He will know where to go. I want you to accompany him and help keep the children safe. Understand." Urahara bit out, but didn't look at her. He kept his eyes held firm on Kariya's confident form. She hesitated for only a second before nodding her head sharply, "Hai!" she turned and ran back inside. The remaining four fell into fighting stances as Hitsugaya made to reach for Hyourinmaru when he froze. His Zanpakuto was still in his…… "Hitsugaya Taichou! Your sword!" came Orihime's voice from the door.

Hitsugaya turned and flashed the girl a sweet smile, "You couldn't have better timing." He said to her as she smiled back and disappeared back inside. Hitsugaya once again faced Kariya as Hyourinmaru's familiar weight settles against his palm. Beside him Ichigo pulled out the artefact that Ukitake had given him months ago. He slammed it down onto his chest and in a flash of light Ichigo stood as a Shinigami while his flesh and blood body lay on the ground behind him. Urahara had drawn Benihime from within the sheath of his cane and Yoruichi held a ready stance.

"All ready to fight to the death I see. We should even the odds a little since I'm feeling so horribly outnumbered. Shall I introduce some of my comrades? I believe only the little Strawberry knows them all." Kariya said with that leering smile firmly in place. He held his arms wide as other Bounto appeared by his side. Ichigo, on the other hand, was seething about Kariya calling him 'little Strawberry'. Hitsugaya saw the teenager's muscles tensing for an attack and before the boy could launch himself at the Bounto Hitsugaya thrust Hyourinmaru out in front of him. "Calm yourself Kurosaki. He's trying to provoke you into attacking blindly. Don't move." Hitsugaya growled and Ichigo settled back into a ready stance.

Kariya chuckled, "Very wise." He said shortly and then turned his head in the direction of one of his comrades, "This is Koga." He pointed at a large man with a spiked orange mohawk. "This is Yoshi." He then pointed to a psychotic looking woman with dark green hair and a Chinese style outfit. "This is Ichinose Maki. You recognize him don't you?" He gestured to a dark haired young man in altered Shinigami robes. "And this wild young man is Mabashi." The teenage Bounto stuck his tongue out and dragged the appendage across his bottom lip revealing a tongue stud. He wore a strange style of clothing and had red orange hair with bangs covering one entire side of his face.

"I want the boy with white hair. Do whatever it takes, but don't kill him." Kariya ordered and the Bounto launched into action. Kariya stood back and watched the fray as his comrades went straight for Hitsugaya. He watched as the blonde intercepted Koga and the dark haired woman slashed at Yoshi. The two Bounto jumped back to avoid the attack, but the two ex-Shinigami were relentless and more than determined to protect the pretty white haired child Captain. Maki was half a foot from the boy and made a reach for him when he suddenly collided bodily with the young substitute Shinigami. He grunted slightly as Ichigo drove him backwards away from the pretty target.

Maki snarled and snapped his head to the side and Ichigo saw a blur jump past him. He had no more time to ponder it as he focused on attacking Maki. He had to keep the rogue Shinigami from getting his hands on Hitsugaya. Ichigo had no desire to find out what the consequences would be if Kariya had the feisty Taichou in his control. Ichigo scowled when he saw the sadistic smile on Kariya's face as he glanced over Maki's shoulder, "I will have him." he said so all could hear. The orange haired teen snarled and bore down on the powerful ex-Shinigami.

Hitsugaya saw the blur coming towards him and jumped back out of the way. He held Hyourinmaru at waist level and kept his sharp green eyes on the dark orange haired teenage like Bounto in front of him. The Bounto moved again until he was gripping at the hilt of Hitsugaya's sword. Mabashi pulled them together so Hitsugaya couldn't swing Hyourinmaru properly, "Hey baby." Mabashi growled. The insane Bounto leaned the few inches over and licked at the shell of Hitsugaya's ear. The white haired Taichou jerked away with a cry of disgust and managed to wrench Hyourinmaru and himself from Mabashi's grip. 'There is something seriously wrong with these people! Why is it that since I've got here I've been nothing but molested!' he screamed at himself as he jumped clear of Mabashi.

"Hey Kariya! He's delicious! I bet he'll make a great fuck!" Mabashi yelled and Hitsugaya nearly choked on his own breath. Kariya laughed aloud, "Try and keep your mind out of the gutter, Mabashi! He is not to be touched until I find out more about him." Kariya called back. "B…bastard!" Hitsugaya snarled and launched himself at Mabashi bring Hyourinmaru down on the Bounto Teen. Mabashi managed to jump back far enough to only receive a shallow wound on his left shoulder. The Bounto stumbled back and brought his hand to the wound as blood began to trickle from the abrasion. He pulled his hand away to find blood on his palm and the Bounto growled savagely as a sadistic smile forced its way onto his face.

"Nice hit, baby. You almost had me." He chuckled as Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Count yourself luck asshole, but you'll be dead before you know it." Hitsugaya bit out, but the smile on Mabashi's face only became more dangerous as he unzipped the collar of his shirt to reveal a red choker and pendant like seed around his neck. He took hold of it and broke it off the choker letting it drop to the ground. The seed disappeared into the soil, "Show yourself Rizu." He said and all of half a second later the ground cracked at his feet and a strange purple weed like creature emerged from the ground.

Hitsugaya watched as it transformed into a flower like mouse creature. It was disturbing, really. "This is Rizu. She'll make you nice and pliant for me." He chuckled darkly as he let his tongue slide past his lips in a suggestive manner. Hitsugaya bulked away from the crazy Bounto and his Doll. Mabashi quickly glanced over his shoulder at Kariya, "Can I play with the little beauty?" he asked excitedly. Kariya shook his head, "Maybe later, but for now I want this done as quickly as possible. Take control of him and be done with it." Kariya replied to the obvious disappointment of Mabashi.

He sighed, "Very well Kariya." He finally said and turned back to Hitsugaya with a leering smile in place. "You heard the boss, Rizu. Take him!" he gestures at Hitsugaya and Rizu jumped into action, "Understood." She said in a bell like tone. Hitsugaya had barely any time to react as a blur of sharp light flew past his right shoulder. The genius Captain was then suddenly flung forward onto the ground as the tree behind him combusted suddenly. He managed to escape another onslaught by rolling onto his back and yet again Rizu attacked. Hitsugaya was given only enough time to drag his body out of the way so that the creature punctured a hole into the ground between his legs.

Ichigo watched, as Hitsugaya was able to barely dodge the attacks from the blur flying around him. However, in that second he looked away Maki slashed Ichigo across his left hip and then just as quickly reversed his Zanpakuto and smashed the butt of the hilt into ichigo's stomach. The teen gasped for air as he coughed up blood a second later collapsing into the dirt below him. Maki used shunpo to appear behind Hitsugaya and was about to grab the small boy so Rizu could take control of him when Yoshi's body crashed into him sending them both flying into the dirt.

Yoruichi was panting from slight exertion as she bled from a few shallow wounds to her arm and side. "Don't get in my way bitch!" she growled and went to aid Hitsugaya with his problem. However, she didn't make it more than a few feet when a savage wind tossed her body against a tree. It pushed down on her body until the tree began cracking, "I can't have you interfering with Mabashi and Rizu, now can I?" Kariya chuckled as Yoruichi fell to the ground momentarily unconscious.

Kariya watched as Urahara, who was fighting with Koga, tensed and glared death down on him. He made to lunge at Kariya when Koga intervened with Daruku. Urahara slashed at the metal spider like woman with Benihime in an easy attempt to protect himself. He deflected Daruku's attack easily enough, but Kariya could see he was starting to tire a little. His bloody gaze fell back to Hitsugaya who was still trying to take Rizu down. He could also see that Mabashi was becoming frustrated that the feisty Taichou wouldn't give in and make his capture easy.

Maki groaned lightly and shoved Yoshi off of him as Yoruichi regained consciousness, "Useless." The ex-Shinigami muttered as he stood up. One look at Kariya and he knew that the powerful Bounto wanted this over quickly. Maki was more than ready to end this skirmish and used shunpo to trap Hitsugaya while twisting his wrist enough so he let go of Hyourinmaru. "Shall we make this easier for Kariya-sama." He whispered in Hitsugaya's ear. He felt the Taichou jerk in his grip as a soft gasp fell from his lips. His body gave a sudden spasm in Maki's grasp as Rizu imbedded herself in Hitsugaya's chest.

Hitsugaya's green eyes widened in fright as the Doll began disappearing into his chest. Quite suddenly Mabashi was bent over in front of him so he was eye level with the boy genius. "Caught you, baby." He chuckled as he straightened up. The boy's body froze as the last of Rizu disappeared within his body. All fighting ceased as everyone watched Hitsugaya's body crumple into Maki's arms. "Hitsugaya!" Ichigo called in alarm as Urahara jumped to attack. "Toushiro!" he yelled as Yoruichi saw the usually collected blonde run in blindly to assist the white haired child genius and she knew that it was a bad move. She got to her feet used shunpo and tackled Urahara to the ground just in time to avoid an attack from the metal spider like doll. Mabashi ignored the events happening around him being too absorbed in the fact that he finally caught the boy.

"You fucking idiot! What were you thinking opening yourself up to an undefended attack! You could have been killed!" she screamed at him from her position on his back. "Have you lost all your senses!" and she felt Urahara shift below her. The blonde watched as Maki passed Hitsugaya's limp body into Mabashi's arms and he felt the hairs on the nape of his neck rise. He snarled and began pushing himself to his feet as Yoruichi shifted off his back. He knew she was surprised at his vocalized anger considering he rarely, if ever, showed anything close to such an emotion.

His reiatsu flared as he stood; back stiff, on his feet. Yoruichi actually backed away from the blonde shop owner and Ichigo stared slack jawed at the man who had trained him so long ago. Even Kariya gave the slack man a second glance as he began to advance on Mabashi eyes hidden under the rim of his striped hat. His reiatsu physically manifested around his body causing his clothing to lash wildly about him. Maki noticed the murderous nature of the man's reiatsu and wisely left Mabashi's side to relocate at a safer distance. However, Mabashi didn't look concerned as he held Hitsugaya to his chest with one arm and ran his other hand through the boy's soft white hair.

"My, my such an ugly mood. He's not dead if you're wondering." Mabashi snickered as the hand petting Hitsugaya's hair slid down to his forehead and over his eyes where it paused for a brief moment before pulling away. He snapped his fingers and they could see Hitsugaya's body shift as his eyes snapped open. He moved in Mabashi's arms and the Bounto slowly released him with a soft laugh. Urahara froze as Hitsugaya turned to face him with vacant green eyes. "See he's perfectly fine… well sort of. He's under Rizu's control, which thusly puts him under my control. Now then, tell me your name, sweetheart." He said as he leant over Hitsugaya's shoulder and whispered the last of his sentence into his ear.

Hitsugaya remained motionless in front of the Bounto as he responded, "Hitsugaya……. Toushiro." And the wicked smile on Mabashi's face spread, "Lovely name for a lovely boy. It suits you." He chuckled as he tilted Hitsugaya's head to the side and ran his tongue over the Taichou's exposed neck and cheek. "Make it quick Mabashi. I don't want anything to go wrong." Came Kariya's voice, "I know! Now then, go pick up your sword Toushiro and return to my side." He said as he placed a well-aimed, open palmed slap to Hitsugaya's ass. Hitsugaya walked slowly over to his Zanpakuto and picked it up as he turned and made his way back to Mabashi's side.

Urahara tensed, 'So his Doll is controlling Toushiro.' He thought as he saw Ichigo slip back inside the store out of the corner of his eye, 'What's he up too?' however, Urahara's line of thought was cut short as Hitsugaya collided with his body. He had just enough forewarning to raise Benihime in defence as Hyourinmaru was brought down in attack. "You should pay more attention, old man. He could have sliced you in two." Mabashi laughed as Hitsugaya lunged at Urahara again bring their blades crashing against each other in a synchronization of metal.

Urahara had no choice but to fight with the powerful Taichou. The boy could do serious damage if his full reiatsu was called on. The two drove together in what could only be described as an erotic dance of bodies and steel. Urahara would twist away and Hitsugaya would follow gracefully after him, eyes a hollow shell. They slashed and jumped around each other in intricate manoeuvres, much to Mabashi's sheer distaste even if he had to admit that the white haired child genius was lithe and extremely enticing to watch. He wanted to see blood! He wanted screams! "I want you to kill him, Toushiro!" he yelled as Hitsugaya disappeared only to reappear behind Urahara. The little Taichou slashed Hyourinmaru in an upward arc across Urahara's back.

The blonde choked slightly as he stumbled forward his blood running from the fresh wound on his back. His blood clung to the edge of Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto and slowly slid from the blade to drip onto the ground below. Urahara turned sharply bringing Benihime around with him only to have Hitsugaya jump lightly away landing without a sound. "Calm down you idiot. You're getting all flustered like an inexperienced recruit!" Yoruichi's firm voice ripped through the haze that had taken control of Urahara's judgement. He stopped to reprimand himself mentally for losing his calm and thinking like someone that was entirely not himself.

He didn't quite understand why he had lost his composure to begin with, but he knew he needed it in order to help Hitsugaya. He began to move when he saw an orange and black blur move past him. He watched as Hitsugaya was knocked onto his back with none other than Kurosaki Ichigo holding him down with one hand firmly wrapped around his throat. The other hand was grasping Hyourinmaru's hilt just above Hitsugaya's hands and forcing it into the dirt above the boy's head. "NOW ORIHIME!" he yelled and said girl ran from the shop entrance and proceeded to nearly jump on Hitsugaya firmly wrapping him in a hug.

"Shun'ou, Ayame! Kotenzanshun!" she cried and Mabashi's eyes widened, "Fuck! Not her again! Rizu, get him away from her now!" he yelled in sudden anger. "I reject!" she called out and Hitsugaya fell still. Ichigo flinched as the Bounto's Doll let loose an unholy shriek of pain before exiting Hitsugaya's body. Hitsugaya's eye's cleared and fell shut as he succumbed to sleep. "Thank you Inoue." Ichigo murmured and she smiled softly up at her friend. "You bitch! I should kill you!" Mabashi yelled as Rizu retreated to his shoulder clearly upset.

Urahara took control of their opportunity and used shunpo to quickly pick Hitsugaya up cradling him to his chest. "Ichigo, Inoue! Lets get out of here!" he called as he used shunpo to escape followed shortly by Yoruichi. Ichigo gaze one last frustrated glance in Kariya's direction and was happy to see that the Bounto was not pleased with the turn of events. Ichigo smiled and grabbed a hold of Inoue who was holding Hyourinmaru and use shunpo to leave the area quickly. Kariya bit back a snarl and turned to Mabashi, "What did I tell you Mabashi." Kariya voiced so calmly that Mabashi stepped back a few paces.

"I'm….sorry Kariya! I didn't think they would get that girl to come and help!" Mabashi said starting to panic at the display of deadly calm Kariya carried. "I'll let it slide just this once. If I can't have him in my possession I want his blood. I need some of his blood to run a few tests in the very least. Get me some of his blood and I may forgive your ignorance." Kariya said. Mabashi nodded quickly and made quick his retreat as Kariya turned to Maki, "Make sure he does as he's told, nothing more, nothing less." Maki bowed his head in respect and disappeared a second later. "Koga, Yoshi! Lets go." He said to the other two remaining Bounto. They nodded slowly and the three of them left no more a trace of dust that they were ever there.

"I can't believe that fucking bastard! He had the nerve to attack in broad daylight!" Ichigo nearly screamed as Urahara finally came to a stop in a place he obviously felt safe enough in. "Calm yourself Ichigo." Yoruichi said in warning and Ichigo grudgingly fell quiet. "Uuummm… Urahara-san?" Inoue asked quietly as she watched the blonde seat himself against the wall of the cave they were hiding in with Hitsugaya in his lap. Said blonde looked up at her from under his ever-present striped hat, "Yes Orihime-Chan." He said just as softly. "What about the others still left at the shop?" she asked after a moments silence.

Urahara smiled up at the usually cheery girl, "They will be fine. Tessai is with them and besides they can all hold their own anyway. I have no worries about their welfare. Relax for now. We don't know how long our peace will last." Was his reply with a comforting, if all be it lazy, smile plastered onto his face. Inoue visibly relaxed and sat down next to Urahara so she could run her fingers soothingly through Hitsugaya's hair. "I don't understand? Why is he still sleeping when Kuchiki-San was able to wake up for the possession only shortly after?" she suddenly asked as Hitsugaya unconsciously lent into her caresses.

Urahara looked over at her slightly puzzled until it sunk in, "I assume he's healing his body further. It's a fail safe really. He needs to replenish his reiatsu so he sleeps. It's most likely on the bidding of Hyourinmaru since Hitsugaya is still very young. However, that reminds me of how you knew to expel the Doll from his body? And what does it have to do with our Rukia?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and knowing smile. Orihime blushed and looked at Ichigo who nodded slightly, "This happened to Kuchiki-San when we fought that Bounto a while back. His Doll possessed Kuchiki-San and forced her to fight us using nearly all of her reiatsu to do it. I had to help her and that was the only way I knew how." She said and he nodded, "So you were guessing." He stated rather than questioned.

"Per say." She replied, "I can heal people so why couldn't that have been any different." Urahara nodded again, "Good answer." Was all he said and fell silent again watching Orihime continue to run her fingers through Hitsugaya's hair. "So what do we do now?" Ichigo suddenly voiced and Urahara looked to the orange haired teen, "Isn't it obvious, Kurosaki-kun. We have to go back to Soul Society, back to Seireitei where Hitsugaya Taichou will be safer." Was the blonde's answer.

"Then I'm coming with you." Ichigo said determination dripping from his voice and all Urahara could do was sigh. "Very well Kurosaki-Kun, but only you and Yoruichi will accompany me." He said and turned to Yoruichi in turn, "I'm sorry for calling you here when I now intend to return to Seireitei myself." And Yoruichi just shook her head at the mysterious blonde. "There's no denying that I'm mad about that, but I must admit that where you and Ichigo are involved interesting things follow. So I was entertained at the very least." She shrugged half-heartedly and Urahara laughed.

"I see. Well we will rest here regardless and within an hour we will leave for Soul Society." He said in a gentle manner belying the concern and underlying rage in his nearly hidden eyes. Yoruichi looked towards the mouth of the cave with a curious look on her face as a Hell Butterfly entered the cave to come and hover beside her, "It seems that Soifon Taichou is requesting my presence back in Seireitei immediately." Yoruichi said while looking at the Hell Butterfly fluttering before her. "I'm sorry, Kisuke, but I have to take my leave. I will met with you in Seireitei in a few hours then?" she asked but knew he would say yes. He nodded, "Tell her that clinging is unbecoming of a special forces Captain." He said with a smile. Yoruichi smiled back and left through the Senkaimon with the Hell Butterfly.

Urahara sighed as the Senkaimon closed sealing the way to Soul Society once again, "Ichigo." He said as the orange haired teen turned his scowl on him, "I want you to escort Orihime-San back to the shop. She will be better off with Tessai for now. If you want to return to Soul Society with me then come back here as soon as possible. I won't wait long." Ichigo nodded and stood up holding his hand out to help Orihime stand up. "Come one Orihime. I'll take you back." He said and she gladly took his hand. He lifted Orihime onto his back in what Urahara dubbed a rather twisted version of a piggyback.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He stated as he made for the mouth of the cave, "No longer than an hour Kurosaki-Kun." Was Urahara's unneeded reply. "Right." Ichigo said in return and disappeared using Shunpo. Urahara relaxed against the wall of the cave continuing to cradle Hitsugaya against his chest, "Finally, nothing but silence." He muttered as he glanced down at Hitsugaya's sleeping form, "You look so delicate when you sleep……. what am I saying you're delicate looking no matter what you're doing." He laughed softly as Hitsugaya shifted in his sleep.

"I'd say you're about finished your nap." Urahara said with a knowing smile as he leaned down against Hitsugaya, "Wake up, Toushiro." He said and the boy shifted again in the throws of waking. Urahara transferred Hitsugaya onto the ground and stood up stretching his muscles. He watched as Hitsugaya raised himself onto his hands and then sat up. He turned himself till he was facing Urahara and rubbed his eyes with his fists in a clearly childlike manner. The boy suddenly froze when he realized what he was doing and he pulled his hands swiftly away from his eyes. His cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better." Urahara said with a leering smile on his face as Hitsugaya growled a warning at the blonde. He walked over to Hitsugaya and handed him Hyourinmaru. The little Taichou took it without saying a word the blush still clear on his face, 'If he knew he had been in my lap he would have died from his embarrassment.' Urahara thought with a little laugh to himself. "We will be waiting for Kurosaki-Kun to return and then we will leave for Soul Society." Urahara told the white haired boy. Said boy looked up at the blonde, "It's the only way to find out why Kariya wants you." Urahara replied to the unasked question.

"Very well." Hitsugaya said, but suddenly pulled back as Urahara took hold of his arm and pulled the child genius to his feet, "While we're waiting care to join me in the hot spring further inside the cave." The blonde asked and without waiting for an answer began the drag the boy further into the cave. "How do you know there is a hot spring here?" he asked with a suspicious look unseeing at the blonde's back. "I come here for some quiet time. Even I want to get away from stress like any normal person." He said in a way of explanation. "You're far from normal." Hitsugaya muttered darkly, "Besides I don't think it's time to be taking a bath." He finished and Urahara chuckled, "We're filthy and you haven't bathed since you got here two days ago."

Hitsugaya felt his cheeks heat up in mortification and was about to comment on Urahara's statement when his gaze landed on Urahara's bloodied back. "Your back!" he said shocked as the blonde stopped walking and released Hitsugaya's wrist. He looked over his shoulder as if attempting to see the damage, "It's a price you pay when you act foolish." Was all he said and began to strip. Hitsugaya blushed harder as the blonde's pants and underwear fell to the ground. "What are you doing!" the boy yelled nearly horrified as Urahara turned to look at him causing Hitsugaya to look away in embarrassment.

"I'm undressing so I can get in the water." Urahara shifted to gesture at the spring behind him. Hitsugaya swallowed thickly as he slowly began to undress as well. When he was finally left nude he turned to see that Urahara was already standing hip deep in the warm waters. Hitsugaya gasped and covered himself, "Stop staring, pervert!" he yelled as Urahara waded back over to the edge of the spring and grabbed his wrist pulling the shocked Taichou into the water. Hitsugaya gave a cry of surprise as he fell into the water, which incidentally had him landing in Urahara's arms. His body settled against the blonde's own wet body and he couldn't help but squeak in embarrassment.

He pulled away and fell back into the water. Urahara merely smiled and patted the boy's now damp hair. Hitsugaya quickly fell back into his usual mood and slapped the blonde's hand away, "How dare you!" he growled. Urahara laughed and turned around to wade away to the other end of the spring to reach onto a little ledge. Hitsugaya's anger was quickly forgotten when he saw the damage done to Urahara's back. Urahara's back muscles jumped slightly when he felt soft fingers press into his back. He turned his head to see Hitsugaya run his fingers over his blood covered back with his head bowed to the water. "I did this didn't I." He said in an uncharacteristically soft manner, "It's nothing to worry about. I was the one who let my guard down." He said in an attempt at calming.

"I can clean it for you." Hitsugaya nearly whispered and Urahara had to strain his ears in order to hear him. A smile fell onto the blonde's face and he straddled a ledge under the water so Hitsugaya could get better access to the wound. He felt a sudden shiver of pleasure run up his spine as surprisingly soft hands rubbed the blood and dirt from the wound. Urahara had to admit that the boy had talented hands; very talented hands considering that just his touch was making him hard. 'Oh fuck.' He thought. However, after only moments into the ministrations did it suddenly stop and Urahara had to bite back a growl at the lack of contact when he heard a quiet hissing sound.

"It healed." Hitsugaya said and Urahara suddenly remembered that the water had healing properties. "It seems I have forgotten that the water has healing properties." He chuckled and Hitsugaya pulled away, "Forgot my ass! You were taking advantage of me!" Hitsugaya yelled but froze as Urahara suddenly turned around and grabbed Hitsugaya by the wrist once again and pulled the boy against him. Hitsugaya had no time to respond when Urahara brought his lips down firmly on Hitsugaya's soft lips. The boy gasped and Urahara took advantage of the parted lips as he pushed his tongue into the warm, wet depth. He moved against Hitsugaya's body and pulled the boy flush with him causing Hitsugaya to struggle.

The white haired Taichou finally managed to get himself out of Urahara's hold as he stumbled back and slipped trying to get away. He scrambled back to his feet as his hand covered his mouth eyes wide with shock. Urahara stood before him not giving away anything as Hitsugaya scrambled out of the water and in his haste to escape he grabbed only his kimono and sash, which he had tucked into the sleeve of his kimono prior to being pulled into the water. Urahara watched the child genius run from him and couldn't help but feel like an ass for asserting himself on the boy even if he hadn't entirely known what he was doing himself. "Fuck." He swore.

Hitsugaya stumbled from the cave's entrance and into the bushes the shock from being kissed by Urahara Kisuke still controlling his body and better judgement of running out into the open completely naked. He kept running until he was certain that enough distance had been put between him and the impulsive blonde before he collapsed to his knees. His hand found its way to his lips and to his surprise he could still feel Urahara's mouth against his, could still taste the blonde man on his tongue. It frightened him in the fact that he had actually found it kind of thrilling. It surprised and angered him at how it had come about, but he still could not disguise the fact that he had liked it to a degree. It was his first ever kiss.

He would have stayed in his stupor if a small cool breeze hadn't passed over his body letting his mind know he was still naked and wet. He quickly pulled on his black kimono and tied the sash tight realizing that he now resembled Kurotsuchi Nemu in the way she wore here Vice Captain's uniform. "Just great! I was stupid enough not to grab my hakama!" he growled in frustration. He felt so irritated about the way he reacted, but he felt justified enough to react the way he did, however childish it may have been.

Urahara had no right to do something like that to him, "He had no right to kiss me that way!" he said in a near yell. However, Hitsugaya's body suddenly stiffened as he heard chuckling coming from his right, "Who had no right to kiss you? Well I got news for you, baby. I can do way worse." Came a voice Hitsugaya found nerve wracking. He surged to his feet and made to reach for his none existent Zanpakuto. His green eyes widened in further shock as he realised he was unarmed and barely dressed. He was vulnerable in all senses of the word and that upset him. He whipped around till he was facing his attacker.

Mabashi stepped out of the trees smiling lecherously at the half naked boy, "My, my you're only half dressed." He said licking his lips as Hitsugaya unknowingly backed away from the Bounto teen. "You have nice legs, sweetheart and I bet they'd look even better wrapped around me." He said lewdly making bile rise in Hitsugaya's throat. The Bounto stalked towards him causing Hitsugaya to unconsciously step back. " I wonder why you're all alone? And half naked?" he asked with a twisted smile on his face causing a blush to form on Hitsugaya's young face. In that second of inattention he felt arms close around him crushing him to Mabashi's body. "You're rather distracted aren't you."

He threw Hitsugaya to the ground and before Histugaya could even think of escaping Mabashi was on top of him. His weight crushed Hitsugaya's small body as the white haired child thrashed wildly below the Bounto. "GET OFF OF ME!" he cried as his wrists were seized in the crushing grip of Mabashi's left hand. Mabashi was becoming slowly annoyed with the boy's struggles and decided it was best to silence him. With a crack of flesh on flesh Hitsugaya fell quiet his head being forced to snap to the right from the force of the slap. "That's better." Mabashi laughed darkly as he seized the back of Hitsugaya's thigh in his hand forcing his leg out and exposing him to the Bounto. Said Bounto instantly suffered a hard-on.

"You're a naughty little boy not wearing any underwear." He said as he glanced Hitsugaya up and down letting his gaze linger lustfully between the Taichou's soft, quiver thighs. "You make this too easy for me." He said as he reached for the zipper at the front of his shorts. He needed to release some of the pressure currently being applied to his erection by said shorts. "Something tells me you'll feel absolutely mind blowing wrapped around my cock." He said darkly a sadistic smile controlling his features.

Hitsugaya saw him reaching to release his erection and panicked. He arched his body in an attempt to knock Mabashi off balance as he screamed for help, "NNNOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mabashi swore and quickly slapped the hand trying to free his erection over Hitsugaya's mouth to silence him. "You can't seem to do anything right today, can you." Came yet another voice and Hitsugaya watched Mabashi stiffen growling low in his throat. Ichinose Maki walked out into the open with a soft scowl on his face. "Let him go and get the blood Kariya-Sama asked for. Urahara Kisuke will be here any minute. Don't be so shocked Mabashi, if Urahara didn't hear his unearthly scream then surely he felt the panicked rise in his reiatsu. Don't tell me you were so absorbed in raping him that you didn't feel the rise in his reiatsu?" Maki said in a tone that was clearly belittling Mabashi.

The teen Bounto growled and was about to retort when Urahara came crashing through the trees Benihime in one hand and Hitsugaya's clothing and Zanpakuto in the other. Mabashi growled again and released Hitsugaya's mouth and wrists only to replace his left hand in Hitsugaya's soft white hair and pulled a switchblade from his pocket with his right. He wrenched the child's head to the side savagely as Hitsugaya's hands flew to the hand in his hair determined to dislodge it. The Bounto swiftly flicked the blade open and slashed Hitsugaya across his exposed right arm. He then quickly slapped a cloth over the wound so the warm blood infused with the fabric, "You got lucky." He growled down at Hitsugaya and then jumped off of him. The two disappeared quietly into the forest as Urahara made his way to Hitsugaya's side.

The blonde knelt down beside Hitsugaya and placed his Captain's haori over his shaking body. "I…" the blonde began but Hitsugaya cut him off, "Don't…..just don't say anything. Let's return to Seireitei and no more is to be spoken of this." Hitsugaya stood on shaky legs and took his hakama from Urahara. He pulled on his haori and then turned his back to Urahara so he could pull on his hakama preserving what little dignity he felt he had left. His legs shook weakly and he hated himself for showing any kind of weakness. Why all this was happening to him was beyond his understanding at the moment and he promised himself he would lock himself away until he figured out why all this was happening. Why the Bounto wanted him? Why people seemed so sexually charged around him as of late? Why Urahara Kisuke had kissed him? He would find the answers he wanted.

Histugaya looked up just as Ichigo flashed into sight. He knew Ichigo wanted to ask about what happened but for some reason the boy said nothing. Hitsugaya was thankful for it and turned to summon a Hell Butterfly. The butterfly appeared along with the door to Soul Society and he walked through closely followed by Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Ichigo. Histugaya felt his legs continue to shake bellow him threatening to send him crashing to the ground, but he fought the sensation of weakness as the Senkaimon closed behind them.

**A.N.:** Oh my, my so much has happened to poor little Toushiro, he's such a victim…………hehehehehehe! I love Hitsugaya, but I love torturing him more! Insert evil laugh here. Send me your reviews kids! The more reviews I get the faster I write.


	5. Prisoner of Protection

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and quite possibly rape and there for all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??????**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**Seii-chan: **Oh I know I'm evil and I love every moment of it. Lol! Here is your pay for reviewing…..A NEW CHAPPIE! YAY! I'm glad it isn't confusing, I thought it might get a little. Gotta love Toushiro torture!

**RKInu241: **Thanks for the advice on scene changes I'll give that a try. As for Hitsu swearing….ya he probably wouldn't do that, but I thought I'd have some fun with his character a little….okay a lot. Lol! Hope you like this chappie.

**xXiluvfanficsXx:** Thanks for reviewing both chappies and reading my author notes. I was wonder if people actually read those. Hitsu and Nova are cute! I'll probably make a fic just for them a little later (among other crack pairings). Don't worry the lemon is coming really soon. Next chappie in fact and it'll be good and smutty (not a word…oh well).! I don't know if this fic will be pulled from so to let you know it is on too.

Let's begin……..

**Too Little Too Late**

Hitsugaya Toushiro took a deep relaxing breath as he felt the familiarity of Seireitei surround him. He felt once again at ease and the events of the past three days seemed like just a fictitious nightmare. The stress washed away knowing that he was once again home with the people he cared for, however, the tranquility was ruined by a certain blonde idiot who made himself known by his side with a short, hard stab to his unprotected side with his cane. Hitsugaya yelped and crumpled to the ground as Urahara looked down at him like he didn't know what just caused the boy to fall. Hitsugaya snarled like an enraged tiger and stood up, "What was that for." He said in a deadly tone causing their other comrade to distance himself for fear of his life.

"What was what?" Urahara feigned innocence causing Hitsugaya to act in a way he usually wouldn't even consider. With a small growl he lashed out and snatched the disguised Zanpakuto from Urahara and caned the bastard hard across the backs of his knees. The blonde went down with his own suppressed yelp of surprise as his knees folded trapping his legs beneath him, "That's for before." Hitsugaya said coolly as he dropped the Zanpakuto beside the downed blonde and walked away. Ichigo was surprised, to say the least, and felt it wise to not ask any questions about the white haired Taichou's sudden acrimony towards the blonde.

Ichigo took off after Hitsugaya leaving Urahara to collect himself and follow at a safe distance. The blonde rubbed his soar back and felt slightly betrayed at the fact that Benihime was laughing at him. He tuned his partner out and decided he would corner the little snowball later and have a talk with him. He was happy that Hitsugaya brought them straight into Seireitei and it would only be a matter of time before all the sudden mystery surrounding Hitsugaya could be put to rest.

"T…Taichou? ………… TAICHOU!" squealed an ecstatic Matsumoto as Hitsugaya walked calmly into the tenth Division's main office. The bubbly redhead jumped up from the couch she had been lounging on seconds ago and charged her small Taichou scooping the boy up and placing his head forcefully into the valley of her ample breasts. After grudgingly allowing her a moment of 'cuddling' he let out a low growl, "Matsumoto." He warned and she reluctantly released him. She stopped and the smile on her face fell away into a puzzled look, "What are you doing here?" she asked and Hitsugaya could already feel a headache mounting. "This is my office, is it not?" he said with a forced calm.

"That's not what I meant Taichou. I meant to say what are you doing back so soon?" she said and the smile returned. Hitsugaya sighed and ran a hand through his snowy hair, "Things got a little complicated." Was all he said and made for his desk only to freeze in his tracks at the site before him. "Matsumoto." He said in a sickly sweet tone causing a shock of fear to run up Matsumoto Rangiku's spine, "Yes Taichou." She said with a nervous smile on her face and slowly began to turn around. She froze at the look on her Taichou's adorable face as he stood by a mountain of untouched paperwork. "I'm gone for three days, only three days and I come back to find this on my desk! I told you to do the paperwork!" he said and by the end of his mini rant he had raised his voice a few decibels.

His redheaded Fukutaichou turned tail and ran, "MATSUMOTO!" he yelled after her. "Just remembered I need to go find Kira Fukutaichou!" she called over her shoulder as she used shunpo to make herself scarce. Hitsugaya felt the overwhelming urge to bash his head into the nearest hard surface, however, once his gaze fell on the insane pile of paperwork he sat down to finish it. Things like this were more ingrained into him than he ever cared to admit, but someone had to take care of the mindless drivel that was called paperwork and true to his word he did stay until it was done sometime around three in the morning.

Hitsugaya sighed as he set the last of the forms aside and rose from his chair with a crack of complaint from his back. He stretched languidly until he felt the telltale pop of his spine. He frowned thoughtfully, "Matsumoto must have gone out drinking again." and he sighed as he made his way out of his office and into the night. He walked slowly through the compound of the tenth division looking at the stars overhead. His mind began wandering to the events of the last three days and his frown deepened. He may have been a boy genius, but he couldn't wrap his mind around the reasons why everything was happening to him? He couldn't understand why Kariya was so interested in him? He couldn't understand why Urahara was continually forcing 'attention' on him? And he couldn't, for the life of him, understand why nearly everyone found sexual attraction in him?

It left Hitsugaya with more than just a little headache as he settled himself under a cherry tree in the main garden of the tenth division compound. He wanted, no had to know the answers to his questions even if he had to follow up on his earlier idea of locking himself away in the library. Well it would probably only solve one of his questions and maybe help with another, but it sure as hell wouldn't help with the 'Urahara situation'. The only way to solve that would be to actually confront the blonde pervert and that was something Toushiro didn't want to do.

"Speaking of perverts, I haven't heard or seen from him in hours?" he wondered and then stopped his line of thought all together. "What am I saying? I sound like I actually miss the bastard." He growled and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He stood up and dusted himself off, "I think some sleep is in order. I'll go to the library later today." He said softly and made his way to his quarters, "And when I see Matsumoto she will be buried in a millennia's worth of paperwork!"

"Now these are results I like." Said a smiling Kariya as he sat back holding several pages of paper in his hands. "The blood sample confirms your findings I presume?" he asked a figure who stood languidly in the doorway. Ugaki stepped inside the room pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "It did. It also helps to have technology that is compatible with Soul Society's. The blood sample matched the sample that was recorded in the documents I took from Soul Society's network." He said with a dark smile the light glinting off his glasses. "He's a very important little boy, isn't he." Kariya stated with hardly repressed joy. "However, I'm almost curious as to how you linked with Soul Society's network." Kariya added as an after thought.

"That's my little secret." Was all the reply he got as Ugaki left quietly and Kariya was too happy about the information to ask any further. He wasn't really concerned with little details anyway not now that he knew why the boy held his interest. "Soul Society's destruction just became that much sweeter." He laughed softly and read through the papers once more to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "So there are three steps to achieve the release and by what it says here he will most certainly have fun with the first two only to be completely crushed with the last. I would love to initiate the last level." He chuckled, "Now all I need to do is get the ball rolling with the first level and hopefully the second won't take long to fall into place. I can only interfere so much."

Kariya stood from where he had been lounging in his chair and paced the room as Maki entered moments later. He glanced at the boy and smiled, "Maki I want you to keep tabs on the movements of the Strawberry and his group. If he appears then that means the blonde is most likely not far off. In fact I want you to watch the little Strawberry, I want him to take part in this little ritual." Kariya said as he waved the papers around in his hand to show Maki what he was talking about. "Of course Kariya." He said and made to leave.

"Hold on a minute Maki." Kariya said and left the room for a moment before he returned holding a small vile in his hand. "When next you see the little Strawberry give him this with a little kiss. It has a lovely little influence I've wanted to try out and with his power level he'd be perfect." He said with a laugh as he handed the vile to Maki who nodded and left. Kariya sat back down in his chair with a smug smile on his face, "Let the ritual begin."

Hitsugaya slowly fell into consciousness as the noises of a busy Seireitei could be heard through the walls of his room. He slowly rolled over onto his stomach and placed his hands beneath his body in order to hoist himself into a sitting position. He hadn't meant to sleep for so long since it was clearly midday out side of his rooms, but he had felt so drained after the events of the previous day. So much had happened to the Taichou in three days that it left him with very little energy. He shifted upon his bed in an attempt to get up only to freeze when he felt a presence in his home. He slipped quietly from his futon and took Hyourinmaru in his hands as he made for the sliding door to his room dressed only in a pair of loose fitting pyjama pants.

He slid the ornate screen back and slunk into the adjoining room, his senses on full alert for anything abnormal. He felt slightly confused when he could hear the abnormal presence move about in his kitchen and his first thoughts were, 'It's only Matsumoto." but that thought was set aside when he wondered why she was trying to suppress her reiatsu. She had no reason to since he found his busty Fukutaichou frequently raiding his cupboards. He fell back on his guard and tiptoed his way towards the kitchen when a thought came to him, 'What if its that annoying blonde?' and with that thought came, 'Now's my chance to get even with the bastard for the other day.'

A sinister little smile of his own took control of his usual scowl and he proceeded to the kitchen to cut the bastard blonde a new one. However, he was stopped in his tracks once again when the reiatsu seemed to spike slightly in excitement leaving the boy slightly confused. That is until the reiatsu signature fell into place in his memory and at that point Hitsugaya just walked right into the kitchen placing one hand on his hip and tightening his grip around Hyourinmaru's hilt.

He raised the sword still in its scabbard and brought it down hard on the surface of the countertop near his right. The intruder gave a startled cry and jumped half a foot into the air before whirling around to see who had snuck up on him. Hitsugaya forced down the smug look at catching Kurosaki Ichigo with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. "What are you doing in my home?" he growled out softly as Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Rangiku sent me to get you. Something about paperwork." He finished in a mumble watching the small Taichou visibly tense. "Paperwork you say…." He said in a sweet growl and sent a frightening smile towards the strawberry blonde teen who flinched away. 'Scary!' he thought distantly.

Histugaya whirled around and walked swiftly back to his room to change and then swiftly left his home to hunt down his lazy vice. Ichigo hurried after the white haired Taichou once again maintaining a safe distance from the boy lest he become an 'Ichigo on ice'. It took Hitsugaya all of ten minutes to reach his office. He walked down the hall and managed to reach the sliding, wooden door in record time. He reached out and pulled the door to the side and gracefully entered his office to find Matsumoto in her usual spot reclined on the couch.

"Good afternoon Tai…..oh shit!" she said as she saw the look on his face. She felt that same nervous smile return to her face. "Uh….thanks for finishing the paperwork." She said as she felt the temperature in the room drop noticeably and saw Ichigo poke his head into the room and then swiftly retreat. "Finish……if I recall correctly, Matsumoto, I didn't just finish the paperwork I started it!" he said sharply and she held up her hands in a gesture of calming. "I'm sorry Taichou!" she said in a pleading voice and hugged his small frame to her own. He glanced around her and saw that more paperwork had arrived in the time that he had been sleeping and smiled, "If you're sorry Matsumoto then I suggest to finish all the new paperwork within the day."

She released him and put as much distance between them as she could like he was a poisonous snake about to take a bite. "You have till nine tonight to finish. If you don't you will be placed on triple duty." He warned and turned to leave to her whines of, "You're so unfair!" and all he could do was look smug. He slid the door closed and exited the building to find Ichigo standing outside in the garden. He turned at the sound of Hitsugaya's approaching footsteps and grinned down at the white haired boy. "Weren't you a little hard on her." He said as Hitsugaya grunted, "Never. It isn't right to eavesdrop." He said and Ichigo grinned wider. "It can't be helped when the window is open." He said pointing to aforementioned window. "I really have to remind her to keep those closed. That aside, what are you doing hanging around my office?"

"I was ahead of myself when I said I wanted to come with you and the Geta-Boshi and I forgot to put Kon in my body so my family wouldn't get suspicious if I'm gone for too long." Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I figured you could open a Senkaimon for me." Hitsugaya resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the teen, "I could." Was all he said causing Ichigo to smile and ruffle his white hair, "Thanks Toushiro." He said as Hitsugaya pulled away. "That's Hitsugaya Taichou! Besides I said I could I didn't say I would." He growled.

"I know you will." Ichigo replied and seized Toushiro's wrist dragging the boy away from his office. "Hey! Cut that out! I'm a Captain!" Hitsugaya nearly yelled as Ichigo looked over his shoulder. "Then open the gate and I'll stop dragging you around like a child." He said smiling as Hitsugaya dug in his heels and pulled his wrist from Ichigo's grasp, "Fine. I'll open the gate and send you through." And he summoned a hell butterfly. "How am I going to get back? I can't summon one of those." Ichigo voiced as Toushiro eyed him lazily. The tenth division Taichou stayed quiet for a few minutes before finally voicing his opinion.

"I'll go with you. It will only take a few hours at most won't it?" Hitsugaya finally said and Ichigo nodded. "Very well." Hitsugaya said and the hell butterfly opened the Senkaimon for the two and they walked through to the flesh and blood world.

Hitsugaya and Ichigo entered into Ichigo's world silently. "I wonder if the others are all right?" Ichigo thought aloud as he recognized the interior of Urahara's home. "You brought us straight to the shop?" he said almost dumbly. "It would make sense since its daylight and if we materialized anywhere else it would cause unnecessary questions." Was Hitsugaya's reply. "Makes sense." Ichigo muttered under his breath and the two began their search for any possible sign that the others were still in the building.

It didn't take long to find Tessai cooking up lunch for Jinta and Ururu in the kitchen while Ururu was reading and Jinta was practicing with his weapon. Nova, Ririn and Cloud were sitting with Ururu looking as if they were catnapping. Tessai looked up at the sound of the two approaching and nodded, "I'm glad to see you are both okay, is Urahara-san with you?" he asked and Hitsugaya shook his head. Hitsugaya stayed in the kitchen while Ichigo wandered over to Ururu and ruffled her hair softly. The gloomy looking girl nodded and said hi in a small, quiet voice as Ririn opened her eyes and launched herself, with a squeal, at Ichigo. "Hey guys." Ichigo said and cut to the chase, "Where did you guys put my body?" Ririn stopped hugging Ichigo and glared at him, "Is that all you came back for? Don't you care about me?" she cried and Ichigo patted her plushie head. "Of course I care Ririn, but this is important. I need to go get Kon and put him in my body. I'll be spending some time in Soul Society and I need Kon to look after my family." He said causing Ririn to puff up in anger, "But Kon's an idiot! He'll mess it up!" she said.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at Ririn's mild hate for the other Mod soul, "He'll be fine Ririn. He's watched them for me before. I know he cares for my family on a level that rivals mine and I know he won't let anything happen to them. I trust Kon, Ririn." He said and the plushie huffed cutely. "Fine." She said and Ichigo felt a tug at his hakama. He glanced down to see Nova holding onto his hakama, "Yes Nova." Ichigo said as he knelt down knowing Nova would speak in a low tone. "It's in a spare room in the back." He said and started walking from the room.

Ichigo stood back up and followed the shy Mod from the room and down the hall into the room Hitsugaya had stayed in for his very short visit. He noticed the Taichou's duffle was still where he had left it. He looked to the futon and saw his body lying upon it, his body was kind of peaceful looking in its soulless state. He shook his head, 'That was a scary thought.' Ichigo thought to himself. "Thank you, Nova. I can go get Kon now." Ichigo said as he picked the Mod up and left the room to head back into the kitchen.

He walked up behind Hitsugaya and set Nova down on top of the boy's snowy white head. "I'm going to my house to get Kon. I'll be back in about an hour or so." The strawberry blonde said as Hitsugaya reached up to figure out what Ichigo had put on his head. He pulled Nova off his head and glanced down at the Mod plushie in his grasp, "Oh, hello Nova." He said as Nova responded with his own hello. Hitsugaya unconsciously settled the Mod into his arms and against his chest, much like how a child would cradle a beloved toy.

Ichigo smiled at the unconscious childlike gesture and Ichigo walked from the kitchen with a wave of his hand. Hitsugaya was about to seat himself when Ichigo popped his head back into the kitchen, "Oh, and before I forget your bag is still in the spare room." He said shortly and pulled his head back out of sight. Hitsugaya blinked slowly, "Oh yes. How could I forget." He said softly while absently scratching the top of Nova's head. Said Mod was having a hard time keeping a purr of content down, much to his slight embarrassment. It did feel good after all.

After using shunpo to get within a five-block radius of his house Ichigo decided to walk the rest of the way. He wasn't in any hurry since there was no danger to anyone. It was a gorgeous day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The overall temperature was just the way Ichigo liked it and it left him in a very good mood. He enjoyed the fact that he could walk peacefully down the street and not be bothered by passers-by, seeing as how he was intangible to most, if not all, people. There was the odd child that could see him, but rarely did they comment on him being there, since they assumed everyone else would be able to see him if they could. However, there was always the one that would comment of his strange attire and ask mommy or daddy about it leaving their parent or parents looking around dumbly.

He rounded the corner and saw his house come into view. He smiled warmly as he neared the structure that housed him and his family and glanced up at his window. He was happy to note that his window was still cracked open slightly so he could get inside without causing unholy noise. He jumped easily up to the little ledge under his window and slid the glass aside so he could slip noiselessly inside. He set his feet down on his floor and glanced around the room for the familiar yellow plushie that was Kon. He spotted said plushie napping on his pillow.

He walked lightly over to his bed and slid his fingers slowly under the plushie's body so as not to wake him. A wicked smile crept onto Ichigo's face as he lifted Kon from his pillow and wrapped his fingers firmly around the living toy. Kon gave a loud squeal, as he was shook relentlessly in Ichigo's grip. Ichigo tossed the disoriented Mod into the air as the squeals turned to screams of outrage and terror. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the toy's plight as he caught him deftly in one hand. He righted Kon and waited for the plushie's head to stop swimming and vision to return. "Good afternoon Kon." The smug teen said.

Kon spluttered and quickly fell into an angry rant. Ichigo quickly shut him up by thumping him against his hip, "Will you shut up for a second. I'm taking you to Urahara Shoten." Ichigo said, "You're the one who shook me! Why should I shut up!" Kon yelled and Ichigo sighed, "Because you should and it seemed like a fun way to wake you up." Ichigo replied nonchalantly. "And where have you been?" Kon yelled as Ichigo made his way back to the windowsill. "There's been a small problem." Ichigo began and Kon quickly quieted down, "You remember that the Bounto activity has been rising and all the events leading up to this point. Well it seems something else as arisen because of it." Kon noticed the serious edge to Ichigo's voice and decided to stay quiet for the moment.

"Urahara called in for some assistance and we got Hitsugaya Toushiro. The thing is Kariya seems to have taken a heavy interest in him. We got attacked at the shop and ended up having to run. We ended up taking Toushiro back to Seireitei for safety." Ichigo said in short not feeling up to telling the complete version of the story. "I'll be going back to Seireitei for a little while and I want you to take care of my family until I return." Ichigo said before Kon could open his mouth. "Sure." Was all that Kon said.

Ichigo smiled slightly as he jumped off one last roof launching his body out over a thickly forested park. He watched the trees flow by below his body, but his elation of weightlessness was interrupted when something heavy impacted with his body. He gave a cry of surprise as he fell towards the grass covered ground below. His body hit heavy with the ground as he felt the weight on his chest press down on him further. After a moment of breathlessness he opened his eyes and what he saw forced a growl from his throat. Sitting astride his stomach was none other than Ichinose Maki, the rogue Shinigami working under Kariya. Upon seeing Ichigo's eyes open Maki jumped clear of the substitute Shinigami to avoid certain decapitation. Ichigo struggled to his feet and pulled Zangetsu from its place on his back. "What do you want?" Ichigo growled out, as Maki stood straight-backed a few feet away from him. "Nothing much." Maki responded in short, but he didn't draw his Zanpakuto much to Ichigo's curiosity. "I'll make this quick for you." Maki said as he lunged at Ichigo.

Ichigo stumbled back in surprise as Maki attacked him without even drawing his Zanpakuto. Maki used Shunpo to get inside Ichigo's defence and cracked the side of his palm down hard on Ichigo's wrist causing Ichigo's hand to go slightly numb. Maki grabbed Ichigo's Zanpakuto and flung it several yards away where it became lodged firmly in a tree. Maki used his momentum to upend Ichigo onto his back as he fell down on top of the surprised teen. Ichigo began to struggle wildly and Maki quickly paralysed the boy by driving his thumb into the pressure point near the joint of neck and shoulder.

Ichigo gave a short, whimpering cry of pain as his body fell limp and refused to respond to his brain's urges to escape. Maki could feel Ichigo's body quiver slightly under his own as he pulled out the vile Kariya had given him. 'You can be such a pervert sometimes Kariya.' Maki thought as he popped the cork on the vile and tipped the contents into his mouth. Maki dropped the vile onto the grass beside them and set his fingers around Ichigo's jaw forcing his mouth open. Maki leaning down and sealed his mouth to Ichigo's letting the liquid transfer into the teen's own mouth.

He kept their mouths sealed together as he stroked his fingers over Ichigo's throat forcing him to swallow the liquid in his mouth. Maki pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth forcing the liquid to move into the back of the boy's throat aiding in the process of swallow the liquid. Ichigo swallowed against his will when he felt Maki's tongue touch softly against his own. Maki felt him swallow against his fingers at Ichigo's throat and he slowly pulled away watching a soft flush take Ichigo's cheeks. He pushed himself slowly up and off of the dazed teen as he watched Ichigo squirm slightly as the drug entered his bloodstream at an alarming rate.

The teen's brown eyes glazed over momentarily before returning to normal leaving the boy panting as the drug began taking effect. Maki turned and left as quickly as he had shown up leaving Ichigo dazed on the grass. 'That kiss felt…good……. wait! I can't think that way. Forget that line of thought right now, Maki!' Maki thought suddenly and was surprise with himself at the fact that he had liked the feel of Ichigo against his body. Ichigo was an enemy and something like that was NOT suppose to happen. Maki disappeared quietly.

Ichigo slowly felt the feeling returning to his limbs and he moved them slowly to make sure they would work. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head, "What the fuck was that all about?" he said aloud as the blush on his cheeks darkened a few hues. "What did he give me?" he continued to wonder. "I don't feel any different. I'm not dead…. yet." he said as he got shakily to his feet and went in search of Kon who he had dropped on his own descent to the earth. "KON!" he called and strained his ears for the familiar squawking that Kon gave off when he was upset. Ichigo didn't have to wait long, "Help me you asshole! I'm over here!" Kon screamed from a nearby bush as Ichigo walked in the direction of the insult. He peered into the bush and had to muffle a snort of laughter when he saw Kon's predicament. Kon's tail had been snagged on a branch and with his little arms Kon couldn't reach up and unhook himself.

Ichigo reached in and snatched the indignant Mod from his trap, grabbed his Zanpakuto and continued on his way to Urahara Shoten like he hadn't just been force-fed a strange drug by the enemy via a kiss. "What happened to you?" Kon demanded, but Ichigo ignored the question, "Just a small scuffle." Was all he said the blush returning to his face. "Why don't I believe you?" Kon muttered as Ichigo used shunpo to get quickly to the shop. "Then don't, because it's none of you fucking business!" Ichigo yelled defensively. "Whatever you say."

Hitsugaya looked up when he heard the sliding door to the house from the shop slam noisily against its runners and the wall. He watched as Ichigo walked into the kitchen and throw a lion plushie forcefully down onto the table and storm out of the room in a sulk. Hitsugaya bulked as an annoying noise started to come from the plushie and it jumped up yelling at Ichigo's retreating back. 'Another Mod.' The boy thought as Nova crawled from his lap and onto the table to calm the irate plushie down. Hitsugaya felt his right eye twitch in annoyance and quickly stood up slamming his palm down onto the annoying plushie. "Will you shut the hell up! You're giving me a headache!" the boy growled dangerously.

The plushie turned to him and was about to yelled at him when he took notice of Hitsugaya's uniform and wisely shut the hell up. Hitsugaya picked Nova back up and was about to leave the room when Ichigo came back in carrying his flesh and blood body in his arms. He set his body in a chair and snatched Kon off of the table. Kon screamed a few more obscenities as Ichigo thrust two fingers into his mouth pulling the pill free a moment later. Hitsugaya felt the pressure behind his eyes lift as the noise ceased.

He watched as Ichigo turned to his body placing the pill in his body's mouth and moments later it jumped to life as Kon took control. Kon stood up and flexed the muscles of Ichigo's body. He always enjoyed being in Ichigo's body for the teen had an amazing physique. It was always a rush to take Ichigo's body for a run. He was about to whirl on Ichigo and continue his rant, but Hitsugaya beat him to it by planting his knee painfully into Kon's spine. "Just be quiet, idiot. You annoy me." Hitsugaya said darkly as Kon growled and turned around to face Hitsugaya. Kon froze in his tracks staring dumbly at the boy. After a moment of the intense stare Kon bent down slightly and stalked around Hitsugaya, "You know you really pretty for a boy." Kon muttered as he wrapped his arms around Hitsugaya's shoulder from behind. The little Taichou stiffened at the touch, "I'd screw you if you had tits." Kon said lewdly grabbing Hitsugaya's chest firmly causing the boy to squeal slightly in revulsion.

Kon felt the air rush from his lungs as he felt Hitsugaya's elbow imbed itself into his gut. Kon released Hitsugaya and double over in pain. Hitsugaya jumped away from him as Ichigo blinked at them stupidly before bursting into laughter that caused him to fall to the floor. Tessai entered the kitchen moments later to finally see what all the fuss was about. He immediately turned back around and left the kitchen telling the others to continue eating.

Ichigo was holding his stomach as Hitsugaya stormed from the room, carrying Nova with him. Ichigo finally calmed down enough to talk, "You so deserved that!" he said and fell right back into his fit of laughter. Kon grumbled and rolled over onto his side. After several more moments of near hysterical laughter Ichigo stood up and helped Kon to his feet. "I'm taking Toushiro back to Seireitei now. I want you to watch Karin and Yuzu. I'll be back in a few days." Ichigo said as he turned to leave and then threw over his shoulder as an after thought, "The next time you want to grope Hitsugaya Toushiro you should stop and think about the consequences. It's my body you're in after all." Kon just grumbled under his breath.

Hitsugaya felt relief when his feet touched back down in Seireitei his duffle hanging from his shoulder with Ichigo behind and to the right of him. He kind of hoped his leaving so suddenly didn't cause a mass scale of alert to go up seeing as how he hadn't told anyone he was leaving. He wasn't so lucky when a black mass of Shinigami and several of the Fukutaichou suddenly descended him upon. He and Ichigo were surrounded instantly as Izuru Kira walked up to him. The blonde bowed respectfully to Hitsugaya and was joined shortly by Hisagi Shuhei. "I'm sorry Taichou." Shuhei said and grabbed Hitsugaya around the waist hoisting the boy onto a shoulder. He handed the duffle to Kira who took it quietly.

Kira glared death at Ichigo for being an instigator and motioned him to follow as Hitsugaya yelled at the ninth division Fukutaichou, "How dare you do this! Put me down right now Hisagi!" Hitsugaya cried out, "I'm sorry Hitsugaya Taichou, but it's a strict order we bring you straight to Yamamoto Sotaichou." Hisagi said gruffly, "Well I can walk!" Hitsugaya growled as Hisagi adjusted him, "I think this is more fun. I've always wanted to try this." Hisagi said with a smile and a small laugh. Hitsugaya gave up and sagged against Hisagi's shoulder, however, he gave a sharp glare at Kira causing the blonde to cringe and that made Hitsugaya feel better inwardly.

It didn't take long till Hitsugaya felt wood floor beneath his feet and he knew where he was. He turned around and saw Yamamoto Sotaichou standing not far from him and he bit back a growl when he also saw Urahara standing beside the old man. "I've summoned all the Captains and their vices." Yamamoto said and Hitsugaya felt a prickle of anxiety run down his spine. "I'm disappointed in you Hitsugaya Taichou. You shouldn't disappear at a time like this, especially into the flesh and blood world." Hitsugaya cringed as the old man hit the nail on the head. "I can smell it on you Taichou." He added softly. "You could have been hurt or worse, captured by the Bounto." Yamamoto went on, "I'm also disappointed that you didn't come to me as soon as you got back and reported everything. Whatever interests the Bounto hold on you is it can only be a danger for Soul Society and it's occupants. I don't want to put Soul Society into wartime alert if I don't have to. There is enough scare looming with Aizen and Ichimaru still on the loose." He would have continued, but a knock at the massive doors to the meeting room could be heard.

"Enter." Yamamoto called and the doors swung open as the Captains and Vice Captains entered the room settling into their usual positions. Hitsugaya felt his stomach drop when Kira and Shuhei took up a position on either side of him. "You have all been called here in regards to the Bounto situation and a rising suspicion surrounding a sudden interest in our Hitsugaya Taichou. I will make this quick and to the point." he began and Hitsugaya suddenly felt very trapped, "I want Ukitake Taichou, Kyoraku Taichou, Ise Fukutaichou and Izuru Fukutaichou to look into any and all documents containing anything about past involvement of male Shinigami reproduction. This is our only possible lead and we may not have a lot of time. Urahara Kisuke will be assisting you. I want you all to look into any legends or prophecies, anything." He said addressing specific groups.

"Now then, I want Hisagi Fukutaichou, Abarai Fukutaichou and Kurosaki-san to guard Hitsugaya Taichou and Izuru Fukutaichou, when you are not helping with the documents I want you assisting with Hitsugaya Taichou's security. As for the rest of you I want you to return to your duties and if need be I will require some of you to pick up the slack in other divisions for now." He said and Hitsugaya's insides froze over as Yamamoto turned to him, "I regret to inform you, Hitsugaya Taichou, that we will be keeping you in lockdown until further notice. It's for your own safety since we don't know what the Bounto a really capable of." Hitsugaya was shocked and angry that they were treating him as a child.

"They can't reach me here in Seireitei!" Hitsugaya said angrily, but Yamamoto Sotaichou interrupted any further attempts to defend himself, "It makes no difference whether they can or can't. We don't know this for certain so we won't take any chances with it. I will have you secured and watched at all hours of the day whether you agree to it or not. I will not have you disappear again only to compromise Soul Society." The old man left no room for argument, "Now escort Hitsugaya Taichou to his room." He said to Kira and Shuhei. He turned back to the other Captains and Vice Captains, "You have your orders now carry them out. Report in when you find something relevant." And with that all occupants departed.

"Thank you Urahara for informing me of this." Yamamoto said as Urahara turned to leave, "It was the least I could do." Was all the blonde said as he felt Hitsugaya's rage directed at him. Hitsugaya stiffened when he felt Kira and Shuhei take hold of his arms and he felt further insulted. The two Vice Captains began walking Hitsugaya to the doors when Yamamoto stepped forward and placed his hand on Hitsugaya's right shoulder, "I'm sorry, Toushiro, but this is the only way I could think of handling the situation. We can't have you out of our sight for even a second, please understand this. The whole of Soul Society may be endangered if they were to get their hands on you. We don't know what it is they want with you, but it could have a disastrous consequence. We don't know." He said softly and felt Hitsugaya sag beneath his hand.

Yamamoto stepped aside allowing Kira and Shuhei to guide Hitsugaya from the room. Hitsugaya went quietly causing the two Fukutaichou to become slightly concerned that the feisty Taichou lost his will to prove he need not be 'babysat'. "You two can let me go I will not run." Hitsugaya said softly and the two released him slowly, but remained close on either side of him.

Hitsugaya found himself in a room with no windows and only one way to leave a short time later. Kira was the first to watch him as they waited for Matsumoto to bring him paperwork. Hitsugaya sat at a small desk with a book in hand as Kira sat stiffly by the door. When they had first arrived Shuhei had demanded that Hitsugaya give him Hyourinmaru and Hitsugaya had slowly handed his Zanpakuto over. Shuhei had left shortly there after saying he would return shortly. Hitsugaya felt his muscles twitch and he looked up to glare at Kira who immediately averted his eyes to elsewhere in the room, "There is no need to be that tense Izuru Fukutaichou. I won't attack you and I won't try to escape. I may be upset about this situation, but I'm not about to go against a direct order from Yamamoto Sotaichou." Hitsugaya said in a soft voice.

Kira looked up and smiled slightly allowing Hitsugaya to see how fragile the boy had become since Ichimaru Gin's defection. The boy had really admired the man no matter how much Ichimaru reminded Hitsugaya of a snake. He couldn't think of any reason as to why Kira would still be loyal to the traitorous bastard, but it seemed he still was to a certain degree. "Thank you Hitsugaya Taichou. You can call me Kira." He said back gently. "Who is taking your place at the end of your watch, Kira?" Hitsugaya ask not really caring, but he wanted the blonde to relax a little.

"I believe Kurosaki-san said he was." The blonde answered after a moment of thought. "I see." was all Hitsugaya said in return and went back to reading his book when a double knock came at the door. Kira stood up, "Yes." He said and Shuhei answered a half moment later. Kira unlocked the door with his reiatsu and pushed it open as Shuhei entered the room causing Hitsugaya to look up. Shuhei glance at Kira making a small motion with his head, which Kira answered with a nod of his own. The blonde shut and locked the door again turning to Hitsugaya afterward. Hitsugaya jerked slightly at the apologetic look on his face and watched as the two advanced towards him. Hitsugaya stood quickly in alarm as he felt his stomach drop slightly.

Before he could react Shuhei tossed something to Kira and used shunpo to get behind Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya cried out in anger as his arms were seized and he was held still against Shuhei's body. "What's the meaning of this?" Hitsugaya cried out as Kira walked slowly forward like he was trying to calm a frightened wild animal into his waiting arms. "I'm sorry Taichou, but we have further orders to restrain your reiatsu." Kira said softly. When he was a half a foot away he lunged in and snapped a collar around Hitsugaya's throat just as the boy was about to flare his reiatsu to protect himself.

Hitsugaya immediately felt his reiatsu forced into near non-existence. He screamed out in frustration at his further humiliation and struggled to get out of Shuhei's grasp. The Shinigami only held him firmer just in case Hitsugaya were to hurt himself. He felt Hitsugaya shaking in humiliation and poorly repressed rage. "That will lock away and hide your reiatsu until it's removed. Yamamoto Sotaichou said it's an added precaution in case things take a turn for the worse. They won't be able to find you this way." Kira said in a way of explanation.

Hitsugaya reared up like a snake about to strike and Kira fell back quickly on reflex, "I know what this thing does! How dare you talk down to me like you would a child! This was unneeded and he knew that! I'm just a prisoner now!" he screamed as Shuhei released him and they backed away to the door. Hitsugaya growled sharply and turned away from them picking his book up he walked to the bed and disappeared behind the curtains surrounding it. Shuhei looked over at Kira who seemed to be struggling with the notion of having a stroke or not. "I'll take my leave. Matsumoto will be by in a while with food and paperwork for him to do. I suggest leaving him alone for now. Never walk into the dragon's den knowing nothing but rage and death await you." Shuhei said quietly as Kira unlocked the door with his reiatsu to let Shuhei out. "Just leave him be."

Kira swallow thickly as he relocked the door and sat down heavily in his chair, 'He scares me just as much as Ichimaru Taichou does when he's angry.' The young blonde thought. This was going to be a long shift and he didn't like the fact that he was locked in a room with and angry Hitsugaya Toushiro. Oh was it ever going to be a long one. 'God help me!'

****

**A.N.:** Sorry for the wait Kiddos! I've been busy with work (fires and floods take a long time to clean up after…. sigh). I hope this chappy goes off well. You'll be happy to know the first sex scene will be coming up in the next chappie. Poor little Toushiro he just can't seem to win (yet). More, if not all, will be reveal about what Kariya was talking about.


	6. Of Inexperience

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and quite possibly rape and there for all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??????**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**Stupid underline won't work for me (go figure), so you are all going to have to continue trying to understand the scene changes on your own again. Sorry about that!**

**RKInu241: **I guess that's just you…..thanks for the review though!

**Seii-chan:** Oh yes, smex ahoy! Hehehehe. It involves Toushiro-kun very much and as for the being eleven thing. I was about 13 when I started reading this stuff and writing it. Here's your pay…a new depraved chappie!

**xXiluvfanficsXx:** oooooooo I wanna a cookie! I hope this lives up to my sex scene in Love Within Blood (which I hope to continue sooner or later…sigh). We'll see I guess…… oh and Kon's line is something a friend of mine used when he tried to pick up a chick at the bar. Can anyone say fucking slap-city much? Lol! What a bonehead.

Let's begin……..

**Too Little Too Late**

Hitsugaya had not emerged from his spot on the curtain-surrounded bed since Izuru Kira had placed the reiatsu repressing collar around his slender neck. Kira hadn't tried to talk with the angry Taichou since then either for fear of death, but as the hours dragged on and Kira began to fidget he decided that he would indeed try. Kira slowly pulled himself from his chair and walked quietly over to the side of the bed. He sucked in a nervous breath and spoke, "Hitsugaya Taichou?" he received no response and tried again. "Taichou, I know you're upset about your situation and I'm sorry for having to put that thing on you, but it might help to talk." He said.

He waited for a few moments and when he didn't get a response he turned to go back to his seat near the door. "There is no need to be sorry, Kira." Came a soft reply and Kira had to stop for fear that he hadn't really heard anything and it was all his imagination. He turned back to the curtained bed and reached out to pull the heavy curtain aside. Hitsugaya sat with his back to the headboard behind him and his arms wrapped around his legs, which were pulled up to his chest. Kira couldn't help but think he looked vulnerable in that oh so childlike position. It was a position of comfort, of protection. Kira knew this because he did it quite often himself.

"Something tells me that it's you who wants to talk, Kira, not I. You are the one that is lonely." The boy genius said in a gentle, but tired tone and Kira found himself crawling onto the plush surface of the bed and seating himself cross-legged in front of Hitsugaya. They looked quietly at one another for a few moments before Kira could no longer stand the underlying hint of accusation in those beautiful aqua green eyes. "I'm sorry Taichou." He said and Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow, "Why would you be sorry, Kira you were only following orders. It is what I would have done had our roles been reversed. I am no longer mad that I am being held here. I accept that I could become a liability to Soul Society, but that's not going to stop me from fighting that possibility. As for yourself….. you need to move on. You have great potential for becoming a Captain and you shouldn't waste it." Hitsugaya said seriously.

Kira looked up at him shocked, "I…I………thank you for the vote of confidence Taichou, but I don't think I know how to bury the past." He said sadly and Hitsugaya felt his own trouble slide onto the back burner. Kira obviously didn't know how to handle stress very well and was being torn between his loyalties. "Listen to me. Ichimaru defected from Soul Society and there is nothing that can be done about that. You either accept it and move on or you don't and you die. The grief you are feeling will kill you if you continue down this path." Kira looked at him and nodded. He knew Hitsugaya was right, but it hurt none the less.

"I'm sorry Taichou I should not push my feelings onto you. It's you that's being held here like a prisoner." The young blonde would have continued on this line if Hitsugaya hadn't held up his hand for silence. "There is no reason to be sorry. It must feel nice for you to talk to someone about this." He stated and Kira knew he was right. It had been eating away at him since Ichimaru had disappeared with Aizen. It did feel good to speak to someone even if he had hardly said a thing to the small Taichou before him.

In a way he felt lighter, not completely but he felt like he could breath easier. He smiled warmly at Hitsugaya and the boy smiled right back causing Kira to stop breathing at the dazzling smile the Taichou rarely used. He wondered why the boy never smiled when he looked so breathtaking doing so. "Taichou may I ask, if it's not to invasive that is, why you don't smile?" Kira eventually voiced and Hitsugaya couldn't help but be caught off guard by it. He was silent for a short while before he finally answered the young Fukutaichou. "I never had a reason to. When I truly smiled horrible things would happen so I stopped smiling. I haven't really, truly smiled since my parents had died." He grudgingly told the blonde and he watched as Kira's eyes widened.

However, he was surprised when Kira asked, "Will you tell me how they died?" and Hitsugaya could only blink at the blonde for several minutes before sighing. "I suppose I can." He began slowly, "I was six or seven when it happened. I remember that I was always a happy child and there was very little I wouldn't smile for. My father was the owner of a small, but successful business. We weren't actually rich, but we were very well off. I loved mom and dad, my mom loved me and I was more than sure dad loved me. I mean he acted as a stereotypical parent should and he always showed me affection. Well, if I remember correctly, I was just turning seven when my father decided he wanted to lay off a few employees, no one thought of it any further then they had too and that was the end of it, but sometimes things like that can come back and bite the instigator or even the innocent right on the ass." Hitsugaya's voice began to sound upset and slightly bitter to Kira's ears.

He saw what looked like tears forming at the edges of Hitsugaya's eyes, they didn't fall though. The boy sighed and continued, "One employee had been rather disturbed by the firing and his wife and kids left him. He came after my family shortly after that. We had been eating supper when he knocked at the door. My father had let him in and he brought him to the table. I knew father felt uncomfortable about having him in the house, but my father was a man brought up to be proper, so to speak. It happened so fast I don't really remember too much of those first few moments. I was knocked from my chair and hit my head on the floor. It stunned me and I heard gun fire and my mother screaming." Hitsugaya's voice choked slightly before he resumed.

"The next thing I knew I was being held against my will with a gun pressing into my temple. I didn't know what was going on, all I heard was my father screaming to my mother. I only knew what happened when he started dragging me from the room. That man shot mother and all I could do was stare at her. I was scared for the first time in my life. There she was calling my name and reaching for me and all I could do was stare. I didn't even try to escape. She died saying my name and my father was furious, so furious he grabbed the rifle off the mantle and shot mom's killer in the head. He was so furious that he shot me." Kira watched as the tears now fell down soft, creamy cheeks. He had never seen the boy cry or show any emotion this intense at any point in time. Well any emotion except rage, but even then he was still in control of it.

"I died hearing my father curse me. He loved my mother so much that when she died saying my name and not his he snapped. He couldn't fathom why she would ignore him and look to me, reach for me. He told me he loved her and that I had no right to be the one she would look to when she died. He told me I had not known her like he did and didn't deserve her dying breath. He shot me twice more after that then shot himself." He fell quiet again but Kira knew that wasn't the end.

"I was found wandering aimlessly by Ukitake Taichou. He was the one who sent me to Soul Society. I ended up in Junrinan when I arrived at Soul Society. I was frightened at first, but I adapted quickly under a developing hate for my father. I learned to survive on my own and after a while I met Hinamori. Many years later I ended up entering in the school to become a Shinigami and the rest is something you should already be aware of. However, I never saw my mother again and I don't know if my father was ever forgiven and allowed into Soul Society. I never bothered to find out. I gave up trying to find my mother after a while and I haven't looked since." And Kira knew his story was over. Kira felt a new respect form for the child protégé.

"I'm happy that you told me about yourself, Hitsugaya Taichou. If you could be that strong through all of that then I can be strong now. Thank you." He said doing something he knew he shouldn't, but felt was necessary. He rose to his knees and pulled Hitsugaya into a hug. Hitsugaya gasped having never had a sincere and emotional hug since he was very little. Sure Matsumoto hugged him plenty, but those were for different reasons. This was a hug meant to comfort and strengthen the mind, body and soul and Histugaya allowed himself to fall into the hug as his tears dried.

He pulled away moments later as Kira smiled brightly at him. Kira was about to say something when the double knock came at the door. He looked to Hitsugaya and then got up to unlock the door by lifting his reiatsu. "Yes." He called and Ichigo's voice answered. He pulled the door open and Ichigo entered the room. "I've come to take over the guard." He said with his usual scowl in place, "You can go get some sleep it's late after all." He added and Kira turned to bow to Hitsugaya, "Sleep well, Hitsugaya Taichou." He said softly. "Sleep well, Izuru Fukutaichou." Hitsugaya said reverting back to titles.

Izuru smiled at the boy and turned to quickly show Ichigo how to use his reiatsu as a locking mechanism so no one else could enter then left silently. Ichigo placed his reiatsu into the door locking it in place and turned to Hitsugaya. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Hitsugaya looked up at the scowling teen, "I'm fine." He said shortly watching Ichigo seat himself on the end of the bed. " I was with the Geta-Boshi." He said suddenly and Hitsugaya couldn't help but stiffen slightly in irritation, "There has been no progress made yet, but with Kira helping them out now things should go a little faster. I was next to no help while I was there and they kicked me out." The teen said in an off-handed manner. "I'm not interested if they haven't found anything so don't waste my time and your breath.' Hitsugaya growled once again feeling frustration rising to the surface. The teen looked at him and Hitsugaya noticed that he was panting slightly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and Ichigo hummed softly before replying, "I'm just a little warm is all. It will pass." And Hitsugaya let it slide. He knew that Ichigo was notorious for overexerting himself. The two fell into silence leaving Hitsugaya to listen to Ichigo's slightly laboured breathing. After an hour of listening to Ichigo panting and watching him shift uncomfortably Hitsugaya got to his knees and crawled to the end of the bed. He placed a cool hand to Ichigo's forehead and the other to his own causing Ichigo to jump in surprise. "Calm down I'm only seeing if you have a fever." The white haired Taichou said irritably and Ichigo settled.

"You're a little warm. It doesn't feel serious, but you should relax a little and take of your Kimono. You might be able to cool off faster if you do." Hitsugaya said and began to settle himself back into his original position near the headboard. Ichigo moaned as a lance of pain ran up his spine leaving him feeling dizzy and disorientated. His body jerked as he caught a sudden scent and his mind fogged over leaving him listless. Something about the smell set him on fire. It hurt for a moment before melting into a pleasant tingle in his belly. He turned to look at the source of the mixed pain and pleasure and his cloudy chocolate gaze fell on Hitsugaya at the other end of the bed.

Ichigo stood up and walked the short distance to the head of the bed and glanced down at Toushiro who, in turn, looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "Yes." Was all he said as Ichigo suddenly seized his right wrist and threw him down onto the bed. The boy let loose a small squeak as he landed on his back on the mattress below him. All he could do was stare dumbly at Ichigo as he crawled over top of him, keeping him from getting up. "What are you doing?" Hitsugaya said with irritation dripping from his voice.

Ichigo leaned down till their noses were rubbing softly together, "I don't know." He said honestly and Hitsugaya could tell he meant it. "You look and smell so wonderful." Ichigo murmured and Hitsugaya felt his breath hitch slightly. 'Not another one!' was his first thought and soon after it was followed by, 'What's wrong with him?' but he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Ichigo's mouth moving against his throat just above the collar. "I know you're frustrated with being stuck in here…. And I'm just fucking frustrated right now. We could relieve some stress." Ichigo offered lamely and for some reason Hitsugaya actually considered following Ichigo into depravity.

Then he felt his reasoning kick him swiftly in the ass, "We can't do this!" but he got no further than that when Ichigo sealed their mouths together in a fiery kiss. He took advantage of Hitsugaya's open mouth when he gasped softly against him and soon he had both of their tongues dancing erotically together. He pushed down on Toushiro letting him know exactly what he intended to do to the small Taichou. In turn, Hitsugaya threw reasoning and caution to the wind; however, he didn't know why he did. Everything about the situation screamed suspicious, but it felt mind numbing having Ichigo move against him the way he was. Ichigo got off of Toushiro and quickly pulled the boy to his feet kissing him quickly as he walked him over to a full length mirror hanging in the corner of the room.

"Have you ever looked at yourself while you stripped for bed or a bath?" Ichigo asked in a throaty purr near Toushiro's ear. The Taichou shook his head as his cheeks coloured, "You should. It can be quite a turn on and your gorgeous. I do it every now and then for fun. Watch us in the mirror." Ichigo ordered with a bite to the sensitive skin behind Hitsugaya's ear. The white haired genius gasped at the pain, but found himself doing what Ichigo told him to do. Ichigo suckled at the junction where neck met shoulder as he exposed it to his view. He worked Hitsugaya's sash loose and slowly pushed his hands inside Toushiro's kimono and undershirt to further push the cloth down his arms.

He bit and sucked at Toushiro's shoulder as he watched the boy in the mirror through his own bangs. He swayed their bodies to an unknown beat as Toushiro's head rolled slowly from side to side while his clouding green eyes watched them in the mirror before them. The haori, kimono and undershirt gently slipped off of Hitsugaya and fell to the floor in a soft rustle of clothing leaving the boy in only his hakama. Ichigo ran his hands up and own Toushiro's arms marvelling at how soft his skin was before slipping his fingers around the ties holding the hakama on his hips. He released the knots and the article fell slowly down his hips and to the floor revealing shapely legs underneath.

Ichigo had to see everything for the burning in his body only increased as more of Toushiro was revealed to him. He slid down till he was kneeling behind the boy and slowly he took off his underwear leaving him naked and slightly frightened. Ichigo slid back up dragging his tongue along the back of Hitsugaya's thigh and over a soft, yet firm ass cheek and up his spine. The boy jumped slightly at the alien touch, but otherwise didn't make a move to run. As Ichigo rose he pushed himself firmly against Hitsugaya's back letting the boy feel his arousal.

This, however, made Hitsugaya panic and attempt to run, but Ichigo seized his arms and held him in place. "There's no need to be afraid." Ichigo said softly and moved Hitsugaya's hand till the Taichou could feel him hard against his palm. Ichigo smiled as Hitsugaya relaxed and let his curiosity take control as he cupped Ichigo's erection. The strawberry blonde teen bit back a moan as Hitsugaya's small hand massaged him. He felt the pain in his belly subside slightly as he started to strip himself of his kimono and undershirt. Hitsugaya let him go and looked up at him with inquisitiveness written all over his face. The look on the boy's face made Ichigo want to screw him stupid.

Ichigo quickly dropped his hakama and picked Hitsugaya up into his arms as he planted a firm kiss on the boy Taichou's lips. Hitsugaya moved against him when Ichigo touched his tongue to his bottom lip asking for entrance to play. Hitsugaya allowed it and joined in the heated play when Ichigo suddenly tossed him into the air. Hitsugaya cried out in surprise as he landed bouncing on the bed and while he was in mid bounce Ichigo launched himself onto the bed landing on top of Hitsugaya. He forced both of their bodies back into the mattress with a muffled thump. Hitsugaya let out a small grunt as Ichigo's weight settled down on top of him, however, the grunt turned into a moan when Ichigo attacked a nipple. He cried out as Ichigo bit him lightly and flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Ichigo had Hitsugaya thrashing below him in a matter of seconds whimpering and mewling as he pushed their bodies together. Ichigo smirked as he slid down Hitsugaya's small, lithe and quite attractive body letting his tongue leave a cooling trail of saliva in his wake. He reached the boy's belly button and pushed his wet tongue into the indent in mimicry of what he really wanted to do to the ice wielding Taichou. Toushiro arched his back into the warm, wet appendage hazily enjoying the treatment given to him. He had never felt sensations like this before since he never saw anything like sex as something he needed, but this felt amazing and he vaguely wondered why he hadn't tried this before.

Toushiro nearly screamed when he suddenly felt Ichigo's tongue press into the head of his erection and he felt his grip on his sanity slipping when he slid his tongue down the underside of his shaft. Ichigo sucked the skin at the base before sliding his tongue back up again to press firmly into the sensitive area under the head. Toushiro was thrashing wildly once again when Ichigo took him into his mouth sucking gently. His thighs splayed out before wrapping around the back of Ichigo's neck as he threaded his fingers into Ichigo's spiky orange locks. Ichigo hummed softly as he dropped down on the boy's cock dragging a mewling hiss of pleasure from his soft lips.

Ichigo felt his own cock throb at the wanton sounds issuing from his partner and the urge to be buried deep inside that sweet, little ass was becoming near on impossible to deny. Ichigo bobbed his head gently up and down the now weeping shaft knowing the boy was getting close to the abyss. He scraped his teeth very lightly over the vein on the underside of the shaft causing Toushiro to spasm and cry out softly. He felt the snowy haired Taichou's thighs quiver invitingly on either side of his head and increased the pressure of his mouth.

"Hah hah…. uuuuhhhh…. K…Kuro…Kurosaki-saaaannnn!" Hitsugaya choked out as the pleasure mounted to near pain. His head tossed from side to side as the need to release loomed over him. Ichigo gave a kittenish lick to the head of Hitsugaya's erection and smiled up at the boy over his heaving chest. "Call my name not my given name." And Hitsugaya whined at the loss of contact. "I'm assuming that this is going to be your first orgasm and your first time having sex. The little, virgin Snowball yet to be soiled." Ichigo said with a smirk and the blush on Hitsugaya's cheeks darkened. "I want you screaming my name as you cum for the very first time." Ichigo ordered with a slightly more sinister smirk on his features seemingly knowing that Hitsugaya never masturbated before. The boy was too proper for that.

He didn't give Hitsugaya any more time to dwell on his little order as he drove his mouth down to the very base of Hitsugaya's cock applying heavy pressure as he descended. Hitsugaya arched his back harshly as a scream was torn from his throat. The scream slowly bled into a name, "ICCCHHIGOOOOOO!" and the substitute Shinigami couldn't have been happier as Hitsugaya fell over the edge. He drank all that the Taichou had to offer leaving the boy genius shaking violently in the wake of his first mind-blowing orgasm. After several long seconds Hitsugaya fell limp against the bedding as he gasped for breath. Ichigo lifted his head from between shaking thighs as a trickle of cum rolled down his chin. He wiped it off with his thumb and leant forward to push the digit into the sated boy's warm mouth.

Hitsugaya jerked slightly at the foreign taste but soon settled and licked his own essence from Ichigo's thumb. "Like it?" Ichigo asked saucily and Hitsugaya nodded slowly. "Come here." He said and slowly Hitsugaya got to his hands and knees and settled down in front of Ichigo. Ichigo took his face in his hands and pulled him close, "I want you to do to me what I just did to you." Hitsugaya blushed darkly before he slowly nodded allowing Ichigo to guide him to his straining erection.

Toushiro paused for a moment looking at the size of Ichigo's cock before he fell back into the fog and nuzzled the head of Ichigo's erection. He pressed a soft kiss to the head before pressing the flat of his tongue to the slit causing Ichigo to gasp slightly. Hitsugaya tongued Ichigo just below the head of his cock just as Ichigo had done for him causing Ichigo to moan. He took the head into his mouth and quite suddenly Ichigo cried out. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Hitsugaya twisted his tongue agilely around his crown. "Oh holy fucking shit! For a virgin you're a fucking natural!" Ichigo growl as he pushed gently on the back of Hitsugaya's head trying in vain to make the boy take him entirely into his hot, wet mouth.

Hitsugaya slowly pushed Ichigo into his mouth until Ichigo could feel him actually deep-throating him. It was mind blowing how good the inexperienced Taichou was and Ichigo sure as hell was not complaining. Hitsugaya sucked softly on him and Ichigo knew that if the boy continued he would come before he could even fuck the boy into the mattress. He pulled Hitsugaya slowly off of him making the boy look at him like he had done something wrong. "Don't worry you were amazing." He breathed and placed Hitsugaya on his hands and knees, "If you had continued I would have came. I'd much rather come inside your pretty, little ass." Ichigo said lewdly as he gave a sound smack to the Taichou's ass causing Hitsugaya to blush again.

Hitsugaya may have been slightly embarrassed by Ichigo's dirty talk, but he fell down on his elbows and raised his ass in an invitation to screw. Ichigo felt the burning in his belly return and he moaned in slight pain, but the pain turned quickly back into pleasure and his eyes fogged over. He forgot the previous pain and bent over Hitsugaya's back to kiss him between his shoulder blades before trailing his tongue down to his ass.

Hitsugaya cried out suddenly as he felt something warm, wet and thick push at his entrance. Ichigo's tongue probed gently at his virgin entrance forcing it to slowly prepare for something much bigger. Ichigo stroked Toushiro's thighs in an attempt to get him to calm down as he pushed his tongue slowly inside of his warm, tight body. He pushed gently at the boy's quivering inner walls as he whimpered at the invasion not quite sure whether it felt good or not. Ichigo brought a finger into play and pushed it into the small body along with his tongue. He flicked his tongue and drove his finger in as deep as he could go considering his position and he was rewarded when Hitsugaya cried his name and convulsed around him. 'Found it.' He thought triumphantly as he pulled his tongue from the boy and pushed two fingers in shortly after. He pulled his fingers wide apart causing Toushiro to gasp loudly then drove them in against his sweet spot mercilessly.

Toushiro cried out again and began to drive himself back on Ichigo's fingers as Ichigo finger fucked him hard. He twisted his fingers sharply and hooked then against the screaming Taichou's sweet spot again and again. However, he pulled then free of Toushiro, much to the boy's dismay, moments later. Toushiro didn't have to wait long until he felt something at least twice the size of Ichigo's fingers at his quivering entrance.

It felt hard and slimy against his entrance and he couldn't help but to look back over his shoulder. He watched as Ichigo threw a tube across the room and fully mounted him. Toushiro dwelled no more on that thought as Ichigo drove his cock quickly into his body. Toushiro screamed out as pain tore through his lower body and raced up his spine leaving him in tears. "S…Sorry." Ichigo growled out, "Fuck…you're so hot and tight!" it ended in a throaty moan. Toushiro was left panting in pain as Ichigo waited for him to adjust. It took several moments before the pain turned to numbness and Toushiro allowed Ichigo to move.

Ichigo fell into a light, but erotic rhythm as he slipped in and out of Toushiro's amazingly tight passage. Soon enough, though, Toushiro was crying out in pleasure begging Ichigo to go faster and harder. "P… plleeaase…… I…Ichigo…. hardeeeerrr!" he nearly screamed as Ichigo's cock pounded his sweet spot. Ichigo obliged him fucking the boy in earnest and soon enough they had the bed lurching beneath them banging harshly against the wall.

Ichigo sat up on his haunches pulling Toushiro into a sitting position in his lap with his back pressed firmly into his chest. He then grabbed the backs of Toushiro's thighs causing he legs to splay out into the air leaving it to Ichigo to set the pace. Ichigo was nearly at the abyss and began to lift Toushiro only to slam him back down onto his cock. Toushiro convulsed savagely around him nearing his own end for the second time that night. Within seconds Ichigo was slamming Toushiro down onto his cock causing Toushiro's limbs to bounce with the brutal movements. "Almost there." Ichigo ground out. Toushiro was screaming hoarsely by now as his body arched taut like a bow, head thrown back as he came violently, "ICHIGO!" he screamed.

Ichigo thrust into the convulsing body a few more times before his body seized up and he too came with a cry. He dropped Toushiro back onto the mattress removing his limp cock from his small body with a wet sucking sound and fell heavily to Toushiro's right side. "That was fucking mind blowing." Ichigo whispered hoarsely as he caught his breath and the burning in his stomach ebbed into nothingness. Hitsugaya never answered as he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Suddenly Ichigo's mind cleared and his clouded eye's cleared as he sat up right in an abrupt panic, 'What have I done!' he thought wildly as his brain wrapped around their situation. He moaned as his head began to hurt and he brought his hands up to clutch at his skull, 'It feels like I've been on a drinking binge! I……' and he froze mid thought as something came back to him, 'The drug Ichinose gave me earlier! Did that have something to do with this?' he thought falling into a alarmed state. "Fuck!" he swore and leapt from the bed pulling his hakama, undershirt and Kimono back on. He looked at Hitsugaya asleep on the bed and noted that blood and come, his come, were sliding down his slightly spread thighs.

He panicked further and began pacing wildly. He had no idea what he was going to do. 'Do I tell them what happened or forget about it and clean him up. I could tell him it was just a dream.' He thought, but knew it wouldn't work since there was a lot he needed to cover up. He wouldn't be able to get rid of the evidence without leaving Hitsugaya by himself. Unfortunately for him there came a banging at the door causing Ichigo to nearly jump out of his skin. He panicked again and ran to the bedside lifting Hitsugaya into his arms and quickly throwing his kimono on him and nearly tossing the Taichou under the blankets. He was about to set the rest of the clothing aside when he remembered that there was blood and their come still adorning the comforter.

His quick fix solution to his second problem was to flip the comforter upside down so the soiled side once again rested on the boy. He was extremely relieved that Hitsugaya was too exhausted to even bat an eyelash. The banging persisted and Ichigo could hear voices as they started to break down his reiatsu to get in. The door burst open and Ichigo leapt to catch it so it wouldn't bang against the wall behind it risking waking Hitsugaya. Kira and Renji charged into the room only to stop dead upon seeing no danger. The two looked around the room confusion clearly written on their faces.

"What the hell happened in here? We felt your reiatsu spike suddenly then die off again." Renji barked as Ichigo glared at the loud redhead. The last thing he needed was Hitsugaya waking up and possibly letting slip what happened, "Will you keep it down, Hitsugaya Taichou is sleeping." Ichigo said remembering to use the boy's title, "As for my reiatsu spiking, I was bored and wanted to see how fast you dogs could get here. I thought I should test your response time." Ichigo said smugly as he felt proud of his excuse. Renji eyed him and snarled as he left. Kira, however, stayed right where he was looking at the boy asleep on the bed.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be helping with research?" Ichigo said as Kira glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I was, but I had some paperwork that needed to be done. I met with Renji just as your reiatsu spiked and we came straight here." He said in a soft monotone. "Sorry about that. I was really bored and it's not fun watching him sleep." Ichigo said rubbing the back of head as his gut twisted uncomfortably. Kira sighed and moved to the door, "Just don't make a habit of it. There are books here you can read you know." He said as he left the room. Ichigo sighed in relief at the fact that he had gotten away with it, but he froze as Kira poked his head back in the door, "Oh and if you're going to lie then cover up your 'crime' better. I don't really want to know what you were doing, but I could smell it all over this room. I'm surprised Renji didn't say something." The blonde said snidely as Ichigo blushed hotly at being caught.

'So much for being smart.' Ichigo moaned mentally as Kira finally left with a soft chuckle. "I'm so screwed." Ichigo sighed as he locked the door again and slumped down in his chair. He gathered his thoughts for a moment before rising from his chair again. He had to replace the blanket and clean Hitsugaya quickly before his shift ended. He had four hours and he wasn't about to waste them. He pulled the blanket from the bed and set them on the floor only using a corner to clean the sleeping Taichou off. Hitsugaya whimpered softly as Ichigo cleaned the blood and come from between his legs and fell still once again as he cleaned up the small mess on the sheets.

He looked around the room and saw a closet in a far corner. He went to it and was nearly singing with joy when he opened it and found a spare comforter that was exactly the same as the last. "Thank god for the standard white comforters." He sighed in relief as he pulled the comforter from the shelf and set it over Hitsugaya's sleeping body. He then stuffed the soiled blanket onto the shelf the clean one had been on moments ago and arranged it so it looked clean and unused. He shut the cupboard and went back to his seat as he glanced at Hitsugaya. "You're sure a sound sleeper when you want to be." He said happily and settled himself back letting his thoughts drift. He had to figure out why he had been drugged and whether or not it had actually been what made him have sex with Hitsugaya Toushiro.

There came a loud double knock at the edge of Ichigo's mind and he was startled from his thoughts as he realized that the knock originated from the door to his immediate right. He also realized that he had completely spaced out for the duration of his watch and his shift was now over. He stood up and pressed his hand to the door, "Yes." He said groggily and it was Shuhei that answered him. He lifted his reiatsu causing the door to unlock and let the sixty-nine tattooed Fukutaichou inside. Shuhei looked around as if examining for any danger or if anything was out of place before his gaze landed on Hitsugaya still asleep in the bed.

Ichigo couldn't help but fidget when Shuhei's gaze remained on Hitsugaya for a lot longer then necessary. The teen wasn't too sure if the smell of sex still permeated the room or if, by just looking at the boy, he could tell he'd just gotten his first fuck. Soon enough Shuhei's eyes left the sleeping Taichou and fell back upon Ichigo and Ichigo resisted the urge to say 'I didn't mean to deflower him! I swear!', but he remained wisely quiet. "You can get some sleep now. Unless you want to join the others in the archives seeing as how the sun's already coming up." Shuhei said in a tired drawl and Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at the suggestion, "I don't think so. Besides they would just kick me out again." the teen muttered and turned to leave.

"Well then have a good rest, you need it." Shuhei said as he shut the door placing his Reiatsu into it. Ichigo froze momentarily, as he wasn't quite sure whether or not that what Shuhei had just said indicated he knew or not. Ichigo swallowed thickly as he forced that thought away with a shake of his head and hurried off to catch a few hours of rest. This was going to be a long haul for everyone.

**A.N.:** Well there was the sex, everyone! It turned out Ichigo was the lucky one who got to deflower the little Snowball! Lucky boy, redheads have all the fun! Lol! Though it sure seemed that Toushiro was too. And we all know that the back-story I wrote on Hitsu's death is fictitious so there is no need to point it out. Anywho now that that scene is done with the story can start progressing a little faster. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it. I do, however, apologize to the few who have been waiting for an update on Love Within Blood. I lost my muse for the plot bunnies. I will get that back on track shortly (I hope) and thanks for the patients.


	7. understanding?

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and quite possibly rape and there for all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??????**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**Seii-Chan: **Of course there will be more sex scenes with Hitsu! You may just get you wish about the next pairing in the next chapter or two and aren't we all a little hentai deep down (lol...that was so cheesy…. Hehehehe).

**RKInu24: **I can't quite seem to make you happy can I. Is there anything about my fic that you like so far? What pairing would you like to see? Thanks for the review and I hope I can get more than an um…it's okay out of you at some point. You're a tough egg to crack kiddo.

**haro-haro-chan: **Thanks for the awesome review. These kinds of review really boost the old plot bunnies! Yay, little Hitsu is very much so adorable. Here's the update you want and the next lemon is coming really soon!

**boo: **Short and sweet. Here it is then!

Let's begin……..

**Too Little Too Late**

It had been high on two weeks since they had locked up one Hitsugaya Toushiro on the grounds that he may become a liability towards Soul Society and said 'prisoner' was just short of going out of his mind. It didn't help that there were absolutely NO windows in the room for Toushiro to look out of. He had become steadily more irritable towards his so-called guards and the only one he was even remotely kind towards was Izuru Kira. The blonde turned out to be a very good companion for the small Taichou to entertain himself with. However, Kira had been taking less shifts guarding and more shifts searching through the unending archives of history. The reason being that Kira was rather good with his patients and would take the time to meticulously look through any and all scrolls and books he thought might help his comrades.

During those periods of absence from his guarding duties meant hell for the others that were. The small Taichou, at one point, had actually thrown Abarai Renji clear across the room and into the bookcase just because the redhead had ruffled his hair just a little too enthusiastically. On a shift two days after that he had kneed the poor redhead in the groin so hard that the Fukutaichou actually talked four octaves higher for three days afterward. Renji had ruined the paperwork they made Hitsugaya do by bumping the ink jar causing mass inky chaos to ensue. Kurosaki Ichigo was avoiding the snowy haired Taichou for reasons the boy didn't quite get, which left him yelling at the teen at the end of one of his shifts. Though Hitsugaya was seemingly confused by his behaviour he also felt uncomfortable around the teen since he had that 'dream' about the substitute Shinigami…or that's what the Taichou kept telling himself…he knew he was just kidding himself. Hitsugaya even threw a book at Hisagi Shuhei's head, hitting him between the eyes, for no apparent reason.

The three victims of Hitsugaya Toushiro's wrath tried whatever it took to keep from getting yelled at or injured by the fast becoming volatile Taichou. They were always happy to be replaced or when someone came to visit and those cases were becoming rare considering all the duties that had to be filled for the Taichou and Fukutaichou involved with Hitsugaya. Everyone was trying to make the best of the situation, however a vain attempt it may be.

"You can stop staring at me at any time now, Abarai Fukutaichou." Came Hitsugaya's soft snarl as Renji quickly blinked and looked away from the obviously irritated boy Captain. "I…I'm sorry Taichou. I spaced out for a while there." He quickly tried to cover his tracks in hopes of not arousing the boys quickly developing temper. He sighed in relief, as all he received was a grunt of annoyance and the boy going back to tending the paperwork in front of him. Renji decided it would be in his best interest to entertain himself so he took out Zabimaru and proceeded to polish the blade.

Renji wasn't polishing his Zanpakuto long when the telltale double knock came at the door just beside him. He sighed in relief and got up to see who would be replacing him, "Yes." He called and to Hitsugaya's delight it was Kira who responded. Renji quickly released his reiatsu from the door and opened it to let Kira inside. The flaxen haired Fukutaichou stepped into the room only to see a red blur rush past him. He gave a short sigh as he closed the door securing it with his reiatsu and glanced over at Hitsugaya sitting behind the small desk. "You didn't hurt him again did you?" was all Kira asked as he walked up to the desk and watched as the boy shook his head negatively. "I only reprimanded him a little. He's just being a baby." Was the surly response. Kira knew better then to ask why and let it slide quickly.

He turned and took up his usual placed in the centre of the bed nearest the footboard. Hitsugaya perked up slightly and left the desk in favour of his position at the head of the bed directly across from Kira. Kira saw the look in Hitsugaya's eyes and knew right away that the boy wanted to know about the results of the search and what was happening outside his 'room'. "There still hasn't been any real progress in the archives, but we do believe we have narrowed it down to the wire and Ukitake Taichou believes that we will have a our breakthrough any time now." He said with an apologetic smile.

"You're all doing your best. I'm just happy for that." Hitsugaya said feeling what little hope he had left of getting out of his 'prison' slowly drain away. "I'm sorry Taichou, I really am. I guess I should also let you know about the strange reiatsu level we've been detecting from time to time." At this point Hitsugaya was looking straight at him a look of concern written all over his face. "The squads that are patrolling have been coming off duty with reports of strange reiatsu levels being detected in various locations around Soul Society. Yamamoto Sotaichou has been telling the squads to keep a look out for any more strange reiatsu spikes and has placed a wartime alert on all of Soul Society just in case." He said seriously.

"I haven't felt any such spikes in reiatsu?" Hitsugaya said with a dangerous look in his eyes, "Yamamoto Sotaichou decided to place a protection barrier around you at all times and because of that you can't sense any of the anomalies. He is certain that you would try and escape once you felt them." Kira said, though he was loath to for fear of setting the boy's temper soaring. Hitsugaya remained silent for a very long time leaving Kira feeling slightly uncomfortable. Kira was about to say something when quite suddenly, "How DARE he do that! I'm not a child nor will I go running around trying to find a reiatsu just so I can have answers!" the boy yelled causing Kira to jump a foot in the air. Hitsugaya rose from his spot on the bed and began to pace restlessly around the room.

Kira became worried when the temperature began dropping in the room despite the fact that Hitsugaya's reiatsu had been sealed. Kira could see his breath by the time he tried to sooth the boy's anger and it had only taken him 30 seconds to take action. He grabbed Hitsugaya's arms forgetting about the title Hitsugaya carried, "Please calm down! Yamamoto Sotaichou is only doing this to further protect you! He didn't mean to compromise your integrity!" Kira called as Hitsugaya glared at him. Kira finally realised that he was restraining Hitsugaya and quickly released him, bowing low in apology. "I'm sorry Taichou." He said softly.

Hitsugaya forced himself to calm down seeing as how it wasn't helping him by yelling at Kira for something he had no control over. He took a few very deep breaths and looked over at the worried Fukutaichou, "No I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you when you've done nothing wrong." Hitsugaya voiced quietly as he settled once again onto the bed. Kira watched as the Taichou's body sagged in frustration and he knew that Hitsugaya was one step closer to doing something completely against his own principles. Kira had to think quickly in order to distract the boy genius, but he had no idea what he could do.

An unsettling silence fell between them as all either of them could focus on was their own breathing. Hitsugaya was forcing himself to calm down and it was slowly beginning to work, however he was pulled from his meditation like state when he caught Kira fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. He turned a cold, green stare on the young Fukutaichou and watched as Kira fought down a rising heart attack. "Calm yourself before you have a stroke. If you did I may just escape." The small Taichou said in a way of humour, at least for him it was. Kira, if anything, panicked more and quickly went to the door as if to guard it. Hitsugaya shook his head, "I was only kidding. I won't leave here, no matter how much I want too, unless I am told I can." He watched as some of the tension left the blonde.

"You've been rather uppity for quite a few days now. What has you so on edge?" Hitsugaya suddenly voiced. "Nothing! Nothing's bothering me, I just haven't been sleeping well since Renji jumped on my back." He said rather quickly leaving Hitsugaya to think that he was hiding something important, however, he let it slide for now. Kira's cover up, however lame it was, had truth to it. On Kira's watch four days earlier Renji had decided to jump the blonde once he unlocked and opened the door. In his surprise Kira had turned and tried to flee only to have the heavier man come crashing down, ass first, onto his back. It had even made Hitsugaya cringe as they impacted soundly with the hardwood floor.

"Very well, Izuru Fukutaichou." Hitsugaya said with his usual frown taking control of his features, letting Kira know silently that he was disappointed with the blonde lying to him. Kira knew that the use of his title meant Hitsugaya knew that he was withholding information from him, but Kira didn't know if he could tell the snowy haired prodigy about what happened to him three nights ago. Just thinking about it left the blonde Fukutaichou shaking and nervous. No! He couldn't tell! He just hoped it was a nightmare, like he had been telling himself, and it would eventually go away like all his pains did or at least like most did.

Kira was quite startled when the double knock came at the door that he jumped away as if it burned him. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at the questionable behaviour before turning his lazy emerald gaze on the door, "It's too early for a changing of the guard. Why are they here?" he questioned as Kira slowly approached the door, "Who is it?" he asked and it was Ichigo that answered. Kira took a deep breath and removed his reiatsu from the door allowing Ichigo to step inside. "What do you want?" Hitsugaya said automatically, a small growl in his voice. Ichigo was about to answer when Urahara stepped into the room behind him stabbing Ichigo in the back with his cane in order to make him move out of his way. "Yamamoto Sotaichou has given us permission to allow you outside for a few hours." Urahara responded in place of Ichigo. Hitsugaya snorted haughtily at the response. "I see. After having me locked up for two weeks he has finally decided to 'grant' me some air, but only on the grounds of an armed guard watching my every move like I was a criminal."

Urahara knew that Hitsugaya was pissed about his predicament, but he was just happy to see the boy safe and in one piece. "Will you do as you're told or do I have to harness you like a criminal?" he questioned curtly too which Hitsugaya's back stiffened in distaste. The room remained tensely quiet for several moments in which Ichigo and Kira wanted desperately to leave. Hitsugaya stood from where he sat and walked up to Urahara until he stood a few mere feet away, "You're an asshole." Was all he said causing a leering smile to appear on Urahara's face. "Alright then, Kurosaki-kun, Izuru-kun could you both take up a place behind Hitsugaya Taichou." The two did as they were told and with Urahara leading the way and Hitsugaya in the middle of the three they left the room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (my solution to scene changes)**

Hitsugaya had to cover his eyes with his arm as he saw daylight for the first time in two weeks. It was dazzling and Hitsugaya felt a sense of freedom hit him the moment he set foot onto the grounds of the garden surrounding the building, despite the fact that he was under a heavy watch. He took several deep breaths of fresh air and he loved the feel of the breeze flowing over his entire body for it made him feel clean. He vowed he would never take advantage of something as simple as this after having been locked in that small, stagnant room for so long.

The only thing that ruined the moment was the three sets of eyes staring at him like he was going to make a run for it the moment their unwanted surveillance became even slightly lax. 'They'll be disappointed. All my reiatsu, everything, was sealed when they put this hell damned collar on me! I'm no better of than a weak human child.' He thought bitterly as he made his way slowly to one of the small pond nestled amongst the trees and flowering shrubs. He noted darkly that his three 'guards' shadowed him loosely to the pond and he had to bite his lip before he yelled at them. Hitsugaya settled himself comfortably under an old cherry tree and watched the sun's reflection dance over the ripples of the pond. He felt at peace.

However, that was quickly shattered as Ichigo decided to take up residence beside Hitsugaya. The small Taichou tensed at being so near the orange haired teen after their little romp together several nights ago. Hitsugaya wanted so badly to believe it had been just a wild dream, but being the person that he was and with the evidence that he had supporting the issue left him knowing it had happened. A tension had developed between them since then, but what made Hitsugaya upset was the fact that every time Ichigo looked at him he looked guilty. On the contrary to Ichigo's unvoiced, but obvious, belief Hitsugaya did not regret their night together. So it upset the boy genius when he would try to bring up the topic and Ichigo would swiftly turn away or change it to something else.

For that reason Hitsugaya had started becoming frustrated, which had then led to him becoming easily angered. If Hitsugaya thought a little more about it then it had been almost all Ichigo's fault for him taking his anger out on his bodyguards. Almost. Despite this fact Hitsugaya was fast loosing his patients with the teen and needed to oust the substitute Shinigami's so-called guilt before he drove himself mental over it. He watched as Ichigo tried to attempt several conversations, but every time he opened his mouth he would promptly shut it again. After the eighth try Hitsugaya had had enough, "It's obvious you can't say anything so just shut your twice damned mouth and listen." He growled.

Ichigo sighed in frustration and sat quietly waiting for Hitsugaya to scorn him, "I liked it." He said shortly and Ichigo had to think twice as to the fact that he had actually heard the boy correctly, "You…….what?" was all he could say. Ichigo saw the blush appear on the Taichou's cheeks and the bridge of his nose, "I said I liked what you did to me. It was the first time I've ever done anything like that and it was amazing. I'm glad you were my first." He murmured softly so no one else would hear. Ichigo, on the other hand, sat there with an expression on his face that could put a fish to shame. "I know you have been avoiding me, because you thought I didn't want it. You felt guilty about it happening." Came the slightly accusatory tone.

Ichigo jumped at this, "Yes and no. What I mean to say is that I had a good time with you, but……" and here he paused. Hitsugaya turned to look directly at him and saw the worry hidden in Ichigo's eyes, "But?" the boy tried to coax Ichigo into finishing and watched the teen swallow nervously. "Well……I……I would normally think twice about having sex with someone like you. I mean you look as young as my sisters so that makes it kind of weird for me and it doesn't help that you're a Captain so that puts you way out of my league anyway." He saw the irritated look on Hitsugaya's face and knew he struck a nerve. Ichigo quickly continued, "I was drugged shortly before we came here." He said quickly causing Hitsugaya to pause with a wide-eyed expression on his face.

"What?" was all he could respond with as a look of shame fell over Ichigo's face, "When we went back to Karakura and I went to get Kon from the house I was attacked. I was on my way back to Urahara Shoten when Ichinose Maki came out of nowhere and forced a drug into my body. He vanished quickly after that. I felt dizzy at first, but after that it didn't bother me again until I took my first shift as your guard. I didn't think much of it at the time, but while we had our fun from time to time my stomach felt like it was on fire. The pain only went away after I……after I came inside you." He said with a heavy blush on his cheeks. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he wrapped his brain around what Ichigo was telling him and his own instincts were telling him Ichigo was giving the honest to God truth. Now that he thought more clearly about it Ichigo had come onto him pretty quickly and he too had given in just as quickly. "Did you feel like you were in a fog?" came the whisper of Ichigo's voice and Hitsugaya snapped back straight staring into Ichigo's eyes. "I knew it. You felt like you weren't in control either." Ichigo answered for him since the look on his face said it all.

"This is serious." Hitsugaya bit out, "Why didn't you say anything about it when it happened?" Ichigo looked to the ground guiltily, "I didn't think anything of it when whatever Ichinose gave me didn't affect me." He said in a way of covering his ass. It didn't work. "Not important my ass! If it involves the enemy then it will always be important!" he said angrily, "Whatever it was that he gave you must have had a delayed reaction or it only left dormancy when triggered by something. However, it's strange, should the drug be the cause of all this, that it only made you sexually active……….. and to me alone."

Hitsugaya couldn't find the reasoning behind it all, "If it was Ichinose who gave you the drug then Kariya is the one behind it." He voiced as an afterthought. Ichigo was just as confused, "So this has everything to do with you, hence why I had sex with only you?" Ichigo questioned dumbly and Hitsugaya nodded though he hated admitting it. "I want you to go to Yamamoto Sotaichou and tell him everything." Hitsugaya suddenly said and watched as Ichigo choked on his own breath. "I can't do that! Then I'll have to admit that I had sex with you! Won't that land both of us in hot water and degrade your status in the Gotei 13?" Ichigo said and Hitsugaya let his gaze fall to the ground. "I trust Yamamoto Sotaichou to handle this discreetly. After all this may help us a little if they can get the chance to run tests on the drug administered to you. Assuming it's still in your bloodstream." He voiced quietly.

Ichigo looked clearly distress over the thought of revealing to Yamamoto Sotaichou that he had fucked Hitsugaya. "Fine I'll tell the old geezer, if only to help you." Ichigo finally choked out as Hitsugaya smiled softly up at him. "Thank you." He whispered and rose just enough to kiss Ichigo on the cheek. Ichigo blushed at the uncharacteristic response from the usually surly Taichou. Hitsugaya went back to his original position and Ichigo finally relaxed as well leaving both of them now in a companionable silence.

However, both had forgotten about the other two occupants in the garden area. It seemed to the world that Urahara Kisuke was either sleeping or meditating, but in truth he had been listening to the conversation of the two by the pond. He felt strangely upset about the fact that Hitsugaya allowed Ichigo to have sex with him, but he was even angrier that Ichigo had nod told him, or anyone for that matter, about his encounter with Ichinose Maki and the seeming results it had. Despite these conflicting emotions Urahara had given away nothing to the fact that he had heard them at all. He would confront them both later. He would drag the information from them by force if the situation deemed it suitable.

As for Izuru Kira, he had been spacing throughout the entire ordeal and had only had the misfortune of looking in their direction when Hitsugaya kissed Ichigo softly on the cheek. Kira had no idea what brought it on let alone what to make of the situation. It was entirely unnerving to see Hitsugaya Taichou acting that way even if Kira had gotten the privilege of seeing the boy cry all those long days ago. It still unnerved him somewhat. It would be like having Ichimaru Taichou suddenly respect everyone and go off singing about how all the forest animals were his friends. What a creepy thought that was. However, with the thought of his former Taichou that sick uneasiness he had been feeling before came back and he promptly forgot about the display in front of him.

Hitsugaya saw Kira moving shakily to sit down and he finally remembered that there were other people present. He felt his cheeks become hot with embarrassment and quickly let his gaze drift to Urahara. He was relieved to see that Urahara was meditating, at least that's what he hoped they were doing. He quickly pushed his embarrassment aside and rose to see if Kira was feeling well or to see if he finally wanted to talk about what had really been bothering him. Ichigo looked up at him in question as he passed him and all he got in response was a nod in the direction of Kira. Ichigo nodded back and proceeded to catnap while he let his mind run over how he was going to approach Yamamoto Sotaichou.

"Are you feeling well, Kira?" came Hitsugaya's voice in a soothing tenor as it wrapped around Kira. Kira looked up and blushed immediately adverting his gaze, "I know you saw me kiss Kurosaki on the cheek." Kira quickly looked up again about to apologize, but Hitsugaya stopped him, "Spare me the apologies, Kira. I was only thanking him for something he helped me with." Was all Hitsugaya would say. "Now answer my question." Hitsugaya said softly. Kira smiled slowly, "I'm not feeling unwell, just tired is all." And the blonde said nothing more.

'So he still won't talk about what's bothering him.' Hitsugaya thought as he came and stood in front of Kira, "I may not have my reiatsu at this time, but I'm still a Captain and I'm ordering you, Izuru Fukutaichou, to go home and get some sleep." He said as he fell back on his title. Kira looked up at him in something akin to horror, but rose to his feet anyway, "Yes Taichou. It's nearing the end of my shift anyway." He said quietly and took his leave. 'I hope sending him home was a good thing?' Hitsugaya thought, but surprised when a hand came down heavily on his shoulder. The boy Taichou jumped slightly as Urahara's voice filled his senses, "You shouldn't be ordering your guard to leave." He said as Hitsugaya snorted, "He needed some time to think and rest so I pulled rank." He replied as he wrenched his shoulder from Urahara's grasp.

"I'm taking you back inside so you can bathe." It was amazing how the shop owner quickly changed subject. He all but herded Hitsugaya back towards the entrance to his prison and yelled to Ichigo, "You may take your leave for a while Kurosaki-kun so you can eat. Report back here for the rest of your shift within two hours." Urahara ordered and Ichigo nodded curtly before using shunpo to leave. Urahara quickly turned his attention back to Hitsugaya and gave the boy a quick caning across the ass as he walked level with him. Hitsugaya jerked bodily away once the cane made contact with him and growled throatily at the pervert blonde. "Missed me didn't you?" said pervert chirped, "Missed you like I would Aizen." He muttered back darkly. "Oh that's not true." Urahara laughed back, "Want a bet, pervert, then give me your cane and I'll show you exactly how much I missed you." Was the return growl.

Urahara smiled at the fact that the usual bite to Hitsugaya's voice had taken on a different tone and deep down Urahara felt himself get a thrill. They walked the rest of the way to the hot springs that the building was built around in silence. They had allowed Hitsugaya into the springs once every second day so he could clean himself and if he was demanding enough he could get one every night. Urahara finally stopped in front of one of the sliding doors and pulled it back revealing a small hot spring inside. Hitsugaya stepped inside and felt the damp warmth seep into his very being as Urahara followed suit. He paid no more mind to the blonde behind him as his mind followed the path of his muscles.

He felt further relaxed in the soothing warmth of the room and slowly began stripping himself of his clothing. Once he was naked he walked slowly over to the edge of the small pool and waded gracefully into the water. Much to his unknowing senses Urahara found himself staring fixedly at Hitsugaya's shapely backside and he was more than willing to admit that he loved what he saw. In fact, he could now say that he was falling for the boy. Urahara hadn't understood his sudden attraction to the feisty Taichou that day he showed up at his door in answer to a letter he thought would be ignored. It started cementing when Hitsugaya had been brought back injured that first night out against the Bounto Kariya. He had spent several hours a day since Hitsugaya's so-called incarceration into his small room had begun. During his time overseeing the data extraction in the archives he would sift through his thoughts and feelings regarding Hitsugaya Toushiro.

What he came to understand had actually shocked the normally calm and collected ex-Shinigami Captain. He was falling in love with Toushiro. He didn't know what to make of it at first since he had never really felt this way for anyone, ever. He had not even felt this strongly for Yoruichi when they had been younger, but after several painstaking days of thinking…. and not thinking he decided that, yes he was falling in love with the small Taichou. That had been the end of it. Now all he had to do was test the potentially threatening waters that were known as Hitsugaya Toushiro, so to speak.

Hitsugaya looked up from the surface of the water around him as said water rippled in response to another body submerging into the depths. He suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu and didn't know if he should dread it or welcome it. He half turned in the warm waters to look over his shoulder at the blonde behind him and he felt his cheeks heat. The only difference was the fact that Hitsugaya was neither angered nor embarrassed at the man standing only a foot or so away from him. It both intrigued him and scared him all in one. He found himself silently admitting that the man before him was gorgeous and it unnerved him how quickly that thought had come about. He couldn't understand why he felt so suddenly different towards a man who had annoyed him only weeks ago. He had had no further interaction with Urahara since they had placed him in that hellish void that was his current room and there fore could not comprehend the strange; slightly gut wrenching feeling he had now. It was almost like an animalistic need to be with someone had been awoken in him.

Hitsugaya decided to ignore his sense of longing for a while longer and went about cleaning himself in the warm waters of the spring. He sunk down into the water only to come back up brushing wet hair out of his eyes. He dipped his head back in an unconscious attempt to help get the hair out of his eyes and in doing so his back arched with a gentle slop into the water. Urahara found himself swallowing thickly at the unknowingly erotic sight within arms reach. He forced himself to stop watching the boy and began cleaning his own body. Hitsugaya had once again become absorbed into the relaxing heat that was the springs and paid no further mind to the extra body behind him as he reached up onto a ledge for the soap. In doing so he exposed his backside to the blonde behind him serving as a further wet dream.

The blonde, in question, was now having a very hard time keeping his eyes of the tenth Division Taichou as he slid gracefully back into the water and began cleansing his lithe body. Urahara would have suffered a massive nosebleed if he weren't in almost perfect control. The only outward sign showing that he was enjoying the sight before him was the fact that he was now sporting a raging hard on, which he kept well hidden under the murky waters of the spring. Urahara saw the danger of the situation well into the misfortune and knew that if he didn't control himself of take better actions than last time it would end the same way as the previous encounter. He didn't need that again. He wanted Toushiro to enjoy the advances not run screaming from them. However, this thought process only brought him back to the conversation Hitsugaya and Ichigo had quietly not an hour before.

Despite his best efforts he was becoming annoyed once again at the thought that Toushiro had given his first time, his virginity to Kurosaki Ichigo disregarding the fact that Ichigo had possibly be under the influence of an unknown drug at the time. He couldn't help himself as he strode quickly forward, fists clenched at his sides. He movement gave Hitsugaya only enough time to turn halfway around before his left wrist was seized in an iron like grip. "So you let Kurosaki have sex with you." He said in a deadly calm voice. Hitsugaya tried vainly to pull his wrist free of the grip as he glared coldly up at Urahara, "So you were listening to a conversation that was not meant for your ears." He bit back.

The look in Urahara's usually shaded eyes was enough to frighten Hitsugaya, "That doesn't matter. Ichigo knew he should have informed me or someone else of equal rank about what happened to him. He knew better than to take you from Seireitei under the current conditions. It was a stupid and dangerous move. He could have asked anyone for assistance in returning to Karakura and yet he didn't think and risked you and the destruction of Soul Society by going to you instead. It makes it no better that he was attacked and drugged by the enemy, which had no effect until in your presence. What does that say? That says…no screams stupidity to me." He near on growled by the end as his grip tightened on Hitsugaya's wrist to the point where he was certain the bones were going to crack. Hitsugaya snarled in return as he finally wrenched his wrist free, "I understand that what he did was wrong, but the way I see it you are more angry at the fact that he had sex with me!" He spat and backed away at the look in Urahara's eyes.

Urahara closed the distance between them pinning Hitsugaya to the wall of smooth rock behind him, "So what if I am! I worry about you……I'm falling in love with you!" he yelled breaking his calm exterior for the first time in too long to remember. The both of them froze as the truth fell from his lips.

**A.N.:** Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. I found a good cliff-hanger in that last sentence and it fits better into my chapter structure that the next sex scene happens a chapter after the last. You will also see a similarity in the next chapter's title as you did in the last chapter with a sex scene (hhhmmmm I wonder why????). Well I hope this chapter was okay, cause it was damn hard to write this filler. Things are starting to really heat up and the real plot is soon to be revealed (in the next two chapter or so…maybe sooner). See ya next chappie!


	8. Of Love

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and quite possibly rape and there for all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??????**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**Seii-chan: **Here's that new smut scene you've been waiting for. Enjoy! Happy new year!

**RKInu241: **Thanks for the feedback, kiddo. I greatly appreciate that. I also glad that my style and plot twists meet your approval. I like when I get more of a challenge from my readers it makes me do my best. So you're a HitsuXGin fan! That's my fav pairing and I don't get to read a lot of good ones. If you like that pairing then check out my account at Y!Gallery. My user name is **littleHitsu** I have two pics I'd like your opinion on.** Have a good new year.**

Let's begin……..

**Too Little Too Late**

There was an overwhelming silence surrounding the two occupants in the turbid waters of the hot spring. They looked at one another both with looks of shock upon their faces, though each had their own reasons for it. Toushiro was shocked at the words that fell from Kisuke's lips and the aforementioned man was shocked at the truth behind his own words. Neither was willing to look away from the other. Toushiro was at a loss for words as he looked into the eyes of the man before him and what he saw made his heart suddenly beat faster. The small Taichou saw no hint that he was being lied to, but what he did see in the fathomless depths of Urahara Kisuke's eyes was a deep caring swirl of emotion, something very much so bordering on love. He felt his heart rate speed up again.

'Why do my knees feel so weak? It's just words!' Toushiro thought frantically, but was brought back to the real world when arms came into his peripheral. He jumped in surprise, as said arms wrapped loosely around his body bringing him flush with Kisuke's own. He turned his face upward in order to look at the blonde and he suddenly felt his cheeks become hot with something that wasn't embarrassment. His stomach fluttered as Kisuke bent to his level and used his own hand to raise Toushiro's chin up just enough that their lips were millimetres apart. "I'm falling in love with you." Kisuke repeated as if he was reassuring them both that what he said was no lie.

"I……" was all Toushiro could say when something inside him suddenly snapped and he closed the distance between them. Kisuke was pleased to see the boy take the initiative and pressed more firmly into the small Taichou. The kiss was a slow, seductive dance of lips on lips and both participants felt light-headed. Toushiro mewled softly as Kisuke pressed his tongue to his bottom lip asking for entrance. He granted the blonde his desire and met his tongue tentatively with his own as he clutched wildly at Kisuke's arms. Toushiro's head was spinning from the speed with which he jumped into his current situation, but he heedlessly continued to allow the intimate contact. This was his second kiss with the man holding him and for reasons he couldn't quite understand this kiss was stirring up a storm in him. 'Do I want this? Do I want him?' his mind thought distantly.

Kisuke buried his right hand into the soft, white hair at the nape of Toushiro's neck and his left Hand at the small of his back. He was willing to admit that he had wanted something like this since he had first kissed the feisty Taichou all those weeks ago. Now that he had him he didn't want to let him go and somewhere deep down he was holding out for the boy to say he was falling for him too. The rational side of him was trying to beat the fact that he was being a hopelessly stupid romantic for even thinking that. He was how old after all? There was just something about Hitsugaya Toushiro that raised something in him, something protective and quite possibly dangerous. He wanted to make the boy in his arms feel happy and protected.

He pulled his tongue slowly from Toushiro's warm mouth and finished the kiss in a sweet and slow manner leaving the boy purring as he began to pull away. Once the contact between them ceased Hitsugaya's eyes widened in something akin to horror as his body stiffened and arched taught.

_Red eyes, so many red eyes._

A short, sharp cry fell from his lips as his eyes became shaded and unseeing.

_It burns! Someone help me, PLEASE!_

"HELP ME!" he screamed suddenly and Urahara nearly dropped him in surprise at the sudden change in his mannerisms. "Toushiro!" He quickly pulled the boy against his chest cradling him like you would an infant. He stroked his fingers through the wet silk that was Hitsugaya's hair as his thrashing body began to still. As quickly as the fit had come it disappeared leaving a quivering mass of flesh in its wake. Urahara clutched the shaking boy to him as he settled himself onto a slightly submerged shelf of rock. He had never seen something like this before, but something, deep in the recesses of his mind, told him this was familiar. 'He looks to be in some pain.' He thought as he ran a hand over the Taichou's forehead.

"Toushiro?" he said forcing the panic from his voice. There was a whimpering response, but otherwise nothing else happened. He wasn't responding to the slight stimulation and that's when it hit Urahara like a ton of bricks. 'This happened before!' he thought suddenly, 'He had a similar lapse the morning after he was brought back from the fight with the Bounto. Is it the same nightmare? Why would he have an attack while he was awake……unless what caused this isn't a nightmare at all.' He looked down at the limp form in his lap. "This may be bigger than we originally thought." He murmured softly as he made soothing motions on Hitsugaya's back.

"Open your eyes, little one. I know you have the strength to break free of those so-called chains that got a hold on you. Just listen to me." He whispered gently, but firmly enough for it to be taken as a command. "Come back to me, Toushiro." It took several long moments before there was any sign of a physical response. It came in the form of a clutching hand, though he still didn't regain consciousness. Urahara was beginning to clutch at straws in hopes that he would come to very soon. He was loath to move the boy in case it started another fit so he continued to wait out a response.

Urahara finally let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when Hitsugaya's features clenched in the preparation of waking. He couldn't help the relieved smile that took his face hostage at the sight of misty green eyes looking up at him. "You've really got to stop scaring me." Urahara muttered softly. Hitsugaya looked around the room as if he didn't remember where he was as he sat up in what he now realized was Urahara's very naked lap. He blushed hotly and quickly slid from said lap without causing himself a head rush. He brought his right hand to his temple and shook his head gently in order to dislodge the image of bloody eyes from his mind. It had been the same images from before, but he clearly knew that he had been awake when his newest attack happened. He couldn't help but be confused and worried.

Hitsugaya jumped slightly as Urahara wrapped him up in his arms once again, "Thank you." He whispered and Urahara rested his chin on the top of his head, "You gave away signs of the same pain as the first time it happened. Is it the same images haunting you?" he asked and Hitsugaya nodded slowly, "Yes, it was the same." Was his reply. "Would you like to go lie down for a while?" Urahara questioned to which Hitsugaya shook his head, "I want to forget what I saw. If I rest they may come again." he turned to look at the blonde.

"You were serious when you said you were falling in love with me?" Hitsugaya asked slowly and in reply Urahara said a simple, "Yes." Hitsugaya smiled slightly, "This is all too much for me to take in, but there is something about you that seems to attract me." He said with a strange grin on his face. "You wanted an experienced lover." Urahara said almost confidently. "No. I think it's the pervert in you. It amuses me." Hitsugaya said flatly and with a straight face. "Really now……" Urahara voiced with a sadistic look to his grin as he adopted a playful posture causing Hitsugaya to turn tail and try to run. "Oh no you don't!" Urahara purred as he grabbed Hitsugaya's arm and pulled him back into his chest and spun him around. The boy mewled in surprise as Urahara slapped him soundly across the ass. "What's with you and your attraction with my ass!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Soft and fits perfectly in my hands." He whispered into Hitsugaya's ear, "A very pretty ass." He delivered another open palmed slap to the right cheek and gave the other a good grope. Hitsugaya buried his face into the blonde's chest as his back bowed down into the treatment causing him to press back into the palms on his rear. He felt that similar breaking feeling he had with Ichigo and he turned his face upward looking at the blonde with clouded eyes, "Kisuke." He purred as he pushed himself up while simultaneously pulling Urahara down to him so he could seal their mouths together once again. Urahara's eye's widened fractionally before narrowing with a growl of possession.

He gripped Hitsugaya firmly in his hands and lifted the boy by his ass till his legs could wrap comfortably around his hips. Hitsugaya's hands locked into the hair at the nape of his neck pulling gently as Urahara's tongue plunged into his mouth. The kiss left a tingling thrill rolling up and down Hitsugaya's spine causing him to squirm against his partner. Urahara moaned into their kiss as he felt his erection waking up. 'Fuck, he's making me lose control and he hasn't actually done anything.' Urahara thought lustily as he pulled his mouth from Hitsugaya's and fastened it to his throat just above the collar.

Hitsugaya pulled the blonde hard against him as he felt teeth and tongue playing against the sensitive skin of his neck. He tipped his head back and to the side to allow Urahara better room to manoeuvre. "U..uu..uuuuuh…..K..Kisuke." he moaned softly causing another growl to rise in Urahara's throat as he pushed up against Hitsugaya's spread thighs. "You sound so sweet." The blonde purred and with that he changed his hold on the boy in his arms by knocking him slightly on his back. He pushed the Taichou up his body until his knees were forced over his shoulders with Hitsugaya's ass nearest his face. The white haired Taichou gave a cry of surprised which turned into a strangled moan as a warm, wet tongue slid over his right thigh. "Grab onto that bracket on the wall." Urahara ordered as he kissed the junction of groin and thigh.

Hitsugaya was too far gone to do anything but obey the blonde as he reached up over his head and hook his fingers around an oil lamps bracket above and behind him. He had little preparation for what came next as a cry of surprise mixed with both pain and pleasure fell from his petal soft lips. His body arched and his head fell back when Kisuke bit his quivering right thigh hard enough to draw blood. He could vaguely feel the warm, sticky liquid begin a slow journey down his thigh when that wonderfully lithe tongue can back to soothe the slight pain. Kisuke thrilled at the taste of Toushiro's blood on his tongue and if it was possible he became even harder. He had felt the urge to mark the boy as his and it came in the form of a quick, sharp bite to a rather intimate part of the boy.

However, he had also done it out of anger that he was not going to be the feisty Taichou's first. He wanted to punish Toushiro for letting someone else take his virginity, however pleasuring the action was in the end. "MINE." He growled low in his throat, as he was more than ready to make the mark permanent. He decided he would take care of it later as for now he wanted to hear the little vixen in his arms screaming in ecstasy. He tipped Toushiro's ass into a better angle and gave a quick kiss to his entrance causing the boy to gasp. He ran his tongue over Toushiro's entrance, up over his balls and along his shaft till he could press the flat of his tongue to the slit in the head. He got a soft cry for his efforts, but he wouldn't be satisfied until the Taichou screamed himself hoarse with mind-blowing pleasure.

He rocked the boy back until he could take him into his mouth. This brought a ringing cry from that pretty throat as he sucked Toushiro into his own throat. He pulled his mouth slowly back up Toushiro's cock using his teeth to lightly scrape at the underside of his shaft. "KISUKE!" Toushiro cried out as the blonde's tongue played at that one spot on the underside of his shaft just below his crown. His legs shook noticeably on Kisuke's shoulders as his stomach clenched and quivered with the mounting pleasure. Kisuke blew at the tip causing Toushiro to arch taught like a bow, a short cry falling from his lips, "My aren't you the sensitive, little one." The blonde purred seductively. "I'm not lit…AAAAHHHHH!" his reprimand ending in a scream of pleasure as Urahara took him back into his mouth.

Urahara smirked around his treat and pushed his mouth down to the base before sucking firmly and swallowing around the head. His nose was buried into Toushiro's abdomen when he suddenly arched due to Kisuke's humming sending shockwaves through his 'victim'. Toushiro clutched desperately to the bracket above his head as his body was wracked with spasms of pleasure. He felt like he was going to burst if the blonde didn't stop what he was doing. "I…I'm going to ex…. explode!" Toushiro whined lustily as Kisuke pulled off of him and nuzzled his cock affectionately. "Cum for me, baby. Let me see you 'explode'." Kisuke said in a husky voice as he sunk his teeth once more into the bite mark he inflicted earlier. Toushiro shrieked in both pleasure and pain as his back snapped taught, head thrown back eyes wide, but unseeing he came hard. He came splattering both his own belly and thighs as well as landing some in Kisuke's hair and on his face.

He licked the blood and cum off of Toushiro's shaking thighs as he began lowering the boy back to his waist seeing as he could no longer hold onto the bracket above his head. Soft, quick panting could be heard as Toushiro shook from the pleasure given him by a man he had thought nothing seriously of since that day. "You're fucking gorgeous." Kisuke purred throatily as Toushiro lifted his head to look at the blonde, "And you're filthy." He countered with a soft tenor. Kisuke switched Toushiro over to his left arm while running his fingers over his face and hair before smiling like the handsome pervert that he was, "So it seems. You decorated me beautifully and you taste lovely." He said as he licked the Taichou's cum off his fingers.

"Pervert." the boy muttered under his breath, but couldn't help returning a small smile. "You know you love it." Kisuke purred and rubbed their noses together. However, Toushiro pulled away as he felt Kisuke's erection rubbing against his stomach. He looked down and shifted his hips back and forth slightly causing Kisuke to moan lowly. He then looked back up with what Kisuke could only describe as a wolfish grin on his face. "Put me down, pervert." he said playfully as he stretched up and licked a little of his own cum from Kisuke's cheek, much to the man's horny delight. Toushiro was lowered back into the water allowing the warm liquid to clean the cum from his body. He placed his palm on the blonde's stomach feeling the muscles jump invitingly and began pushing him into more shallow waters.

He backed the blonde up until the backs of his knees hit a shelf outcrop that was just above the surface of the water. Kisuke fell back gracefully onto he ledge and couldn't help but be shocked and very much aroused when Toushiro pushed his legs apart so he could settle between them. Toushiro finally got an adequate look at Kisuke's cock as he marvelled at his size. 'He's way bigger than Kurosaki!' he thought a little worried, but he was determined to pleasure the man the way he did to him. He bent forward and placed a butterfly kiss to the tip followed shortly by a kittenish lick. He felt the flesh jump against his tongue as he slid the length of the shaft and back up adding firm pressure to the vein on the underside. He pressed the tip of his tongue to that one magic spot just under the crown causing his partner to moan deep in his throat.

With that he flicked his tongue up and over the slit in the head and sealed his mouth over Kisuke's throbbing cock. Kisuke's body jumped lustily as Toushiro sucked on the head of his erection and the amazing things the white haired protégé was doing with is tongue had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Oh fuck! You've got a talented mouth! No wonder you're a genius." The blonde moaned and laughed throatily all in one breath as he fisted his hand into the still damp white hair. Toushiro purred around him as he dropped slowly down to the base of his erection. The purr resonated in the back of his throat as it ran the length of Kisuke's cock causing him to hold the boy where he was. The blonde was going crazy! He was going to blow if Toushiro kept going the way he was so he pulled the boy off of him. "I need to fuck you now." He growled knowing his last vestiges of control were snapping.

He got off the ledge and proceeded to bend Toushiro over it instead exposing the ass he so loved to molest. He gripped one cheek in each hand and spread the boy for his eyes only. Toushiro gave a cry as the blonde pushed his tongue inside his entrance in a more erotic attempt to stretch him. 'Again with the tongue.' Toushiro thought cloudily as he remembered that that was how Ichigo had prepared him as well, 'Is there some kind of sign attached to my ass reading 'insert whatever you want here'!' and with that his thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Kisuke's tongue twisted over his sweet spot. This left Toushiro screaming for more and pushing back onto the invading organ.

The ministrations continued from a few more moments in which Toushiro found himself hard again. Kisuke gave once last flick of his tongue before he pulled away and grabbed the boy placing him back in the water on shaky legs. The blonde sat down on another ledge that left him submerged in the water up to his sternum. He motioned with a wave of his finger for Toushiro to sit in his lap. Toushiro made his way to Kisuke's side and was immediately pulled into the man's lap, "Ride me, baby." He whispered huskily as he gave Toushiro's ass a hard squeeze. The white haired genius blushed madly, but adjusted himself accordingly so he was positioned above Kisuke's cock. He grasped the blonde's erection in his hands and with the water as a lubrication he began pushing himself down onto his lover……yes Kisuke was his lover he admitted. He felt something for this man.

He gave a short cry of pain at the initial penetration as he was stretched to accommodate a size he couldn't quite take. He pushed slowly downward on shaking legs as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. He vaguely heard a growl as hands gripped his shoulders forcing him down to the base. He screamed in pain only to have it swallowed by Kisuke as he sealed their mouths together. He allowed Toushiro to adjust to his size, but he was having trouble controlling his carnal urge as he felt Toushiro's tight entrance clenching and unclenching around him. Finally the boy began moving and Kisuke had to hold onto the rock ledge below him for fear of fucking the boy to hard. He had no desire to hurt this amazingly beautiful creature, but he did want to hear him scream in utter ecstasy.

After a few tentative moments and slow movements Toushiro was moving hard against the man inside of him as he twisted and rolled his ass up and down the cock inside him. He screamed out as Kisuke grasped his hips fiercely and began thrusting up into him at an equally savage pace until he started pounding his sweet spot. Kisuke knew he couldn't last much longer as his belly tightened in preparation of his release. He could feel Toushiro spasm fiercely around him and knew the boy was close to his second orgasm as well. Kisuke's undoing, however, was when he looked down to watch his own cock slipping in and out of that deliciously pliable flesh. He groaned deep in his throat as Toushiro's screams hit a fevered pitched and he came, "KISUKKEEE!"

Toushiro's muscles rippled along Kisuke's length and clenched wildly causing the blonde to move more quickly as his orgasm mounted its peak. Kisuke buried his face into the crook of Toushiro's neck and shoulder for a quick kiss before arching into his orgasm with a hiss, "Toushiro…………I love you." he moaned loudly as he came deep inside of the quivering body. Toushiro sagged against him in exhaustion as he felt his new lover soften inside of him. "I think I'm in love with you too." He whispered before succumbing to his exhaustion. Kisuke blinked for a moment until his sex-muddled mind registered what he heard. "You're mine to protect." He whispered back as he rose slowly from the water. He pulled out of his little lover slowly and placed him down on a bench.

He noticed the bite mark he had placed on his thigh was already starting to heal over and decided that he would put a stop to that. He reached over into his clothing and he pulled out a vile containing a solution that forced injuries to heal over rapidly. He hadn't quite figured out how to make it so it wouldn't scar, but in this case he was happy for his small error. He spread the thick liquid over the wound and watched as it healed over. It would later scar, marking Hitsugaya Toushiro as his.

He went about drying the Taichou off and placing him back in his clothing. He then went about cleaning himself, then dried and dressed himself in short and soon had his little lover in his arms. A very proud Urahara Kisuke walked with his bundle back to the 'room' he knew his lover hated. He entered into the main hallway when he detected several reiatsu approaching rapidly to his location. "Something's wrong." He muttered darkly unconsciously clutching Toushiro to his chest. In a matter of moments Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kira Izuru were standing in front of him. "The problem?" Urahara asked curtly as he saw that all three were slightly out of breath. 'They must have come directly here.' The blonde thought.

"You knew we were coming didn't you?" Renji asked and Urahara gave him a look clearly saying he was dumb, "The barrier is only around Hitsugaya Taichou's room, freeloader." He said in a deadpan tone. Renji bit back a growl, but otherwise said nothing about the snide comment. "We felt your reiatsu spike and thought you were under attack." Ichigo said and Urahara turned an eyebrow up at the strange comment. He quickly covered his tracks, "I'm tired from all the hours spent in the archives. I let my control slip for only a moment." He said flatly though he was smiling. "But, what may I ask, are you referring to when you say 'under attack'?" he questioned sharply.

Kira was the one to answer as he bowed slightly, "The Bounto have broke into Soul Society and are running unchecked and undetected in various districts. We can only pick up on them from time to time though. They mastered masking their reiatsu. We assumed that since your reiatsu had spiked that they had found you and Hitsugaya Taichou." He said all in one breath making Urahara wonder how he hadn't turned blue in the face and stopped breathing. "How did they get in?" he asked though he knew well enough how they could have. "They used Ishida. We found him unconscious where they entered Soul Society." Ichigo answered. Urahara said no more as he quickly turned on his heels and made his way quickly to Hitsugaya's 'room' before any further questions could be asked.

Urahara slid back the door and walked over to the bed placing the Taichou down on the plush surface. He placed a soft kiss on Hitsugaya's temple and left the room. "I want all three of you to stay here and watch him for now. No one, but the people authorized, may enter this room. That means only Yamamoto Sotaichou, Ukitake Taichou, the few others involved in this as well myself may enter. No one else outside of Yamamoto Sotaichou's orders two weeks ago may ever enter. Got it?" he said in a low, deadly tone. All three, even Ichigo, bowed to him, knowing that if they disobeyed they would suffer unimaginable horrors. "Very good." He nearly growled leaving the room.

Ichigo placed his Reiatsu into the locking of the door and joined the other two at the foot of the bed. "He sleeps like the dead when he wants to, doesn't he." Renji said scratching his ass. "Stop that!" Kira nearly yelled when he saw what Renji was doing, "Must have fell asleep in the bath." He commented on the side. Ichigo, however, thought otherwise, 'Did he have sex with Urahara?' he thought questioningly seeing as how Hitsugaya hadn't slept like that except when he had had sex with him. He did note the small contented smile on his face and knew something deeper was going on.

"What are you spacing out about?" Renji sneered poking Ichigo in the ribs sharply. Ichigo turned his head sharply in the redhead's direction with a sour look on his face, "None of you fucking business." He growled as he stabbed the butt of his Zanpakuto into Renji's side. Renji promptly fell over where Ichigo left him yowling on the floor. "Will you quiet down, I don't want to see what the Snowball is like when his sleep is disturbed." Ichigo snapped, though he was smiling. Renji bitched under his breath as Kira tried not to look uncomfortable. Ichigo sat down at the desk propping his feet up so he could get more comfortable. Renji eventually sat up and propped himself against one of the walls as he picked dirt from his nails.

Kira sat down at the chair by the door and proceeded to fiddle with his uniform, much to Ichigo's annoyance. Ichigo smiled, "Hey guys, wanna play strip poker."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Well over two hours later Kira was naked, Renji was down to his undies and Ichigo was only missing his outer Kimono. The strawberry blonde had a smug smile plastered onto his face, "Okay this isn't fair! You know how to play this stupid game!" Renji snarled and glared death at Ichigo. "It took you that long to catch on." Ichigo said with his smile still in place and a raised eyebrow. "Bite me, asshole." Came the return growl, "No thanks, you'll taste like loser." Ichigo said smugly as he started laughing from the look on Renji's face.

"Die, bitch!" Renji roared and dove at Ichigo who soon found himself under a nearly naked Renji. He couldn't stop laughing as they rolled and wrestled around on the floor. Kira just sat there in a daze at the fact that he was entirely naked in a room full of guys, one being a Taichou that could wake up at any moment. Though, he did find a thrill in the game even if he had down right sucked at it. Something he wouldn't outwardly admit to.

"What the HELL is going on here!" yelled a very much conscious Hitsugaya Taichou as he sat, arms crossed glaring at the trio on the floor. All three Shinigami froze instantly as they were caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar. "Abarai Fukutaichou, Kira Fukutaichou…………why…. are you naked?" Hitsugaya said flatly as the two most naked boys scrambled to cover their dignity. "Calm down, Snowball we were playing strip poker to pass the time." Ichigo said with an Urahara-esque smile plastered on his face. "That's Hitsugaya Taichou and it doesn't matter. They are both Vice Captains and as such should act accordingly." He said with measured warning in his voice.

"Anyone who complains that much about others having fun, usually doesn't have any fun of their own. Care for some fun Taichou." Ichigo said knowing that he was pushing the limit with the small Taichou, but if he could hint at what he and Hitsugaya had done and what he'd probably done with the Geta-Boshi then he might lay off the other two. Luck was on his side this time and the snowy haired genius promptly shut his mouth with a fierce blush on his face. However, he quickly gave Ichigo the 'I'm sicking Hyourinmaru on your ass' look and Ichigo knew he if he ever ended up alone with Hitsugaya he was screwed and not in a good way.

"I'll let it slide since I've been stuck in here for two weeks and know how boring it gets first hand." He sighed to the relief of the two Fukutaichou. "Just think about where you're playing a game like that the next time." He muttered and had to repress a very undignified squeak when Ichigo hugged him, "Let go of me before I decide shoving your Zanpakuto up your ass is fun." He growled warningly and Ichigo released him right away with that dumb grin still plastered to his face. "Now answer me this. Why are all three of you in this room at once?" he asked, as Renji and Izuru quickly got dressed. "There was a breach made in Soul Society. The Bounto used Ishida to pass through to this world. We have Ishida in our care, but we can't locate the Bounto." Ichigo offered and Hitsugaya tensed visibly. 'So that's why Kisuke isn't here.' He thought.

"I see." was all he said outwardly as he observed the other's behaviour towards this issue. Abarai looked agitated with the fact that he couldn't be out there hunting down the Bounto, Kurosaki look as if he didn't really care though Hitsugaya knew better, and Kira, once again, looked like he was going to have a stroke. "Calm down, Kira." Hitsugaya said flatly, "We've dealt with worse." Kira looked at him like he had just been caught masturbating, "I'm sorry. I'm just t…." he began, "Tired, yes I know." Hitsugaya finished for him. Ichigo was about to jump to Kira's defence, but there came a sharp knock at the door. Hitsugaya watched as all three tensed and moved a hand to their Zanpakuto at their sides or on their back in some cases.

Ichigo walked forward, "Who is it?" he asked and it was Urahara who answered Ichigo. Ichigo asked him to flare his reiatsu considering how familiar he was to its signature. He lifted his own reiatsu from the door and said blonde stepped inside. "We've located the female Bounto and Yamamoto has requested you two go and help." He nodded towards Renji and Ichigo. "You are to stay here Kira and watch Hitsugaya Taichou. You know the drill." And with that he left Ichigo and Renji in tow. The small Taichou marvelled at how quickly he could become serious, though if he were really in love with him the blonde would feel the need to protect him. It seemed a reasonable enough answer to Hitsugaya.

He watched as Kira sealed the door and moved to sit down at the edge of the bed a look of worry on his face. Hitsugaya was about to ask him what was wrong when he suddenly stood up. He turned to Hitsugaya and pulled Wabisuke from its sheath, "Raise your head, Wabisuke." He said and the Zanpakuto reshaped itself into a hooked like form with two ninety degree bends in the blade. "I'm sorry…….Taichou." he whispered as he brought the blade down on the stunned boy.

**A.N.:** Found another good cliff-hanger! Oh no what is Kira up to!?! Well the main pairing is now established and I'm happy enough with the results. So see you all in the NEW YEAR!!!!! Time to go party!!!! WOOHOO!! Okay I fixed the errors in this chapter (hope I got them all).


	9. The Truth Sucks

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and quite possibly rape and there for all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??????**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**RKInu241: **Take your time checking out those pics. Thanks for the heads up on the errors. I got those fixed (I hope). Enjoy the chapter.

**Shane Akame Ginga San: **Read to find the all answers to your questions…all will be answered shortly, lol! Hope ya like the chappie, kiddo!

Let's begin……..

HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEARS YA'LL!!!!!!!!! (Hehehehehehehe…this is me happy)

**Too Little Too Late**

"I'm sorry…….Taichou." he whispered as he brought the blade down on the stunned boy.

"KIRA!"

Arms were thrown up in a futile defence as the blade connected with his arms and an exposed side. The hit was hard enough to stun him causing a cry of vulnerability to fall from the throat of the one being attacked. Before he knew what was happening he fell back on the bed, arms resting beside his head and legs splayed out at odd angles. 'I can't move!' he cried mentally as his assaulter came to stand beside him. "Why are you doing this, Kira?" he said unsteadily as his body shook from the exertion he was putting on it to move. "I used Wabisuke to double your weight and since I hit you twice……..let's just say I'll be surprised if you can even twitch a finger." Kira said in a complacent tone, though there was an underline hint of distress at attacking a superior. "That doesn't answer why you did it!" Hitsugaya nearly yelled as Kira turned his head away. He couldn't look the small Taichou in the eyes for fear of what he might see, "I'm sorry Taichou." He whispered turning his back on the child genius.

"EXPLAIN!" the fast becoming worried boy yelled as Kira continued to ignore him. "It's to protect you." Kira said weakly. Hitsugaya was starting to feel like a small, trapped animal in the grip of a predator three times his size. He didn't like that Kira was not answering him properly. He couldn't understand why the blonde Fukutaichou was acting this way and it was very clear that doing what he had just done was tearing Kira apart. So why would he put Hitsugaya under the influence of Wabisuke? He needed to get an explanation out of the blonde as quickly as possible, but it seemed to the world that Kira didn't want to listen. Hitsugaya forced calm on himself by taking a few deep breathes, "Kira….. Izuru?" he received a slight jump of muscles when he called the blonde by his first name.

"I know you didn't do this just to protect me from running out to find the Bounto and get answers. You're upset over something and I have a feeling it has something to do with your behaviour over the last few days. It's something more than just lost sleep, isn't it, Izuru." He stated watching as Kira's shoulders began shaking slightly, "You're torn about doing this to me, so what made you do this or want to do this?" he said sharply trying to keep a calming tone. Kira was beginning to tremble noticeably by now. "Are you being forced to do this?" Hitsugaya continued to grill the blonde hoping answers would come shortly. However, what he got from the blonde was not what he expected to see.

Kira spun around sharply, tears marking his cheeks, "I'm not being forced! I had to do it I just had to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He came to see me every night for the past five nights! It's what he wanted and if it makes him happy then I'll do it! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Kira nearly screamed as he balled his hands into fists at his side. He was shaking hard now as the tears continued to fall slowly. Hitsugaya was becoming increasingly alarmed, "Who's he? Kira, what have you done? What have you agreed to?" Hitsugaya said as the panic started rising in his voice.

"He agreed ta help me." Came a voice that made Hitsugaya freeze. Kira looked to the doorway as a shadowed figure stood leaning against the frame of the now opened door. "Yer a very good boy, Izuru." Came the sadistic purr of the man Hitsugaya thought he would never see again. Ichimaru Gin sauntered into the room with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "ICHIMARU!!" Hitsugaya yelled angrily from where he lay helpless on the bed. "It's good ta see ya to Hitsugaya kun." He purred as he came to stand beside Kira. He raised his hand and patted Kira softly on the head, "Ya did very well, Izuru. Ya followed the instructions well." Gin said as Hitsugaya growled.

"You sided with him! You took orders from a traitor!" Hitsugaya yelled sharply causing Kira to flinch and look at his feet, "How could you betray Seireitei?" he yelled in frustration as Gin watched on silently. Hitsugaya suddenly choked, as Gin appeared beside him his hand secured firmly around his throat, "There is no need ta yell at Izuru, he was jus' followin' the orders of his beloved Taichou." Gin purred out as he squeezed the delicate, slender throat beneath his fingers. "He's very loyal ta me, isn't he?" Gin sneered delighting at the fear creeping into Hitsugaya expressive green eyes. "But, oh my look what they have made of ya, little Shiro-chan. Weak and powerless, like the child ya are."

He slowly took his hand away from the now bruising throat watching Hitsugaya pull in a heavy breath of air. He let his fingers slide slowly over the delicate throat pressing into one of the bruises causing Hitsugaya to flinch slightly. "You're wonderin' why I'm here?" Gin asked lightly and the response was a sharp growl of hate, "Such a feisty boy ya are an' oh so pretty." He purred and stroked a hand through Hitsugaya's soft hair, much to the boy's distaste. Kira stood at the foot of the bed silently, "For starters what I want to know, Ichimaru, is how you got into Seireitei without being detected?" Hitsugaya growled sharply.

"That one is fer only me ta know." Said the ever-smiling ex-Captain, "But I can gladly tell ya why I'm here an' why I told Izuru ta secure ya." Was the sadistic purr as Gin looked down at the boy on the bed through closed eyes. "I want the same thing those bastard Bounto want. I want what your pretty little body has ta offer." He said as he stroked a hand down Hitsugaya's chest to his abdomen. Hitsugaya's eyes widened, "You know about what they want?" he said in alarm, as the grin on Gin's face got impossibly wider. "Oh I do. I've known fer a very long time an' from what Izuru has told me none of ya know what ya really are. Would ya like me ta enlighten ya?" the snake like man leered, but only got a death glare in return.

He told the pissed Taichou anyway, "firs' I wanna set clear that Aizen is not involved in this endeavour of mine. Anyway, while I was his Fukutaichou I use ta spend my free time in the archives. I had the pleasure of coming across a lovely scroll, hundreds of years old, that contained some interestin' text. It spoke of a creature as pure as the heavens an' as white as the first snow, it was the legend of somethin' to delicious fer me ta pass up." He said as his grin darkened in something akin to lust. He looked down at Hitsugaya whose eyes widened in slight fright as he revealed the blood red depths of his eyes. "Do ya remember, little Snowball, when we fought after ya accused me of killin' Aizen?" he murmured as he fixed Hitsugaya with a narrowed crimson stare.

_Red eyes, so many red eyes._

Hitsugaya glared hatefully at the man leaning over him, "I called ya the embodiment of the heavenly guardian that was born into Soul Society every few centuries. Well its true." Gin all but purred as Hitsugaya's eyes widened further in shock, "What do you mean?" he said his voice holding a slight quiver. "It was in the legend I read that every few centuries the heavenly guardian would be reborn in the form of a creature as pure as the heavens an' as white as the first snow. I had no idea who or what it was for many years, that is until ya arrived at the academy. You with hair as white as the first snowfall and a purity to rival the heavens. Such a sweet innocence. I wasn't too sure at the time so I watched ya closely. The book spoke of signs. The first being an immense reiatsu an' you have that in aces. The second bein' a small feather shaped birthmark on the body. Yer's is on yer lower back, left side. The third, this was the clentcher, was that the new embodiment forever remained childlike, heaven's most charished creatures. Ya fit all these requirements." He said running his tongue over his bottom lip.

_Red eyes, so many red eyes._

Gin was enjoying the look of shock in Hitsugaya's eyes and face, "What caught my attention the most about the scroll was when it hinted at a darker underlie ta the legend. It spoke of using the heavenly guardian as a vessel for a power that could be later used by the instigator. There are three levels that need ta be performed before the final release can begin. Ya have already finished the first two levels of the ritual." Here he laughed low and dark in the back of his throat. "Ya see, little Toushiro chan, the three steps in the ritual all involve ya gettin' yer pretty ass fucked good an' hard."

Hitsugaya felt his stomach drop in fear as he pulled in a sharp breath, "Oh yes, I know ya've already let two others fuck ya. That orange haired Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo was it. Yer second was Ex-Captain Urahara Kisuke." He sneered as he leaned over Hitsugaya's slightly shaking body. "How did you…." He choked out and Ichimaru's grin widened into a predator-like grin on his foxy features. "I know cause I've been in Seireitei since they brought ya back over two weeks ago an' I've been watching ya very closely after they locked ya up. I hide my reiatsu well don't I." He said proudly. Hitsugaya was horrified at the thought that Ichimaru Gin had been watching him while he had sex and gods knew what else he saw. It made him want to vomit.

"Now, the three levels of the ritual are simple enough ta understand. The first is a sexual nature where both partners are inexperienced, the second is sex under the conditions of love an' the third, my favourite, is non-consensual sex. Hehehe yer gonna be raped." He chuckled darkly as Hitsugaya saw a dangerous lust in the red depths of Ichimaru's narrowed eyes. "I will be the one ta complete the ritual. Then comes the borin' part, I have ta wait nine months fer the power I want ta grow. So in a sense yer gonna be pregnant." And Hitsugaya saw that Ichimaru was enjoying himself. "Yer gonna get all nice an' fat." He laughed as Kira suddenly stepped forward a look of horror on his own face.

_Red eyes, so many red eyes._

"But Ichimaru Taichou, you said you weren't going to hurt Hitsugaya Taichou." He said in a voice full of worry. Gin turned to look at Kira, "Don't be naïve, Izuru." He snapped slightly as Kira backed away slightly, "Be happy ta know that yer privileged ta hear all this." And Kira looked at his feet, "I don't understand, Taichou." He muttered and Gin smiled leeringly at the blonde, "What's not ta understand, Izuru? I'm goin' ta fuck the Snowball and he's gonna give me an unimaginable power in return. Somethin' that can even take down Aizen." Kira looked distressed, but said nothing further.

Gin turned back to face Hitsugaya who was having trouble taking in everything Ichimaru had just dumped on him. If what Ichimaru was saying was indeed true than he had helped the snake like man to achieve his goal. He had completed the first two stages for him. "It's amazin', isn't it." Gin whispered against Hitsugaya's lips causing the boy to jump back to the present. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" he screamed to which Ichimaru pulled away. "My oh my, such a dirty mouth fer a child." He muttered lecherously. Hitsugaya glared death at the man whose eyes were once again closed.

"If you're the one who knew about this all along then where do the Bounto fit in?" Hitsugaya suddenly snapped and Gin smiled back at him, "Aizen and I have been monitorin' the Bounto as well. It's a passin' fancy of his nothin' more. However, I managed ta catch the fight between ya an' the Bounto leader. I saw how he acted towards ya an' knew he had caught onto somethin' important so I decided ta use 'em all ta cover my own tracks. I, unknown to them, helped their nerd get inta Seireitei's system so he could find the information easily. That fool, Kariya fell inta the set-up and had his Shinigami puppet administer a drug ta the Ryoka all under my influence." Gin said proud of himself.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in horror and anger, "So they were just your puppets." He growled out and Kira looked upset at what he was hearing, as he stood quiet in the background. "Yes, they are. However, the fool made things much easier fer me when he decided ta invade Soul Society ta get ya for his own. His little group has successfully distracted them from what I'm gonna do, though I think we'll go out with a bang. It also made it easier when my sweet, innocent Izuru welcomed me back with open arms. He followed my instructions without fail. He's so loyal ta me that he would be willin' ta go against Seireitei." He laughed lightly and Hitsugaya saw Kira look away again.

"He handed ya ta me on a silver platter." The snake like man continued to laugh to which Hitsugaya had to fight down the urge to spit in his face. Hitsugaya would have given anything to be able to move even if it only meant being able to fight using close combat with his hands. If it came right down to it he was even willing to sack the bastard right between the legs. He needed some kind of satisfaction, never mind that he was under Wabisuke's affects. He was certain now that if Wabisuke's power wore off and he managed to get past Ichimaru he would order Kira to restrain him and Kira would more than likely do as he was told. The prospects were not in his favour. He was trapped.

_Red eyes, so many red eyes._

Those images flashed again behind his eyes and he gasped suddenly as he looked sharply in Ichimaru's direction. "Those eyes! It was you I kept seeing!" he said in alarm as his nightmare fell into place. Gin looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. "It wasn't the Bounto I was seeing, it was you! The pain I felt when those hands clawed at my stomach was a premonition of this!" he gasped out and Gin hummed thoughtfully. "It seems yer mind was tryin' ta forewarn ya about the ritual." He finally said with a new level of interest in his voice. "Yer full of surprises ain't ya, Shiro chan." He leered as Hitsugaya hissed back, "You have no right to call me that!"

"Ya belong ta me now. I will do as I please with ya." Gin growled back as a sadistic grin replaced his usual sneer. He walked the few centimetres to the bedside as he reached a hand out towards the frightened boy covering his eyes, "Now come 'ere." He said darkly. A horrified scream could be heard reverberation off of the walls of the building that had held Hitsugaya Toushiro for protection.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Urahara watched as the third Bounto fell. It had been several hours since the first Bounto, the female, had revealed herself and now two more had fallen before the Shinigami. He watched as the Bounto with glasses turned to dust and blew away on the current of the wind. Ichigo had successfully killed the man with minor injuries and from what he had heard that freak Kurotsuchi Mayuri had finished off the old man Bounto and his oversized fish. As for the annoying female Bounto…..she had been run through by Shuhei. The only ones left were the young Bounto who had tried to rape Toushiro, the bear like Bounto with the mohawk and the Bounto leader, Kariya.

The majority of the Gotei 13 were out hunting the Bounto down, with the exception of Ukitake Taichou, Kyoraku Taichou and his Fukutaichou who were still in the library archives and Kira Fukutaichou who was guarding Toushiro. Urahara looked up as two hell butterfly appeared at his side. "It looks like Yoruichi and Soifon Tiachou are dealing with the young Bounto." He muttered then turned to the other hell butterfly for it's message. His eyes widened, "They found something!" and with that Urahara used shunpo to get to the library as fast as he could.

He arrived promptly to see Ukitake looking very happy and Kyoraku dancing around with a very preturbed Ise in his arms. Ukitake saw the blonde and walked quickly to his side. To Urahara's hidden delight the sickly man was holding a hefty scroll in one hand, "I believe we have finally found what we were looking for. Though what is said inside is something that leaves me worried. If this is true then Hitsugaya kun will become a power struggle and I fear for his safety." Ukitake said almost criptically and Urahara looked at him seriously before taking the scroll from him. He walked over to a table and took a seat before rolling the scroll out over the table's surface.

It took him a while to read it, but as he read he became increasingly worried for the content spoke of legends and rituals that spoke of truths. There was way more to this than what they had originally believed and they were going to pay the price for it. Once his eyes came to rest on the ritual and its process he felt his stomach clench painfully. He had to reread it incase he had read it wrong the first time. He looked up from the scroll wide eyed and trembling just slightly. His hands shook minutely against the scroll as he stood up and backed away from the table. Ukitake saw his new behaviour and rushed to his side to support the blonde.

"The first two levels are complete………" he whispered as the shock that what he had read about was almost finished. "What did you say." Ukitake's soothing tenor wrapped around his senses as Urahara turned a worried gaze on him, "Have you read the entire scroll?" he asked and Ukitake shook his head, "No we haven't." he said as Urahara pointed to the section on the ritual. "Read this." He said flatly. Ukitake did as he asked and soon enough Kyoraku and Ise were reading the lines as well. After a couple of moments they looked up with identical looks of shock written on their features. Ukitake turned to Urahara once again, "What happened?" he said and Urahara could sense an underlying tone of anger in those two words.

Urahara felt like a child being caught snacking just before a meal and he hated it, but in the face of Ukitake Jushiro he couldn't help it. "The first two levels of the ritual have already been completed." He said looking the man straight in the eyes in an attempt to hold onto his dignity. Ukitake's and Kyoraku's jaws dropped and Ise coughed into her hand as if she choked on her own breath. "The first two levels were completed? How do you know this and by who?" Ukitake demanded and Urahara took the final plunge into the abyss, "The first level was Kurosaki Ichigo, inexperience and the second was myself, love." He said proud that he had neither paused or stuttered.

"You and Kurosaki kun!" Ukitake said shocked and a long silence fell about them leaving Urahara to his own thoughts. Finally, after several long, tense moments Ukitake spoke, "I'm disappointed in you Kisuke. Under these conditions you took the initiative to sleep with Hitsugaya kun. It's both stupid and unbecoming of an ex-Shinigami Taichou." Ukitake said sternly as Urahara stayed quite. "However, I'm happy that you have found love with our little Shiro chan. I'm assuming he loves you in return?" he said causing Urahara to do a double take before nodding yes to Ukitake's question. "Then congratulations are in order! We'll have a party once all this is over." The man said brightly, returning to his usually happy mood.

Kyoraku stepped forward, "Nothing will happen if we don't allow the third level to take place so all we have to do is stop the Bounto and destroy all information hinting at what Hitsugaya kun really is." There were agreeing nods as Kyoraku turned to his Fukutaichou. "Nanao I want you to destroy all the documents containing information of this legend. Take all the time you need and as many of our men as you want." He said to her and she nodded wordlessly. "Shall we eradicate some Bounto then." Urahara said with a smug smile on his face. They were about to depart the library when a burst of reiatsu fell heavily over them.

Ukitake, Kyoraku and Ise looked up suddenly as Urahara turned slowly in the general direction of the release. "That was Hitsugaya's reiatsu! Someone removed the collar!" Ukitake said suddenly as they took off outside. They came to a grinding halt outside of the Library building as what they saw before them left them shocked and rooted to the spot. Dark smoke billowed out of the building where Hitsugaya was being kept as the reiatsu pulsed heavily. No more words were exchanged as they all used shunpo to get to the core of the explosion hoping Hitsugaya and Kira were alright.

'Who removed the collar from Toushiro's neck? It couldn't have been Kira? Or were they under attack and Kira had no choice but to remove it.' Urahara thought frantically as they arrived at the site in record time. Urahara noticed that many, if not all, of the Taichou and Fukutaichou were on site along with dozens of other Shingami. He noticed that half of the building was nothing but smoldering rubble while the rest of it was smoking and unsound. They had no time to react when they were hit nearly point blank with another shock of reiatsu. It pushed down fiercely on their shoulders causing the weaker of the Shinigami to collapse under the imense pressure.

"What's happening!" Ichigo called out to Urahara from where he stood with Renji only feet away. Urahara had no more of an idea about what was going on then his pupil did and he didn't like that one bit. He needed to know whether or not Toushiro was alright, but with centuries of battle under his belt he knew it was stupid to run in without knowing anything before hand. He stayed put waiting for the smoke to clear. They didn't have to wait long as the smoke suddenly started to swirl and move in tendrels around a smoke filtered figure. Reiatsu curled in massive waves and tendrels from the body as two more figures joined it.

There was a collective gasp as Hitsugaya Toushiro emerged from the smoke clad only in a white kimono, which whipped about his legs and body as his reiatsu pulsed and grew. However, what had made nearly everyone inhail sharply was the people accompanying the small Taichou. A very smug looking Ichimaru Gin and a worried Kira Izuru flanked the genius very closely and on further inspection they were both hold chains leading to metal cuffs on Hitsugaya's wrists. Hitsugaya moved out of the smoke and rubble as if in a trance his reiatsu flowing fiecely around him. "ICHIMARU!" Ukitake called loudly as he drew his Zanpakuto, "What have you done?" he yelled to the foxy featured traitor.

Gin stepped up beside Hitsugaya looking up to where Ukitake stood, "I've merely removed Hitsugaya Taichou's collar. It just so happens that he can no longer control his reiatsu. Now I wonder why?" Gin said condescendingly as more Zanpakuto were drawn in anticipation of a fight. "Have ya found the information ya've been lookin' fer?" Gin asked in a sweet tone. "Release him Gin! You don't know what you're messing with." Ukitake growled and Gin laughed throatily at the sick man. "I know exactly what I'm doin', Ukitake. Hitsugaya kun is the embodiment of the heavenly guardian and I've been told that the first two levels have been completed already. Now I get to finish it." He mocked.

Before anyone could blink all the Taichou and Fukutaichou present lunged toward the trio in an attempt to separate them. Gin just stood there grinning as he motioned for Kira to stand beside Hitsugaya and pull the chains taught causing Hitsugaya's arms to be raised above his head. Urahara got close enough to see blank, glassy green eyes full of unshed tears before Hitsugaya's arms raised the rest of the way into the air and everyone was blasted backward by a shockwave of his reiatsu. A short scream was torn from his throat as his body arched with the further release of his reiatsu. Shingami and rubble were scattered all around the trio as the reiatsu surrounding Hitsugaya returned to its previous form.

Gin smiled at the aftermath, 'If this is the result of finishing two of the levels I can't wait ta see what the final will achieve.' He thought gleefully as he and Kira loosened their hold on the chains so Hitsugaya's arms were once again at his side. "Thank ya fer finishin' the first two levels, it means a lot ta me. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be takin' the Snowball and Izuru with me. I need company if I have ta wait nine months fer my prize ta conceive." He called happily as he turned back to Hitsugaya, "Now then, my sweet Toushiro chan, open the way to Heuco Mundo." He ordered with his usual sadistic grin in place.

He pulled the chain taught and moved Hitsugaya's arm upward until he felt the boy lifting it the rest of the way on his own. The surrounding Shinigami had to cover their eyes as a burst of bright Reiatsu issued forth. There was a deafening crack as the air spilt open in front of the trio revealing the land beyond the gate. With the gate open Ichimaru snapped the reiatsu suppressing collar back in place around Hitsugaya's neck and before the boy knew what was happening he was placed over Ichimaru's shoulder and carried screaming and swearing through the gateway. The gate closed and the pressure returned to normal as they uncovered their eyes.

Urahara felt his stomach drop as the trio were no longer in his line of sight. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the spot Hitsugaya had stood in only mere moments before. He stood stock still as the shock and understanding settled into place. Gin had been the one behind everything. He was quick to come to the solution despite his muddled mind. "Toushiro." He whispered desperately. "They have taken him to Hueco Mondo, haven't they and Kira Fukutaichou has betrayed Seireitei to follow his former Taichou." Came the calm voice of Yamamoto Sotaichou. Everyone turned to look at the old man who had finally arrived at the scene. "Yes, Yamamoto Sotaichou. Ichimaru took Hitsugaya Taichou with him. Kira Fukutaichou followed him." Ukitake said quietly as the shock finally settled and he could think clearly.

"That may be, but I would like to hear of your findings. I'm calling a meeting." The old man said sternly and walked away. Everyone present began leaving the site except for Hinamori Momo and Matsumoto Rangiku who were both crying, Ichigo, Renji, Yoruichi and Urahara also remained. "What do we do now?" Ichigo asked Urahara who looked at him from under his hat. "I don't know?"

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Ichimaru set an unconscious Hitsugaya on his plush western style bed inside Aizen's palace in Hueco Mundo. Kira stood a few feet away as quiet as ever. "With the collar on his neck Aizen won't detect him." Ichimaru commented as Kira turned his gaze to his beloved Taichou, "Won't he detect me and come looking?" he voiced and Gin looked at the blonde from over his shoulder. "He already knows yer here, Izuru. That was my excuse when I went back to Seireitei. I said I was lonely and wanted ya to be by my side. He let me go fetch ya." Gin answered and Kira didn't know whether to be happy or not. "No one will know he's here. My rooms are soundproofed." He said on the side as a puzzled look came over Kira's features.

"I enjoy 'entertaining' myself an' hate when people listen in." Ichimaru shrugged with that ever-present smile on his face. "I have some business ta take care of with Sosuke so I'll be back later. Make sure both of ya are bathed when I return. The bathroom is through that door." Gin smirked sadistically and exited the room locking it after he shut the door. Kira sighed and crawled onto the bed to rest a while as with all the recent events he was left drained.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Kira awoke two hours later to movement beside him and after he mind cleared and he remembered where he was and what he had done he jerked up into a sitting position. He looked to his right as he saw Hitsugaya was also waking up. Hitsugaya moaned softly as he pushed himself onto his hands and sat up. He blinks for a few moments before realizing that he was in a place unfamiliar to him. Then he remembered all that had heppened in the past few hours and he flew from the bed. He spotted Kira and froze, "You." He growled savagely. Kira crawled off the bed and walked slowly towards the angry Taichou with his hands placed out in front of him. "Please calm down." He attempted as ever step he took Hitsugaya to two backwards.

"I will not calm down! Traitor! You as good as sold me to Ichimaru just so you could be with the bastard! Traitor, how dare you!" he screamed as he threw a vase at Kira to keep him at a safe distance. Kira barely dodged the flying projectile as he made a lunge for the enraged boy. Despite not being able to use shunpo Hitsugaya dodged quickly to the other side of the large room. "Stay away from me!" he yelled throwing a few books he came across at the Fukutaichou trying to catch him. kira managed to dodge all five of the books but one, which struck him in the stomach. He bent over in pain and Hitsugaya ran for the large double doors at the opposite end of the room.

He pulled futilely at the doors and he was quick to discover that they were locked from the outside. He yelled in frustration and whirled around to look for a window. He was just in time to avoid Kira pinning him to the doors and he ducked under the blonde's arm to escape. "Please calm down, Taichou. I'm suppose to have both of us cleaned by the time Ichimaru Taichou returns." Kira tried to explain. "He's not your Taichou! He's a fucking traitor! A traitor you idiot! Don't think for a moment that that bastard wouldn't dispose of you the moment you were of no more use to him!" Hitsugaya screamed in anger and quite suddenly Hitsugaya rushed the blonde and flipped him over his back so he was sprawled out on the floor.

Kira got up with a growl and tackled the smaller boy to the floor leaving them rolling around in a mass of limbs. They delivered punches and kicks to one another in a whirlwind of action. Hitsugaya managed to pin Kira beneath him and was going to deliver a solid punch to his face when a hand fisted in the soft hair at the back of his head. He gave a loud, mewling cry as his head was wrenched back sharply. His hands came up to clutch at the one in his hair as Ichimaru came into his blurred vision, "What a bad little boy ya are." Gin growled though the smile never left his face. He looked down at a panting Kira beneath Hitsugaya, "My, my Izuru. I'm disappointed that ya were gettin' yer ass kick by someone a third yer size. He doesn't even have any reiatsu." Gin tsked like one would to a naughty child.

"As fer ya. I don't appreciate ya attacking Izuru like that. Ya should be sittin' in the middle of my bed with yer head bowed submissively like a good little bitch." He said as he lowered his body until his chin rested on Hitsugaya's heaving shoulders. He looked down at Kira on the floor through slitted eyes and then to where Hitsugaya's legs straddled the blonde's body. The white kimono had parted invitingly around the boys legs and it was clear that Kira could see all the pretty Taichou had to offer. Gin decided to aid his former fukutaichou's newest wet dream as he slid a hand up Hitsugaya's leg in a slow manner. Hitsugaya gasped as his head was wrenched further back while his hands attempted to dislodge Gin's hand.

The top of the kimono was disheveled from the fight and was now falling down the white haired boy's arms as Gin opened the half of the kimono below the sash. He slid the material back fully exposing Hitsugaya to himself and Kira. "He's quite exquisite ain't he." Gin purred as he pulled the hair in his hand causing Hitsugaya to cry out slightly in pain. Gin watched as Kira blushed hotly while he rubbed Hitsygaya's silky thigh.

"Shall we bathe him, Izuru?" he asked with that leering smile firmly in place. Kira glanced up at his former Taichou and whimpered slightly. Gin's smile widened, 'This opens up a whole new set of options.' Gin thought sadistically, "It's settled then." Gin said aloud as he rose forcing Hitsugaya to follow or lose a lot of hair. "Come, Izuru." He called over his shoulder as he forced Hitsugaya to walk in the direction of the bathroom while Kira stood slowly. He was still blushing and the fact that he was well on his way to a full on erection was not a good thing. He slowly followed Gin into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**A.N.:** AH! Evil cliff-hanger! Well there you have it ya'll! This chapter revealed the whole plot (well the most of it). It's revealed that Kariya was a puppet being used by our lovely sadist Gin and the reason why he was after Toushiro. And OMFG Aizen is not in on the plot! Perhaps Gin wants to actually overthrow him…..oh my, oh my. What's gonna happen to our Snowball in the next chappie…………. As for what looks like spelling errors while Gin's speaking…they're not mistakes. If you watch the translations he speaks with a slur to some of the words he uses. If you already knew than disregard these last few sentences.


	10. Of Rape

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and quite possibly rape and there for all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??????**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**RKInu241: **I have never been so happy (at least not in quite a while anyway) then when I read your review for my last chapter. You were a hard one to completely please and I enjoyed the challenge, though it's sad to say that the big twists are over and the rest of the chapters might not be as great (oh well I do my best and its fun). Enjoy more smut…

**Shane Akame Ginga San: **AHHH! NO! Shiro rape ahoy! Run for your lives…or read it happily both works, lol!

**VanityWantsYou: **I'm glad to hear your liking what you read then I know I've done my job right. As for the reviews…many people are just too lazy to do that and its fine with me since I know exactly how many people have actually read my fic, Hehehehehe! Here's that rape ya ordered…lol!

**haro-haro-chan: **Cliff-hangers are so evil, but they sure do leave the readers coming back for more, don't they! Things just keep getting worse for Toushiro, poor Shiro Chan indeed!

Let's begin……..

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Too Little Too Late**

Bathing had been a harrowing experience for Hitsugaya once Ichimaru had successfully undressed him. Ichimaru had to enlist Kira's assistance just to remove an article of clothing that was already half off him due to the earlier scuffle. Twenty minutes, two kicks to Gin's knee and the heel of a palm into Kira's nose later a very livid tempered Hitsugaya was in the warm water of the overly large bathtub. However, the trouble didn't stop there as Ichimaru wanted Hitsugaya immaculately clean and to do so he had to first get his hands on the boy to make sure it happened. In his further attempt to escape Hitsugaya nearly drown poor Kira in order to place the blonde between him and the needy ex-Taichou. Hitsugaya even resorted to throwing a bar of soap at the man who ducked just in time to avoid being hit and in retaliation to the childish action he dove across the tub and snatched the howling boy up by his ankle.

Hitsugaya went under and came up sputtering as Kira suddenly moved to hold his arms while Ichimaru trapped both of his legs and sat on them. With the enraged Taichou trapped Ichimaru set about cleansing the boy. After half the bathtub's content was on the floor all three occupants were finally clean and to Gin's liking. He nestled Hitsugaya on the toilet seat and towelled the boy off who was now acting slightly more docile as Kira dried himself and dressed. Hitsugaya was placed back in his kimono and shortly after Gin too was dressed. He herded them from the bathroom after the mess was cleaned then shortly there after he left the two alone with strict orders to remain clean while he was gone. The silver haired traitor even went as far as securing Hitsugaya to the headboard in the centre of his bed.

An eerie silence fell quickly over the room once Gin had closed the door and Kira was left fidgeting as Hitsugaya stared unblinkingly at him. He could feel the small Taichou's animosity towards him and it left him with a vile taste on his tongue. He would eventually go crazy if he didn't try ease the hate aimed at him, for that he was sure. In the two weeks he had been guarding Hitsugaya Toushiro he had come to like being in his presence. The boy was wicked smart and waxed some amazing philosophical when coaxed just right and Kira loved it for it tested his own abilities and intelligence. He had even felt proud of himself that he was probably one of the only people, if not the only one, that now knew about Hitsugaya Toushiro's past.

So it hurt Kira greatly to see how he had damaged the new, dare he say it, friendship he had developed with the snowy haired firecracker. However, he could not fight the side of himself that was blindly loyal to Ichimaru Gin. He loved his Taichou and he, even now, kept telling himself that Ichimaru was just confused and quite possibly frightened of his own former Taichou, Aizen Sosuke. Kira hated to believe that Gin had willingly betrayed Soul Society and that was the end of it, but when he looked over and saw the angry and frightened boy chained to Ichimaru's bed his heart told him he was wrong. Kira was fighting a losing battle.

Kira rose from his spot on a large divan in a corner of the room by three sets of medium sized bookshelves and made his way over to the bed where Hitsugaya had been forced to stay. He approached cautiously seeing as Gin had been gracious or stupid enough to give the boy a book to read about coping with pregnancies, which had further enraged the boy. Kira did not desire that book being lodged between his eyes for Hitsugaya had imposing aiming skills and never missed his intended target or victim in some cases. Kira inched his way along the edge of the bed only to freeze as Hitsugaya's icy green gaze snapped onto his visage.

Kira swallowed nervously as he was nearly glared into submission while a dangerous growl issued from the boy's collar clad throat. Kira firmed his resolve and sat down on the bed just out of the Taichou's range of reach and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry…." He began, but was sharply cut off by the white haired genius, "You've said that many times, Kira and I hardly have the room anymore to believe you mean it. If you're sorry then why did you do this?" Hitsugaya all but growled as Kira jerked back like he had been burned. "He never told me what he was going to do with you. All he said was that he wanted to see you and that you wouldn't understand so I was to use Wabisuke." Kira said only to receive a swift reprimand, "AND YOU BELEIVED HIM?" Hitsugaya yelled angrily. Kira flinched, but held fast, "He was my Taichou and I'll always be loyal to him." Kira cried.

"That's the key word Kira, 'was'! He was your Taichou he's not now! He's a fucking traitor! How many times does it have to be beaten into that thick skull of yours until you understand!" Hitsugaya yelled back, "Kill him Kira, Kill him and be done with it." Hitsugaya said in a low, dangerous voice. Kira looked up shock clearly written on his face at just the mention of it, "I…..I can't!" he nearly cried.

"Of course ya can't, my sweet Izuru." Came Ichimaru's purring lilt as he entered the room. Hitsugaya stiffened as both of their heads turned sharply in his direction. The foxy traitor, in question, was holding a tray of what appeared to be food as he walked gracefully towards them. "Ya can't kill me 'cause ya love yer Taichou very much." Gin said smiling widely. He turned his shuttered gave on Hitsugaya, "Ya shouldn't fill his head with nonsense, little one 'cause toys are meant ta be played with not heard. Unless I say otherwise, that is." Gin said dangerously as Hitsugaya unconsciously backed away into the pillows. Gin's sadistic smile widened further at the unknown display of submissiveness. 'So he's learnin' ta fear me.' Gin thought happily.

He turned away from the pretty duo on his bed and set the tray down on a low-rise table, "I've brought ya some food." He stated as he turned back around to face them, "Come eat while it's warm." he walked over to the edge of the bed just as Kira slipped off so he could go eat and leaned over just in time to snagged Hitsugaya by the ankle, "Oh no ya don't! Yer not gonna give me any more trouble today. I'm tired and don't wanna deal with yer attitude again." He growled as he dragged the flailing boy to him. He unshackled Hitsugaya's wrist setting him on his feet and with a swift, sound slap to the ass he sent the boy in the direction of the food, "Go an' eat before I change my mind and have some fun instead." Ichimaru bit out as he sat down on the edge of the bed to watch the two eat their fill. He had eaten earlier so he felt content to observe their behaviours.

He watched as Kira took a sandwich from the pile and bit into it without even hesitating. However, Hitsugaya was another matter all together as he simply refused to touch anything until he was certain it wasn't drugged or poisoned. He did this by waiting patiently for Kira to croak or become woozy before he too tentatively grabbed a sandwich. It amused Gin greatly to see how frightened Hitsugaya actually was of the precarious situation he found himself in. The boy would never outwardly admit it or actually show such an emotion, but the tiny gestures hinting at fear was nearly enough to make Gin hard with excitement.

Gods how he wanted to break the vivacious boy! He thrilled at the thought that he didn't have long to wait. 'I would have ta lock Izuru away in another room. I'm sure if he saw what I'm gonna do ta that sweet ass he would have a stroke.' Gin thought with a soft chuckle as he imagined the look on Kira's face. He watched them eat quietly as they stared unblinkingly at one another one glaring, the other upset. Hitsugaya, once done with a second sandwich, contented himself with a chocolate cupcake quietly chewing at the dessert when he noticed Gin staring at him. He immediately stopped eating as a chill ran down his spine. He didn't like the look on the sadist's face and felt another rebellious streak rear its head. Hitsugaya found himself hurling the half eaten cupcake at the man's head.

The cupcake hit the silver haired traitor right in the middle of his forehead where it stuck fast bring Gin out of his gutter mind daydream very rudely. Kira had both of his hands covering his mouth preventing any sound from leaving his lips as silence rained down around them for several moments. Hitsugaya felt a smug, childlike sense of happiness at the fact that he managed to unseat Gin even if only by a tiny bit. However, his attitude changed quickly as a deceptively strong hand fisted into his hair and his head was yanked back fiercely. Gin's eyes were open and he was far from pleased as he removed more chocolate from his face.

"I dare say ya just used up the last of yer charms on me. Shall we go 'bathe'?" came the warning tone near Hitsugaya's ear and he was quick to regret throwing that cupcake at the unpredictable man. Gin stood straight shifting his grip to Hitsugaya's small upper arm as he wrenched the child like Taichou from his seat. "Ya are ta stay here, Izuru!" Gin growled making it clear that no matter what Kira heard he was not to interfere. Gin turned sharply and dragged the white haired protégé struggling across the room back towards the bathroom. Kira watched the pair disappear into the bathroom as the door shut loudly and locked. The blonde was frightened for the hot-headed young Taichou. Kira jumped in alarm as an audible slapping sound followed quickly by a shrill scream broke the silence.

Kira surged up from his chair and made his way to the bathroom door out of the nobility to protect the weak, but as soon as he reached the door he was stopped. "I've given ya yer warnin' Izuru, don't make me have ya share the little Bitch's punishment!" Gin yelled warningly as Kira quickly backed away. He heard Gin slap Toushiro again as the sound of his body impacting with the floor and the sharp cry of pain that followed resonated in Kira's ears. Kira nearly ran to Gin's large bed to burry his head within the mass of pillows as he whimpered at the sounds of distress coming from the bathroom.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Gin left Toushiro stunned on the tiled floor as he walked over to the shower in one of the corners of the large bathroom. When it was to the temperature he liked he turned on his heels and stalked in a predatorily manner back to the boy on the floor as said boy backed away. He grabbed the boy roughly by his arm once again, tearing the white kimono from his small, lithe body and flung him sharply into the shower behind him. Hitsugaya hit the shower wall with a sound thump and slid onto the shower floor now slick with water. Gin stripped himself of his uniform, Hitsugaya watching in horror as Gin approached with a leering grin on his face.

Hitsugaya scrambled to his feet pressing himself into the wall of the shower as he quickly became drenched by the spray. Gin cornered him and he was swift to strike out at the man in a last ditch effort to escape, but Gin moved in a blur as he caught Hitsugaya's wrists effortlessly pinning the boy to the wall. "I'm only willing ta let ya get away with so much. However, I think its time ta train my rebellious little bitch, don't ya think." He purred dangerously as he pressed into Hitsugaya, "I only like my toys feisty not rebellious." He said sadistically as he ran his tongue over Hitsugaya's cheek causing the boy to clench his eyes shut tightly.

"I think its time ta finish the ritual an' oh how its gonna be so much fun." Gin laughed darkly, "I'm gonna make ya scream yerself hoarse an' wish that ya never became a Shinigami." Gin whispered dark promises into Hitsugaya's ear. Gin pulled back enjoying the control he could and will have over the small Taichou. He released Hitsugaya's wrists from his iron grasp preferring that the boy fight back to some extent as he fastened his mouth to Toushiro's soft, delicate throat while his left hand gripped Toushiro's hair and pulled his head back and to the side. Toushiro arched suddenly into the body covering his own as a cry was torn from his lips. Gin bit down hard on Toushiro causing the boy to thrash against him.

Gin licked the wound in a mock apology as Toushiro tried to pull away. Gin grew hard knowing he was causing the boy in his grasp nothing but anguish and fear. He was hard over the fact that he could assert control over a being that usually exuded power himself. It was a very heady rush. He pushed his cock into Toushiro's stomach letting the boy know what he was involuntarily doing to him. Toushiro tried to rear away in horror knowing exactly what was rubbing heavily against his stomach. Gin was determined to shame the boy and the best way to do it was by making the boy respond sexually to his advances. If the boy unwillingly enjoyed his touch then Toushiro would surely be easier to mould to his will. 'Divide an' conquer.' Gin thought laughingly to himself, 'In more ways than one.' as he reached down trailing his fingers over Toushiro's quivering stomach. He felt the boy's stomach muscles jump at the light touch of his fingers and he dipped one into his bellybutton pushing slightly in a mockery of what was yet to come.

"NO!" Toushiro cried out in alarm as Gin's fingers wrapped around his length. He tried to squirm away from his tormentor, but Gin's weight was greater than his. "Let's make ya all hot an' heavy." Gin purred licking the tip of Toushiro's nose as he began to slowly stroke the boy in his grasp. Toushiro cried out his distaste and in a flash of movement slapped Gin soundly across the cheek in a mindless fit to save himself. Gin's head snapped to the side from the surprising force behind the blow and Toushiro took the initiative to make a run for the door. He slipped and slid across the tiles in his haste to escape, but only managed to get halfway when Gin's hand once again fisted in his hair.

Toushiro screamed in pain as his momentum and the force of Gin's hold sent him crashing to the tile floors. With a firm hold on Toushiro's silky wet hair he placed himself over the boy pinning him to the floor. Toushiro thrashed savagely under the slim sadist as Gin tried to wrestle the frightened Taichou into a more submissive position, "I think we should just skip ahead ta the best part." Gin growled and Toushiro screamed in panic. It was an all out struggle between the two of them as neither was willing to give in to the other. Toushiro's screams hit a fevered pitch as he felt Gin forcing his legs apart and his cock pressed dangerously against him. "NO! DON"T DO THIS, PLEASE GIN!" he cried out as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

Gin laughed deep and melodiously at the panic the boy was exuding and he loved ever fucking second of it. He began pushing against Toushiro's unprepared entrance when the door suddenly burst open and Kira ran into the room. Kira fell to his knees, tears in his expressive eyes as he latched firmly onto Gin's arm, "I can't stand it anymore! Please Ichimaru Taichou don't do this to him! He doesn't deserve this!" Kira cried into Gin's shoulder. "Please! Please don't hurt him! Please!" he continued to cry as he suddenly threw himself down onto Toushiro as if trying to protect him from Gin.

He wrapped his arms under and around Toushiro's body hugging the boy to him and sobbing into his shoulder, "I'm sorry! I'm so SORRY TAICHOU!" he nearly screamed as Gin lifted himself slowly from his position between Toushiro's quivering thighs. Kira looked up at his former Taichou distress clearly written on his face as Gin looked down on the two lying on his bathroom floor. Toushiro's eyes were brimming with unshed tears and he could see hatred and fear within the depth of he beautiful green eyes. Kira clung to the small Taichou shielding him from Gin. Gin said nothing as he observed them through what appeared to be closed eyes. However, both of them froze when Gin's eye suddenly opened to reveal enraged blood red depths.

They didn't even have time to blink when Gin suddenly had the both of them in his hold. He had moved to fast for them to even see him and before they knew it they were being hauled up off the floor by an arm and forced from the room. Gin threw Toushiro onto his bed and forcefully dragged a now very frightened Kira over to a large wardrobe. He threw the doors open and Kira froze at the content within. "I warned ya, did I not, Izuru. Ya were not ta interfere with me and now I have no choice but ta rectify yer behavioural problems." He hissed into Kira's right ear. Gin pulled leather bicep arm binders from a hook inside the closet and forced Kira's arms behind his back. He fastened the jointed restraints deftly together and watched as Kira became steadily more distressed.

Kira struggled against the restraints, but found the leather to be firm and unforgiving as they held his arms pulled tight behind his back as it forced his chest outward in a gentle arch. This device allowed Kira to move his arms below his elbows to a small extent, however, when he did it pulled the strap across his back uncomfortably tight. "If ya struggle Izuru, then I may have ta punish little Toushiro kun." He warned as he grabbed two more longer leather straps knowing Kira would rather not have the other hurt for his own mistakes. He sat down and placed Kira in his lap as he moved to grab one ankle and bent the leg till Kira's heel touched his perky ass. Gin then wrapped one of the straps around Kira's leg and thigh fastening them together tightly so Kira was immobilized. Gin then repeated the process with Kira's other legs as a few soft sobs fell from his throat.

Once he was done Gin looked up at Kira's face and smiled widely in something mocking a caring appearance. He reached up and stroked a hand over Kira's cheek, "My sweet little Izuru, ya brought this punishment on yerself. I warned ya twice and ya still didn't listen. Ya need ta relearn who is yer Taichou." Gin murmured in a mock loving tone as he stood up gracefully carrying the bound Fukutaichou to the bed where he set him down in a position where his legs spread out on either side of his body. He watched as Gin went back to the closet returning shortly with more things Kira didn't even want to know about. "Care ta join, Izuru?" Gin said playfully as he grabbed a hold of the boy on the bed forcing him to abort his defensive position.

Gin quickly secured leather cuffs with D-rings and clips to Toushiro's wrists leaving them free to move until he decided otherwise. He then secured one restraint to each of Toushiro's supple thighs and a cuff to each of his ankles. Kira noticed, as Gin placed the last cuff on the ankle closest to him, that the thigh restraints had metal rings attached to them positioned on the outside of Toushiro's thighs. There were also clips attached to the rings on the ankle cuffs. Kira also took note that the usually fiery Taichou was eerily quiet and still as he allowed himself to be handled by Gin. Kira's eyes finally met with the small Taichou's and he was shocked to see the boy had been staring at him all along. The look in his eyes scared Kira.

Izuru watched as Gin lifted Toushiro into his lap forcing the boy's legs to encircle his waist while Toushiro's arms fell limp against his sides. Gin held Toushiro's head against his chest in a mockery of affection as he allowed the Taichou to continue staring in Izuru's direction. "He's smart, Izuru." Gin's voice made Izuru jump and he tore his gaze away from the boy in Gin's arms to look at his former Taichou. "He's quick ta understand the punishment if he continues ta disobey. It's the same punishment fer him as it is fer ya, Izuru. Ya both can't stand seein' someone else suffer in yer place." Gin chuckled feeling happy with his discovery. Kira felt his heart breaking, "Why Taichou?" he whimpered as Gin cocked his head to the side in something akin to curiosity before he decided to answer Izuru, "I'm no longer yer Taichou, Izuru and ya know this. Yer being blind ta the obvious. Plus I already told ya why I'm doin' this. I want his power." Gin purred as he stroked his hand in Toushiro's damp hair.

"Don't make me repeat myself again, Izuru. However foolish ya are though, I still appreciate yer blind loyalty ta me, after all it helped me get my hands on our little Toushiro here." He chuckled as he watched Kira struggle with a truth he knew was very real. Both of them were surprised when suddenly the softened tenor of Toushiro's voice cut through the room, "Do you understand now? He doesn't care about you and he never did. He'll use you then destroy you." He whispered, as he was still pressed firmly against Gin's chest arms limp at his sides. Gin turned his gaze downward at the pretty creature in his hold, "Hhhmmmm, so yer still tryin' ta convince, Izuru." Gin commented dryly with his ever-present grin in place. Toushiro didn't reply.

Gin shrugged the comment off and turned his attention back to the innocent blonde sitting bound to the nine across from him and his smile turned sinister once again, "Now that that's out of the way we can continue." He purred once again causing shivers of dread to run up and down both boy's spines, "I gave ya fair warnin' Izuru and ya still disobeyed my orders so as yer punishment ya will have no choice but ta watch me break the little Snowball." Gin said in a lascivious manner. Izuru's eyed widened as he watched Gin grip Toushiro's hair moving his head back as he sealed their mouths together. For the most part Toushiro remained limp in Gin's hold as tears slipped silently over his cheeks.

However, that quickly changed once he felt Gin's tongue force it's way into his mouth. He gave a muffled cry and began to struggle as his hands shot up in instinct to get free. He wrapped his small hands around Gin's throat the best he could and he squeezed while pushing back simultaneously. He gave a sharp gasp as Gin choked slightly forcing Gin to separate from the boy. Gin quickly switched his hold to Toushiro's wrists and wrenched them away from his throat, "Nice try." He growled as he looped a finger through the ring in the right cuff while securing the left wrist cuff's clip to the left thigh restraint's ring. He repeated this with Toushiro's right wrist and the boy was left struggling to move his arms in vain. With Toushiro's wrists secured steadfast to his thighs Gin was free to enjoy himself as he bit sharply into the delicate skin near the junction of neck and shoulder.

Toushiro arched wildly as a piercing scream was torn from his throat. His arms shook and pulled against the restraints holding them down as Gin licked the steady flow of blood from the wound he created. Gin's erection returned quickly when the sweet coppery taste of the white haired genius' blood hit his tongue. He bit down again forcing more blood to flow to the surface of the creamy soft skin against his lips. "AAAHHHH!" Toushiro cried while Gin sucked at the wound. Gin finally removed his mouth from the small injury he had created and let his tongue trail up the delicate throat offered to him unwillingly to Toushiro's sensitive ear where he ran his tongue over the shell. He gave the lobe a quick kiss as he chuckled darkly into Toushiro's ear.

"Such a pretty little toy ya are, but I think I wanna put ya ta better use. From what I've seen ya have a wonderfully talented mouth." Gin whispered lewdly into Toushiro's ear causing the boy to shut his eyes tightly and flinch away. Gin smiled sadistically as he thrust the white haired Taichou from his lap. A cry of surprise left Toushiro's throat as he fell back onto the plush bed his legs splaying out at odd angles. To stop any further struggling Gin secured the clips on each ankle restraint to the rings attached to the thigh restraints. Once secured Toushiro's knees were forced into the air from being placed ankle to thigh and in an unconscious attempt to keep even a little dignity he forced his knees together to try and hide himself.

His eyes shot open when he suddenly felt Gin straddle his small shoulders and what he saw made him clench his eyes shut tightly within seconds of opening them. He turned his head away from Gin and clamped his mouth shut. Gin was amused at the vain attempt to stop him from using Toushiro's mouth as a toy. He grabbed a hold of Toushiro's jaw forcing his head back towards him while pushing his thumb into the joint of the jaw on one side and his fingers into the joint on the other. He pressed into the joints sharply forcing a cry of hate and despair from Toushiro's throat as his mouth was forced open.

"Be a good boy an' open wide. It's good fer ya." Gin chuckled as he wrapped his fingers around his erection and pushed his hips forward into the wet warmth that was Hitsugaya Toushiro's mouth, "Bite me an' I'll be sure Izuru receives the punishment fer ya. He would look very pretty covered in his own blood, don't ya think." Gin warned as Toushiro whimpered around the cock in his mouth. His tongue moved involuntarily against the underside of Gin's cock forcing a wanton moan from his throat. "Show me how talented that little mouth of yers really is." Gin purred as he threaded a hand into Toushiro's wild hair. For Izuru's sake Toushiro did as the silver haired tormentor demanded and sucked softly at the erection in his mouth while pressing his tongue lithely into the vain on the underside.

Izuru's body shook in distress at what he saw before his eyes. It hurt to see someone as honourable as Hitsugaya Taichou being used in the manner Gin was currently enjoying. Izuru pulled futilely against the bicep restraints Gin had placed on him and endeavoured to flex his leg muscles in an attempt to break the bands holding his legs together. Izuru sagged in frustration and tensed when Toushiro cried out around Gin's erection as he reached back between the boy's legs. Izuru's eye clenched shut as Gin's throaty moan echoed in his ears, "Fuck yer a talented little boy!" Gin purred lustily.

Izuru wanted nothing more than to cover his ears and shield himself from what he could see and hear. Izuru looked up as he heard a gasping cry issue from Toushiro when Gin pulled himself free of the boy. He came hard across Toushiro's face and heaving chest with a growled moan. Gin moved off of Toushiro with a hungry smile spread across his face. "Doesn't he look beautiful covered in my cum." Gin whispered into Izuru's ear causing the blonde to jump in fright. "He's very good with his mouth, perhaps I'll let ya have a go at him the next time." Gin purred as he stroked a hand through Izuru's hair.

"Yer bein' bad, Izuru. Yer punishment was ta watch and I know ya had yer eyes closed. Look at him, Izuru." Gin warned in a dangerous tone as he forced Izuru to look at the gasping boy across from him. Izuru's eyes widened in horror as he watched Toushiro gasp for air and he couldn't help but stare as a glob of pearly white cum rolled from the corner of his mouth down over his jaw. "Please, no more Ichimaru Taichou. He doesn't deserve this." Izuru whimpered still referring to Gin by his former title, body shaking in misery. Gin let the title slide and moved back to Toushiro situation himself near his restrained legs. "No." Toushiro panted weakly still pulling air into his lungs.

Toushiro began to struggle again, however, due to the restraints holding his limbs in place all he could manage was rolling onto his side. It did very little to deter Gin from what he wanted and the sadist merely clasped a hand over one of Toushiro's knees and placed him back in his original position. Toushiro tried his best to keep his knees locked closed, but Gin easily forced them apart placing himself between the boy's thighs so he could no longer close them. Gin smirked at the clearly distressed state the boy was now in as he reached down and unclasped the ankle restraints from his thighs quickly placing them around his hips. He fastened the clips together behind his back easily leaving Toushiro's legs to rest against his back.

"Ready." Gin mocked with a soft laugh in the back of his throat as he positioned himself. Izuru panicked, Toushiro panicked, "NOOO!" a yell bled to an ear splitting scream, "NO! Please don't do this!" a begging to accompany the scream. Gin drove into Toushiro with unparalleled force tearing the delicate muscle and tissue with the dry assault. There was no pause after entry, but there was instant blood as the screaming hit fevered pitches almost un-human to man. Gin moaned as his body was rocked with pleasure, "Yer so fuckin' tight!" he growled throatily as the faster he thrust the more blood coated them both. After several agonizing moments it became easier for Gin to slide in and out of the wildly convulsing heat.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! JUST KILL ME! KILL ME!" Toushiro cried out the levels of his voice rising and falling as Gin brutalized his small body. He could feel something dying inside of him, but it wasn't the kind of death he now craved. Gin was too large for Toushiro to handle and with every movement the sadist made he felt more tissue tear and more blood coat his thighs and the bedding beneath him. Oh how he wanted to die, to forget everything and vanish, but that would never happen. No one was going to find him on time; no one was going to save him and Gin would never see the error of his ways like in the books he read when he was younger. This was real this was fucking reality.

He screamed again, but for a different reason, as Gin decided to complete his humiliation and began coaxing him to hardness. Gin thrust at a different angle hitting that magic spot deep inside Toushiro adding to the humiliating pleasure and pain. Toushiro arched harshly off the bed as Gin pushed hard and fast into his sweet spot while tears made heavy track marks on his round cheeks. "Open yer eyes Izuru an' watch his pain, his humiliation." Gin warned as he saw Izuru turn away from the horror he himself saw from the corner of his eye. Izuru whimpered pitifully as he slowly obeyed the order turning back to the nightmare before him. By this time no more sound issued forth from the tormented boy under Gin's assault as it had slowly weakened to barely audible whimpers of pain.

Izuru wanted to vomit at the sight of the once proud Hitsugaya Toushiro now covered in blood and cum. He had stopped struggling though the tears still ran free from dulling green eyes. He felt a part of himself break at the visage the Taichou now presented to the world and Izuru finally saw the damage he helped inflict, the motion of events he helped to finish. He had destroyed a noble spirit just so he could continue to believe that Ichimaru Gin was still a good man, if he had even been one. The blonde sobbed for both their lost souls.

"Watch him cum Izuru, his final degradation will be beautiful." Gin grunted as he was nearing completion. He stroked Toushiro a couple more times adding pressure to his unwilling erection as he thrust in with a sharp slap of skin on skin. He moved his hand up Toushiro's shaft and firmly pressed his finger into the sensitive spot under the head as his thumb pressed down on the tip. As he did this he gave one last thrust to Toushiro's sweet spot and the boy arched high letting a strangled, gasping cry tear free from his abused throat. His cum splattered across his stomach and Gin's hand as his eyes widened sightless to all that was around him. However, the tears came harder.

Gin's body seized up as Toushiro's tight, bloody passage squeezed him to a near painful extent and he thrust deep into the unconscious body beneath him as a mind-blowing orgasm ripped through his body leaving his toes curling in pleasure. He moaned loudly as his body jerked with the throws of his orgasm and after several minutes he could breath again. He reached behind himself and unclasped the ankle restraints as Toushiro's legs fell quickly away. He pulled out of the boy none too gently and was delighted to note that he had filled the boy well. Cum ran thickly from Toushiro's torn and bleeding entrance to coat his thighs and the bed beneath his limp body.

"Best fuck of my life." Gin muttered sedately as he moved off of the bed. Gin's smile widened further at the sound of soft sobs issuing from Izuru whose head hung so his chin made contact with his chest. He walked around the bed and wrapped Izuru in his arms. Izuru jumped at the contact, "My beautiful, innocent Izuru ya finally understand." Was all he said into Izuru's ear and the Fukutaichou knew exactly what he meant by the slightly cryptic comment. Gin released him from the bicep restraints and made his way lazily to the bathroom, "Bathe him after I'm done. While yer doin' that I'll have someone come change my beddin'. I will be leavin' fer a short while and when I get back I expect both of ya ta be clean and waitin' on my bed. Is that understood?" he ordered as Izuru nodded slowly. "Good." Was all he replied with and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Izuru undid the restraints of his legs and crawled stiffly to Toushiro's side. He looked at the unconscious Taichou and the sobbing came anew while he set about releasing Toushiro from his restraints. Once he had the boy clear of the awful things Gin seemed to so love using he gathered Toushiro gently in his arms and moved him slowly to a cleaner portion of the bed where he sobbed against the unresponsive child genius. He shook uncontrollably as he curled up next to the boy, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I helped to hurt you and for what….my stupidity? Loyalty to a traitor?" he cried, as he finally understood. Kira Izuru eventually cried himself into a fitful sleep of guilt and anger.

**A.N.:** AAHHH!! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!! Okay so this chapter is not as ingenious (that makes me sound full of myself….sigh) as the chapter before it, but I'm happy with it none the less. The final step in the ritual is done and now I have the task of actually thinking up the rest of the plot. I will also being including interludes with the others (Urahara, Ichigo etc) and how they are coping with the situation. I look forward to feedback and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter! All the bondage equipment mention thusly in this chapter are indeed real items though they very in design.


	11. 1st Trimester: Months 1&2

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and quite possibly rape and there for all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??????**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**RKInu241: **That's two awesome reviews you've sent me that say my latest chapters were not a complete flop! YAY I so love you! I'm glad you're enjoying the angst, so do I. This chapter will have considerable less angst, but there is more to come. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Tigger -says- FU: **Hope I didn't weird ya out too much with the raping of poor the poor little Snowball! It was necessary to the plot. I'm glad my fic is entertaining you and that you love it so far. That means I'm doing my job well. YAY!

**Shane Akame Ginga San:** Get him Kira! Screw Hitsu! Lol! Gin's sexy and invincible….no one can kill him! lol!

**In.Life.: **I think you are the first one to say that it is sad….that's kind of true actually. I'm glad to see someone looking at my fic in another light. Here's was happens next!

Let's begin……..

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Too Little Too Late**

Gin had been extremely pleased when the completed ritual began taking effect on his little hostage as Hitsugaya fell into the first trimester of his 'pregnancy'. Hitsugaya, however, was loath to find out that after the first initial weeks he was heavily prone to what the books called morning sickness. This Gin found rather entertaining. The foxy bastard would always stand in the doorway to the bathroom watching as Hitsugaya retched into the toilet bowl while Kira held his hair back against his neck. He loved how every time it happened it would unsettle the feisty child leaving him a shaking mess after the ordeal was finished. What he loved the most was the fact that after the first week Hitsugaya regained his rebellious streak by once again fighting Gin. He would refuse Gin's touch on all levels and even took to hiding in Kira's lap after the first three weeks had passed.

Gin had noted the surprised reaction Kira exuded when Hitsugaya had first curled himself around Kira's body after those first three weeks. Kira had jumped at the action considering up until that point Hitsugaya had been everything but outright violent towards him. By the end of the third week Kira had come to expect Hitsugaya's childlike presence in his lap when Gin tried to violate said boy's sanctified space. Gin found it amusing. He would then settle himself near the duo and watch as Kira attempted to mend the damage he helped wrought. Gin still took pride in the fact that Kira was still unconsciously obedient towards him even though he was starting to openly show an inkling of hate for him. No matter what Kira did he was still under Gin's control, even if it was slipping little by little.

Hitsugaya now sat well into his second month of the first trimester and he was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he now carried something indescribable inside his belly. Something that had been helped conceived by three separate individuals on the grounds of three separate reasons. It both terrified and secretly astounded him. He was a tool being used in a struggle that was near enough incomprehensible to him and he hated it. He hated being torn away from those he cared for, he hated being deceived, he hated being used and he hated Ichimaru for starting it all. Every time his mind came back to this he became enraged and that was when Gin would assert his dominance over him.

Gin found it thrilling to force Hitsugaya down as the boy fought tooth and nail for his minor freedom. The fact that Hitsugaya was now with 'child' never stopped Gin from fucking the boy; it just made it that much more fun for the sadist knowing Hitsugaya's body was fast becoming extremely sensitive to the touch of others. He found that he could even condition the snowy haired protégé to his touch and to the point where Hitsugaya nearly craved the pressure to alleviate the itch he felt from being prematurely pregnant. Hitsugaya was highly sensitive to begin with and through the added hormones of the creature developing inside of him he had been tipped nearly effortlessly over the edge. By the middle of the second month he was almost as well trained as Kira and this pleased Gin. What didn't quite please Gin was the fact that Hitsugaya had taken to seeking 'shelter' with Kira to avoid the burning touch that was Ichimaru Gin.

Hitsugaya still fought his control, but in the end he would slowly lay back and take what Gin offered with wide spread legs. These encounters always left blood and tears in their wake, something Gin loved and Toushiro hated.

Hitsugaya looked up from the book he was reading to see Kira emerge from the bathroom a towel like robe tied loosely around his lean body. He regarded the blonde minutely before burying his nose back in the book he held as he further reclined into the divan he sat on. Kira thrilled as he felt the little Taichou's misty green eyes observe him for that short minute and he couldn't help but glance at the boy from the corner of his own cerulean eyes. He was slowly becoming attached to Hitsugaya in a way he knew he probably shouldn't and that the Taichou most likely would not condone. He had grown to like having Hitsugaya crawl into his lap when Ichimaru tried to reach for him. He was trying hard to mend the damage he helped bring down on Hitsugaya and as a reward the boy was slowly starting to acknowledge him again.

He was more than determined to help Hitsugaya through his 'pregnancy' if that was all he could do. It was clear that Ichimaru didn't mind Kira doing this minimal task as the foxy traitor had to maintain the illusion that he was not up to anything behind Aizen's back. As such Gin spent the majority of his time outside of his room in Aizen's company doing whatever it was that they did in each other's company. That was something Kira wasn't willing to think about. Gin would usually return to his room in the early evening and at that time Kira would make sure that both he and Hitsugaya were sitting submissively in the middle of Gin's bed like he wanted them to be.

Kira shuddered as he remembered the first week after the completion of the ritual like a bad dream. Hitsugaya had refused to be Gin's obedient little bitch and wouldn't take his place on the bed like they were ordered to. Upon arrival Gin would always approach Hitsugaya using shunpo beating the boy to within an inch of his afterlife before forcing the boy to spread his legs and take him in. After a week of being beaten and forcibly subdued Hitsugaya learned to keep his rebellious nature to a minimum. He learned that if he was on Gin's bed when the silver haired man arrived Gin would happily allow him room to manoeuvre from his hold. He found Gin loved seeing him bowed in submission upon his arrival, but loved it even more when Hitsugaya would fight after he made himself comfortable.

Kira looked up suddenly as he heard a gagging noise coming from the direction Hitsugaya rested in. He turned his crystal blue gaze toward the sound and saw as Hitsugaya struggled to his feet hand held firmly over his mouth as he lurched forward in preparation of throwing up. Kira's eyes widened as he used shunpo to reach the boy and scoop him into his arms before rushing him to the bathroom. The last time the little Taichou had accidentally emptied his stomach onto Gin's floor the ex-Taichou had not been pleased. Kira made it to the toilet with barely a second to spare as Hitsugaya violently emptied his stomach's meagre contents.

Kira stroked the boy's shuddering back as he retched noisily into the toilet he clutched fiercely at. This would be the fourth time today that the boy had threw up and it was starting to leave Hitsugaya weak from the exertion. Kira reached over and once again pulled the silky white hair back against Hitsugaya's neck keeping the soothing strokes to his back constant. The blonde heard frustrated sobs echo between the retching sounds Hitsugaya made. After several minutes Hitsugaya began dry heaving and slowly sunk onto the tiled bathroom floor. Kira stood up and snatched up a cloth, which he wet under the warm water he ran from the faucet.

He knelt down beside the shaking boy and pulled him into his lap where he started to wipe the sweat and grime from his face. "Rest now the fit is over." Kira said softly as Hitsugaya pulled in a few deep breathes of air, "We should get back to his bed he'll be back very shortly." Kira added in short as he scooped an exhausted Hitsugaya into his arms. Hitsugaya allowed Kira to do as he pleased since he felt too drained to put up a front. Kira exited the bathroom wandering over to Gin's bed where he placed Hitsugaya upon the plush surface. He climbed onto the bed shortly and arranged himself in the centre of the bed like Gin wanted and pulled Hitsugaya to him until he was curling up half on his lap.

"Hitsugaya Taichou………I'm so……" he began but Hitsugaya cut him off with a sleepy reply, "Don't apologize Kira. The damage was done so stop looking back and start looking ahead. We can't change what happened and everything happens for a reason be it good or bad. So don't apologize anymore it only hurts us both." He whispered softly as he turned his face into Kira's lap. Kira watched quietly as Hitsugaya fell asleep a peaceful look taking control of features that had seconds before been held in silent dejection. He looked so small and childlike while he slept and it tore at Kira to see him suffer needlessly. Kira found his hand straying to Hitsugaya's stomach where a new life was growing inside of him.

Kira couldn't help but wonder what would emerge from the small being in his lap once the nine months were over. Would it be a beautiful child and if so whom would it resemble? Or would it be something similar to what Aizen pulled from Kuchiki Rukia's body all that time ago? He stroked his hand slowly over Hitsugaya's stomach causing the now sensitive skin to jump beneath his delicate touch. Hitsugaya purred kittenishly into his lap as he nuzzled his cheek against Kira's thigh. Kira blushed hotly as he became slightly excited by the boy's insentient action. He looked down at the head in his lap and his blush darkened as he saw how close Hitsugaya was to his awakening erection.

"Is he making ya horny, Izuru?" came a purring lilt in his left ear. Kira jumped in slight fright, but not enough to dislodge or wake the boy in his lap. He twisted his head to the side and caught Gin moving to settle himself at his side a wicked smile curling his features as his slit his eyes open. Bloody rubies regarded Kira with a burning intensity that left the blonde squirming. "He excites ya doesn't he. He's a very delicious creature, would ya like ta try him?" Gin questioned lewdly. Kira blushed sweetly and quickly looked away from the scheming, foxy-featured man. However, Gin didn't let him avoid his gaze for long as he reached over and took Kira's chin in a firm hold. He turned the boy's face to him, "I suppose I could let ya have him fer a night since ya've been such a good little boy fer me." Gin purred.

Kira shuddered, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the dangerous tone to Gin's voice or if it was because Gin was allowing him a romp with the pretty Taichou in his lap. "The ritual was long since complete and nothin' can interfere with the process now so I don't see why ya can't have a little fun fer bein' a good boy." Gin chuckled as Kira refused to look at him instead he kept his gaze trained on Hitsugaya's sleeping visage. "Shall we wake the little vixen?" Gin questioned as he was now beside Kira who jumped at having Gin's voice in his ear again. "My, my, Izuru yer hard fer him." Gin said grinning broadly as he glanced down. Kira felt himself shake slightly as Gin touched his erection through the bathrobe he was still wearing.

Gin's smile turned wicked once again as he slowly pulled his hand away from Kira's cock and wrapped his fingers around Hitsugaya's throat. "Come now sweetheart, Izuru needs yer services." Gin purred sweetly and no sooner had he tightened his hold around the delicate, slender throat beneath his fingers did Hitsugaya's eyes snap open in alarm and a small, choked cry fell from his parted lips. Hitsugaya immediately began to struggle within the deceptively strong hold as the ever-smiling Gin steadily restricted his air. Gin reared up onto his knees leaning most of his weight down onto Hitsugaya's throat effectively pinning the struggling boy to the bed. "That's a good boy." He purred again.

"You'll be entertainin' Izuru this evenin'. He's all hot fer ya so make him happy, little one." Gin ordered with a warning squeeze to Hitsugaya's throat. The boy gasped and rolled onto his side as Gin released his hold. He coughed harshly into his hands while Gin settled himself against the headboard of his bed. Once Hitsugaya settled into a normal breathing pattern he raised himself onto his hands to look Gin in the eyes. He was shocked to find them slit open and staring straight at him. "It's either him or me, baby." Gin further warned that leering smile never once leaving his face. A smile promising more blood and pain. He chose the lesser of two evils. He was certain that if he bedded Kira the blonde would at least be gentle with him.

He rose up onto his hands and knees and crawled the short distance to a stunned looking Kira. "T…Taichou you're not going………" he stammered as Hitsugaya surged forward and sealed their mouths together before pulling his body into Kira's lap feeling that he was indeed aroused. Hitsugaya wrapped his legs around Kira's waist effectively opening his knee length white yukata. Kira's hands twitched at his sides as he felt petal soft lips move against his own while Hitsugaya's left hand fisted gently in the hair at the nape of Kira's neck. He reached down with his right and snagged Kira's left wrist moving his hand between his legs and underneath the yukata. Both made identical noises, though one was of surprise and the other shocked pleasure.

Toushiro pushed Izuru's hand against his slowly awakening erection pleading for Izuru to touch him. Toushiro caught a glimpse of a very pleased Gin out of the corner of his eye and he knew that if Gin was content to watch he wouldn't hurt either of them so he pressed for Izuru to respond. Toushiro slowly broke the kiss burying his face into the crook of Izuru's neck and shoulder and he rolled his hips wantonly against Izuru's hand. Izuru came out of his breathless daze as he felt Toushiro harden against his palm.

He looked down at the bowed head the best he could considering it was half tucked under his chin as those scintillating thighs squeezed his hips and pushed gratuitously against him. He was fully hard before he even realized it and he moan as he moved his hand away pulling his bathrobe out of the way as his hand retreated. A soft cry fell from Toushiro's throat as their erections met skin on skin. Izuru choked back a moan his hands unconsciously moving to grip Toushiro's ass pulling the lithe boy against his own body. Reason was thrown to the wind for the both of them as their surroundings vanished and it was only them. Toushiro's head fell back with a soft whine as Izuru squeezed his ass just a little too hard allowing Izuru to seal their mouths together again.

Izuru felt bold and pushed his tongue against Toushiro's lower lip asking for entrance, which was given readily. Their tongues twisted and writhed together erotically while Toushiro moved against Izuru's hard cock. Izuru used his hold on Toushiro to move the white haired genius against his cock causing their mouths to move sensuously against one another pulling moans from both boys. Izuru pulled away as they both gasped for much needed air and quickly attached himself to Toushiro's throat biting with enough pressure to cause Toushiro to yelp sweetly.

"Oh gods……want your……mouth……Mmmmmm" Izuru ended in a unintelligible moan as he sucked at Toushiro's shoulder. However, Toushiro seemed to get what he wanted and slid from Izuru's lap allowing the blonde to accommodate him between spread legs. Toushiro wrapped his tongue around the head causing a choked moan to issue from Izuru's throat. He flicked his tongue lightly over the underside of Izuru's cock then let his tongue press firmly into that magic spot under the head. He rose up slightly before dropping his mouth down around the head sucking gently. Toushiro felt Izuru fist his hand into his unruly white hair urging him further down his shaft. The little Taichou obliged the blonde and took him into the back of his throat where he began to purr.

Gin watched from his reclined position near the headboard as Izuru's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gin grinned like the scheming fox he was as he gripped his own erection tightly eyes roaming over the erotic display his two beautiful toys were performing for him. He snickered at the thought that he was enjoying this mind-blowing show when Aizen was probably boring himself working with the two new Arrancar. If Aizen wasn't fucking them that is. However, Gin was happy to know that he got to see to deliciously gorgeous boys fuck, because the two new Arrancar were kind of homely looking at best in his opinion. So he got the better deal. He moaned as he watched Izuru reach out playing a finger over Toushiro's hidden entrance. So fucking hot!

Toushiro moaned throatily around his mouthful as Izuru inserted his middle finger into his quivering entrance. Izuru enjoyed when Toushiro vocalized around his aching cock and he knew that if he kept it up he was going to spill in the boy's talented mouth and he didn't want that. He lifted Toushiro off of his cock and kissed the sweet Taichou quickly before grasping his thighs and tossing him onto his back with a cute squeak. The blonde, with lust-fogged mind, proceeded to roll Toushiro's hips back until his knees were tucked flexibly near his ears.

With the white haired boy's pretty ass in the air Izuru kissed the tight entrance exposed to him. A short, sharp cry fell from those talented lips as Izuru pressed his tongue to Toushiro's entrance and once again, somewhere in the back of Toushiro's mind, he thought that there were far too many people fascinated with his ass and sticking things in it. That thought was quick to flee as Toushiro found out Izuru possessed a slightly longer than average tongue which left him nearly singing with pleasure after only a few seconds.

Gin moaned right along with Toushiro as he watched his former Fukutaichou tongue fuck his pretty little bitch. His hand jerked sharply and unevenly over his throbbing cock at the sight before him. He decided right then and there that he would allow Izuru to screw the little Snowball more often if this was the kind of show he received. So fucking HOT!

After what felt like several blissful minutes to Toushiro Izuru finally removed his tongue from his body and lowered him back onto the bed. He made to position himself at the wet entrance, but Toushiro had other thoughts on his mind as he sat up. Izuru soon found himself with a lap full of horny Toushiro. The boy in question reached down and grasped Izuru firmly in his hand guiding Izuru's twitching cock to his entrance much to Izuru's surprise. Toushiro lowered himself onto Izuru slowly letting himself stretch to accommodate Izuru's size. Izuru was in heaven as Toushiro's passage massaged and squeezed his length rhythmically till he was buried fully inside the amazing heat.

The white haired Taichou didn't wait long to adjust as he began bouncing in Izuru's lap causing the blonde to bury his face into the crook of Toushiro's neck and shoulder. He bit down in ecstasy as Toushiro buried him to the hilt and undulated his hips wantonly against Izuru's pelvis. Izuru thrust back up into Toushiro as he slid down causing the boy to bounce quickly back up and fall down hard around him. Toushiro screamed sweetly as he tossed his head back in pleasure, body arching like a bow. Izuru pulled Toushiro tight to his body as he fell back on the bed pushing his feet firmly into the bedding beneath them. His hands fastened to Toushiro's ass once again one cheek in each hand. Izuru used his hold on the writhing Taichou to slam him up and down his cock while his hips met each downward thrust of Toushiro's with a frightening force. The blonde had Toushiro screaming and clawing the part of the comforter nearest Izuru's head. "Uuuuuuhhnnngg……uuuuhhhh……oh god……Izurrruuuuuu….. fuck me h…..h….hardddeerrrrr!" he had the boy screaming.

Gin nearly came at what was spilling forth from Toushiro's pretty lips. He never knew the boy could be such a fucking erotic babe, walking sex if you will. Gin's mind was melting at the sight of him. Plus it didn't help that Izuru was like a gorgeous animal in bed when he apparently wanted to be. Gin's mind was definitely going into sensory overload. So FUCKING HOT!!

The bed was starting to rock under the stress the two were putting to it as Izuru slammed into Toushiro hitting the boy's sweet spot with every thrust. Izuru felt both of their releases building and decided that a change of position was in order. He flipped them over causing them to roll towards Gin as Izuru pulled Toushiro's legs straight into the air. Toushiro took the hint and grasped his own ankles showing both Izuru and Gin how flexible he really was. Izuru placed his hands on the back of Toushiro's thighs and began pounding the boy into the mattress offering Gin a brilliant side view of Izuru's flesh slipping fiercely in and out of Toushiro's pliant flesh.

Izuru suddenly leaned down and coaxed Toushiro's little pink tongue out to play with his giving Gin the further privilege of seeing tongue play. Izuru growled as he slammed his hips down causing Toushiro to arch taught screaming his release. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" the cry was music to Gin's ears as he jerked himself harder. Izuru was not far behind his little partner as Toushiro's inner muscles suddenly clamped down on his cock. Toushiro's legs wrapped firmly around him dragging him to the root as he came hard, "Fuck…….so tight……uuuhhhhhhh…Toushirrooo!" he moaned loudly as his hips snapped wildly. Gin came hard as he watched Izuru's cum slide from Toushiro's entrance, down his thighs and onto his comforter.

Izuru collapsed onto Toushiro still inside of the white haired Taichou as they caught their breath. After several minutes Izuru slipped from Toushiro with a soft squelch of fluids and fell to rest beside him. Gin watched the two slowly curl up around each other as he licked some of his stray cum from his fingers lazily. Gin slid from the bed readjusting his robes as he looked down on the two curled up on his bed with a twisted smile, "He is an amazin' fuck isn't Izuru? Ya know ya two bring the animal out in each other." He laughed darkly as both of them stiffened remembering where they were and what they did in front of whom. Izuru scrambled to his knees while Toushiro turned and regarded Gin with a hate filled stare.

"Bastard." Hitsugaya growled as Gin leaned over and grabbed his chin, "I may be a bastard to ya, but ya gave me the best show of my entire fuckin' life an' afterlife." He chuckled kissing Hitsugaya on the nose just as he pulled away. Gin straightened back up, "Now get in the bath an' clean yerselves up." He ordered, as that twisted grin got impossibly larger. Kira hurried off the bed and to the bathroom as Hitsugaya followed him, more sedately. Before the boy could make it to the bathroom on his sex shaky legs Gin grabbed him by the arm and bent down till his mouth caressed Hitsugaya's ear, "The next time I fuck ya I want ya to react the way ya did with Izuru. Ya know what will happen if ya don't." he said as he released the white haired boy and gave him a playful slap to his now sore ass. Hitsugaya made a quick retreat into the bathroom, much to Gin's amusement.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Gin had given Hitsugaya and Kira only twenty minutes before he came into the bathroom to make sure they were meticulously clean. He had them out and dressed in a yukata after thirty extra minutes to which he kicked them out of the bathroom so he could clean himself as well. Kira and Hitsugaya waited on Gin's bed like he instructed them to, the comforter having been replaced on the grounds that Gin had fun with his ex-Fukutaichou. It was a clean excuse since Aizen knew Kira was being held in Gin's room, but was still oblivious to Hitsugaya's presence. Gin was a cunning man after all and had no problems keeping Hitsugaya Toushiro a secret from the powerful Arrancar leader.

When Gin finally emerged from the bathroom he found Kira sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with Hitsugaya's head once again in his lap. It was clear that the child genius was cat napping as he opened an eye upon Gin's approach. Gin settled into his bed tucking himself under the covers with a book in hand. Gin did enjoy reading from time to time and he looked up at Kira with a smile. "Come here, Izuru, Toushiro." He purred and slowly they rose and crawled across the bed until they were situated on either side of Gin's body, Hitsugaya on the right and Kira on the left.

Gin had established this sleeping arrangement after the first week and the two eventually came to him when called, though it was still clear that they feared being that near to Gin. Hitsugaya and Kira crawled under the blankets and curled up at Gin's side each placing their head reluctantly on a section of his chest. "That's my good boys." Gin chuckled as Hitsugaya tensed against him and he felt Kira shake slightly. He ignored this and went about reading his book till he was certain the two at his sides were finally asleep. He threw the book to the end of his bed using his reiatsu to shut off the lights.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Urahara Kisuke found himself pacing again when he distinctly heard one Kurosaki Ichigo growl in frustration, "Will you stop that already! You're getting on my nerves Geta-Boshi!" Ichigo continued to growl as Urahara continued to pace. Ukitake Jyuushiro looked up from the book he had his nose buried in and glanced quizzically at the scruffy, pacing blonde "Kurosaki kun is right. You need to relax. You won't find Hitsugaya kun by worrying yourself sick, believe me I know." He said ending with his usual cheery voice. Urahara stopped pacing to look at the long, white haired man sitting comfortably at the table before him. "I know," He finally said, "but he's out there in Hueco Mundo under Ichimaru's control. That doesn't leave me with a lot of room to keep calm.' He finished in a mutter. Urahara felt trapped and empty without the feisty little Taichou at his side. He had finally confessed to both himself and Hitsugaya that he loved the boy and he was torn away from him just as quickly. Just thinking about it actually made him lose his well-known clam.

Urahara forced himself to sit down just as Kyoraku Taichou sauntered lazily into the room with his Fukutaichou behind him. "Kariya has finally been caught and is being taken to a holding cell for the time being." Said the lazy man as he dropped down on the couch beside Urahara. Ichigo sat up straight at the information and cocked his head slightly to the side, "Who managed to come across him?" the orange haired teen questioned as he regarded Kyoraku. Kyoraku placed a finger to his chin in thought, "I believe it was Kuchiki Taichou." He said after a moment and Ichigo placed his head back onto his folded arms before deciding to get up. "I'm going to go have a little chat with Kariya." Ichigo said as he quickly made himself scarce.

Urahara arched an eyebrow at Ichigo's sudden departure, but otherwise paid little attention to Ichigo's unusual turn in behaviour. "Well all the Bounto are dead and Kariya has been apprehended." Ukitake said calmly, "Now all we have to do is find a way into Hueco Mundo and rescue Hitsugaya kun from Ichimaru." This he said with a deadly serious look on his face. Kyoraku nodded his approval, "But we can't do anything until we have the clear from the old man." He said knowing that hearing that particular sentence would upset the other two men in the room. Shunsui was no fool, he knew that Ukitake was deeply attached to little Hitsugaya and he knew love when he saw it. It was painfully clear that Urahara was in love with the boy.

He could see that it hurt them both that they couldn't do anything to help the boy out of his predicament. All they could do was sit back and wait for Yamamoto Sotaichou to give the go ahead into the enemy's territory. It didn't help that the Shinigami didn't really know a sure fire safe way to Hueco Mundo. However, that was something Urahara Kisuke was more than willing to rectify seeing as he himself was a genius. The man could weasel his way out of nearly every problem he faced whether it was directly or indirectly. Urahara suddenly rose from his spot, "I've had enough. I am no longer a Shinigami under the restriction of Seireitei. I'm going over to the twelfth Division and kicking that freak Mayuri out on his twisted ass so I can find a way into Hueco Mundo." Urahara growled as he stormed from the room.

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at each other briefly before scrambling to their feet in hot pursuit of the determined blonde genius. They tackled Urahara into one of the gardens of the thirteenth Division wrestling the blonde into submission. Kyoraku held Urahara face down in the dirt as Ukitake sealed his limbs with a binding spell. "I'm sorry Kisuke, but you have to wait for Yamamoto Sotaichou to give us the all clear." Ukitake said trying to calm Urahara. It didn't work, "That's bullshit. You all know we could be trying to help Toushiro. He's in danger and so is the rest of Soul Society…. and maybe even the world and all you can do is sit around and wait for orders from a dried up old codger." Urahara nearly yowled in anger not realizing that he used Hitsugaya's given name as he was dragged back inside. Ukitake gave his old friend a worried look.

"Please be a little more patient, Kisuke. We have nine months before anything damaging will happen and I'm positive that Ichimaru will keep Hitsugaya kun relatively safe until that time." Ukitake further tried to waylay Urahara's concerns, fears and anger as the blonde fought the powerful binding spell. Ukitake and Kyoraku waited patiently for Urahara to tire himself out and after twenty minutes their patients was rewarded when Urahara slumped boneless against his bonds. "I will go speak with Yamamoto Sotaichou." Kyoraku finally said and took his leave quietly followed closely by his Fukutaichou.

"Be patient a little longer." Ukitake said again as if trying to convince himself as well. He heard Urahara sigh longingly, "It's hard to be patients, Jyuushiro, when the one you love is in danger." Urahara's voice came in a hoarse whisper as if the blonde was trying to hold back tears. Ukitake smiled and knelt down beside Urahara, who turned as best he could to look at him, "I understand, but if you love him like you say you will be patient and think like the cunning man I know you are. He needs you Kisuke, but he also needs you alive and if you continued on the path you were going to take you would have been killed." Ukitake said and Urahara knew the man was right as much as he hated to believe that he was. "I know." He said eventually.

Ukitake knew that he could release Urahara from the spell seeing that Urahara had no desire to die and leave Hitsugaya to the wolves. Urahara sat up rubbing his wrists softly as he looked up at Ukitake, "You love him to don't you." He said suddenly catching the white haired Shinigami off guard for just a moment. He smiled softly at the blonde before answering, "I care for him deeply and wish not for him to be harmed in any manner. He's precious to me on a different level than your own, but yes it is love in it's own right."

Urahara couldn't help but smile softly in return. Being around Ukitake Jyuushiro had a tendency to leave one in an upbeat mood no matter the circumstances. "I never thought I'd see the day that I'd be lectured like I was an academy student again. Least of all by you." Urahara said with a slight laugh in his voice and Ukitake laughed. The sound was musical to Urahara's ears and he felt some of his tension lift from his shoulders. He looked at Ukitake as the man placed a hand on his shoulder, "Shall we get some rest. It's late and we have had yet another long day." Ukitake said.

Urahara stopped smiling and looked to the ground, "It's already well into the second month and nothing has been done to help Toushiro. We finally captured Kariya, but it does little help for Toushiro in Hueco Mundo. Will Kariya even know anything about this aside from his own contribution." Urahara spat out and Ukitake was quick to settle him down again. "Calm yourself. Anger will do nothing in the way of helping Toushiro kun to escape Ichimaru's hold. You must keep healthy and rest if you plan on helping him. Besides Shunsui has gone to talk to Yamamoto Sotaichou so he should be able to make some headway soon." Ukitake supplied. Urahara sighed again knowing that he was just upsetting himself again by thinking about it.

"Now lets get some rest." Ukitake urged and ushered Urahara to his room. As Urahara slipped under the quilt of his guest futon he couldn't help but let his mind wander to his little lover. 'I'll find you. Then I'll rip of Ichimaru's balls and shove them where the sun doesn't fucking shine!' he thought growling lightly as he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Ichimaru Gin sneezed violently in his sleep as he unconsciously pulled Hitsugaya Toushiro against his side.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**A.N.:** So there's a little more smut (sooner than I planned, but it worked okay) for your reading pleasure and the Snowballs start on the first trimester. Hehehehe. Oh does morning sickness suck! Just wait though once the second trimester hits, he'll be getting fatter and bitchier so look out Gin! Hehehehe! Well se ya'll in the next chapter! Ja ne!


	12. 1st Trimester: Month 3

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and quite possibly rape and there for all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??????**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**UUUUUU means scene change**

**_Review response!!!!!_**

**RKInu241: **In truth there should be more angst, but I was never very good at keeping up with angst…..I'm a horribly cheery person and it shows up in my writing even if I can achieve an angsty mood for a short time. S'anks for the reviews and hopefully patients for an update……

**I want Timcanpi and Cross:** I'm more than positive mine is one of the only fics that has a sex scene with KiraHitsu. I've never found one before, but then again I love catering to crack pairings. Lol, though I almost feel sorry for Gin so many people want to see him suffer bodily harm. 

**haro-haro-chan:** Not many seemed to expect my little throw of KiraHitsu, lol. It's a nice change in the pairing roster. It's all around sympathy for Shiro-chan, but no worries he'll get his in the end. hehehe

**LuffysAngel:** I'm all about the freaky twists. S'anks for the review!

**Jazz:** Like I've said before I've gotten so many wonderful reviews for this one and I'll be amazed if people are still following this fic after such a long hiatus. Much luv! It's also nice to meet a fellow pairings whore for Hitsu, lol. I'm very happy you've been enjoying the debauchery that is my fic.

**KaRiSa:** Sorry it took so long and this chapter just a filler until next chapter. Sorry if it's not the best 'return from hiatus' chapter. 

**Reea:** Well here you are, hun! I've finally began my renewed updates! Me thinks the world just might end now. Lol! It's been a while and thanks for the nudges about continuing my fic through Y!Gallery. It surprises me when I find readers of my fic on Y!Gallery that watch out for my art as well.

**FuriousDeragonmaji:** If this is the second UraharaHitsu fic you've read then I'd like to know where the first is. I so would like to read it!!!!

**adrewhot:** I luvs Ichimaru cause he's such a bastard! Lol. I apologize once more about the long hiatus and will be surprised to see who is still waiting for my updates. S'anks for the luv!

**GintaxAlvissForever:** Well I certainly didn't upload a new chapter soon, but here it finally is. It'll get more exciting in the next chapter……promise!

**Gwen Waverider:** I like to keep my updates on both sites the same. Full explanation for no updates at the end of this chappie…….hhhmmmm chibi Shiro-chan, lol I like that! And who knows if they'll both survive or be rescued. We'll see soon enough, hehehehe.

**hyourin.tenshi:** I'm sorry if I've disappointed you in the ichihitsu pairing department, but because I've seen a lot of their pairing (though I do love it myself) I've decided that it will be a different final pairing in the end (I'm positive you've caught which one I'm going for….). S'anks for the awesome reviews though! hugs

**KittyBlue:** Sorry it's not too the pairing of your liking, but at least I gave you one good chapter for them. There are lots more ichihitsu pairing fics now a days so you'll get your fix in them no prob. Though I'm happy you like my fic anyway.

**alisonette:** It took me forever to get started again, but I'm finally BACK!!! I really did like how the last scene turned out before I went on my hiatus and I hope I get a few more good scenes in before the end of this fic.

**Neko Oni:** I wanted to write the luvie after-sex cuddles, but it just didn't fit the moment. Hitsu's so adorable when he breaks character restrictions and gets cuddly, lol. I've always been rather proud of my smex scenes. I try to keep a longer pace to it since once the reader gets into the scene it ends and leaves them a little upset (me being one of them )

**Claude le Viste:** snuggles I'm so happy you like my fic so far! YAY!! I've tried to get a bit of everything into this fic just to see how far I could push it.

**Meggie:** Depends who's considered daddy and mommy, lol. That is assuming it is an actual child, though……..but yah never know. I would have figured the biggest question is WHO the hell is it going to resemble since _three_ 'daddy's' are involved…..hehehe.

**Vilde0806:** Stupid sappy love stories…….. Honestly Hinamori's character annoys the hell out of me. The structure of her personality makes me want to strangle her (sorry for those of you who like/love her character. I try not to mean too much disrespect, but everyone is allowed an opinion….right.) I'm glad you're luvin' my fic so far!

**Mercyonthesoul:** S'anks very much!

**The Masquerade Moth:** Gin rocks my socks, lol! (a friend of mine always uses that saying). I'm in the process of making an entirely GinHitsu fic and currently have two chapters up at The Soul Society's Yaoi Division. 

**yaoiluvernija:** Second trimester starts in the next chapter. Something tells me all hells about to break loose!

**rikujennifer:** Oh dear I've been a distraction with my writing style. Now even I'm impressed. You're review made me smile, sweetie! These kinds of reviews make writers work harder to bring out great chapters and I hope I can bring awesome future chapters to the table now that I'm back in action!

**mou:** AFF is the way to go! S'anks for the luv! I'm more than happy to finally get back to this fic.

**scorpiosgirl:** Heya girl. I'm glad to see you've checked out my fic here and are following my other one on Soul Society's yaoi division as well. Makes me a happy smut writer, lol.

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCK!!!!!!!!!**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Too Little Too Late**

Hitsugaya was seeing the end of his first trimester and he was steadily settling into the beginnings of his pregnancy mood swings. He had gained several pounds by the end of the first trimester and was loathe to admit that he was becoming extremely sensitive to many different things. He ran on an even shorter temper and had gone back to fiercely butting heads with his captor, Ichimaru Gin. Gin was having a harder time keeping the pregnant boy under his control and at times was forced to take more drastic measures.

When Hitsugaya was being particularly rebellious and moody Gin's temper would also prove to be in short demand. The two would become physically violent towards each other, unfortunately for Hitsugaya Gin always managed to subdue him in the end with much bloodshed and force. It left the childlike Taichou in a barely breathing state and as a result he would quiet down for a couple days and carefully avoid the more volatile traitor staying close to Kira. Kira, in question, could only marvel at how often the pregnant Taichou's mood swings got him in trouble.

What was troubling to Kira was the fact that Gin now actually liked the violently rebellious bouts Hitsugya put up. He enjoyed making the boy scream and struggle wildly just to let the small Taichou 'escape' him in the end. Kira could see that the other got off on showing his superiority towards the collared boy and more often then not the fights would end with Hitsugaya being stripped down and taken against his will. It was then Kira's job to clean up the aftermath and nurse the snowy haired prodigy back to a sensible health just to see it eventually happen all over again.

To Kira's relief Hitsugaya's mood swings had dulled or were at least kept in check to the best of his abilities for the last week and Gin pretty much let the boy be…….. minus the odd full body grope from time to time. In truth Gin had been mostly absent for that week dealing with various things, which he felt the two boys had no need to know about. This too had Kira relaxing as he watched Hitsugaya. Said boy was currently reading again and this time it appeared to be a romance and to Kira's knowledge he had never known Gin to read books like that.

He let his cerulean eyes move to the rounding belly Hitsugaya had the book resting on and once again couldn't help but wonder what it felt like for the boy Taichou to have something growing inside him. "It's rude to stare." Came a soft tenor causing Kira to jump out of his own little world and back into reality, "I….wha?" was all he could manage and he saw Hitsugaya smirk slightly, "It's rude to stare." He repeated just as softly, "I'm sorry." Kira muttered and Hitsugaya chuckled lightly.

"Never mind." He said with a small sigh as he grunted trying to stand up with just a little trouble. When he was finally on his feet he made his way to Kira's side one hand resting tenderly on his belly, "You space out quite a lot as of late. Either something is wrong or you just enjoy staring at me." He smiled slightly and Kira blushed a little in response, "I….it's nothing…….." he paused a moment eyeing Hitsugaya's belly, "Well……I….can you feel it?" he said pointing almost dumbly at the boy's belly as Hitsugaya blinked at him for a moment before looking down.

"Feel…….it?" he repeated letting the question sink in, "No I don't feel anything." Was his reply, "That comes later….I guess." And his hand unconsciously rubbed at his swollen stomach. He frowned letting his gaze wander to a window as a more mournful look overcame him and the hand not on his belly went to touch at the collar still fastened around his slender neck. "Don't worry Hitsugaya Taichou…..we'll get out of here yet. I'll figure something out……I promise." Kira said.

Hitsugaya slowly turned his gaze back to the blonde and smiled sadly, "Thank you for the words, but even I can hear the doubt in your voice, Kira. We have a slim chance of getting out of here and more so as I get further into the pregnancy……if we don't figure something out soon I'll just be more of a hindrance the later we try." He said with a soft sigh and Kira knew the ice wielder was right.

Kira's shoulder's slouched in semi defeat until he perked up slightly, "If we can get out of this room and this place you can get us back! I can remove the collar…. your reiatsu brought us here in the beginning so it should be able to take us back!" Kira said getting excited, "That's all well and good, but first we would have to get out of here and it doesn't really help that I don't really remember how I made the rift." Kira slumped again after hearing Hitsugaya say those words. "We can still try." The blonde said after a moment. "It's about all we can do." Hitsugaya replied.

"But we also do not know the layout of this place and there are most likely Arrancar and several other hollow running around here. Plus there are large chances of us running across Tousen or Ichimaru or even Aizen when or if we try to escape. The chances of actually getting out of this place alone are very slim." Hitsugaya continued after a moment making Kira think an attempt to escape was even more foolish than before.

Hitsugaya moved his jade gaze over Kira's saddened face and sighed softly as he moved over to slowly lower himself next to Kira with a delicate noise in the back of his throat as Kira reached out to help him. Once seated as comfortably on the floor as possible Hitsugaya reclined back against the wall.

Kira kept his gaze on the wall opposite them allowing his mind to wander. They sat in silence for what seemed to them like hours when only a handful of minutes went by before Kira spoke again in a soft whisper, "It's been three months……..do you think they have given up?" Hitsugaya's jade gaze flicked in the direction of the blonde without turning his head remaining silent for a short moment, "I can't honestly say…………I would like to think they are still trying to come after us, but it's been long enough that Yamamoto Sotaichou would have declared us dead or traitors."

The white haired Shinigami knew it wasn't the answer his companion wanted to hear, but then again Hitsugaya was not the type to shy from what most likely was the truth. He accepted the truth of what was happening to him so why shouldn't Kira be any different even if it was nice to know at least one of them still believed in salvation, "And yet….. if the old man cleared permission to enter Hueco Mundo there is still the fact that any and all hollows, of all levels, will converge on the rescue party and destroy them. Even Taichou's have difficulty if there are large numbers of hollow present." He sighed softly.

Hitsugaya turned his gaze to Kira once more taking in the increasingly dejected visage and almost regretted saying what he did, "The look on your face says 'I give up', but you can't stop trying even if things look difficult." The boy said softly, having decided on some sort of semi comforting words as he shut his eyes while his hands rubbed unconsciously at his swollen belly.

"Perhaps."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Urahara Kisuke had never felt so unsettled and unbalanced in all his many years of life and 'life' after death. He had always prided himself on his ability to remain calm and collected under extreme pressure, but now he was almost ashamed to say he had no control over himself and his emotions. He wanted to blame everything he was feeling and going through on the one that brought it about to begin with, however, even he knew that he had brought most of this upon himself.

He was the one who fell 'head over heels', so to speak, in love with a one Hitsugaya Toushiro and not the other way around…….even if the boy had reciprocated his amorous advances in the end. He had fallen hard and fast and having the boy torn away from him so quickly had proven a huge shock to his system……..something he hadn't felt since he had been in the academy. Nor was he ready for.

He was a grown man with many, many years under his belt and to fall apart so easily over such a new love interest made him feel like a child. It didn't help his moods when other Shinigami subsequently lectured him over his failures to control himself and his actions even though he was centuries older than most of them, especially one Kurosaki Ichigo. In the end he had been forced to spend most of his time with Ukitake Taichou in hopes that the white haired man's soothing demeanour would calm his frazzled nerves and emotions. Well at least that's what he had to keep telling himself despite the fact that Yamamoto had been the one to enforce his 'time' with Ukitake personally.

In truth that only served to piss the blonde off all the more. He was not stupid, not by a long shot, and quickly understood that the old man had no plans of letting him return to the flesh and blood world. Urahara was well aware that Yamamoto knew that he could access Hueco Mundo and more likely than not wanted to bite that idea on the ass rather swiftly. The old man most likely saw it as a further threat should the blonde actually attempt entry into Hueco Mundo on his own.

Urahara twitched slightly in irritation as his thoughts became bitter only to freeze when he could have sworn he saw his current companion reaching for his zanpakutou's sheath so he could beat him into unconsciousness for the amount of times the blonde 'unravelled'. However, despite those few questioning moments the sickly Taichou was an excellent source of calming influence and heartfelt advice, but that didn't mean that Ukitake was able to be around to help calm the other at every foul turn of mood. Oh no.

When the white haired Taichou fell under the influence of his illness Urahara would be left to his own devises, which more often than not turned into plans and plots to get around Yamamoto Sotaichou's orders and into Hueco Mundo. Easier said than done considering the lengths the wily old man went to to keep the blonde in check. After three long months of failed attempts one would think the blonde would 'bite the bullet' and wait for the all clear……….perhaps once hell froze over and Aizen Sousuke danced the 'I surrender' jig.

And with that thought in mind Urahara was in a slightly better mood as he sat beneath a shady tree with Ukitake and Kyouraku, the sun warming them through the gaps of the leaves. The three now sat in companionable silence much like those times during their days in the Shinigami Academy. It was comfortable and familiar, like they were back in the academy all over again, and true to their individual natures they used this time to think, scheme or doze. Urahara glanced sideways out of the corner of his eye to idly watch his two companions and wasn't surprised to see Kyouraku sleeping lightly and Ukitake watching the clouds. It was nice to see them relaxed and unguarded….and not trying to hit him for acting up….it instilled the same sense of being in him.

He could think clearly on everything that was currently troubling him and sort them out one by one the best he could. However, he still couldn't help but think that if he had a certain feisty boy Taichou by his side he would feel more like himself than he had in months. He shook his head slightly of the depressing thoughts, 'Of course I'd be my old self again if he was here. It's because he's NOT here that I'm currently an idiotic wreck.' He thought with no little annoyance and a soft sigh.

"Please relax, Kisuke." Came the gentle tenor of Ukitake's voice in Urahara's ear and he turned his attention fully to the man to his left, "You're thinking about Hitsugaya-kun again." he stated matter-of-factly, gaze still fixed on the clouds, "The decision will come soon. I can feel it. We'll be able to help Hitsugaya-kun, but you know well enough you will be of no use to him if you continue to think the way you are now." Urahara sighed again and leaned back against the tree, "I hate when you're right." He said almost jokingly with a smile that shadowed his usual scheming grin.

Ukitake smiled brightly at the blonde, "And I love it when you know I'm right." He teased back lightening the mood to which he got a more genuine smile from the other than he had seen since Hitsugaya was taken away. However, the smile only lasted a fraction of a minute before it faded again and that melancholy look returned at full force, much to Ukitake's displeasure, "Please be patient." The sickly man said softly and received only silence in return.

Urahara proceeded to remain silent for a while before he finally spoke up, "He's trying to distract me……..stop me from rescuing him." he said voice low and serious to which Ukitake tilted his head quizzically and hummed questioningly, "Yamamoto. He's stopping me from entering Hueco Mundo and bringing Toushiro back." He growled softly, "He knows that I can get through and still he stops me even though I have not been under Seireitei's jurisdiction for many years."

The white haired Taichou didn't like the undertone of defeat in the blonde's voice, but pushed it aside for now, "Yamamoto Sotaichou does what he has to to keep Soul Society and everyone in it safe. He's probably worried that they will catch you too if you were left free to enter the Hollow world and with another genius held prisoner it would only put Soul Society at a greater disadvantage." He offered in a placating voice that did very little to calm the other.

"That may be so, but it doesn't make it right to not at least try to attempt a rescue." Was Urahara's answer after a moment, "My patients are wearing very thin, Ukitake. It's been three god damned months…….a decision this crucial should not take three months to make. The closer Toushiro gets to the final completion to the ritual _will_ prove fatal for Soul Society…….for more than just that." He said in a matter of fact tone leaving no room for argument.

"A valid point, my friend." Ukitake said softly, "But words will not change anything at this point." Silence fell over them once more leaving only the sounds of nature to ring out clearly. Urahara sat eerily still before suddenly moving to his feet effectively startling his white haired companion, "You're right. Words will do nothing here. I've sat idle and complained enough and I think it's high time I do as a please again." Ukitake could see the other's eyes flash dangerously under the brim of his ever-present hat and felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. "Now wait a minute. You're taking what I said too literally." Ukitake said sharply a small amount of warning in his voice.

"Not literally, my friend, but to heart." He smiled cunningly, "You of all people understand the need to save the ones you care for even if you don't ultimately take matters into your own hands." Urahara smiled more softly down at the sickly man, "I'm going to be the one to do something." And Ukitake sighed gently leaning back against the tree again, "You're not going to change your mind, are you." He stated dryly and Urahara's smiled turned cheeky, "I think you know the answer to that."

"Now you're just being a smart ass." Ukitake rolled his eyes and returned the smile, "You know me very well." The blonde laughed turning to leave, "Just be….." Ukitake began, but paused as a hell butterfly fluttered into his vision, "A message?" he questioned lightly as he reached over to poke the dozing Kyouraku in the ribs to wake him. The flirtatious Taichou woke with a whine and slowly sat up as Urahara glance idly over his shoulder pausing in his step, "What is it?" the blonde asked lightly.

Ukitake listened intently to the message the hell butterfly had to deliver and after a short moment his eyebrows creased making his two companions look at him with a little more concern. Soon enough the butterfly was fluttering off into the distance leaving the three in silence before Ukitake began to stand dusting off his haori, "We've been summoned to a meeting." He said shortly before turn a now stern gaze on Urahara, "You're to attend too." Urahara snorted in response as Kyouraku stood up, "I have a feeling what this might be about…………………took long enough." He yawned.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Urahara had grudgingly agreed to attend the meeting Yamamoto called and was not in the least bit surprised to see a rather confused Ichigo among the ranks of Seireitei's officers. However, he was interested to see that all the Fukutaichou were required to be present as well. He gaze flicked to the old man sitting silently and patiently at the front of the room as all his subordinates took their places. Urahara felt Ichigo move to stand beside him and he could tell the kid was frazzled and tired. The blonde made a note to talk with the boy later about his state of unrest, but for now he allowed his own reiatsu to calm Ichigo's own.

All eyes were drawn to the front of the room where Yamamoto sat like an unmoving statue as he cleared his throat for silence. The room fell obediently silent seconds after and waited for their Sotaichou to speak. Yamamoto's steely gaze drifted over the room full of Shinigami carefully analyzing all of his subordinates with trained precision before settling on Urahara for a moment longer than necessary.

"I thank you all for attending this short notice meeting as there are some rather important issues that now need to be discussed." He began voice ringing strong through the room, "However, before I proceed to the real reason I called you all here I'd like to thank those Taichou and Fukutaichou that have picked up the slack with the divisions currently lacking proper leadership. Furthermore we have already begun the search for suitable replacements for the missing Taichou in the corresponding divisions. We have several candidates and hope to hold the testing soon." He said as if he were holding a routine meeting though he fell silent for a long moment before speaking again as Urahara saw a few people grit their teeth at this news.

"Now with that aside I would like to address the real reason for this meeting." His voice held a hard edge to it that twisted more stomachs than it should have, "Everyone is aware of the incident that took place a little over three months ago and what the outcome was…….what the consequences were. I understand that many of you have been hurt by this and the earlier betrayals, however in the interest of keeping Soul Society safe we have finally come to a firm decision." Here Yamamoto paused watching the reactions of his subordinates.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro is a threat to the very existence of Soul Society and every being there within while in the hands of Ichimaru Gin. Therefore it has been decided that he is to be executed immediately upon sight."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**A.N.:** Well look at that!!!!!! I finally got my plot bunnies off their strike! Now, I understand this isn't the greatest 'return to writing' chapter from my long hiatus, but I needed a filler to bring up the plot a little. Though I'm happy with the twist ending to this chapter. Thank you so much who have still been keeping an eye out for the long awaited update! Luvs you muchly for your faith:D

Okay so I'd hit a huge brick wall for this story and every time I went back to continue writing nothing would come to me. I think I've rewritten this chapter 8 times since I last updated………..sigh.

After that I left to teach traditional animation (Disney style animation) in India for two months. I left in April and didn't get back until the end of June. After that I had to get two jobs just to make rent, bills and my two loans so I've been working 7 days a week since my 21st birthday back in August. I only get a couple hours a day for down time so I'm a little worn out.

But finally I succeeded so……………YAY!!!!!!!


	13. 2nd Trimester: Months 4&5

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and rape and there for all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??????**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound. Lol! I'm crazy that way so don't mind me.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**scorpiosgirl: **To die or not to die…….Urahara will make sure that never happens! I'm also sure if I killed Shiro-chan that all my readers would be out for my blood! Don't need that happened, lol.

**haro-haro-chan:** Yups I'm bAcK!!! Eve though I work 7 days a week and I'm bound to burn out eventually it's only temporary until I find a job that pays $14 an hour (so no worries). S'anks for the belated b-day wishes (makes me a happy girl)! Soul Society wants Shiro-chan dead, but they gotta go through Urahara first. Hehehe

**RKInu241:** S'anks I'm glad you like the chapter. I was honestly afraid I'd never be able to recover the plot for this one. It's probably the most complex story plot I've ever attempted to finish…….However, no worries I'm back to finish this! I just hope to be able to keep it good up to the very last chapter.

**Neko Oni:** The reaction to my little twist at the end of the last chapter is resounding! We all know Urahara's gonna make it very difficult for them to kill Shiro-chan. I see huge bumps and falls in the future, but who knows how it will end. Hehehe! I too like this pairing, though as I've never seen it. I should be past my block, but I'll keep the beta thing in mind. I've never had someone beta for me.

**adrewhot: **Round up the gang let's save Toushiro!!!!!! And don't worry I plan to update more now that the 'fire' is out and my life is somewhat normal now. India's out of the way and I'm working two stable jobs.

**LuffysAngel:** I'm back to finish this one so I can then go back and finish all my others……sigh I'm so bad at finishing stories, lol. I'm glad you liked the chappie and I'm more than happy to bring more as soon as possible!

**GintaxAlvissForever:** Please don't kill me! whimpers But yays the man's an old bastard! Urahara's gonna have to make the situation all betta. :D

**azab:** I promise (now that my plot bunnies are back under the whip) I'll update more regularly. Happy you like the chapter though and yah that decision was so AH!

**FuriousDeragonmaji: **Yup after all that wait they're gonna whack 'im!……….bastards…………….

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCK!!!!!!!!!**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Too Little Too Late**

"Hitsugaya Toushiro is a threat to the very existence of Soul Society and every being there within while in the hands of Ichimaru Gin. Therefore it has been decided that he is to be executed immediately upon sight."

"As well, it has also been decided that Kira Izuru will be executed for assisting the traitor Ichimaru Gin."

Eerie silence rained over all upon hearing the words Yamamoto had to say like they hadn't heard them at all. However, it was more likely that the occupants of the room were too surprised by the words that they knew not how to react at first. Despite that, once everything sunk in the room exploded into what Yamamoto could say was just millimetres short of chaos and in truth he had expected nothing less, but that didn't mean he would let his Taichou and Fukutaichou react in such a fashion.

"This is an outrage!"

"How can this be the decision!"

"It's all for Soul Society."

"How is it good for Soul Society to lose another Taichou!? Can you answer that question, bastard?!"

"…………….."

"They can't execute Kira……..he must have been controled! He's loyal to Soul Society…….he…he wouldn't do something like that willingly!"

"Of course the blonde brat would betray us! You're blind if you haven't seen how he has eyes for Ichimaru alone!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"What did you say to me!"

"He didn't even know what he was so why should he suffer the ultimate punishment!"

"The boy needs to be brought back for observation. An opportunity like this can't be wasted!"

"He deserves what he gets if he wasn't even willing to fight back….."

"What makes you think he was even given a chance!"

"He's a Taichou. He should have been able to defend himself."

"Well he couldn't asshole thanks to Soul Society!"

"What did you say?!"

"There has to be another way……there just has to!"

He watched them carefully for a moment as voices rang loud, some louder than others and he was interested to see the varying responses to his statement. Though he could say that some of what his subordinates had to say came as a surprise to him others he expected nothing short of what was screamed at him. He shut his eyes with a sigh and moved his hand to his staff as he picked it up and slammed the end of it into the floor with a resounding bang, "SILENCE!" he yelled and it went silent once more.

"I will not tolerate the noise coming from all of you like you were mere toddlers. You are my elite and I expect you to take this decision like any other that has come before it as the Shinigami you're ranked for. If there is something any of you need to say than it may be said one at a time, is that clear." He said sternly eyes open once more and pinning all his subordinates with his resolute gaze. He looked around the room taking in all the mental states of his Taichou and Fukutaichou stopping to rest on a few individuals in particular.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou, Ukitake Taichou, Hinamori Fukutaichou it appears that you have something to get off your chests." Yamamoto said watching the three carefully as they stood silent, but trembling and it was clear to the old man that they were having trouble processing the decision. Matsumoto bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed lightly looking resolutely at the floor while Hinamori wrapped her arms around herself and sunk to her knees in tears as Unohana Taichou moved to her side, "Not S….Shiro-chan and Kira-kun too…." She sobbed.

Ukitake stood tall, back stiff even though his shoulder still trembled softly with suppressed emotion. Kyouraku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, but his friend refused to look anywhere else but at Yamamoto. The sickly Taichou was about to speak when everyone stumbled under the heavy burst of reiatsu; "This is BULLSHIT!" came an angry howl.

All eyes turned to the back of the room where Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Ichigo stood as Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Quiet yourself and your reiatsu Kurosaki or I will have you removed from here by force and locked away until you've had time to calm yourself." He warned, but it wasn't heeded as wood cracked and splintered around Ichigo's feet, "I'm not one of your subordinates! You have no control over my actions!" the orange haired teen barked back angrily.

"Sit DOWN and be SILENT!" Yamamoto barked right back startling a few of the others, though it didn't have the desired effect on the one the order was aimed at. In fact, Ichigo only clenched his fists and continued to glare at the old man, "You can't just execute someone who's innocent of wrong and has done nothing but bend to all your commands to protect Soul Society! Just because he can bring power to the enemy doesn't give you any goddamned right to kill him! He's NOT a traitor, he was taken against his fucking will!" Ichigo yelled angrily shaking with rage.

"I will not tell you again, boy. Sit down and be silent!"

"NO! I will not stand by and see an undeserving being executed! I didn't let it happen with Rukia and I refuse to let it happen to Toushiro……to either of those two in fact! You call yourself their commander and yet you kill them at the slightest signs of _betrayal_…….even if they've done NOTHING!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he pointed threateningly at Yamamoto. He started to move forward only to feel a firm hand on his arm stopping him. He turned an angry gaze on the one preventing him from attempting bodily harm only to see that it was Urahara.

"Calm down, Ichigo. You can't change the decision any more than I can, but that doesn't mean we have to allow it." The blonde shopkeeper said as he glanced at Yamamoto from under the brim of his hat, "I'm leaving and taking Ichigo with me. I plan on going into Hueco Mundo whether it's liked or not. Frankly I don't know why I allowed myself to be kept here under your orders for so long when I could help bring Toushiro and Kira Fukutaichou back safely. I may even be able to find a solution to this legend he's wrapped up in without bringing him harm." He said in a steady tone.

"If that is the way you think then I'm afraid I have no choice but to place the both of you in confinement. The power that boy holds in his body is unstable and the last thing I need is for you to meddle with that. The decision is final. Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kira Izuru _will_ be put to death." Yamamoto said stubbornly, "And you two will be placed in holding cells until further notice."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Hitsugaya Toushiro was bearing down fast on his fifth month of the second trimester and it was now very clear to him that he was actually carrying a living, breathing being inside of him. The tiny creature inside his stomach now moved more definitely and more frequently so that the white haired Taichou could not mistake it for anything but a living child. The truth that small realization brought scared him. He was technically going to be a 'mother' and that was a concept completely foreign to the boy.

It took him days to stop flitting about the room in a nervous panic before he eventually decided that it was useless for him to act this way. It didn't help either him or Kira from figuring out a way to escape and in the end he decided on a couple hours of meditation every odd day to keep himself calm and his head clear. After two weeks of meditating Hitsugaya was relatively back to normal……considering what was happening to him. He eventually moved back to trying to handle his wild mood swings that served to be both entertaining and irritating to him and the other two that occupied the room he was held captive in. This time was no different.

Kira looked up from the paper he was sketching on to watch Hitsugaya dance to a beat only he could here and couldn't help but marvel at how fluid the other's movements were considering the size of his swollen stomach. The child-like Taichou twisted and turned gracefully as he spun around on the balls of his feet and moved his hands in hypnotizing patterns. The boy was in a spectacular mood, which Kira was sure would change instantly if something upset the other.

Hitsugaya swayed and stepped lightly over to his side and held out a small, delicate hand to Kira smiling brightly at the other. Kira knew what he wanted and happily obliged his companion as he got up and took the smaller hand spinning the other in his hold. He took up Hitsugaya's other hand dancing him lightly and swiftly around the room as if he too could now hear the music. They laughed warmly as their feet moved with intricate patterns to the upbeat and unheard tune.

Kira dipped and spun his small 'dance' partner around the large room enjoying the rare light-hearted and playful moment. The blonde couldn't be happier to see the boy smile as if he had no care in the world…….something even more rare with Hitsugaya Toushiro. They stood beside each other bouncing from side to side with their intricate steps before Kira brought Hitsugaya back in to clasp both hands again. They lunged into another step spinning both of themselves in a wide circle that imitated a more eccentric waltz as Hitsugaya bent his spine smoothly into the movement.

To onlookers it appeared as if the steps they took were well rehearsed when the two were merely having fun getting lost within themselves. This is what Ichimaru Gin saw as he stepped into the room to lay eyes on the pair moving gracefully around his large bedroom floor. He tipped his head in amusement at their antics as their movements became sharper with abrupt changes of direction and pull. Their hips rotated and jerked to an enticing beat only they could hear, but Gin could imagine easily and it was almost as exciting as sex for him…….if a little more erotic.

Gin smiled wickedly and raised his hands applauding the two dancing beauties who immediately froze as they were pulled from their little world of mindless fun. The silver haired traitor took pleasure in their heavy blushes at being caught, "Fer someone almos' five months 'pregnant' ya move wit' a very sinful grace, lil' one." Gin purred while Hitsugaya slipped behind Kira with a vicious growl even though his body language showed mild fear. Gin merely continued to smile widely at his two captives moving quickly until he was standing behind Hitsugaya. The foxy traitor wrapped his arms around the boy letting his hands caress the other's swollen belly enticingly, "Not happy ta see me, lil' one?" he questioned teasingly.

Despite this Kira couldn't help but fidget slightly as he felt Hitsugaya tense against his side and he knew another mood swing was taking control of the small Taichou. 'Happy, angry, sad, shy, murderous, Hitsugaya Taichou is more unpredictable than a real woman!' Kira thought hoping that the snowy haired genius would have another of his now infamous three-second mood swings. The blonde would rather look after an uncontrollably sobbing mess than a bloodied one any day. Unfortunately for Kira this particular moment was not one of them as the shorter boy exploded.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, BASTARD!" Hitsugaya howled angrily as he spun around lightening fast slapping Gin sharply across the left cheek making the other's head snap back and too the side with a deafening crack. While he still had momentum from the hit Hitsugaya came back and swiftly slammed his leg into Gin's side in a surprising show of flexibility. Gin doubled up silently and fell to his knees as Kira finally decided to intervene and drag the violent boy away as quickly as possible.

"Please calm down. Breathe deeply…….it's not good for you to get excited." Kira said softly to his struggling bundle. "That traitorous bastard has no right to touch me after what he's done to me! I can't take it anymore! I can't take being stuck here….being used like a toy…..l..like a fucking whore!" He screamed pulling hard at Kira's hold, "Either he dies or I do!" and in the blink of an eye the white haired boy slipped free of Kira's grip and ran across the short distance separated him from the silver haired man still sitting on the floor.

Hitsugaya lunged at Gin aiming to strangle the other only to have both his wrists caught in a blur of movement. He screamed his anger and thrashed, "Don' make useless threats, lil' one, if ya can' carry 'em out." Gin said lifting his head slowly to stare at the other, red irises gleaming dangerously through narrowed eyes. Hitsugaya jerked back sharply when their eyes met and it only reminded the small Taichou why it was better Ichimaru kept his eyes closed.

Gin rose to his feet gracefully keeping an iron-like grip on Hitsugaya's small wrists, "An' here ya were bein' so obedient." He chirped in an eerily happy voice for someone who had just been dealt a good one by someone else half his size. Hitsugaya suddenly growled in slight pain as he was lifted off his feet by Gin's hold on his wrists and before his mind registered what was happening he was being thrown into the air. He cried out in surprise as he came crashing down on his back on Gin's plush bed.

Hitsugaya was quick to gather his senses and began to scramble backwards to get off the bed only to be pinned down rather forcefully by his left shoulder. "Get off me!" he screamed angrily lashing out with his hands and feet hoping to unbalance Gin from where he knelt over him. He managed to connect a few hits to his assailant doing little damage in his rising panic only to eventually be restrained. His chest was heaving from the strain on his changing body while Gin merely panted lightly, "I think ya need ta relearn yer place wit' me. Don' cha think, lil' one." the traitor growled though his smile was still present.

Hitsugaya stiffened as wide jade eyes watched the other carefully; fear building quickly once more though his anger was not far behind. He flinched violently when Gin's fingers stroked through his bangs and down the side of his face in a mockery of affection and kindness only to wrap around his throat in a tight, unforgiving grip. Hitsugaya choked on his breath and started thrashing again. It was at this point that Kira recovered his ability to move and respond to what he was seeing and leapt forward onto Gin's back with a cry, "STOP! Please! You'll kill him!" he howled piteously.

"If you kill him you won't get what you want!" the blonde continued to try and reason with the silver haired man all the while trying to pry Gin's hand from Hitsugaya's slender throat. Gin snarled letting go of his hold on the boy's shoulder to reach up and effortlessly pull the slightly smaller blonde from his back and onto the bed. "I've warned ya time an' again _not_ ta interfere wit' his punishments an' still ya prove an annoyance." Gin said voice low and resonant, "Ya've become far ta attached fer my likin' an' I think it's high time ta break ya of the habit." He laughed darkly as he pressed his other hand down on Kira's throat just as he was doing to Hitsugaya's.

Kira was more than afraid now as his own air supply was being cut short, "Wha' not gonna fight back?" Gin teased as Kira lay still in his hold while Hitsugaya still thrashed about albeit more weakly. The traitorous fox turn his full attention to his former Fukutaichou watching him slowly try to pull in air and calm himself, "Why won' ya fight like the lil' one is?" he asked again a slightly curious tone to his voice, but Kira merely shut his eyes forcing himself to calm. He knew he should calm down as breathing would be slightly easier…..if only for a short time and maybe then he would be able to think of something to help them.

Hitsugaya on the other hand continued to thrash around, however, his wild movement was not without purpose at this point. What little air that was still being filtered to his brain allowed him to see a small opening of escape once Gin took hold of Kira as well. Though his gaze was blurring rapidly he could faintly see the tip of Gin's zanpakutou. The tip of the hilt glinted at him and once Gin had released his hold on his shoulder he started thrashing anew if only to cover up the fact that his hands were inching towards Gin's zanpakutou.

'A…..almost have it!' he thought wildly as the tips of his shaking fingers brushed the hilt, "Come on Izuru fight me! Thrash against my hold!" Gin laughed, "Yer borin' me, sweetheart!" the traitor was grinning ear to ear clearly enjoying himself to an extent despite what he said. He pressed down more firmly on the blonde's throat feeling it cave a little more under his brutality, but it was at this point that a small hand wrapped around the hilt of his zanpakutou and pulled it free with surprising force and a strangled cry.

Hitsugaya pulled the short zanpakutou in an upward arch dragging it across Gin's chest until the sharp tip bit into Gin's shoulder and torn free just as he began to respond and leapt free with a loud growl. Hitsugaya and Kira rolled onto their sides coughing and gasping for air as Gin looked down at the substantial gash that was now across his chest and shoulder. "Lil' bitch." he snarled, his wound bleeding heavily. Hitsugaya pulled himself up onto shaky arms still clutching Gin's zanpakutou and glaring hatefully at the silver haired man.

"Kira. Get up." Hitsugaya said his voice hoarse, but the authority was clear as he carefully got back to his feet swaying slightly as oxygen rushed back to his body. Kira shook himself and got up as quickly as he could, "It's time we leave this place……and this nightmare behind." The smaller growled even as his legs shook alarmingly. However, they were both surprised when Gin started laughing, "Look at ya…..ya think ya can get outta 'ere wit' the condition yer in an' yer power sealed away. Yer more innocent than I thought." Gin chuckled darkly staring at the duo with open eyes.

"I cut you up with your own zanpakutou didn't I." Hitsugaya shot back too which Gin only smiled more widely, "So ya did, but tha' doesn' mean ya can escape from 'ere…from me. Wake up, baby ya belong ta me an' tha' lil' bundle growin' in yer belly is mine too. It's time ta see reality fer what it is." The other replied sharply, "Now be a good boy an' come 'ere." Gin held out his hand and Hitsugaya tensed. Kira felt apprehensive, but there was that glimmer of light in the dark that said they had a small chance of escaping.

He felt the assurance from the month before when he had mentioned escape to the white haired boy rise to the surface once more, 'Perhaps we can still get away after all.' He thought distantly despite the mild doubt. "Not gonna come ta me……then I'll come ta ya instead." Gin said darkly and disappeared only to materialize a second later to tower over Hitsugaya who stumbled back in alarm. Gin lashed out and caught the boy's wrist in a crushing hold yanking him off balance. He pressed down on the small wrist once more in his grip feeling the bones grind together in satisfaction as Hitsugaya gasped in pain and drop the zanpakutou.

It hit the floor with a deafening clang and before Kira knew what he was doing he was moving and snatching up a larger ceramic vase. He was behind Gin in a blink bringing the 'weapon' down on their captor's head with a reverberating crack. Gin shuddered and slumped to the floor, "N…now tha's……embarrassin'…" the fox whined before passing out on the floor at Hitsugaya's feet. Hitsugaya blinked dumbly at Kira who blinked dumbly right back at him, "I……..I….."

"Forget it. I don't care how you did it….just that you did. Now let's get out of here I have a feeling he'll only be out for a few minutes." Hitsugaya snapped shakily as he picked up Gin's zanpakutou again and ran to the door. Kira stayed hot on his heels as the small Taichou opened the large door carefully making sure no one was around before taking off down the hall. "We need to be extremely carefully seeing as the most we have going for us is your kido. We can't afford to run into anyone." Hitsugaya panted lightly as they turned down another hall after checking for other occupants. Kira only became that much more worried at the fact that the boy was already tiring. The state of his 'pregnancy' was not giving much stamina and Kira knew that would only lead them to a recapture.

"Let me carry you, Hitsugaya Taichou!" Kira called carefully to which the other refused out of what remained of his shattered pride. Despite that Kira would not allow the strain Hitsugaya was putting on himself and the 'child' and quickly scooped the other into his arms with minor protest in the end. "You'll only hurt yourself." Kira said softly as he ran holding onto his 'bundle' the best he could despite Hitsugaya's weight. "Keep your reiatsu down, Kira. Gin may have told Aizen he had you here, but if he senses you running around in the halls he may get curious and come to see what's going on." The white haired prodigy warned tersely.

Kira nodded curtly in return doing his best to keep his reiatsu at an undetectable level………or so he hoped. However, he skidded shortly upon hearing the distant echoing of footsteps and began to panic slightly, "Down that corridor." Hitsugaya muttered sharply and Kira obeyed instantly. He took off down the hall trying to keep his steps light while maintaining a good running speed. He was happy the hall was short and turned around another corner as he ducked out of sight. The blonde dropped down into a crouch cradling Hitsugaya on his bent knees and against his chest.

They were both breathing roughly from their exertions and as the footsteps grew intensely loud to their ears they unconsciously reached over to cover each other's mouths in an attempt to silence the other. Kira pressed back against the wall as if he was trying to merge with the wall while Hitsugaya buried his face into Kira's heaving chest. "I could have sworn I heard talking down here." echoed an annoyed voice with a sigh to follow, "Clean out your ears, idiot." Was the bland reply.

"I don't need to clean out my ears, asshole! I can hear just fucking fine!" the other barked growling under his breath, "I know I heard talking." The deeper voice growled angrily while the other remained silent. After a short while Hitsugaya could pick up one set of footsteps moving off down the hall, but it was clear the other one wasn't convinced he hadn't heard anything, "Aizen-sama has requested our presence." Was finally the reply though it was fading into the distance. "Yah, yah I'll be there when I'm good an ready." Was the returning answer.

There was silence after a moment and Hitsugaya could here both his and Kira's hearts beating loudly with fright, 'If we're caught we'll be taken to Aizen. That's an outcome worse than death at this point…..' Hitsugaya thought as he looked up at Kira moving his hand away from the other's mouth. He jerked his head in the direction the new hallway ahead of them went indicating for them to retreat quickly and silently. Kira was all for that and swiftly rose back to his feet walking quietly down the hall.

Not seconds after he began to move Kira was urged to move faster at the sudden sound of heavy footsteps moving down the other hall, "I know what I heard." Came a growling voice too loud for their liking, "And I smell some frightened……. RABBITS!" and without warning the wall, inches in front of them, exploded sending debris and dust flying everywhere, "Holy SHIT!" Kira howled in fright as he half jumped, half stumbled backwards before turning away so that most of the debris hits his back.

"Hehehehehe…….Now what do we have here."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**A.N.:** ACK! CLIFFHANGER! Dear god I'm a horrible person…………….lol! Well look at that the poor Snowball couldn't take it anymore and attack Gin. WOOT for excitement! Hehehehe

Well things are spicing up now and I'm back on track with more twists! YAY!

**COOKIES** and _hugs_ for the reader who figures out who the attacker is. (kinda obvious, but it could be a few peoples, lol)

**Also** if you can figure out who said what (identify a minimum of 3 people…..ones really obvious….) in the 'rant war' at the begin of the chapter there will be extra cookies…..**possibly some artwork** (yah never know) of whatever pairing you want Hitsu to be with. (only one per person) 


	14. 2nd Trimester: Months 5&6

Warning: This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good st

Too Little Too Late

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and rape and there for, all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** ??**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound. Lol! I'm crazy that way so don't mind me.

No worries (if any of you are) about the new name. It's still me I just changed my pename from Vixen-Ra (still love Egypt and foxes, but time for something new) to snow-puppy.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**andrewhot: **well it's definitely a little longer than usually (not by much though), but it certainly wasn't a quick update………sigh.

**Neko Oni:** Glad ya liked the chapter. You did good on guessing who said what. See the end of this chappie for the answers and your results.

**Scorpiosgirl:** You have a point about the GinHitsu switch, but the plans have been set in stone. I've got another fic on the go elsewhere (which has also been sitting on the fence for some time)……..Glad ya got some giggles out of the last chappie though!!

**Azab:** It took me another century to update. My life's been a bit shitty. I needed to get back on track and it seems that typing is helping again more than anything at this point. So I'm back!!

**GintaxAlvissForever:** Old man bastard sux monkey nuts! Lol! I can be fast when I wanna, but it sure as hell wasn't this time around.

**LuffysAngel:** Gin getting hit on the head with a vase……priceless!! Glad ya liked the chappie, hun! Sorry to take so long with the next.

**FuriousDeragonmaji:** I was wondering when he's snap as well…..took a little while. Hehehe! Worth the wait?

**MakoTenshi:** Happy to hear you're luvin' my story! Sorry 'bout the wait.

**Haro-haro-chan:** Evil wait time between chapters! Oh….the cliff-hanger is evil too. Lol

**Mokona-Chan0402:** I do agree that there aren't enough good fics with IchiHitsu, but I have read a few that are. Just keep lookin'!

**animelover143:** I wonder if you're still excited even though you've waited for months? Hhhmmmm? Glad ya like it so far, though.

**Reea:** I'm an evil, evil monster alright. It's taken me for bloody ever to get the next chapter out!! As for UraHitsu pics on Y!Gal……I'm getting' there…..slowly. Glad I could get someone addicted to this pairing (since it's quite odd).

**Xquisittexabie:** Have you died yet? Poor thing! I'm glad yah like my fic so much, though. I've finally got some more for ya to read!

**HauntedPast:** I'm pretty proud if it made you speechless!

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCK!! Again…….**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Too Little Too Late**

"Hehehehehe…….Now what do we have here."

Kira stumbled backwards falling onto his ass in shock as the dust billowed out around the tall, menacing figure standing just a short distance from them. Kira blinked dumbly at the being standing in front of them mouth agape with fright while he cradled his pregnant bundle to his chest in a crushing embrace. "I was right…….two little bunnies all lost and lonely." The man laughed darkly face splitting in a sinister grin. He cracked his knuckles loudly causing Kira to flinch and Hitsugaya to squirm in the blonde's too tight hold on him.

Hitsugaya managed to twist around in Kira's arms just enough to see their adversary more clearly only to freeze at what he saw, 'An Arrancar!' he thought in alarm as he twisted back around to look up at his frightened companion, "KIRA!" he barked, "Get up and RUN! It's an Arrancar!" Hitsugaya ordered to which Kira didn't respond at first. "RUN! GODDAMN IT!" he screamed and like sudden clockwork Kira sprung to life and took off down the hall.

"Don't think you can get away so easily little Shinigami!" came a mocking laugh and Hitsugaya could hear the Arrancar take up pursuit, if at a more languid pace. "I know these halls better than you'll ever hope to know so why don't you stop and come back so we can play a little. I promise I won't be too rough with ya!" the Arrancar continued to laugh menacingly. Kira was only urged to run faster by that point as the need for survival prevailed over everything else. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, put his brain to work on a solution to their new 'problem'.

It was clear that their pursuer was more in the 'brawns' category than the 'brains' so in all retrospect it shouldn't be that hard to trick him. Unfortunately for the retreating pair there was nothing in the massive hallway, they were currently running down, that could be of significant aid. "Come back little rabbits! I haven't even gotten a chance to introduce myself!" the Arrancar laughed derisively, "Like hell I'm stopping!" Kira wailed picking up the pace as best he could. Hitsugaya glanced back over Kira's shoulder to gauge how much space was between them and the Arrancar only to jerk in surprise as said Arrancar was raising his hand.

It was quite clear that the red energy forming in his outward facing palm was none other than a Cero. Hitsugaya gave a cry of alarm and bounced his body upward in Kira's hold, which caused him to rear up over the panicking blonde's head. The petite Taichou used his momentum to slam his hands down on the top of Kira's head thus knocking him off balance. Kira stumbled forward falling just under the oncoming Cero while Hitsugaya jerked sideways slightly feeling the heat of the blast move by his face.

To stop himself from falling forward and crushing Hitsugaya beneath his weight, Kira let his legs give out which sent him skidding across the smooth floor on his knees with little resistance. It took less than a second to scramble back to his feet and continue his frantic escape through the halls, "You got lucky Blondie! If that chubby, little midget hadn't knocked you off balance I would have got ya!" The Arrancar laughed while Hitsugaya snarled viciously.

Kira gritted his teeth at the comment and bent to snatch up a chunk of debris as he continued to run. He skidded to a halt turning sideways in the process to fling the debris at their attacker, "Learn some respect, Arrancar! Hitsugaya Taichou could destroy you easily if he wasn't……." Kira didn't get to continue as Hitsugaya quickly slapped his small hands over the blonde's mouth, "I think…..you've said enough." He growled softly as the Arrancar slowed to a stop just a few feet from them. "A Taichou? Him?" the Arrancar said, tipping his head to the side in curiosity before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Him! That little kid is a Taichou! Right, right and I'm really Aizen Sousuke!" he howled with laughter, "If he's a Taichou then why are you carrying him around like an infant? Hhhmm." His laughter died down into a questioning purr of words as he sauntered over to the duo. "That is none of your concern, Trash." Hitsugaya hissed viciously in return, hands still firmly clamped over his blonde companion's mouth. The Arrancar stopped in front of the two escapees and lent in until his face was centimetres from Hitsugaya's.

"That's quite the sharp tongue you got, for someone so small and cute. By the way you can call me, Grimmjow." He said, grinning like a Cheshire cat as his hand came up to tease at Hitsugaya's hair. The snowy haired Taichou jerked back against Kira's shoulder with a low, rumbling growl, "Not a very friendly rabbit, are you." Grimmjow stated sarcastically. "Kira." Hitsugaya snarled, "I wouldn't bother asking him to run. If he backs up or even tries to run he'll be sliced in half. You can feel my zanpakutou's sharp edge can't you, Blondie." He purred again.

Hitsugaya looked down sharply and saw the proof as to why Kira hadn't retreated right away. The Arrancar's blade was indeed pressing into Kira's lower back, biting sharply into the cloth. Hitsugaya turned his attention back to the Arrancar, "You're smarter than you look." He bit out to which Grimmjow only smiled, "Thank you for finally noticing." He teased back, "Now I have a question. I'm quite sure that Blondie is the one that Ichimaru brought back from Soul Society, but nothing was said about you."

"That's not a question, idiot." Hitsugaya said dryly, "That wasn't my question, oh cute, short and nasty tempered one. This is. Why are you here?…..What's Ichimaru up to?" Grimmjow said in return. "That's two questions, idiot." Hitsugaya replied mockingly, "And it's none of your goddamned business." Grimmjow stood straight again as he narrowed his gaze in mild annoyance, "You know, you're pretty feisty for someone who's got a reiatsu dampening collar strapped to his neck and REEKS of Ichimaru." Hitsugaya stiffened noticeably in Kira's arms as his hands slipped away from the other's mouth only to ball into fists.

"Oh, did I hit a sore spot." Grimmjow said, grin doubling in size. "Count yourself lucky that this thing is wrapped around my neck." Hitsugaya snarled under his breath pointing snappishly at the collar around his throat. Grimmjow paused for a moment and blinked idiotically for a second before bursting into laughter, "I take it back! You're not a little rabbit, you're a little wild cat!" he howled holding onto his sides as Kira adopted a rather confused expression and Hitsugaya a murderous one.

"Meow! Calm down little wild cat I can see your claws and your fur fluffing!" he continued to tease laughingly and poked Hitsugaya on the nose. Hitsugaya snorted angrily and swatted the annoying hand away as Grimmjow's electric blue eyes snapped to Kira. "You on the other hand are definitely a rabbit. All timid and quiet with only a handful of fire." The blonde was extremely temped to pull back when the taller Arrancar leaned in, but as soon as he felt the bite of the zanpakutou's blade against his back he stopped.

Hitsugaya looked up from where he was squirming slightly between the press of their bodies and saw Kira beginning to break into a cold sweat. Hitsugaya opened his mouth to speak once again only to stop short as a particular shift in his weight made something hard press into his side. 'Ichimaru's zanpakutou!' he thought suddenly, 'How could I have forgotten it!' with that last thought his hand shot into his robe and yanked lose the sword slamming the butt viciously into the underside of the Arrancar's jaw.

Grimmjow yelped and staggered back in pained alarm, dropping his sword in the process, just as Hitsugaya slapped his shaken, blonde companion on the shoulder to get him moving again. "Run, idiot! He's not going to be dazed for long!" he barked with all the authority of a Taichou of his stature. Kira hopped into action and took off down the hall like the very hounds of hell were biting at his heels. Hitsugaya peered over Kira's shoulder and watched the blue haired Arrancar swear violently and rub his jaw.

"We're never going to get out of here alive!" Kira nearly wailed to which Hitsugaya huffed a retort, "Please try and keep your brain in logical order. So long as we find a window we'll be able to get outside where we'll have a little more advantage." The returning response was a keening whine, deep in the back of the worrying blonde's throat. "You fight dirty, Wild Cat!" Grimmjow called loudly, "I wanna see what you can do if I take that fucking collar off you!" he laughed cracking his knuckles audibly as he took off down the hall in pursuit once more.

"BOO!" Grimmjow laughed using sonido to get in front of Hitsugaya and Kira, effectively scaring the blonde who skidded and fell backwards. In the midst of his fall Grimmjow's arms whipped out snatching Hitsugaya from his hold with a cry of anger and surprise, while slapping the stolen zanpakutou out of the boy's hand simultaneously. "Gotcha!" Grimmjow purred, Cheshire cat grin back in place as Kira hit the ground with a dull thud. The blue haired Arrancar hoisted his catch up like one would do to a small infant, "Now, little Wild Cat, why don't you tell me what Ichimaru wants with you and why a Shinigami Taichou, such as yourself, is so fat." Grimmjow teased.

Hitsugaya twitched violently and before the blue haired Arrancar knew it he had been dealt another blow to the underside of his jaw. He immediately dropped Hitsugaya in favour of cradling his horribly offended jaw, "You kicked me you little bitch!" he snarled, "What's with you and attacking my chin!" Grimmjow jerked forward wrapping his fingers around Hitsugaya's upper arm and dragged him back until they were face to face. "You're pushing my patients." Grimmjow murmured in annoyance and quickly shot a glare at Kira who stopped in his attempt to help Hitsugaya.

"Well that makes two of us then." Hitsugaya growled back staring straight into the tall Arrancar's electric blue eyes. He was not about to back down, not when they were one more step closer to freedom…….assuming that bastard fox didn't show up, and that was looking less than unlikely by this point. Hitsugaya jerked suddenly when he felt one of the Arrancar's fingers slide against the soft flesh of his throat and beneath the collar, "Now then, let's remove this annoying little article from that delicate little neck of yours, what do ya say, Wild Cat." He stated more than asked.

Hitsugaya didn't even bother to answer lest he jinx what little luck he managed to get his hands on. If this imbecile was willing to remove the collar just so he could get a fight then who was Hitsugaya to stop him. Perhaps that little 'creature' growing inside of him would boost his reiatsu allowing him to blow this wretched hellhole, and everyone in it, to smouldering bits. One could only hope. His jade gaze flicked to Kira and then back to Grimmjow as the Arrancar tugged teasingly at the collar.

The hold on his arm tightened indicating mild annoyance at being ignored, but the leering grin said something entirely different, something more along the lines of 'this one's got guts. It could be a damn good fight'. Grimmjow tugged again, "Ya going to ignore me, lil' Wild Cat?" he purred dangerously to which Hitsugaya grunted lightly and leaned forward. He moved onto the balls of his feet until their noses were touching, "I don't waste my breath on idiots like you." He replied shortly.

Grimmjow snarled and jerked back to his full height quite clearly insulted, "You're a smart mouthed lil brat, aren't you?" he growled dangerously hoping to intimidate the shorter boy with his voice and height. Hitsugaya merely glanced up at him with a flat expression plastered to his face, which caused Grimmjow to bristle angrily as his reiatsu leapt up a level. The tall, blue haired Arrancar let out a snarled yell wrapping all of his fingers around the white haired Taichou's collar yanking hard and crushing it in his grip with his reiatsu.

Hitsugaya stumbled forward from the force with a mildly surprised look on his face and caught himself on the Arrancar's white hakama only to jerk back when he realized what he was holding onto. The small Taichou looked up at the Arrancar with wide eyes clearly conveying that he thought the other was bluffing when he said he'd remove the collar. "What? You thought I was fuckin' with ya." He laughed, "I'm always serious when I wanna fight." He took a step towards the other only to stop suddenly as the boy's breath hitched violently.

Kira's gaze snapped to Hitsugaya just a second before the boy Taichou's reiatsu exploded around him. Both Grimmjow and Kira were thrown down the opposite ends of the hallway with only milliseconds to throw up their own reiatsu to protect themselves from receiving severe damage. Hitsugaya gave a short cry of alarm as the walls exploded all around him, revealing the rooms that would have been beyond the walls only to create a massive crater around his body miles wide.

Grimmjow groaned painfully as the crushing pressure from the boy's released reiatsu kept him pinned down, "F…fuck. I figured it'd….be a higher level, but….this is fuckin' unbelievable." He forced out as the crushing pressure built, 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' He thought idly. The surly Arrancar realized that this would more likely than not draw ever damned Hollow and Arrancar in Los Noches to this spot, not that it wouldn't matter since they'd be flattened by the boy's reiatsu. However, if the Arrancar came then so would Aizen and Gin and most like Tousen.

"Ya've certainly caused me a mess now, Grimm-chan." Came the ever so slightly annoyed tone of one Ichimaru Gin……….speak of the devil. Grimmjow turned his head, with much difficulty, to see Gin standing beside him or at least attempting to stand since he too seemed to be feeling the affects of the small Taichou's reiatsu. However, what caught Grimmjow's attention the most was the massive goose egg on the back of Ichimaru's head. He so would have laughed if the reiatsu crushing him wasn't forcing all the air from his lungs and the look on Ichimaru's face wasn't set to instant kill.

He wisely stayed quiet. "Sousuke's, not gunna be able ta ignore somethin' like this." Gin sighed with annoyance as his gaze fell on his zanpakutou. He made to move and pick it up only to freeze, "You're very much right, Gin. How can I ignore such an immense amount of reiatsu being released and that quite clearly belongs to someone who shouldn't be here." Came the cool, yet commanding voice of Aizen Sousuke. The hand gripping the back of Gin's neck tightened ever so slightly, "Why is Hitsugaya-kun here, Gin?" he all but purred into Gin's ear.

Gin whined at the hold on his neck and the usual grin he kept plastered to his face became slightly watery, "Well, ya see….." he started and for once his sharp mind couldn't process fast enough, "I was under the impression that Kira-kun was the only one you were keeping." Aizen spoke again, tone becoming sharp. Gin opened his eyes slightly, "I got bored an' went back ta play wit' Ran-chan only ta find out somethin' importan'." Gin said, mind snapping back into action.

"Oh." was all the response he received. A clear invitation to elaborate or be punished, "I found out tha' Snowy-chan was pregnan'." Gin replied, "I hardly find that important, Gin. Strange yes, but not very important." Aizen said in return, "Tha's not all, Sousuke. I was listenin' in on Ran-chan's conversation wit' Urahara Kisuke tha' Snowy-chan's pregnancy was a prophecy. He's a Heavenly Guardian. He's pregnan' wit' a power tha' could bring the world ta its knees." At this point Gin could feel Aizen's interest peeking and knew he bought the lie. "They were keepin' 'im secret. I thought I'd bring 'im back fer ya ta see."

It was a few moments more before the pressure of Aizen's hand lifted from the back of Gin's neck, "I see." was all Aizen said as he glanced at the boy in the center of the crater. Aizen moved closer as his clothing and hair wiped about him, "His spiritual pressure is astounding…….and yet there is something else there now that I look more closely." Aizen mused as Gin moved up beside him again, mentally swearing his bad luck and Grimmjow's slow, torturous death. During his mental rampage Gin failed to notice Aizen's disappearance until he was beside Hitsugaya.

Aizen stood beside the white haired boy with some difficulty as even he was having mild trouble standing under the onslaught of Hitsugaya's reiatsu. Hitsugaya's gaze shot up toward Aizen and his eyes widened in sudden alarm. His mouth opened forming Aizen's name, though no sound emerged as he attempted to move back proving the pressure of his own reiatsu was too much for even him. "Sleep, boy." Aizen whispered and in a blink of an eye the flow of Hitsugaya's reiatsu reversed and he passed out.

Aizen caught the small body with minimal effort and turned back to Gin, "Thank you for the present Gin." He said with a sickeningly sweet smile and sugary voice as his gaze moved back to the boy in his arms. He slowly brought one hand up to run his palm over the boy's large, rounded stomach. His smile curled when he felt a kick, "He's quite far along." He said to no one in particular, but turned his gaze once more to Gin, "I'm mildly disappointed in you Gin. He got away from you and rampaged my castle." The ruler of Hueco Mundo said calmly.

Gin shrugged, "He's a feisty lil' one." was all he said in return while outwardly appearing unconcerned with the situation. Inside, however, was a completely different matter, 'I knew this would happen. Shit! I can't believe I got careless, even though I would have neva expected Izuru ta attack me.' He thought bitterly. In truth he could see very little way out of the current situation. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, 'Izuru!' he thought frantically, 'They escaped togetha! If Sousuke sees Izuru he'll know fer sure tha' I was lyin'!'

Gin nonchalantly looked around the destroyed area in search for the wayward blonde in hopes that he was hiding or ran away, though what seemed more likely was that he might have been buried under the rubble. Either way it seemed he was not in sight causing Gin to give a mental sigh of relief. "Gin!" Aizen's voice cut across his mind pulling him back to the current situation, "huh?" he replied dumbly, "I thought so." Aizen said smiling slightly, "I was saying, that I'll take your 'little present' to Szayel so we can have some tests run on his condition. If what you are telling me is correct then Hitsugaya-kun might just win us this war in a few more months." Gin made sure his Cheshire cat grin was firmly back in place, "Glad ya like ma presen', Sousuke." He chirped.

"Indeed." Aizen responded before turning away and walking off down the rubble strewn hallway. Once Gin was sure Aizen was gone he cracked his knuckles, "An' where do ya think yer goin', Grimm-chan." He stated more than questioned as his voice hit a more dangerously playful tone. Grimmjow had been in the processes of beating a hasty retreat only to be stopped dead in mid movement by the undertone of death in Gin's voice, "Uh…." Was all the Arrancar could manage as he glanced over his shoulder. He quailed instantly at the aura surround the usually playful man.

Gin turned around to face the other, an eerily sweet smile plastered to his face and his eyes open. Grimmjow jerked back even though the other was several feet away from him at the look on Gin's face. An uncharacteristic squeak of fear left his throat, "Bad kitty." Was all Gin said, kido crackling at his fingertips. Grimmjow hastily turned tail and ran for his life. Gin's smile returned to its usual state and he felt a little better, "Now ta find Izuru." He muttered and went to work.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Hitsugaya woke to something rather cold and uncomfortable touching his swollen stomach and quite suddenly jumped alert. He jerked violently only to find himself strapped down to an even colder table. "Good morning, little one." an oddly cheerful voice echoed dully to his left. Hitsugaya gave an angry moan in return only to have a bright pink head shoved into his currently sensitive vision, "AH! Too bright!" he yelled clamping his eyes shut again.

"Well if that wasn't very rude of you." Came that same voice causing the boy to squint at whatever it was that was assaulting his senses so horribly. Once his vision cleared and adjusted he could make out a man in white with glasses perched carefully on his nose. Hitsugaya winced at the bright pink hair and opted to glare at the man's bespectacled eyes, "Kindly get the fuck out of my line of sight. Your hair color is burning my retinas." The white haired Taichou bit out insultingly. "Mouthy brat." Was the short comeback as he walked away, "You're lucky Aizen-sama asked my not to hurt you."

"Somehow I'm not all that reassured." He said snidely, 'This freak reminds me of Kurotsuchi.' He thought dryly attempting to test the bonds holding him down only to grudgingly find out they wouldn't budge. "No worries Chibi-chan," Hitsugaya felt his right eye twitch, "We've slapped a collar back on you. So you're as weak as a newborn pup." The pink haired annoyance laughed as he came back to his 'patient's' peripheral holding up electrode patches, which he proceeded to attach to his forehead, chest and various other parts of his body. It was also at this point that be discovered he was naked and only his waist to his knees were covered by a thin sheet.

"So you've discovered your current vulnerability." The man said while Hitsugaya's thought process gathered speed. It was at this point that the white haired boy figured he was dealing with another Arrancar. Hitsugaya made a mildly annoyed sound in the back of his throat, "I've been through and felt worse." He muttered to which the pink haired man raised an eyebrow, "Have you now." He smiled eerily, "Well that little tidbit aside, my name is Szayel Aporro Granz, eighth Espada." Hitsugaya couldn't help the shudder running down his spine at the way the Arrancar spoke.

There was silence for a few moments before Szayel spoke again, "Don't be rude, Chibi-chan. Introduce yourself." He supplied, to which Hitsugaya's reply was, "I see no point in introducing myself. My being holds little value to you so why should you know my name." He glared up at the pink haired Arrancar who shook his head slightly, "It's common courtesy and you are wrong. You have quite a bit of value." He purred leaning down until his cheek was pressed to Hitsugaya's. Hitsugaya hissed uncomfortably when he felt the Arrancar's hand squeeze his stomach, "And this. This is my focal point."

Hitsugaya jerked angrily, "Don't touch me." He snarled with as much venom as he could muster. Szayel stood back to his full height with a disapproving cluck of his tongue, "Now tell me your name." He said flatly. Hitsugaya remained quiet for a few moments longer, which proved to only annoy the Arrancar. Szayel made a move to touch the boy's stomach again causing said boy to tense, "Tenth Division Taichou Hitsugaya Toushiro." He said automatically, if a bit grudgingly.

"Now that's better." Szayel smiled leeringly. Hitsugaya was fully convinced that this pink haired cretin was way too much like Kurotsuchi to be a good thing. Not that anything about Seireitei's freak scientist was actual good. Both men were proving to be more of a strutting, cocky nightmare. "Alright now that we have put the pleasantries aside it's time to get down to business." And Hitsugaya's vision was filled with a sadistically leering smile.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

"Please stop pacing, Kurosaki-san." Came the ever calm voice of Urahara Kisuke as he watched the orange haired teen continue to pace restlessly in their cell. Ichigo shot him an agitated glare, "We have to get out of here. Do something Geta Boshi!" he snarled as he merely continued his pacing. The scruffy blonde sighed, "And I repeat. I can't help us out of this one Kurosaki-san. They took Benihime from me." He said flatly while pointing sharply at his collar-clad throat.

Ichigo let loose yet another frustrated snarl, "This is complete and utter fucking bullshit!" he yelled and he lashed out at the cell bars with his foot, "I still can't believe that old bastard would just so easily decide to kill one of his Taichou!" Urahara shrugged lightly, "What's not to believe. Old man Yama-jii was more than willing to kill Rukia-chan for much less……something like this should not surprise you in the least." The blonde shop keep supplied in a matter of fact tone.

Ichigo stopped his pacing to look at his cellmate and let his shoulders slump slightly in defeat, "You have a point, but it doesn't mean the decision is a good one." Ichigo muttered, "Of course not, Kurosaki-san." Urahara replied dryly as he patted the bedding he sat on. After a short moment Ichigo conceded to the request and slumped down onto the floor to lie on his back on the bedding. A long silence stretched between the two of them, which Ichigo used to think. His mind raced around in frantic circles trying to grasp onto the events leading up to his current predicament, 'How can anyone be so cruel to their subordinates…….to people who would give their lives to protect this place? It raises the question, what or who is more important?' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo lay there for a moment more, eyes closed, letting his thoughts run in endless circles before every thought suddenly came to a grinding halt. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he sat up lightening quick as his gaze locked onto Urahara. The blonde gave a puzzled noise in the back of his throat as he eyed the orange haired teen suspiciously, "Can I help you, Kurosaki-san?" he asked only to have the teen's hands latch onto his arms and start shaking him.

"You should be Sotaichou!" the Strawberry practically howled. Urahara's eyes widened slightly and he raised his hand to cover the teen's mouth, "I'm going to ask you not to speak that sentence loudly, Kurosaki-san." He said calmly waiting for Ichigo to settle down. The teen eventually sat back and released his hold on the scruffy shop keeper. "Sorry." He said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "But I'm right. Who

would be better to run this place, than someone like you." Ichigo continued only to watch the blonde shake his head.

"I appreciate your confidents in my ability to lead, Kurosaki-san, but it stands to reason that, 1. I was exiled long ago, 2. Yamamoto will not willing step down, and 3. even if I agreed to this little idea of yours we will need the support of well over half of the Taichou and Fukutaichou in Seireitei. That is not easily achieved." Urahara said in a matter of fact tone. However, Ichigo was not about to let it go, "Then we'll get support."

Urahara sighed, "I haven't even agreed to take the position. Also I'd like to point out that we are being held in a cell for treasonous behaviour. Our chances of talking to anyone, let alone a Taichou are quite slim, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo was about to retort when the clearing of a throat caught their attention, "Causing trouble again, Kisuke." Came an all to familiar voice. Ichigo craned his neck and smiled widely, "Yoruichi-san! Rukia!" he called happily.

Urahara turned his head towards the noise and smiled as well, "You know it." He replied back and stood up to move to the bars only to squat back down a moment later to pet a black cat as Ichigo move closer to Rukia, "So we heard that you were planning to overthrow Yamamoto Sotaichou." Rukia said playfully, "Care for some help." At those few words Ichigo's smile turned into an all out grin. "I do believe I agree with Ichigo's idea, Kisuke." Yoruichi's cat form spoke up. Urahara found himself sighing again, "It appears I haven't got much of a choice. Very well, I'll agree, but we make no moves until we have the support of ninety percent of the Taichou and Fukutaichou." He said seriously.

"You're not going to make this easy are you." Yoruichi said flatly, to which Urahara beamed cheerily and scratched the cat's jaw, "Nope!" the blonde chirped teasingly and stood back up. Rukia nodded, "I'll speak to Matsumoto Fukutaichou and Ukitake Taichou first since they're closest to Hitsugaya taichou. They'll be able to help us encourage the others." the black haired girl said, "We'll be back with the answers as soon as we can. In the meantime behave yourselves." She barked the last bit as an order and the two males stepped back sharply and sat down, "Good boys." Rukia teased as Yoruichi jumped up onto her shoulder.

Ichigo watched the pair leave and turned a wide grin on the blonde sitting beside him, "That was easy." He said cockily, "It might be now, but it won't be for long." Urahara supplied succinctly as he glanced out the only window to the outside world. Silence rained once more over the two cellmates as both of their minds wandered once more to Hitsugaya, "Do you think he's okay?" Ichigo found himself asking out of the blue, "It's been five months." He said more softly lowering his gaze to his lap where he fisted his hands into the material of his hakama.

"He's strong. I'm sure he's okay." Urahara said though even he could here the doubt starting to seep in. Five whole months had been wasted and he couldn't help but wonder if Toushiro had given up on hopes of them rescuing him and Kira. "You know something……in all the time that I've known you I have never once seen you look so worried." Ichigo said suddenly, "You really are in love aren't you." Urahara's attention snapped to Ichigo with mild shock written on his face before he calmed, "I do believe you're right, Kurosaki-san. It's a little frightening, actually."

Ichigo smiled, "Well this tells me you're human at the very least, but yah, loves a pretty freaky thing." The teen surmised. Urahara couldn't help a smile of his own, "Love at first sight……..guess that stupid saying is true." Ichigo said laughing softly feeling the mood lighten a little bit before silence fell once more. Honestly it scared the piss out of him to see the Geta-Boshi genuinely worried. It only meant that everything was dire enough that even the unshakeable Urahara Kisuke could be shaken. It made Ichigo feel like they had lost long ago and had no chance for a recover.

"We'll be out of here soon enough and then we'll take care of old man Bastard, place you as Sotaichou and then bust into Hueco Mundo to get Toushiro back!" Ichigo said suddenly standing up lightening quick. Urahara marvelled at the sudden change in determination before sighing, "Sit back down, Strawberry-san, before you pull something." He laughed softly as he tugged the orange haired teen back down by his shihakushō. Ichigo grunted softly as he fell back onto the bedding. He glanced out the small window noting that the sun was setting as the room was lit in a golden amber hue.

The teen let his eyes slip shut in mild exhaustion, "We'll bring him back." He muttered, "Even if it takes many more years." Urahara smiled softly down at the boy who appeared to suddenly be drifting off to sleep, "Let's hope it won't take much more time. I fear he'll be dead in a few months more." The blonde said softly.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

He was sweating and his chest was heaving with laboured breaths as the last wave of mild electrical energy coursed through his small body. Hitsugaya's snowy white hair was plastered to his damp forehead as his head rested to the side. Half lidded, unfocused eyes watched a certain, sadistic pink haired Arrancar read his current stats. The electrodes attached to various parts of his body were irritating his sensitized skin to the point of nearly being painful, but he refused to voice his discomfort.

Szayel glanced up from his reading and grinned down at the exhausted boy, "Oh now, what's that look for, Chibi-chan." He purred voice smug, "Are you worried about what's growing inside of you?" the bespecticalled man teased as he ran a free hand over Hitsugaya's exposed stomach causing the muscles to jump at the touch. "You should have stopped worrying by now, Chibi-chan. I've been taking really good care of you for the last month." In truth Hitsugaya wasn't all that worried anymore seeing as whatever was growing inside him was moving around more often than not.

He was positive it was alive considering how much energy it spent in kicking his insides, despite this he had hoped it wouldn't be alive for him to form a bond with. He had noticed how defensive he was becoming and as a result he was restrained everytime Szayel ran some of his tests. When Aizen would visit Hitsugaya would become quite violent if the ruler attempted to touch his swollen stomach, but the visits were few and far between……thankfully.

"Guess what, Chibi-chan." Szayel's voice broke through his haze, "You're far enough along that I can do an ultrasound. We can finally confirm that the thing growing inside that pretty little stomach of yours is actually alive. Isn't that exciting!" Szayel continued to tease, though the white haired boy did not have the energy to respond. The pink haired annoyance sauntered off for a moment to leave Hitsugaya to his thoughts and exhaustion. After a short while he could here something being moved across the floor towards where he was being restrained.

"I'm so glad I decided to keep this. I'd used it a few times on the breeding experiments with the female Arrancar, but I never thought I'd be using it on a male Shinigami." He purred happily as he prepared the machine and then Hitsugaya's stomach for the procedure. The small taichou winced and hissed softly as cold gel was applied to his skin and the machine was put to work. The pink haired man watched the monitor for several long minutes before an odd noise slipped from his throat.

He set the instrument down and walked off leaving Hitsugaya to wonder what made the Arrancar curious this time. Szayel returned several moments later holding what looked like a photo in his hands. He waved it slightly, "Quick print." He said sounding quite proud of himself as he released Hitsugaya from his restraints and the electrodes, "Now get dressed." He ordered as he walked away, "You have five minutes."

Hitsugaya sat up slowly so his weak muscles wouldn't collapse and slowly slid off the examination table to get dressed once more. Once he tied his sash to keep his yukata closed Szayel came back. The Arrancar bound his hands and led him from the room like a dog on a leash, "We'll be going to see Aizen-sama. He'll want to know the news." Szayel said in a pleased tone of voice as he pulled the heavily 'pregnant' Taichou down the hallway towards a room he hated just as much as Ichimaru's bedroom.

To Hitsugaya it didn't take nearly as long as he wanted to get to their destination as Szayel knocked on the massive doors and then pushed them open without waiting for a response from the other side. Hitsugaya followed the Arrancar into Aizen's throne room as he felt some of his wits returning to him, "Ah, Hitsugaya-kun I presume your latest check up went well." The ruler of Hueco Mundo said smiling as the boy didn't bother to respond. Aizen didn't remark on the lack of response as he moved his attention to the scientist.

"I presume you have something important to show me Szayel since you usually don't come to see me with the little dragon in tow." Aizen said as his baritone echoed off the walls of the throne room. Szayel held up the photo from earlier, "I have the ultrasound, Aizen-sama." He said as he moved forward to give it to the man. Aizen took it with an interested smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He glanced over the photo for a moment before passing it to Gin who was standing to his right.

Gin glanced at the boy still standing in the middle of the large room before looking at the photo in his hand as well. An elegant eyebrow rose to his hairline and he turned his attention to Aizen, "So you've noticed to, Gin." Aizen said with mild emotion as he kept his gaze locked on the boy standing before him, "It appears, Hitsugaya-kun," he said after a moment, "that you really are with child." The traitor's smile curled softly, "It appears the power you told me of, Gin, comes in the form of a sweet little baby. Congratulations, Hitsugaya-kun, you are to be a mother."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**A.N.:** Dun dun dun duh! Holy hell! It's actually a baby! And I've actually updated……me thinks the world might implode. On a more serious note, It's just been a very bad year for me so far. I have to work 3 jobs (still barely get by) my friend was killed in a car accident 2 months ago and my grandfather is seriously ill and will be undergoing surgery again very soon. I've been a wreck, but I've decided I need to keep going and continuing to write is helping me get though (even if it's just a little bit)

**That aside……….I promised a one pic/drawing of a Hitsu pairing (of readers choice) for anyone who could guess some of the people arguing in the beginning of chapter 11. See answers below!**

"This is an outrage!" **Ichigo**

"How can this be the decision!" **Hinamori**

"It's all for Soul Society." **Byakuya**

"How is it good for Soul Society to lose another Taichou!? Can you answer that question, bastard?!" **Ichigo**

"…………….."

"They can't execute Kira……..he must have been controlled! He's loyal to Soul Society…….he…he wouldn't do something like that willingly!" **Hinamori**

"Of course the blonde brat would betray us! You're blind if you haven't seen how he has eyes for Ichimaru alone!" **Kenpachi**

"Shut the hell up!" **Renji**

"What did you say to me!" **Kenpachi**

"He didn't even know what he was so why should he suffer the ultimate punishment!" **Renji**

"The boy needs to be brought back for observation. An opportunity like this can't be wasted!" **Kurotsuchi**

"He deserves what he gets if he wasn't even willing to fight back….." **Kenpachi**

"What makes you think he was even given a chance!" **Matsumoto**

"He's a Taichou. He should have been able to defend himself." **Kenpachi**

"Well he couldn't asshole thanks to Soul Society!" **Ichigo**

"What did you say?!" **Kenpachi**

"There has to be another way……there just has to!" **Hinamori**

**Congrats go to: ****Neko Oni **who knew it was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walkin' and talkin' in the hall while Hitsu and Izuru were trying to escape and also got 3 out of 16 right and two good guesses for one for the argument scene! YAY! If you want you can request a drawing from me. 

**Congrats to: ****MakoTenshi **who said it was Grimmjow in the hall!

**Congrats to: ****animelover143** who also said it was Grim-chan in the hall.

**Good guess to:** **haro-haro-chan**, but ya gotta pick one or the other.


	15. 3rd Trimester: Months 7&8

Warning: This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good st

Too Little Too Late

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and rape and there for, all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** Urahara**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound. Lol! I'm crazy that way so don't mind me.

No worries (if any of you are) about the new name. It's still me I just changed my penname from Vixen-Ra (still love Egypt and foxes, but time for something new) to snow-puppy.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**Xquisittexabie: **glad ya died in a good way. No worries Kira will appear again. Gin made sure to find him in the rubble! 

**Scorpiosgirl: **Yup it's finally revealed that the thing growing inside Shiro-chan is actually a baby!! Gin's such a tease that I couldn't avoid him saying 'bad kitty' just to fuck with Grimm. hehehehe

**Kristine93: **Yup! It's a baby! Shiro's gonna be a mommy!! AAAAWWW too CUTE!!

**FuriousDeragonmaji:** When ya think about it…..it's kinda a scary concept. Lol! Wonder who the kid's gonna take after??

**Digifreak51794:** Who knows what 'parent' the baby will take after? Even I still don't really know…..hides aspartame what do you mean addicting? **smiles like a goon **As for Aizen or Gin waiting…..you'll see soon enough.

**Forever Dreamin: **Wait no more!! It's here!

**Lepa2793: **Yah I decided that I'd keep the chapters roughly that long. Hehehe! Glad you're liking it though.

**GintaxAlvissForever: **You took the words right outta my mouth, hun. Just scroll down and you'll get the answer!

**Tears-Of-Blood333:** I'm happy to hear….read in this case….that you are really, really liking my lil' fic. It makes for a happy writer! Keep readin' cause it's a damn long one! hehehehehe

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCK!! Again…….**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Too Little Too Late**

What the end of his sixth month brought was nothing short of shock, even if a tiny part of him knew that something was not as it seemed. However, it was still hard to believe and now here he was beginning the third trimester….his seventh month. Everything went from bad to worse to down right fucking hell. Hitsugaya Toushiro had found himself unwillingly (however secret it was) handed over to one Aizen Sousuke under the grounds that he was a 'gift' from Ichimaru Gin.

Hitsugaya knew full well that that was never intended to happen……Gin still wanted Grimmjow's slow, torturous demise……, but here he was in a room all to himself and kept 'happy' and comfortable. Most of the time. Hell would resume when Szayel would come to retrieve him for his 'check ups' and would only end once the pink haired Arrancar was satisfied. He would then be grudgingly released back to his room where he was locked in. After a handful of weeks Aizen noticed his melancholic behaviour and told Gin to have Kira keep him company since the foxy man had 'kidnapped' Kira months before.

Gin in turn never said a damned thing as he used this as an excuse to keep an eye on Hitsugaya. His reasoning was clear on this matter, even if it wasn't quite that way for Aizen. The silver haired man was careful how he acted and made sure that nothing would slip giving Aizen any indication that the white haired boy had actually been in Los Noches for exactly seven months already. There were moments where Hitsugaya felt rebellious and would threaten to tell Aizen what Gin had been planning, but the crafty fox was always one step ahead.

With a soft sigh Hitsugaya came back to reality. There was no point in thinking about stuff like that anyway, "Are you okay Hitsugaya Taichou? You seen awfully distant today." Kira's voice cut across his thoughts and he turned his attention back to the blonde who had been brought in not an hour earlier to keep him company. "Idle thought, nothing more." Was the barely there reply as his thoughts strayed again, 'I'm happy Ichimaru found him in the mess my reiatsu made. If anyone else had found him god only knows what would have happened.' He found himself thinking not for the first time.

He looked back at the blonde from where he sat reclined on a mass amount of pillows and what came out of his mouth was exactly the opposite of what he had thought, "I wish you had escaped." He said suddenly as he locked gazes with Kira for a short moment before the blonde looked away, "I'm glad I was found. I'd never be able to live with myself if I had a chance to escape knowing you didn't. At least this way you won't be alone." Kira replied softly. Hitsugaya grunted delicately, "That weeping heart of yours will get you killed one of these days." He said derisively. Kira only smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

After a moment Hitsugaya smiled as well, "Have it your way, Blondie." Kira couldn't help but laugh at the attempt to tease. The atmosphere around the two lightened, even if it was only by a little bit.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

"Wake up Kurosaki-san we have visitors again." Came Urahara Kisuke's voice in Ichigo's ear and his foot in his ribs. The teen yelped as he was deftly flipped from his stomach onto his back with a mild amount of pain. The orange haired teen groaned and slowly sat up to glare sleepily at the blonde who had so rudely awoken him, "You could have just tapped my shoulder you know." He growled as the man shrugged, "More fun this way." And turned his attention to their cell bars and who was on the other side.

Ichigo turned his head to the side noticing the sickly looking Taichou from the thirteenth division was standing on the other side. Ichigo titled his head in curiosity as the last vestiges of sleep left him, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Ukitake Taichou?" Urahara said cheerily. The white haired man smiled back, "What's with the formalities, Kisuke." He said just as cheerily. The blonde man grinned back in a heart-warming manner, "The same as always, Ukitake." He laughed slightly before a more serious tone overtook them.

"My apologies that the process took longer than it should have. Rukia came to me and told me everything. We immediately started talking to all Taichou and Fukutaichou, but some were a lot harder to convince than others. A few weren't convinced that we could be led by an exiled Shinigami who hasn't taken part in the over all running of Soul Society, let alone Seireitei." Ukitake said after a short moment.

"A more than understandable sentiment." Urahara said mildly appearing to be not in the least affected by what the other said. "How many are for Geta-Boshi's ascent to Sotaichou?" Ichigo said impatiently as his gaze moved between the two older men, "OW! What was that for!" Ichigo growled as he rubbed the back of his skull where the blonde had smacked him, "Don't be rude, Kurosaki-san." Urahara said lightly and Ukitake chuckled in amusement.

"Well, that aside I do have some results with me." The sickly white haired man said softly and passed a report folder throw the bars. Urahara took the offered folder and opened it after a moment, "I'm quite impressed." He said shortly as he looked over all the signatures and reasons of approval the papers held. Ichigo leaned over to glance at it as well, "Shit…..that's pretty much the majority of the Taichou and Fukutaichou in Seireitei. That **is** impressive." He said with no little amount of awe, "No wonder it took you guys so long."

Ukitake smiled, "Now if you'll come with me. It's time to see the Sotaichou." And with that the white haired man removed a key from his sleeve and unlocked the gate for the two held within. Urahara stepped out with Ichigo right behind him as he stretched languidly, "Your zanpakutou are waiting for you at the training grounds." Ukitake further informed, to which Urahara raised a quizzical eyebrow, "The meeting has already been held and the decision has been made. Yamamoto Sotaichou will battle with you to determine the matter."

"And here I was expecting a raging lecture from the old man before something like that took place." Ichigo said in an off-handed manner. Ukitake made a tsking noise, "Oh there will still be one, Ichigo-kun." Said the sickly man with a slight smile. Ichigo sighed, "Go figure." He muttered as they followed the Taichou out of the prison barracks and into the late afternoon sun. The walk was taken in silence as the three made their way towards the training grounds Ukitake had mentioned.

What was awaiting them upon arrival was nothing short of unbelievable. Every Taichou, Fukutaichou and nearly all of the Shinigami in Seireitei were present and standing at the further end of the field was Yamamoto. Ichigo could feel the hardly repressed rage of the elderly Sotaichou as they came into range, "Welcome gentlemen." Came the sharp bark of the old man, "It appears that my subordinates have decided they need a new Sotaichou." He bit out, "I have no choice, but to acquiesce to their demands."

"However, I am unwilling to give my position to an exiled misfit. Therefore I'm challenging you to a battle, Urahara Kisuke. If you can beat me the position is yours." Yamamoto said seriously as his voice boomed out over the field. Ukitake took Ichigo by his arm and led him off to the sidelines as he motioned to one of his own subordinates to give Urahara his zanpakutou. Said subordinate scrambled over to the silent blonde and held out Benihime. Urahara glanced at his beloved zanpakutou for a moment before taking it in hand as the Shinigami ran back to the sidelines.

"I agree to your 'terms'." Urahara said after a moment more. Yamamoto smiled slightly under his drooping moustache, "Very well. You'll be fighting me one on one and it will be to the death." He said making sure every last Shinigami in the surrounding area could here him as he made it clear that he did not appreciate the 'traitorous' attitudes of his subordinates. In response there was a collective intake of breaths, as everyone understood the 'hidden' message their Sotaichou was presenting them.

"That's fucking retarded! Why the hell do you need……mmph!" Ichigo began to scream only to be cut off by Ukitake's hand and forcibly held back by Kyouraku as he appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "It's best to stay quiet. Should the old man win you'll be next on the chopping block, kiddo." Kyouraku said continuing to keep a hold on the volatile strawberry. Ichigo stopped struggling to get free and scowled from behind Ukitake's hand, 'Geta-Boshi better live through this or I'll personally dig up his corpse and kick it's ass for losing.' He thought in worry as his gaze moved back to the tall blonde as Ukitake's hand was removed from his mouth.

Urahara paid little attention to Ichigo's outburst and kept his lazy gaze locked onto Yamamoto, "Shall we begin." Yamamoto stated shortly. Urahara smiled grimly as he grasped onto the end of his can and pulled free the hidden blade, "Awake, Benihime." He said calmly, a serious cut to his voice. Yamamoto didn't respond, but merely stood motionless for several moments before lifting his cane into view. Quite suddenly the bulky cane caught fire and transformed into a zanpakutou.

The old man's hand wrapped around the hilt and pulled the sword free of its scabbard as the surrounding area fell deathly silent. The two stood in place for a moment before they suddenly vanished only to reappear with a sharp ring of metal on metal as their zanpakutou connected. They jumped apart only to vanish again with the use of shunpo. "They're serious." Ukitake said softly as Ichigo glanced up at him slightly just as a fierce blast of wind tore through the training grounds pushing the Taichou back and knocking others off their feet.

The two opponents continued to make calculated slashes and blocks at one another as they would vanish and appear with lightening speed in various locations on the field. Neither appeared to be breaking a sweat as they fought and after several more minutes they broke apart to stand several feet away from each other, "Glad to see you can still fight with the best of them, old man." Urahara said lightly as Yamamoto gave an idle flick of his zanpakutou, "And you are still as smart mouthed as ever, but the time for talk is done. It's time to end this." Was the response.

"That's quite cliché." Urahara joked lightly only to pause as Yamamoto threw off his haori and caught fire, "Holy shit!" Ichigo yelled only to feel a calming hand on his shoulder, "You can relax, Ichigo-kun. What you are seeing is Yamamoto Sotaichou's shikai." Ukitake said with a slight frown. "But he caught fire!" Ichigo said in alarm, "That is apart of his shikai. He will not be hurt by it." The whit haired man continued to say as Ichigo suddenly felt the old man's crushing reiatsu press down on him. The orange haired teen could hear the affects to the oppressing reiatsu as other, lesser, Shinigami were pushed to their knees or fell unconscious.

Out on the grounds Yamamoto silently lifted his blade as it too caught fire and he effortlessly slashed it throw the air sending a massive wall of flames towards a mildly shocked Urahara. The blonde, on instinct, threw his arms up to cover his face and crouched slightly lower as flames trapped him in an encompassing circle. Urahara straightened quickly as he glanced through the flames at his opponent, watching as the flames surrounding the old man coalesced and moved to the sword's blade creating a towering inferno. "Reduce the world of creation to smouldering ashes, Ryuujin Jakka!" Yamamoto called boomingly. With the release of his shikai the fire surrounding the area exploded encompassing a greater portion of the training grounds. The heat choked the air making breathing hard and their body's sweat from more than just the heat.

Urahara's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the amount of pressure bearing down on his body, however, he was known to be a stubborn man and held his ground impressively. "This battle will work in Seireitei's favour as I should have executed you long ago rather than just exile you." Yamamoto spoke up once more from within the midst of the coiling flames. "You speak to much, old man. I thought you said the time for talk was over." Urahara mocked lightly, to which Yamamoto scowled, "Impertinent pup." He growled and the two ran at each other once more.

At the ringing clanging of metal the area exploded around them with flames, debris and blood. The surrounding crowds of Shinigami were forced to cover their faces to avoid injuries, however mild they would have been, as Urahara was thrown through the air. The blonde flipped over while still in the air as he landed in a low crouch, skidding backwards in the dirt. He came to a slow stop only to fall forward slightly as he coughed up blood.

"Geta-Boshi!" Ichigo called sharply as his body unconsciously tried to move to the blonde's side. The teen was once more restrained by Kyouraku who shook his head negatively at the hotheaded boy. "You can't help him. That would automatically forfeit what little right he has to the Sotaichou's title. Please be still." The pink clad man said solemnly. Ichigo gritted his teeth as a repressed cry fell from the shopkeepers lips as he was slashed across the back, 'You better live, Geta-Boshi! Or I'll never forgive myself for pushing you into this idea.' Ichigo thought in panic.

Urahara was forced forward onto his hands when he felt Yamamoto's flaming zanpakutou bite into his back. He couldn't believe how quickly the old man had backed him into a corner, but he wasn't about to die now. He used shunpo to put some distance between him and Yamamoto only to have bare seconds to throw up a defence, "Scream, Benihime!" he cried loudly as dust and flames flew into the air once more. As the debris cleared the surrounding Shinigami could see a massive red barrier holding off Yamamoto's attack.

"Phew….I didn't think I'd be able to get my blood-mist shield up in time. You're pretty fast, old an." Urahara said with a notable sigh of relief as he watched Yamamoto's flaming zanpakutou tremble against his shield. Urahara leapt free moments before the shield crumbled beneath the force as blood dripped from his chin and ran down his back in warm, sticky rivulets. "Too close." Urahara breathed only to regret jinxing himself as he felt white-hot metal bite deep into his shoulder before being torn from his flesh. Blood gushed from the wound as he staggered back.

'He's gotten in too many hits. I won't come out of this alive at this rate.' Urahara thought dryly as he dodged another blow and made quick steps to put some more distance between them. He'd barely landed any blows to the old codger and he was still reeling from how fast Yamamoto was, 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised…..how else would he have remained Sotaichou for so long if he wasn't this strong.' He continued to think as he was vaguely reminded of a similar situation when he trained Ichigo for the first time.

'What goes around comes around…….go figure. I had Kurosaki on the run and now I see myself in the same predicament. I've got to consider karma more often if I get out of this alive.' He thought feeling mildly depressed over his 'discovery'. Despite this he did exactly what Ichigo did when he had trained him and stopped dead in his tracks before whipping around lightening quick.

"Sing, Benihime!" Urahara called in seconds as he slashed his zanpakutou through the air sending a streak of red energy towards Yamamoto. Without a second glance the old man hit the strike off to the side with ease. However, he was not expecting the wily blonde to come in for a close counter strike as he thrust his zanpakutou into Yamamoto's stomach with as much force as he could muster. The Sotaichou choked for a moment before coughing a large amount of blood onto the ground where it splattered on the two of them.

They stood in a deadlock, with Urahara's zanpakutou in Yamamoto's gut, the blonde's breathing slightly laboured from loss of blood as he finally stood to his full height. After what seemed like a long time Urahara finally removed his sword from its place in Yamamoto's stomach with a sickening squelch of flesh and a heavy gush of blood. "Weren't expecting that….were you." He huffed slightly as the old man stood stock still for a moment before staggering from his own blood loss.

In mere seconds Yamamoto's knees hit the dirt and he was forced to look up at Urahara, "Finish what you started." He said his voice still commanding. Urahara stepped forward slowly with Benihime clenched tightly in his hand," I don't think I will, you old hypocrite." The shopkeeper said calmly, "Unlike you my sense of justice will not be skewed. I won't kill someone just because they don't listen to orders or because I think they're insolent. I won't be locking someone in a cell just because they have an original thought in their head. It's clear that you have lost and there is no need for you to die. In fact, I think it's time for you to retire."

Nothing but deadly silence followed Urahara's mini speech, as he appeared to be waiting for an answer from the other. It took several long minutes before the old man decided that he would indeed answer and what came out of his mouth was no less a shock for himself as it was for everyone else, "Very well I secede." Yamamoto said finally and the collective gasps were nearly ear shattering compared to the previous silence. "I'm glad you see it my way." Urahara said with a slight, yet tired, smile. He looked around until his gaze landed on Unohana Retsu, "Unohana Taichou would you please treat him first." Urahara called out across the field as the quiet spoken woman stepped forward to assist Yamamoto like asked. Yamamoto's Fukutaichou stepped from his place in the crowd and came over to his now former Taichou's side.

"If it's all the same I'd like to step down from my position as well." Sasakibe said in a soft tone. It was clear to Urahara that the man's loyalty belonged to Yamamoto and he was quite all right with that. He nodded his response as Unohana's gentle voice cut across his slightly foggy mind, "I'll need you to come with me as well Urahara-san. You're wounds need tending to as well." The blonde nodded as Ichigo came running over with an ecstatic look on his face. "I can't believe you did it! Soul Society's on it's way to a better future for sure!" he said excitedly.

Urahara smiled a little more at the teen, "I do hope you're right, Kurosaki-san." He said.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

It had been five days since Urahara's battle with Yamamoto and the blonde now sat in the sleeping quarters for the Sotaichou of Seireitei. For the first time in his life he felt a little anxious and slight regret at having accepted Ichigo's idea to become the next Sotaichou. Just a little bit. Urahara sighed softly as he got up and moved to an open window, "Just one more step closer to getting you back." He said seriously. "That look doesn't suit you, Kisuke." Came a voice from down beside his foot. He looked down and smiled as he scooped up the black cat known as Yoruichi.

"Now how did you get in here." He laughed slightly as he moved back to his new bed and set the cat upon it and sat back down. "You'll do just fine, Kisuke. You've been a Taichou before so this won't be much different." Yoruichi said, "And once you're sworn in and the ceremony is complete you can set your sights on retrieving Hitsugaya from Hueco Mundo." Urahara smiled down at the cat form of his long time friend, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He laughed again.

He looked up when he heard a faint knock, "Enter." He said shortly as the screen slide back and a small Shinigami stepped gingerly into the room, "The ceremony's about to start." She said softly and Urahara stood up taking Yoruichi into his arms, "I see. Then we wouldn't want to be late." He said with a gentle smile to help ease the nervous Shinigami. She smiled back brightly and led the way to the meeting hall.

Before he realized it he was standing before the massive doors to the meeting hall, "An exile as the Sotaichou……do you think Aizen might go dance in a field of flowers next?" Urahara joked with a chuckle, "It would definitely be something to see." Yoruichi replied as she was set down on the floor, "Well here we go." He said and pushed open the doors feeling oddly like a bride walking down the isle, 'Creepiest god damned thought I've ever had.' He thought momentarily as he made his way to the seat Yamamoto had occupied days earlier. When he reached the high backed chair he turned to the crowd in the room with a smile.

Unohana stepped forward with a Taichou's haori held over her arm as she moved beside Urahara, "Welcome, Urahara Sotaichou." She beamed happily as she placed the haori on his, once more, black clad shoulders. She moved back to her previous spot as silence held the room in a firm grip before it suddenly burst into a roar of cheers and whistles. 'That was short and sweet.' Urahara thought as his sharp gaze scanned the room until it landed on Ichigo who grinned like a goon at him and clearly mouthed, "Congratulations, Geta-Boshi!".

It didn't take long for the festivities to start up as the Taichou, Fukutaichou and upper seats celebrated a new beginning for Soul Society, "I think you might want this, Urahara Sotaichou." Came Ichigo's playfully mocking voice from behind the blonde who turned around with a quizzical hum. His eyes widened slightly in surprise before he smiled, "I was starting to feel a bit naked without it." He laughed warmly and took the hat gratefully as he settled it on his head. "It's a new age for Soul Society and Seireitei. I think I might actually be looking forward to dying one day." Ichigo laughed jokingly.

Urahara laughed slightly only to let a more serious expression take control seconds later, "Pleasantries aside, Kurosaki-san. It's time to infiltrate Hueco Mundo and get the boys back. It's taken far too long……nearly eight months too long….. and I'm not waiting a day longer. We leave at dawn."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Three days shy of his eighth month and Hitsugaya was not a happy person as he was brought back to his room. He could barely walk considering the massive size of his stomach and the 'tests' the pink haired freak known as Szayel was running were becoming more frequent. "Take care, Chibi-chan. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Szayel laughed delivering a light slap to Hitsugaya's ass as the door was shut behind the boy before he could get violent.

Hitsugaya snarled like a trapped animal before he noticed that Kira was sitting on his bed, "Come relax, Hitsugaya taichou." Kira smiled softly and patted his lap. The small Taichou sighed and made his slow way to the bed crawling up onto the plush surface with a little difficulty. He moved until he was lying on his side with his head pillowed in Kira's lap as the baby growing inside him kicked forcefully. He winced in slight pain and rubbed his stomach to comfort his child.

"Are you okay, Hitsugaya Taichou?" Kira asked automatically worry lacing his voice. "I'll be fine, Kira. It's just the baby. It's always active when that monster touches me." Hitsugaya said solemnly and Kira couldn't quite tell which monster the white haired boy was talking about. Hitsugaya shut his eyes as his arms wrapped around his swollen stomach and Kira began running his fingers through his soft white hair, "It's been so long. Is it possible they think we're dead." Kira suddenly asked causing Hitsugaya to open his eyes as a sigh left his lips.

"You know it doesn't do us any good to think that way……..no matter how much logic stands behind it." The child genius said sternly only to have his ears pick up the distinctive chuckle of one Ichimaru Gin, "What do you want, bastard?" he growled, but did not bother to move from his reclined position yet. "Yer reasonin' amuses me, lil' one." the silver haired man teased as he emerged from the shadows and walked to the bedside on light feet.

"Don' tell me ya still have a sliva of hope tha' they will come an' rescue ya." Ichimaru continued to tease bitingly, "It's been jus' 'bout eight fuckin' months, ya should give up by now." Hitsugaya sat up with much effort and snarled at the taller man, "Fuck the hell off, Ichimaru." He spat venomously, "Yare, yare…..ya've got yer smart mouth back again." Ichimaru purred with a dangerous edge to his overly cheery voice. The white haired boy didn't even see the man's hand whip out and latch onto his wrist hauling the smaller male off the bed with a pained squeal.

He was spun around until he felt his back press into Ichimaru's firm, but thinly built body as a hand snaked down to pet at his swollen stomach. Hitsugaya hissed as the baby's kicks became erratic, "It's got yer feisty attitude." The silver haired traitor said, "Now listen 'ere, lil' one. If Sousuke hadn't found ya thanks ta Grimm-chan ya wouldn't be talkin' ta me like tha'. Ya be my good lil' bitch." Ichimaru said dangerously. "Yer just lucky ya got tha' lil' bundle of power growin' inside ya otherwise I'd of 'pounded' some submission right back inta ya."

Without a seconds more thought Ichimaru pushed the other back towards the bed and turned to leave, "I'll be back ta pick ya up Izuru." He said voice overly cheery once more. However, when he reached the door he paused and glanced back over his shoulder with an absolutely sadistic smile plastered to his face, "Oh an' by the way, lil' one….Intruders have entered Hueco Mundo." With those last parting words the fox like man disappeared through the doorway as it shut and locked once more.

Hitsugaya's eyes were wide with shock as he stood motionless, "In….truders…."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Ichigo whined audibly as he felt sand in places he didn't even want to remotely think about, "I really fucking hate this place." He growled as Urahara stepped up beside him, "So I've heard, Kurosaki-san." He said dryly as his new Sotaichou's haori blew with the wind, "This place all looks the same in every direction…how will we know if we're going the right way?" Ichigo asked after a moment. "That's easy Kurosaki-san…..if you could sense reiatsu very well. I feel something off that way." Urahara gestured idly.

"Oh." Was all Ichigo said as a small blush stained his cheeks. Urahara smiled at the boy's embarrassment and started walking, "It may be the same in every direction, Kurosaki-san, but it's still rather impressive in size." The blonde said after a moment, "That's just your inner scientist speaking." Ichigo muttered as he tried to ignore the sand slipping and sliding under his feet. "Indeed." Urahara chuckled as he kept his senses sharp as they were now in the enemy's territory. They made their slow way up a large dune of white sand only to stop dead in their tracks, "There's no way it was suppose to be that easy." Ichigo said with no little shock. Urahara looked out over the landscape and into the distance at what looked like a compound……a rather larger one despite the distance.

"Please don't jinx us, Kurosaki-san." Urahara said flatly. Ichigo merely shrugged and the two kept walking towards their 'goal'. Urahara felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, 'Hang on just a while longer, Toushiro.' He thought.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

"Welcome, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm glad to see you didn't cause trouble for Ulquiorra." Aizen said with his usual smile in place, "I'm sure you've already been told that Hueco Mundo is playing host to a pair of intruders." Hitsugaya paused, breath slightly heavy from the strain of walking and looked up at Aizen in confusion, "A pair?" he questioned idly. Aizen's smile only seemed to stretch that much further, like he knew the best secret in the world, "Would you like to see who they are, Hitsugaya-kun?" he said voice teasing.

He waved his hand at the ever depressed looking Arrancar, known as Ulquiorra and to Hitsugaya's utter disgust he removed his own eye without even so much as a wince of pain. "It just so happens that I sent Ulquiorra out as a scout." Aizen all but beamed as Ulquiorra crushed his eye. Hitsugaya watched as the eye turned to a dust like substance and pooled on the floor. The image at he saw before him made him stop breathing momentarily, "Kurosaki and……" Hitsugaya managed to say dryly.

"Urahara Kisuke." Aizen finished for him sounding oddly smug, "And it appears he is wearing a first division Taichou's haori. Quite curious." He mused in a halfhearted manner. Hitsugaya's gaze snapped to the blonde's image and he was shocked to see that the man was indeed wearing the haori of the first division. "It appears Yamamoto was just too stubborn to let them come fetch you that they had to dethrone him." he chuckled and Hitsugaya caught the nanosecond fidget Ichimaru gave from behind the right side of Aizen's throne.

'Does Aizen still not know that I've been held hear for nearly eight months already…….no, of course he wouldn't know.' He thought as his gaze moved to where Ichimaru stood, 'That bastard wouldn't risk his death, but he's yet to do anything about the situation. Is he waiting until I……..give birth…..' he thought hesitantly as it was still weird for him to believe he was having a baby. His thoughts were cut off by Aizen, "Now the question is…….do I let them run around in the sands of Hueco Mundo like the idiots they are? Or do I allow them to reach Los Noches……." He said as he vanished with the use of shunpo only to reappear in front of Hitsugaya.

"and see you." He all but purred the last bit as he lifted Hitsugaya's chin with one finger so the boy was forced to look up at him. The white haired Taichou glared up at the tyrant no bothering to pull back, "So much defiance in one so small. I think I'll let them sweat it out in the desert for a while." He chuckled as he moved his hand away from Hitsugaya who turned his head and glared elsewhere for the time being, "Leave the two of them alone. Make sure none of the Arrancar bother our valiant heroes." Aizen address Ulquiorra who's eye had reformed and was back in his skull.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." He said shortly and left the room. Aizen looked back down at Hitsugaya and reached out to pet the boy's swollen belly as the other winced at the contact, but didn't move away, "Gin told me all about this." He said as his hand squeezed the snowy haired boy's stomach for emphasis, "It's quite amazing and who would believe that such a little bundle like you could care a power with more potential than the Hougyoku or the King's Key. The stages it takes to get to this point…..unbelievable if a bit erotic. I bet you enjoyed it…..well almost all of it. Being violated by a Bounto must have been a tad traumatizing." Aizen laughed softly.

Hitsugaya's head snapped up in surprise, to which Aizen took as a confirmation of truth when it was the farthest from it. 'So that's the bullshit that bastard fed Aizen! He's covering his ass the best way he knows how.' Hitsugaya thought with a soft growl as he glared at Ichimaru. "Now, now Hitsugaya-kun. There is no need to get angry with Gin……is there." Aizen said as the foxy bastard's grin became wider. "There are no worries or anger, Hitsugaya-kun. I'll be erasing your memory after all this anyway."

Hitsugaya's jade gaze snapped back to Aizen in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he bit out as Aizen's smile became all that much more sinister to him. He backed away slightly at the look on the other's face, "Oh I don't plan on killing you once you've 'given birth', Hitsugaya-kun. I plan on using the Hougyoku to put you and Kira-kun through the hollowfication process. However, what I'm actually planning is to turn you two into another set of vizards. Just as Urahara has done before me…..only this time there will be no free will involved. I will own you to do with as I please." He laughed.

A look of horror struck Hitsugaya and he stumbled back further, "No." he managed to say. Aizen chuckled darkly, "You have no choice, sweetheart."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**A.N.:** Yah I used two variations of Urahara's word command for Benihime…as it seems to have quite a few different meanings in English. I used scream as his defence command and sing as his attack command……..just to make things clear. Holy shit!! One more twisted added to this already way too twisted plot. I so had to do it. What's gonna happen now!! Dun, dun, duuuunnnn! We're drawing closer to the ninth month! So what's Gin gonna do!? What're Urahara and Ichigo gonna do!? What the fuck is Kira doing!? These questions will be answered……sooner or later.


	16. 3rd Trimester: Month 8

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and rape and there for, all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** Urahara**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound. Lol! I'm crazy that way so don't mind me.

No worries (if any of you are) about the new name. It's still me I just changed my penname from Vixen-Ra (still love Egypt and foxes, but time for something new) to snow-puppy.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**Xquisittexabie: **Yup vizards kick ass!! WWOOO!! At least you won't have to sit there starin' at the screen for too long. I'm finally back on a roll and I plan to finish this before August 16th, my 22nd birthday (oh dear god I hope…..sigh). Read on, read on!!

**Scorpiosgirl: **Okay that even made me chuckle. I can see Gin run screaming should the child ever turn out like that. Lol! Aizen's such a bastard wanting to turn Hitsu and Kira into vizards…..bad! Bad, Aizen!!

**Digifreak51794: **They are rather uncommon fics, but there are a few that I've readjust keep your eyes open for 'em. Ya the old man lost…. He had to go down!! insert evil chuckling here As for the babies gender…..you'll see.

**Neko Oni: **Gin is love, that's for sure and he wouldn't be Gin if he wasn't a foxy, sadistic lil' bastard, lol. Though, Hitsu's always been my fav. And you bet the drawing offer still stands! A pic of preggers Hitsu is all yours! See the link at the end of this chapter and if you give me your e-mail I can send it to you personally.

**Kristine93: **Yup Aizen's an ass…….still on the fence about Shiro and Izuru undergoing hollowfication. It's the longest damned story I've written so far, that's for sure. Possibly 3 or 4 more chapters. Not sure yet we'll see where the plot bunnies take me. :)

**FuriousDeragonmaji:** Not a damn thing. :) Also you are my **100****th**** review**!! WOOHOO!! If you like you can request a drawing from me of whatever Bleach pairing you like, doing whatever you want.

**azab: **I'm glad you liked the updates. Definitely took me long enough. :)

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCK!! Again…….**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Too Little Too Late**

"How long have we been trying to get to that fucking compound?" Ichigo huffed slightly as he staggered a little in the sand. "A hell of a lot longer than I'm willing to say, Kurosaki-san." Urahara replied after a moment as his mind, not for the first time, tried to wrap around the fact that no matter how much they walked they couldn't get any closer to what was obviously Aizen's 'palace'. 'It's highly likely this is an illusion created by Aizen.' He thought idly. The blonde glanced around taking in the position of the shadows the barren trees cast, 'Hhhmmm…..day sixteen begins.' He thought again.

Urahara was not pleased, though his outwardly appearance conveyed nothing but calm. He glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eye as the irritable teen continued to complain, "Aaaahhh! I need something to do….something to fight! I'm gonna go insane if I can't do something other than fucking walk through sand!" the teen practically howled. "Count yourself lucky for once, Kurosaki-san. I'm sure you ache to fight, but at least you're not a bloody, exhausted mess like you usually are." Urahara said sharply.

"We're here to retrieve Toushiro and Kira-kun and get out alive to fight another day." The blonde continued to say as Ichigo huffed irritably again crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sure you'll get the fight you want in due time."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Aizen smiled from where he sat on his throne chin resting in the palm of his hand while his other hand stroked an idle finger over the surface of the Hougyoku, "You may enter, Ulquiorra." He said after a moment and said Arrancar entered the tyrant's inner sanctum. The ever-depressed looking Arrancar bowed courteously, "I have the information you wanted, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said in a low monotone as he straightened until he stood at full height once more, "It appears that the intruders don't want to give up and as per your orders they are being left alone." Aizen continued to smile as he picked up the Hougyoku and held it up to look at it with mild interest, "I suppose sixteen days is long enough to wander across the desert in search for your lover." He laughed.

"Let's allow our 'intruders' into Los Noches." Aizen said as Ulquiorra bowed again and left the room in silence, "Bring Hitsugaya-kun to me, Gin." Ichimaru stepped from the shadows with his usual grin plastered to his face, "Sure thing, Sousuke." He chirped and melded back into the shadows just as quickly. "It's time to bring in the slack on the pet's leash." The traitor laughed.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Hitsugaya looked up from where he was resting when the door to his room opened and Ichimaru entered with his ever-present smile firmly in place, "What the hell do you want?" the small Taichou hissed automatically as the silver haired man chuckled with amusement, "I can see ya bristlin'." He teased as he made his way to the bed in a few short strides. Hitsugaya pushed himself up into a reclined sitting position against the pillows behind him and growled at his tormentor.

"I'm not in the mood for your jackassery." He snarled keeping his hands cupped against his large, swollen stomach. He grimaced as he felt a particularly hard kick from the baby. "As feisty as ever, lil' one." Gin purred darkly as he leaned over Hitsugaya, hands on either side of the boy's head. Hitsugaya jumped in alarm having not noticed the other move over his body. He blamed the kicking for his lack of focus as Gin ran the back of his hand down the side of his face and over his neck.

He shuddered from the contact as Gin's hand drifted further south, down over his swollen stomach and over his inner thigh, "I miss ya, lil' one. I miss yer sweet lil' body warmin' my bed wit' Izuru." Gin purred sadistically before pressing his lips to Hitsugaya's in a hard kiss. Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprise and he made an attempt to move away only to have Gin's hand fist in his soft white hair and his tongue press hard into his mouth. When the silver haired fox pulled away Hitsugaya was gasping for much needed air, "Taste jus' as good as the las' time I kissed ya." He said smugly.

"Bidin' my time is becomin' irritatin'. I've been patient enough." Gin muttered with a sigh, "I'm goin' ta let Sousuke turn ya though. The idea of ya bein' obedient is kinda appealin'……though I'd keep some of tha' feisty attitude of yers just fer some fun." He said teasingly as Hitsugaya pushed at his chest in a vain attempt to get some space. He hated feeling trapped, especially when Ichimaru was involved with said feeling, "Don't worry, babe. Ya'll be back wit' me before ya know it." He chuckled.

Hitsugaya shuddered in disgusted, "I'd rather slit my own fucking throat." He snarled only to receive a sharp slap to his left cheek. The white haired Taichou's head snapped violently to the side from the force of the hit, as he lay momentarily stunned by the unexpected blow. "I don't appreciate yer bitchin' right now. Keep yer mouth shut an' be a good lil' slut." Ichimaru bit out, though his grin was still firmly in place. The silver haired traitor moved to stand beside the bed once more as he grasped Hitsugaya's wrist in his iron like grip and yanked the boy off the bed.

"Yer lucky tha' Sousuke wants ta see ya, otherwise I'd be puttin' tha' mouth of yers ta better use." Gin warned and the dazed male knew the fox was serious about his little 'threat'. Without so much as a warning Hitsugaya was pulled from his room and down the hall back to Aizen's throne room no doubt. He felt a dreadful chill run down his spine and the urge to throw up was strong. He swallowed thickly as he was forced to move faster than he was currently capable.

Before he knew it he was looking up at a smiling brunette, "Welcome, Hitsugaya-kun." He greeted in his honey baritone, "It appears you were not behaving yourself again." Aizen mused lightly as he indicated the large red mark on Hitsugaya's cheek. The smaller male unconsciously moved his hand to cover the mark as he glared at the floor, "No matter. I have wonderful news for you, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen beamed down at the smaller male, "I'm allowing our intruders to become our honoured guests." The ruler paused a moment and vanished with the ease of shunpo to appear in front of the white haired boy taking Hitsugaya's chin in hand.

He tipped the Taichou's head back without resistance forcing the other to look up at him, "And you shall be their entertainment." He continued to say as his voice took on a sickly sweet, sinister tone. The look on Hitsugaya's face, at that statement, spoke volumes and Aizen's smile turned dark, "……You're going to turn me in front of them." Hitsugaya stated. Aizen's thumb stroked the side of his jaw, "Always the smart one, Hitsugaya-kun." Was all the tall brunette said before Hitsugaya's anger took control.

"You sick, fucking bastard!" Hitsugaya screamed as he violently jerked away and quicker than Aizen ever expected someone with Hitsugaya's condition to move he was grabbed by the collar and then punched. The vicious uppercut bruised the left side of his face instantly and split his lip as his head snapped sharply to the side. Before Hitsugaya could retaliate any further he felt Gin grab a hold of him. The white haired taichou howled with rage and struggled hard as Aizen watched him from the corner of his eye, head still held to the side. After a moment a twisted smile took its place on Aizen's face as his tongue licked at the blood from his split lip.

He turned his head back with a slight crack of his neck and stared down at the seething boy, heaving for breath as he had over exerted himself. "Heh. Such a fiery spirit for someone so small." Aizen said as he wiped up some of the blood off his chin and examined it with mild interest, "I wouldn't expect anything less." He said as he smeared the blood over Hitsugaya's lips causing the boy to jerk back in disgust. He fought the urge to lick his lips since he couldn't wipe the blood off on his sleeve. Aizen smirked as he looked at the boy marvelling at how feminine Hitsugaya looked with his lips painted red. He let the idle thought slide away after a moment as he turned his back to Hitsugaya and Ichimaru.

"Get the boy ready, Gin. I'm going to great our soon-to-be guests. They mustn't be late for the entertainment." The traitor laughed lightly, though Hitsugaya could hear the dark undertone as he felt Ichimaru begin to steer him away, "Come on, lil' one." the silver haired fox said into his ear while wrapping his hand around Hitsugaya's upper arm to move him more quickly from the room. Ichimaru let the larger door close behind him leading the boy in his grasp off down the hall. The taller male stayed silent for the rest of the walk through the endless corridors as they took turn after turn. Hitsugaya didn't mind though as it was preferable to Ichimaru taunting him.

His gaze remained glued to the floor as he was pulled along and turmoil ran rampant through his mind. Aizen was going to bring Kurosaki and Urahara……no Ichigo and Kisuke since both now held deep connections with him….into Los Noches only to force them to watch as he turned the small male into an Arrancar and then a vizard. It made Hitsugaya want to scream and kill Aizen all over again. It also went without saying that Ichimaru would follow the same fate once Aizen's corpse was six feet under.

He was pulled from his daze when he suddenly felt the sash holding his yukata shut was yanked from his body and the yukata was pushed off his shoulders. He pulled in a sharp hiss of air and stumbled backwards causing the material of his yukata to catch on his elbows, "What are you doing!" he cried indignantly as Ichimaru noted fear in his voice, "Undressin' ya……jus' like Sousuke asked me ta do." He said with that leering smile stuck firmly in place. Hitsugaya backed away from the predator as he clutched his yukata to his body unconsciously.

"Why?" he asked and Ichimaru merely tipped his head to the side and shrugged lightly, "His way of controllin' ya……showin' his ownership by strippin' ya ta yer utmost vulnerability." He said nonchalantly, "Now behave." The traitor vanished and reappeared behind the small Taichou just as Hitsugaya decided to make a run for it easily flicking his zanpakutou out to cut down the back of the boy's yukata. He sheathed Shinsou just as quickly as his hands shot out to pull the material wide and bring it down over Hitsugaya's arms trapping them. Hitsugaya stumbled in shock as the material was forced to bunch up under his feet nearly tripping him.

Ichimaru caught the white haired boy easily tearing the yukata from the other's body leaving him naked and practically dragged him over to a pile of soft pillows kicking and screaming. He forced the smaller male to kneel amongst the mass of pillows and with amazing speed grabbed Hitsugaya's left wrist and snapped a manacle around it. He repeated the short process with some struggle and locked Hitsugaya's right wrist in another manacle. Ichimaru then knelt down in front of the angry boy still smiling that sadistic smile of his, "Such a pretty thing ya are." He said and proceeded to snap a manacle around the boy's slender neck over his current reiatsu dampening collar.

Hitsugaya growled and jerked violently as if trying to stand only to find out that the chained manacles on his wrists didn't allow for it. Ichimaru's smile widened and Hitsugaya's scowl deepened, as did his fear, "Not much room ta move, ne." Ichimaru purred as he ran the back of his hand over Hitsugaya's cheek. He jerked his head back as far as the chain would allow and growled again fighting back the urge to bite the bastard's fingers, "Yare, Yare don't be upset wit' me. I'm only followin' orders." Ichimaru said in mock hurt while his hand fisted into the soft hair at the nape of Hitsugaya's neck. He sealed their lips together in a bruising kiss only for a short moment before pulling away with a smug look on his face.

Ichimaru reached into the pillows pulling a large, long scarf free and proceeded to drape the black, sakura petal patterned material over his head and down over the front of his body to pool in his lap. Hitsugaya looked up at Ichimaru who grinned back at him, "Sousuke has strange taste, though it does play on a very twisted version of the Virgin Mary, don't it. Ta bad ya ain't a virgin anymore, even though ya were always tight like a virgin every time I fucked ya." He laughed derisively and stood back to his full height.

Hitsugaya cringed as he watched Ichimaru head towards the door from under the edge of the scarf placed over his head, "I'll be seein' ya shortly, lil' one…..everyone will be." He chirped as he looked over his shoulder pushing one of the double doors open to leave, "Be a good, lil' pup while I'm gone." He laughed and shut the door behind him leaving Hitsugaya to his anger and misery.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Ichigo was tired and irritated, irritated with the sand he found in places it shouldn't have possibly reached and with the fact that no matter what they did they didn't get any closer to Aizen's compound. It was absolutely fucking irritating! He snarled viciously….not for the first time and heard Urahara sigh beside him, "Perhaps we should rest, Kurosaki-san." He suggested flatly as Ichigo stopped walking to look at the blonde with a sour expression. "Don't give me that look, Kurosaki-san. At least we aren't wasting our energy fighting."

"I'd rather be fighting…..at least I'd be able to release some of my frustration." The orange haired teen growled as he flopped down in the sand he so hated. Urahara glanced down at the boy and smiled slightly, "Of course you would, Kurosaki-san." He said with a slight smugness to his voice as he too sat down. Ichigo grunted reaching into the sand and threw a handful at the blonde beside him. Urahara pulled down the brim of his bucket hat to avoid getting sand in his face and laughed softly at the other, "Rest Kurosaki-san, you'll need your energy for better uses."

"How right you are, Kisuke." Came a smooth baritone that both Urahara and Ichigo knew all too well. Ichigo's chocolate coloured eyes shot wide open in surprise, but his reaction time was amazing as his kicked up his feet and flipped into a crouched fighting stance. Urahara stood more slowly, betraying none of his surprise outwardly to the ruler of Hueco Mundo now standing in front of them. "You mask your reiatsu well, Aizen-san." He said, mock thick in his voice as Aizen merely smiled at them.

Ichigo growled savagely as he reached for Zangetsu strapped to his back, but Urahara's hand in front of his face stopped him from acting upon his desire to fight the traitor. "What brings you out here personally?" Urahara asked flatly, his expression carefully blank. Aizen's smile curled slightly and the blonde silently decided he did not like that look, "Why, I've merely come to greet my honoured guests into my palace." He said in a honeyed voice. "Why should we go with you!?" Ichigo suddenly snapped before Urahara could silence him.

Aizen chuckled lightly, "I'd think that the reason would be crystal clear, Ichigo-kun." He said using Ichigo's name like they were friends, which made Ichigo feel disgustingly sick, "Gin brought home a lovely little pup…….that you want back. Am I correct." He all but purred and at this point even Urahara couldn't keep the shock from showing. If only for a moment. 'So the traitor found out the fox bastard took Toushiro and now he's in on it.' Ichigo thought angrily as his fingers unconsciously wrapped around his zanpakutou's hilt.

Aizen lifted an eyebrow at the reactions the two displayed at his small announcement, but said nothing about them otherwise. "Now, I think it would be rude to refuse my offer and I'm sure Hitsugaya-kun is dying to see you after being separated from the instigator of his current 'condition' and his apparent 'lover'." The traitor said with a smirk plastered to his face. Ichigo cringed slightly, but growled under his breath all the same as Urahara frowned, 'Why am I not surprised that he knows about the legend Toushiro is forcefully wrapped up in. However, I was positive Ichimaru had no intention of sharing.' The blonde thought with no little worry.

"Why should we go with you when we can just kick your…." Urahara didn't let Ichigo finish his sentence as he spoke up, "We'd be 'happy' to take you up on your offer." He said with his usual calm. Ichigo looked at him like he'd gone senile, "G…Get-Boshi?" he questioned quite clearly confused. "There is no point fighting, Kurosaki-san." He said simply to which Aizen merely smiled knowingly, "Ever the wise man, Kisuke." Aizen said self-righteously, "Follow me." And he turned to leave not even bothering to see if the two followed him.

Urahara only stalled for a moment before following silently after the brunette as Ichigo automatically followed him though it was clear he was unhappy. 'Be patient, Ichigo.' Urahara thought.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

It hadn't taken them long to find themselves in a 'sitting' room of some kind waiting for one of Aizen's subordinates to come get them. What amazed them…..well amazed Ichigo anyway….was how quickly they had made it inside Los Noches with Aizen as their 'guide'. This only confirmed the suspicion that Aizen was the one that prevented them from reaching his compound in the first place. Once they had arrived at the entrance Ichigo hadn't been able to stop himself from verbalizing over the sheer size of the traitor's so called palace. Urahara, however, had shown little interest in the architecture as his mind was set on one thing only.

Ichigo sighed irritably, "We finally get inside this fucking place and we're forced to wait in this stupid room." He bit out as he stood leaning against a wall arms crossed over his chest. "Why did he put us in here? I would have thought he'd want to gloat or something…..you know the whole evil dictator shit." The teen huffed as he glanced at the blonde sitting on a white couch on the other side of the room. Ichigo shifted slightly and cracked his neck missing the dead weight of Zangetsu on his back. Aizen had made sure to take their weapons from them and had them searched for others.

Despite having his zanpakutou taken from him what irritated him the most was the fact that Urahara had been silent and rather compliant throughout the entire event leading right up to this current moment. Sometimes he just couldn't understand the blonde's thinking process, if it was that at all, "If you love him, then why are you letting them control you? Why not fight? I know you're more than strong enough." Ichigo growled suddenly. Urahara looked at the boy from under the rim of his hat, "Because, Kurosaki-san, I'm thinking of his safety. His body is in a precarious condition and I know that Aizen will not hesitate to hurt him should either of us act on our true intentions." The blonde said.

"Do not think for a moment I am not worried about him. I have been agonizing over the situation for more than seven months. This is the first time I'm ever willing to think, let alone say aloud, that I love someone. So don't you dare assume anything just because I'm being subservient towards the situation." Urahara continued to say as his voice creased in mild anger. Ichigo fell silent and looked down at his feet, not for the first time cursing his inability to keep his mouth shut and his angry thoughts to himself. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's alright, Kurosaki-san. I shouldn't have gotten angry. I know very well what you're like and that you want to get Toushiro back just as badly as I do. You just handle situations differently, but we need to handle this carefully. We are in the enemy's stronghold now so we need to think cautiously." Urahara said more softly after a moment as he sighed. Ichigo was about to speak once more when the door opened to emitted a rather emo looking male with what appeared to be a partial Hollow's mask on his head. Urahara raised an eyebrow under the line of his hat, "Hmm, your reiatsu is like that of a hollow." He commented curiously.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, fourth Espada." The eternally depressed looking male replied softly as a way of introduction, "An espada? Aizen sure has been busy." Urahara couldn't help but muse as his genius mind wrapped around the concept while his eyes locked onto a zanpakutou resting on the male's hip, "Shinigami powers." The blonde said, 'The reverse of what I did all those long years ago. So this is what he's been using the Hougyoku for.' He thought idly as he slowly stood up. "Aizen-sama will see you now." Was Ulquiorra's monotone reply.

"It's about fucking time." Ichigo muttered as he pushed away from the wall and Urahara moved to the teen's side as his Sotaichou's haori billowed gently around his frame. Ulquiorra paid little attention to Ichigo's comment as he silently turned and left the room with the two following behind him equally silent. They followed the depressed looking male down never-ending, white corridors. After several minutes Ichigo could have sworn he was going to go colour blind from all the white. 'Someone seriously needs to get a fucking interior decorator in here. I'm gonna go bloody fucking mental!' he thought.

Urahara was only fairing slightly better as his senses were assaulted with nothing but hideously white washed walls making it difficult to track a path of escape. However, his inner genius was marvelling at the idea since it did well to confound the senses of an enemy. Truly he was at odds about it, but it was rather beside the point. He focused his mind back on Toushiro as his hands clenched into fists at his side and his stomach churned uncomfortably.

It wasn't much longer until they found themselves in front of a set of massive double doors, rather ornately carved. Ulquiorra didn't so much as pause as he pushed one of the doors open and gestured for the two to enter into the room beyond. Urahara moved inside the room first with Ichigo right behind them. Ulquiorra entered after them both allowing the massive door to shut behind them throwing everything into heavy darkness. Ichigo felt panic rise as he stayed close to Urahara….or at least he hoped he was. The teen tensed as he heard a soft rattling noise before quiet settled once more.

"Welcome gentlemen." Came Aizen's smug voice from within the darkness as the soft rattling noise came again and silenced just as quickly. "I'm sure you're curious as to where you are so I see no trouble in enlightening you." The brunette's deep voice chuckled through the darkness as, quite suddenly, Aizen faded into view with the help of an object he held in his palm. "Well that helps a little doesn't it, but you still can't see everything….such a shame." He teased and in a flash the room was lit brilliantly as Ichigo and Urahara hissed in pain and squinted their eyes.

It took them a moment to adjust to the glaringly white walls once more as they started to take in their surroundings. Their ears picked up on several different tones of amused chuckling and when they got a better look they noticed that they were surrounded by Espada and Arrancar alike…..Aizen's 'children'. However, what stopped their hearts was what they saw draped in an ornate black cloth and chained into a kneeling position on the floor. "Toushiro!" Ichigo all but howled in shock and outrage as he instinctively made an attempt to get to the boy's side. He was stopped before he even had a chance to place his first step as his arms were wrenched behind his back painfully.

"Easy, bitch." Came a derisive growl in his right ear causing Ichigo to twist himself to get a view of the asshole who was restraining him. He got an eyeful of shockingly blue hair and eyes, not to mention a wicked grin to match. He noted the piece of a Hollow's mask on the side of the taller male's jaw and cringed slightly…..another Espada. Ichigo's chocolate gaze flicked to Urahara and sadly noted that the emo looking espada was holding onto the blonde's right arm, but said blonde seemed not to notice as his gaze was fixed on the boy chained to the floor.

"Now, now Ichigo-kun. There's no need to get all excited. Hitsugaya-kun is merely in a trance to keep him docile. Gin's been taking good care of him." Aizen said with a smile as Ichigo took note that Ichimaru Gin had indeed joined them and was kneeling behind and to the right of Hitsugaya, petting the boy's soft, white hair. "He's a good lil' boy." Ichimaru chuckled with his usual lilting drawl pleased to hear both of their 'guests' growl when he caressed his hand over Hitsugaya's swollen stomach. Aizen chuckled darkly, "It truly is amazing….what this boy is I mean. I would have never dreamt that this child could be a heavenly guardian and that something of this magnitude could be achieve. So much power held in such a small vessel, but oh I'm sure you would like to know, Kisuke……since you seem to be the one most in love with Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen said as he turned a dark gaze on the blonde.

"When Gin told me about the legend surrounding Hitsugaya-kun I merely believed the child was playing host to a mass amount of energy similar to the Hougyoku inside Rukia-chan…….not an actual living infant." Aizen said with a sweetly sadistic appeal to his tone as he watched Urahara's eyes widened in shock and Ichigo pull in a sharp breath, "That's right. It's not energy at all, but a small. baby. boy." the brunette stressed the last three words as if they were knives themselves.

'Toushiro's having a baby!?' Urahara thought disbelievingly, 'I could be a father!?' but that was where everything crashed down around his ears, 'I wouldn't be the only father.' He thought more distantly as Aizen spoke up again, "However, that is beside the point. You see I've decided that killing Hitsugaya-kun after the birthing would be pointless since he too holds an enormous amount of power that he hasn't fully realized yet. There for to advance his power he'll be put under hollowfication then reversed once more to become a vizard…..just like you Ichigo-kun." Aizen all but purred as Ichigo winced on being called out about his inner hollow.

Urahara paid little mind to the last tidbit of Aizen's sentence….he could deal with that later at his own leisure…..since all that stuck in his mind was what the traitor planned for Toushiro. "I've tested a similar process on some of my younger Arrancar and the result is rather interesting, but why waste words when seeing it is much better. You can release the spell on him, Gin." Aizen said his smile firmly in place. Ichimaru's own foxy grin widened as he passed his hand over Hitsugaya's eyes allowing the boy to wake up. Hitsugaya released a breath and slumped forward slightly, "Wha……." He looked around slightly dazed.

"K…Kisuke! Ichigo!" he cried in alarm as his jade eyes focused on the two across the room, not really realizing he'd called them by name aloud. He jerked in the hold the chains had on him, but got next to no leeway. He froze as Aizen moved in front of him forcing him to look far up to meet Aizen's piercing gaze causing the black scarf to slip from his head and pool around his shoulders. Aizen held up the Hougyoku and smiled darkly down at the now trembling boy, "Don't worry, Hitsugaya-kun. The pain will pass after a while." He said smugly as he held the crystal like cube inches from Hitsugaya's forehead.

The effect was instant as the orb inside the cube lit up blindingly and Hitsugaya released a blood curdling scream. His body twisted in the sudden onslaught of pain as Ichimaru stood up and stepped back to watch the boy's small body buck violently under the forced change the Hougyoku was inflicting. The foxy man always did like watching this process of aggressive transformation even though this was his first time seeing it done to a fellow Shinigami. However, Urahara and Ichigo thought otherwise as they struggled in the hold the two Arrancar had on them.

They watched the pain etch into Hitsugaya's young face as he clenched his eyes shut gritting his teeth between screams. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he thrashed in the hold of the chains. They watched as the Hollow's mask started forming over Hitsugaya's right eye and spread outwards slowly in liquid tendrils of 'bone'. Urahara could already feel a second, darker reiatsu forming under Hitsugaya's own icy reiatsu, but he knew that it would not fully manifest until he was forced back to a Shinigami. It made him want to vomit this time.

"That's right, sweetheart! Let it consume you!" Aizen called giddily over the boy's screams as more of his face was covered and the mask was beginning to take gradual shape. Hitsugaya's screams became that much louder while Ichigo cringed shutting his eyes knowing what that pain felt like. He felt a strong hand grasp his jaw turning his face back towards the horrifying scene in front of him, "Keep watchin', Bitch. You don't wanna to miss his decent into darkness." The blue haired Arrancar hissed into his ear.

Aizen's smile was positively wicked as he watched the mask finish forming. He was elated to see that it actually worked……that Hitsugaya was becoming a fully realized hollow. The last cracks of the mask filled and within the blink of an eye the screams ceased and a massive explosion of reiatsu burst from Hitsugaya's body in a wide freezing arch of air. Aizen shielded his eyes as did Gin while Ichigo, Urahara and all the other Arrancar were forced to slide back a few feet due to the pressure. A cold misty smoke billowed around Hitsugaya as Aizen lowered his arm curious to see the boy.

As the mist cleared the brunette's wicked smile return. There, resting over Hitsugaya's face was an elegant Hollow's mask with elongated canines and an intricate icy blue pattern over the left eye in the shape of a serpentine dragon with detached wings. "Beautiful." Aizen breathed in awe as he gazed down at the heavily panting boy turned Hollow, "Absolutely stunning." It was at this point that the other Arrancar became curious and began to crowd around. Aizen allowed them their moment before telling them enough, "Ulquiorra, Grimmjow bring them hear. Let them see my little pet." He said as he glanced over his shoulder.

The two Arrancar forced Ichigo and Urahara forward to witness what they feared to see. "You're a fucking monster." Ichigo snarled when his gaze fell on the white haired boy, "Perhaps I am, but I do get results." He chuckled as Ichimaru moved forward to peer curiously at Hitsugaya's mask, "Yer right, Sousuke. His mask is gorgeous." The foxy traitor mused delightedly while running a slim finger over one of the elongated canines on the mask. The silver haired man stood back up, "Ya should finish the process, Sousuke." He chirped. "You're quite correct, Gin." Aizen purred and he waved his hand to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow who automatically moved Ichigo and Urahara away.

Aizen once more held the Hougyoku near Hitsugaya's mask clad forehead and once more the pitched screams came. The small Taichou thrashed viciously and Urahara couldn't help but fear not only for the white haired boy but the unborn child as well. He was unsure the effect the Hougyoku would have on the infant even if the baby was suppose to represent endless power. Despite his fear, he couldn't help but feel the newly developing reiatsu easily overlap Hitsugaya's own.

Ichigo knew that particular kind of malevolent reiatsu very well and it made him cringe all over again with the knowledge that Hitsugaya would now have to deal with the same type of 'being' he had to. It was nauseating to see how much the proud and feisty little Taichou had been torn down. However, the teen's thoughts went no further as the screams filtered into his conscious once more.

Hitsugaya felt his cognisant mind returning to him once more only to feel like it was being ripped apart and rearranged to suit someone else's tastes. He could hear himself screaming through what felt like a filter as something darker, more sinister surfaced on the edge of his mind, laughing cruelly at his indescribable pain. "**Such a pretty creature you are.**" came a lilting and malicious voice on the waves of pain. "**I look forward to our **_**partnership**_**, little prince. Now sleep.**" Hitsugaya's screams died abruptly as his mask clad face tipped forward onto his chest and he slumped slightly where he was forced to kneel.

Aizen watched the boy in amazement as Ichimaru came over to see what the newest results were, "He's grown!" the silver haired man said truly surprised. "He has indeed, but it appears he's unconscious at the moment." Aizen mused as he reached out to run his fingers over the mask still firmly covering Hitsugaya's face from view only to watch the boy's head jerk back suddenly. "**I'll ask you not to touch him.**" came a liltingly sweet voice, which Ichigo worryingly noted was warped like his own Hollow's voice. Aizen moved his hand back and knelt down to see red irises peering out at him.

"It appears I have a little more work to do." Aizen mused as he noted that the new Hollow form of Hitsugaya's was anything but obedient towards him. "It seems, though, that you are not at odds with your Shinigami host." The brunette stated more than asked, "**Why should I be. Your little process woke me up, but also forced his powers to full maturity. He's not weak by any means. Therefore I really don't have a problem sharing my little prince's body.**" The Hollow said leaving Aizen rather impressed by the level of intellect the Hollow held as he stood back up. Ichimaru, on the other hand, was quite curious to see if the infant was alright and figured it appropriate to ask, "Hollow-chan. Is tha' baby still kickin'." He chirped.

The Hollow turned its gaze towards Ichimaru slowly, "**The child's perfectly fine, **_**Fox-chan**_**. Nothing can affect him. His reiatsu is endless and protects him well.**" The hollow replied in a snipped tone causing Ichimaru's smile to lessen slightly before it returned to normal, "Good ta know." He chirped once more and stepped back slightly. Aizen glanced at the silver haired man before returning his gaze to the Hollow, "That will do for now. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to take a short nap so Hitsugaya-kun's condition can be assessed." The traitor said after a moment as his own smile held firm.

The Hollow's ruby gaze settled back on Aizen, "**Your false concern sickens me.**" The Hollow said bitingly to which Aizen chuckled, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." The brunette said pressing his fingers to the forehead of the Hollow mask, "Sleep." He said softly and Hitsugaya's body slumped once more. There was a short moment of silence before a delicate moan of pain was heard from behind the Hollow mask, "I…I think I'm going….to be…sick." Came Hitsugaya's whimpered voice.

"Welcome back, lil' one!" Ichimaru chirped loudly, which caused Hitsugaya to cringe, "You can release him from the manacles now, Gin." Aizen said, "His body is too weak from the change to pose a threat." The silver haired traitor hummed cheerfully and went about the short task of undoing the manacles holding the boy down. He then wrapped his fingers around both of the boy's upper arms and forced him to stand on shaky legs. He steered the unsteady male into full view of Ichigo and Urahara as he helped the white haired boy stand to his full height, now five foot six inches.

There were appreciative hums from around the room at the new figure Hitsugaya sported as well as an intake of breath from Ichigo and Urahara. Despite still being heavily pregnant, the boy's body was slim and lithely built with long, shapely legs and still somewhat dainty hands. Ichimaru reached up with one hand while pressing the boy to his body for support and grasped the bottom edge of his Hollow's mask. The silver haired fox pulled it up and to the side to rest it in white hair.

The face revealed was nothing short of stunning. Hitsugaya's face had lost most of its baby fat, but was still more softly curved than most adults. His jade gaze had narrowed slightly losing most of that innocent child's look causing more catcalls and appreciative sounds throughout the room. "You make an even lovelier teenager, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen said in a honeyed voice, "However, I'm sure you are exhausted from the modifications your body has undergone. I'll allow you to rest before we confront the issue of obedience."

Hitsugaya scowled up at the brunette from his new height, but said nothing, "Would you like to visit with Ichigo-kun and Kisuke, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen said after a moment as the brunette's words jogged the white haired boys memory and his gaze moved lightening fast the his two 'rescuers'. He opened his mouth to speak only to double over with a sharp, piercing scream. Ichimaru startled and almost let go of Hitsugaya as the boy clutched his stomach in agony. "T…the……b…baby!" Hitsugaya gasped as another scream was from torn from his throat.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**A.N.:** It's a baby BOY!! And holy hell Hitsugaya's a vizard!! Next chapter…a baby there be! That chapter was a little longer than usual….took me a while. falls asleep at desk

yaoi./view/452683/ (or go to Y!Gallery and search for the user name littleHitsu. You'll recognize your prize easily)

Congrats Neko Oni. However, if you can't see the art on my account you will most likely have to create your own account on Y!Gallery to see it. Or lend me your e-mail so I can e-mail it.


	17. A baby there be!

Warning: This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good st

Too Little Too Late

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and rape and there for, all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** Urahara**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound. Lol! I'm crazy that way so don't mind me.

No worries (if any of you are) about the new name. It's still me I just changed my penname from Vixen-Ra (still love Egypt and foxes, but time for something new) to snow-puppy.

**blah means dream sequence**

'**blah' means thoughts**

**scribblesTHEotaku: **Hellz ya that's a yay for the baby boy! Lol!Glad ta see ya liked the chapter and here's the update!! WWOOOO! :D

**Xquisittexabie: **Kira-kun was kept locked up in Gin's room since he'd probably have a heart attack if he saw Hitsu-chan turned into a Hollow. Gin kept him there for his sanity's sake.

**Scorpiosgirl: **waves fan inhale! Hehehe. Though I'm glad to see you're all excited now. Makes me a happy despot…er I mean writer. Ya a writer. Also happy ya like my art since I wasn't too sure about the piece….neva drawn something like that….way easier to write about it. Enjoy the new chappie!

**FuriousDeragonmaji: **Drawing for you, suga! Lol! Enjoy the art! Anyway, I so had to make the baby a boy…..I grew up with sisters and helping raise girls drove me crazy (probably why I write these kinds of fics….lol)……..so……a boy it be!! Glad ya liked the chapter!

**Digifreak51794: **Poor Shiro-chan indeed. He's gonna need coaching from Strawberry-kun about leashing his Hollow since we all know his Hollow's gonna be an insufferable bastard….all be it slightly less homicidal than Hichigo. Here's the update you wanted, hun!

**GintaxAlvissForever: **S'anks for the two wonderful reviews, sweets. Sorry you can't see my pic/pics. Soon enough you'll be able to get on Y!Gal. However, if you really wanna see it I can e-mail it to you. As for Shiro's birthing process….well there's only one logical route (why I'm considering logical when this entire fic is far from it I don't know….lol). This chapters much calmer…..no worries about Snowball-chan!

**Kristine93: **Ode to the adverse affects of hollowfication! DUN DUN DUN!! Teenaged Hitsugaya! There's no where near as much tension in this chapter, but I hope it's just as good.

**FrozenSkies:** I glad that you are enjoying my fic. It's definitely been fun too write no matter the problems it's given me.

**Beautiful Feather:** I probably won't be able to fit Kira/Hitsu into the fic now, but once this once is over I could probably write up a one shot for ya. How's that sound? Glad yah like what I've done with the fic so far. Wasn't too sure how you readers would receive that fact that Hitsu is a Vizard now. I worried for nothing. Lol! S'anks for the awesome review!

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCK!! Again…….**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Too Little Too Late**

By far this was the worst pain. It even felt immeasurable compared to the pain felt not a handful of moments earlier. Hitsugaya Toushiro's vision swam dangerously when he felt the pain of the infant inside him trying to find a way out…..a way out he didn't have. In all the time that he'd spent with the little bundle of growing life inside him he did not once think about how he'd actually give birth. How he had not thought about it was beyond him, as it should have crossed his mind more than once. '**I can make the pain go away, my Little Prince.**' Came his Hollow's lilting voice, '**Just let me take over and I'll let you sleep through the worst of it.**' He purred.

'Fuck off, Hollow!' he managed through the pain clouding his mind. He could hear the Hollow's amused snickers echo in his mind, '**So feisty even in the throws of labour.**' The Hollow continued to purr and the labouring boy could practically taste the sarcasm. 'I said! Fuck! Off!' the white haired Taichou snarled mentally, **'…….Very well, my Little Prince. We'll talk once they take your baby from you.**' The hollow's voice faded while his biting laughter filled Hitsugaya's mind as he was pulled back to reality with another gut wrenching spike of pain.

"It appears that the process of making Hitsugaya-kun a vizard has not only sped up his physical growth, but has forced him into an early labour." Aizen's voice eventually cut across his pain hazed mind, "So we're gonna have a lil' bundle o' joy squallin' in a bassinet real soon." Gin chirped continuing to support Hitsugaya's pained body, "Indeed." Aizen said after a moment, "Pick him up, Gin and take him back to his room." The traitor then turned his dark brown gaze towards Ichigo and Urahara, "Don't look so frightened. We'll take good care of Hitsugaya-kun." He said smiling darkly, "As for you two……I'm afraid I'll have to confine you until the birthing is complete, but no worries I'll let you see the baby before I take him away permanently." Aizen chuckled lightly at his newest captives' responses to being separated from Hitsugaya again.

Ichigo howled with rage and thrashed wildly, "You can't do this!" he yelled angrily while Grimmjow had to tighten his hold on the orange haired teen just so he wouldn't get loose. The blonde, however, merely scowled at the tyrant, "I'm mildly disappointed, Kisuke. Not so much as a snarl from you." Aizen mused ignoring Ichigo's outburst easily, "Do you not care for Hitsugaya-kun anymore?" Urahara could hear the teasing behind the man's voice and simply scowled more deeply. "I care for his well being more than you care to comprehend, which is why I'm not fighting. He's going into labour." The blonde Sotaichou said flatly, "He needs medical attention."

Aizen grinned, "Good answer." The brunette chuckled, "Ulquiorra, Grimmjow take our lovely guests back to their room and see to it that they behave properly." The traitor waved a hand dismissively as the two mentioned Arrancar did as they were told and left the room with the 'guests' in tow. After a moment Aizen reached out to stroke his fingers through Hitsugaya's dampening hair, "The final scene will be drawing to a close soon." He purred darkly, "Come along Gin. Szayel…..meet us in Hitsugaya-kun's room and be ready to deliver his child."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

"Oooooohhhh f…fucking GOD!! I'm GOing……t…toooo rrRRIIP off AAHHHH! Your bAAlls…..y…y…you PINK haired…..f…frEEEEak!!" Szayel did his best to ignore the violent threats issued by the white haired boy currently restrained to his bed. The pink haired Arrancar's gaze ticked towards Aizen and Gin, who was nursing a black eye, confirming that he was to go ahead with the birthing…so to speak. He turned his bespectacled gaze back to Hitsugaya who screamed once more in the throws of a fierce contraction.

Szayel took a deep breath and started hooking the white haired Taichou to the various monitors to help keep a watch on his heart rate; breathing and blood pressure then proceeded to place an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. The pink haired man slipped an IV into Hitsugaya's arm and adjusted accordingly before sterilizing the boy's heavily rounded stomach. "Give him a regional anaesthesia, Szayel. I don't need him going into shock from the pain." Aizen's voice rose up over the cries of pain. "Hai, Aizen-sama." Szayel said tensely. The scientist almost felt sorry for the pregnant male as he filled the needle and applied the epidural quickly.

Hitsugaya's fists slowly released their death grip on the blankets below him and his legs gradually stopped convulsing as his lower body became numb. He was left with slightly pained whimpers, as the epidural didn't seem to negate all feeling. Szayel reached over and place a privacy screen over the boy's abdomen to give him slight peace of mind as he picked up his surgical scalpel. He measured out nearly two inches above Hitsugaya's pelvic bone and carefully made a horizontal incision in the boy's soft, lightly tanned flesh. He set the scalpel down to mop up the blood before pulling back the smaller male's abdominal muscles to expose the self made uterus.

As a scientist, Szayel was absolutely enthralled by what he saw, but as someone who had never actually carried out a procedure such as this he felt decidedly ill. He picked up a new cloth and mopped his forehead as he swallowed thickly hearing Ichimaru's amused chuckles at his expense. 'Bastard.' The pink haired Arrancar thought dryly, 'I'd like to see you do this without fainting.' He glanced up at this point to check on the boy's heart rate noticing that it had sped up substantially.

He reached over and increased the flow of oxygen as a precautionary step then returned to the task at hand. He picked up his bloodied scalpel again and carefully, if a bit shaky, cut a horizontal incision into the self-made uterus. A soft cry fell from Hitsugaya's lips as one last contraction was felt, '**You're so close, my Little Prince. Come rest with me…….away from this pain.**' Hitsugaya's Hollow purred in the back of his fogged mind, '**If you stay you will go into shock and most certainly die. So come with me…..let me be your pillow.**' The whispered seduction of escape was too much for him to resist as he allowed the Hollow to pull him under. Into a world inside his own mind.

Szayel looked up suddenly as the erratic beeping of the heart monitor calmed down substantially. His gaze shifted to the white haired boy noticing that his vibrant eyes had dulled and his breathing was even and slow……..like he had escaped to some place safe, 'His Hollow has pulled him in.' he thought momentarily before he was pulled from his own curious thoughts, "You have a job to do, Szayel. Get it done before you start musing on the boy's inner Hollow." Aizen's sharp command had him back on track in seconds. He gently moved back to the incision and reached in to grasp a firm hold of the baby still nestled within Hitsugaya's body and started to pull.

It took several painstaking moments before the infant came free of it's 'mother's' body as silent as death. Szayel quickly suctioned the infant's mouth and nose clearing the passageways allowing the child to take its first breath and cry. He moved the crying child into the crook of his arm and quickly cut the umbilical cord. He handed the child to one of his more capable fraccion to clean and swaddle as he went about removing the placenta and stitching the boy's uterus together. He washed away the rest of the blood, checking the boy's vitals and then stitched his abdomen closed.

"Well done Szayel. It's a healthy baby boy." Aizen said quite pleased as he and Ichimaru moved over to where Szayel's fraccion was settling the now clean infant into a small bassinet beside Hitsugaya's bed. Ichimaru was the first to peer into the cradle, curious to see what the infant would look like……curious to see if it had any of his traits and hoping to god it didn't. His eyes opened in wonder at the tiny infant, now hiccupping, in the mass of blankets. "Hair like gold with the cherubic facial shape of his 'mother'." Aizen mused as he leaned over Ichimaru slightly to see the child.

"A lovely child jus' like 'is 'mother'." Ichimaru mused as his grin curled. He was inwardly happy that the infant had none of his traits…..yet. The silver haired fox stood back to his full height to watch as Szayel got his fraccion to lift Hitsugaya carefully as the bedding was replaced under him and he was made more comfortable. "I'm going to leave him hooked up to the monitors until he returns to consciousness, Aizen-sama." Szayel said knowing that Aizen would not be pleased should the boy possibly die.

"I'll also be checking in on him from time to time to ensure he heals quickly." The pink haired man went on to say as Aizen turned his gaze on him, "Your dedication is greatly appreciated Szayel. We will discuss compensation later." The brunette said pleased, "You may take your leave." Szayel bowed and exited the room quietly. "So this tiny bundle is supposed to be an unstoppable, immeasurable power source." Aizen said after a moment in a voice clearing indicating that he was not quite convinced. Ichimaru's leering smile slipped slightly, "Sousuke?" he questioned to which the brunette merely shook his head.

"It is curious that the child has no discernable reiatsu. Are you sure you have gotten the correct information, Gin?" Aizen asked in such a way that Ichimaru couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. "I'm positive, Sousuke." Ichimaru said and Aizen hummed thoughtfully in return, "Perhaps the baby needs ta mature firs'." Ichimaru mused, "Perhaps." Aizen replied and turned to leave. "Come Gin. We shall let the treasures rest." Aizen purred as Ichimaru automatically followed him from the room.

"Oh and Gin you can let Ulquiorra and Grimmjow know that they can take our lovely 'guests' to see Hitsugaya-kun and the baby for the last time." Aizen said as a dark smile curled his mouth, "You may also let Kira-kun visit if you like, but I would like him ready for Hollowfication within the day." Here the brunette paused in thought for a moment, "In fact please have our guests readied as well. We should not look a gift horse in the mouth." Aizen laughed.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

"**I'm glad to see you aren't fighting me, my Little Prince.**" Hitsugaya's Hollow purred as he stroked a hand with black painted fingernails through Hitsugaya's snow-white hair. "Why bother. If you're not violent then why should I be." Hitsugaya replied from his reclined position in the Hollow's lap. He had originally fought with the Hollow about the current position, but the Hollow had been much more adamant and forced the weakened boy down.

"**Heh. You should watch the attitude, my Little Prince. I could kill you easily.**" The Hollow said smugly, "Then you would have killed me already." Hitsugaya bit back, "**Touché, Prince.**" The Hollow chuckled as he lifted his black and ruby gaze towards the sky, "**The birthing has ending, Prince. The baby is fine.**" Hitsugaya made to sit back up only to be pushed back down, "**I don't think so. You'll be staying in your inner world until I'm sure your body has healed. I may have only been with you for a short time, but essentially I am you so I know your tendencies very well.**" The Hollow growled softly. "You have no right to do this, Hollow." Hitsugaya growled angrily as the Hollow clucked his tongue and leaned into Hitsugaya's vision, the Hollow's black hair falling into his eyes as he spoke, "**I can do as I please if it means keeping your lovely body alive.**"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes only to pause when a low, angry rumble passed over his ears, "**You're welcome to join us, Hakuryuu-sama. There's no need to pout since I'm willing to share.**" The Hollow said with a slightly sarcastic tone to his voice while his ruby gaze stayed locked on the boy in his lap. "White….dragon? ……..Hyourinmaru." Hitsugaya said slowly as he twisted slightly in the Hollow's lap, "**Lay still, Prince…..you're agitating me.**" The Hollow warned and Hitsugaya found himself obeying.

Hyourinmaru, on the other hand, was not pleased as his tail snaked out and wrapped around his partners body pulling him from the Hollow's lap. He moved Hitsugaya to rest against his serpentine body before whipping his tail back out and slapping the smartass Hollow up-side the head. "**Ow! What the hell was that for!**" The Hollow growled rubbing the back of his skull. The dragon growled back coiling around Hitsugaya protectively before a thick mist surrounded his body. The Hollow quirked an eyebrow as the mist cleared only to see that the massive dragon was no longer there and in it's place stood an angry looking man with a slim, slightly muscular build. He had long white hair tinted icy blue at the tips tied together at the base of his skull as a large set of wings sat folded on his back.

"_**That was for existing.**_" The man snarled while holding a stunned Hitsugaya in his arms, "H…Hyourinmaru?" he questioned studying what appeared to be the human form of his dragon companion, "_**Who else, Toushiro.**_" He said smiling softly. "But I thought zanpakutou only manifest in one type of form?" he asked feeling slightly stupid by doing so. "_**Most zanpakutou do. However, a few of us can take two forms.**_" Hyourinmaru said shortly. Hitsugaya paused mildly curious about which other zanpakutou would have two forms before getting back on track, "Why haven't you ever shown me your second form before?"

"_**It never came up.**_" The dragon, turned human, replied half heartedly……much to Hitsugaya's annoyance. The boy huffed slightly, but said nothing about it otherwise, "**Come on Hakuryuu-sama! Share!**" the black haired Hollow whined teasingly grin still firmly plastered to his face as he finally stood up. Hyourinmaru's scowl depended substantially and the Hollow held up his hands in a placating manner, "**No need to get upset, Hakuryuu-sama. I don't feel like hurting the Prince……unless he either wishes it or deserves it.**" The Hollow chuckled in dark amusement.

Hitsugaya decided it was wise to ignore the Hollow's comment and focus on calming Hyourinmaru's apparent bloodlust towards the Hollow they were now stuck with, "Clam down, Hyourinmaru. If he wanted me dead I would have been already." Hitsugaya said squirming slightly in the dragon's grip. Hyourinmaru looked down at the boy in his arms and huffed slightly as he set him down on his feet attempting to center himself. It took several minutes to fight down the unusual urge to maim before he was back to his usual calm, indifferent self.

"My apologizes, Toushiro." Hyourinmaru said after a moment only to cringe when he felt a small hand slid down his stomach, "**You're actually pretty hot for an ancient reptile.**" The Hollow purred teasingly only to have his wrists snatched up in an iron grip and his gaze filled with an icy, pale blue glare. "_**Touch me and die.**_" The dragon growled deep in the back of his throat. "**Dually noted.**" The Hollow said with a grin still plastered firmly in place. Hyourinmaru snarled in annoyance and dropped the Hollow without any further regard as he firmly crossed his arms over his chest.

Hitsugaya sighed softly, though he was inwardly happy the irritable dragon didn't act on his urge to maim. He turned his tired gaze toward the ever-smug Hollow, "If you continue to irritate him any further I'll just let him do what his instincts are telling him to do." The white haired male warned, "**I'll do my best, Little Prince.**" The Hollow purred as he slid up against Hitsugaya teasingly, "**Now how's about a name.**" He whispered into the others ear. Hitsugaya tensed for a moment as the Hollow moved away from him with a decided swagger to his step, "A name? You want me to name you." He said dryly.

"**Why not. Is it not tradition to name another being? It's hardly suitable for me to name myself.**" The Hollow said flippantly glancing at his counterpart with a half lidded gaze. Hitsugaya remained silent for a moment as he regarded the smirking Hollow with mild annoyance, "Fine." He grunted, "We'll call you Kuro." The Hollow paused for a moment, "**You want to name me……black.**" He said flatly, "**Rather uninspiring, Little Prince.**" Hitsugaya made an odd noise at the back of his throat, "Just like your nickname for me is." He bit back to which the Hollow chuckled.

"**Touché. Kuro it is then.**" The newly named Hollow said testing the sound of his new name. Toushiro rolled his eyes as he turned his gaze back to Hyourinmaru. The dragon in human guise looked rather perturbed as his icy gaze was turned skyward, "Is something wrong, Hyourinmaru." Hitsugaya asked the tall male. Hyourinmaru eventually turned his cold gaze on his little partner as his wings ruffled and shifted on his back tetchily, "_**I believe it is time for you to go back. Your health is still unstable, but your child needs you.**_"

Hitsugaya was about to respond only to feel his heart palpitate as a pitched baby's cry tore through his mind. Kuro shifted slightly at the noise, "**The child's calling him back.**" He muttered with a soft sigh, "**I can't even dream of keeping you here, Little Prince, if your powerhouse of a son if calling for you.**" The black haired male yawned and waved a hand dismissively at his white haired counterpart, "**But no worries. We'll have many more opportunities to get to know each other better.**" Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel dread over the Hollow's last statement. "_**Which I will be there to oversee. Now off with you, Little One, your child is calling you.**_" Hyourinmaru said with a sneer towards the grinning Hollow.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but sigh once more as he felt the urgent calls of his newborn.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Hitsugaya gasped sharply as he regained consciousness and the first thing he noticed was the pain lancing through his trembling body. After a moment of adjustment he further noticed that he was still completely hooked up to the life support machinery from earlier. It took a moment more before the pitched crying registered in Hitsugaya's ears and he weakly turned his head to the bassinet beside the bed. He could hear the crying of his baby, but fear gripped the exhausted white haired male when he could not sense the infant's reiatsu. 'Why can't I sense his reiatsu?' Hitsugaya thought in worry.

'_**Calm yourself, Little One. You must remember that this child was not born under normal circumstances. There is most likely a good reason why his reiatsu cannot be felt yet. Besides if he is crying then logically he should be fine.**_' Hyourinmaru's soothing voice echoed within his mind. Hitsugaya forced calm to settle upon his strained body and mind, 'Yes…..he's just fine.' He thought to himself as he tried to sit up so he could see his child. However, his arms gave out well before he even raised his body a quarter of the way off the mattress beneath him. He collapsed back against his pillow with a frustrated cry as he turned his gaze to the bassinet once more.

"Do not worry. I'm here….I'm with you now." Hitsugaya said in a soft voice as he reached his arm out and shakily placed his fingers on the edge of the bassinet. The infant lying within quieted upon hearing his 'mother's' voice only to whimper ever so slightly at odd intervals. Hitsugaya felt an uncharacteristic warmth wash over him at the response he received from his child and was about to speak to the newborn once more when the door to his room opened.

The snowy haired male tensed as fear gripped him once more, afraid that his prisoners had returned already. However, he nearly cried when he saw who actually walked into the room. Standing at the opposite end of the room was Urahara and Ichigo, both looking a little worse for wear. "You have twenty minutes." A monotone voice said from outside of the room and the door shut behind the two males. Ichigo was the first to see that Hitsugaya was awake and he moved quickly to the boy's bedside, "Oh thank god you're alright." The orange haired teen said with a strained voice.

Urahara walked towards the bassinet feeling his gut clench as he could hear the whimpering of the infant inside. He came to stand beside the bassinet and slowly looked down at the small baby inside. Urahara's breath caught at the sight of the whimpering baby and without a second thought he leaned down and carefully lifted the child from the bassinet. He held the upset baby cradled in his arms as the infant squirmed within the blankets wrapped around his small body. Urahara carefully pulled the blanket back from the baby's head and felt his breath hitch once more.

There in his arms was a beautiful baby boy with soft, spiky, golden-blonde hair and a face shaped like that of his 'mother'. Once the baby stopped whimper he opened his eyes revealing a deep purple that oddly flashed red when light caught them at certain angles. "He's beautiful." Urahara said softly and Ichigo turned his head to look up at the blonde from where he knelt next to Hitsugaya. Before Ichigo could say anything Urahara had moved to the bedside and sat down next to Hitsugaya. "I was worried I'd lose you……you and the baby." The older male said softly. His tone startled Ichigo since the teen rarely, if ever; saw the blonde in such a state.

"It took so long to get to you. I've never felt so at peace…..holding this child gives me peace……knowing you are alright makes me happier than I've been in so long." Urahara said looking from the baby to Hitsugaya. The tall blonde leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Hitsugaya's forehead, "I love you….m…more than anyone I've ever known." Urahara said choking on tears that clung stubbornly to his lashes. Hitsugaya felt tears well up in his own eyes at the declaration the usually calm man made to him and he knew he felt the same.

He smiled for the first time in a long time, "I…I love you too." He sobbed happily as Ichigo watched the two of them display behaviour that was usually not equated with their personas. Ichigo cared for the small, white haired male as well, but he truly felt the two deserved each other and the orange haired teen happily relinquished his deeper feeling for Hitsugaya. He would step aside giving Urahara the title of father to the infant he knew he helped conceive. Though it didn't mean he wouldn't be there to watch the child grow, oh no he planned to play a big part in the child's life……just not as his father.

Ichigo looked back at Urahara as the man practically glowed with happiness and kissed his little love on the forehead once more before he pulled back and allowed Hitsugaya to see the baby he brought into the world, "He's got attributes of everybody." Ichigo piped up after glancing at the little bundle in Urahara's arms. The blonde tipped his head to the side, "You're right, Kurosaki-kun." He said, "He's got your unruly hair and Toushiro's face."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, "It's not unruly! It's styled!" he defended though he had a smile plastered to his face, "You're forgetting to add that he has blonde hair like you….. though it's definitely more of a golden blonde. Like a halo." Ichigo said as Hitsugaya refrained from mentioning that the child had Ichimaru's eye color depending on the direction of the light. Ichigo grinned as he reached over to wiggle a finger in front of the baby's face. The infant quirked his head to the side before laughing musically and grabbing a firm hold of Ichigo's finger. Ichigo laughed with the infant, "And he's strong too."

Hitsugaya smiled tiredly as the sound of the heart monitor broke the silence that fell over them. The troubles and fears that had been plaguing them all left them even if it was for only a short while and Hitsugaya basked in the glow the newborn brought to them all. "Ichigo." He said softly startling the orange haired teen with the use of his given name, "I want you to name him." Hitsugaya could tell that the teen cared for him and was hurt by his returned sentiments to Urahara….even if it was minimal. The white haired male wanted to thank the other for obviously relinquishing is deeper feelings towards him so Urahara could have his happiness. He saw no bigger honour than letting Ichigo name the child he had a hand in bringing into the world.

Urahara beamed down at his love and wordlessly moved to place the baby in Ichigo's arms. The orange haired teen sat slack jawed as his gaze fell to the tiny bundle in his arms. He could not believe that he was to be the one to name the newborn in his arms, "I….." he started to say, but fell silent quickly there after as he examined the child. It was several long moments before Ichigo finally spoke up, "He shines like an amber stone with a golden aura." The teen said softly, almost reverently. "Kohaku." Ichigo said in short with a pleased smile on his face.

Urahara leaned forward a little and ran the tips of his fingers over the soft, golden spikes of hair partially covering the baby's forehead, "I like it." The blonde said softly, "Our little amber stone with the amethyst eyes." He chuckled warmly. Hitsugaya smiled under the oxygen mask, "Perfect." Was all he said as he moved a hand up and removed the mask from his mouth and nose. As soon as the mask was clear Ichigo leaned over and finally gave Hitsugaya his baby. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around his son as the infant curled into his chest. Kohaku yawned as he pressed his small face into his 'mother's' neck.

"I can't believe that after all of the pain and misery that I brought such a beautiful creature into the world." Hitsugaya breathed as his jade gaze lidded in exhausted happiness before it faded a little, "I can't let any harm come to my baby. We need to get out of here." The white haired Taichou said as worry edged his voice. Ichigo felt pained by the palpable fear in the other's voice as Urahara wrapped his little love and their baby in his arms, "We came to rescue you and I promise that we will get out of here yet." The blonde growled softly.

Ichigo nodded as anger welled within him. He hated seeing the small white haired male upset……..Hitsugaya Toushiro was strong and to see him reduced to trembling fear hurt the proud teen. He watched as Hitsugaya stroked Kohaku's golden hair as the newborn drifted off to sleep in his 'mother's' arms. Ichigo felt the carefree atmosphere from moments before shatter and then further shatter when the door to the room opened once more.

"You're time is up, Shinigami." Came the fractious growl of Grimmjow as he and Ulquiorra entered the room. Ichigo snarled right back and stood up stiffly as Grimmjow reached his side and took his arm in a hard grip. Ulquiorra waited for Urahara to leave Hitsugaya's side and then he too took the Blonde's arm in his hold. Urahara could see the fear in Hitsugaya's eyes as the two of them were being steered towards the door and he felt his heart twist. For his little love's sake he made sure his body portrayed strength and promise of escape as he was taken away.

Hitsugaya was alone again, but it was exceedingly short lived as no more than ten minutes later the door opened once more and Hitsugaya was shocked to see a very nervous Kira peek his head inside. The chronically nervous blonde glanced around until he spotted Hitsugaya and than quickly advanced into the room to the smaller males bedside. Kira dropped to his knees and began sobbing uncontrollably as he buried his face into the comforter. To say Hitsugaya was surprised by the reaction was an understatement and he slowly reached out with his left hand and settled it on the top of Kira's head, "Calm down, Kira. I'm not dead so there's no need to cry."

After a few moments the blonde calmed down and lifted his head, "I was so worried. I….Ichimaru told me what they did to you and that you went into early labour." He whined softly and fell silent once more as tears continued to cascade down his cheeks, "Oh! Hitsugaya Taichou! They're going to turn me into a vizard too!" he all but howled with fright. "Calm yourself, Kira." Hitsugaya said softly, "There is no point in crying, but I will not tell you to be fearless. Fear may just be the thing to save you."

Kira looked in the other's eyes and could see the fear within the depths of Hitsugaya's jade gaze, even though the other adopted a calm exterior. Kira's tears ceased and he understood. He took several deep breathes before his gaze settled on the small, sleeping bundle laying on Hitsugaya's chest, "T...the baby." He breathed in awe as he shuffled closer to take a look at the newborn, "His name is Kohaku." Hitsugaya said softly. Kira reached out and stroked his fingers gently over the crown of the baby's head feeling a sense of calm suddenly come over him.

"He's beautiful, Hitsugaya Taichou. I feel so calm." Kira said with no little wonder, "It's like this little star erased all my worries as soon as I touched him." the blonde continued to say as Hitsugaya's gaze flickered to him when he heard those words fall from the blonde's lips. 'It is strange that Kira calmed so quickly. Is Kohaku really responsible for his sudden calm?' he thought distantly. Hitsugaya put the question to the back of his mind for the moment and addresed Kira more seriously, "When are you undergoing Hollowfication?" he asked.

Kira hesitated for a moment before replying, "Later today. Perhaps tomorrow?" he said slightly unsure. Hitsugaya made a slight noise before speaking up, "We have precious little time then. We need a plan and we need it now." He paused for a moment in thought, "Kira, I want you to go see Kisuke and Ichigo. You may have some difficulties, but I'm sure you will come up with an excuse to see them. I want you to tell them to not put up a fight if or when Aizen decides to deal with them. I have a feeling that you will all end up in the same place, by Aizen's intentions, soon enough and if I know the traitor then he will want to 'recruit' Kisuke and Ichigo as well." He said at length.

"If I am right then I will make an attempt to 'see you all one last time'. How I do that will depend on the circumstances, but if it gets us all in to one room the better. What I hope to gain out of this is a mass transfer of reiatsu to one host and I believe the best host would be Ichigo. This will not only stop your Hollowfication, but may save my son from being 'awakened'." Hitsugaya spoke in a tone that said this plan was a make or break.

"No one knows what will happen if Kohaku awakens as the destructive power he was foretold to be….I'd rather not find out…….. if this works then my son may have a chance of living as I would like him to." Hitsugaya's voice choked slightly by the time he stopped speaking and he remained silent as he stroked his hand over the newborn's back. Kira saw the 'motherly love' swim in Hitsugaya's vibrant jade eyes and felt his heart clench, "I shall do my best, Hitsugaya Taichou."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**A.N.:** It's an adorable baby boy!! With an interesting mix of the men who helped bring him into existence…..even if it was by methods that weren't wholly well placed.

But dear god! This one was a tough one to get through…….It took a while to piece it together and with my 2 jobs been 5 days a week and working from 10am until midnight leaves me with little energy and brain power. So thank you all for being patient with me!

yaoi./view/475663/

Above be the drawing for FuriousDeragonmaji. Who gave me my 100th review! Enjoy your prompt!

yaoi./view/452683/

Congrats again Neko Oni. However, if you can't see the art on my account you will most likely have to create your own account on Y!Gallery to see it. Or lend me your e-mail so I can e-mail it.


	18. An End to the Means

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and rape and there for, all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode! **LOTS OF PRETTY FOUL LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER**………more so than usual and all in one spot.

**Pairing:** Urahara**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound. Lol! I'm crazy that way so don't mind me.

No worries (if any of you are) about the new name. It's still me I just changed my penname from Vixen-Ra (still love Egypt and foxes, but time for something new) to snow-puppy………..Okay scratch that (again)…..I've changed my name yet again, but I guarantee that this one is the permanent.

~blah~ means dream sequence

'blah' means thoughts

_blah_ means past occurrences

"**blah" **means Kuro speaking

"_**blah" **_means Hyourinmaru speaking

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**scorpiosgirl: **Glad you like the baby's name. It took a while to decide on it. Lol, yup no chibi Gin's will be running around and Gin doesn't have to worry about denying that the child's actually partially his. Now we can only hope they all live to be one big happy (possibly delightfully dysfunctional) family!

**digifreak51794: **No white hair for _this_ baby……but he'll most certainly have his 'mother' attitude. Lol!

**azab: **Glad you liked the last two chapters. It took forever to get through the last one and now it's time to continue and hopefully finish this. :3

**Neko Oni: **I'm the one who should say sorry. It seems I just can't stay consistent with updates…..anyway I'm glad that you like the picture and I'm glad you were able to see it since I was sure that the links were quite unclear. Though, I must say it was fun having Hyourinmaru and Kuro fight over Hitsu-chan. lol

**FuriousDeragonmaji: **Shiro's a rather self-sacrificing 'mother'….anything to save his child. Indeed it is _very_ bittersweet.

**yaoi-midnight-mistress: **Well it certainly wasn't soon, but your patients has finally rendered a continuation from me. Thank you for reviewing. :)

**Anya E. Reed: **Thank you for your input for couplings. I too am rather fond of KarinXHitsugaya….one of the only hetero couples I like….cause it's cute. Hope you have enjoyed the fic.

**GintaxAlvissForever: **I apologize for yet another long wait and that the links do not work…..I suck at getting that stuff to work. I'm afraid I'll never post those to DA, but if you give me your e-mail I can send them to you. I'm glad you like Shiro's son and we'll see how they get out of this new mess. ;)

**Kristine93: **Thanks you for the lovely review, my dear. It was lots of fun writing the convo between Hitsu, Kuro and Hyourinmaru. Glad you like Kuro and yes you are correct in the fact that I like infants. I come from a very large family (we breed like rabbits actually) and I've spent all my life surrounded by infants and young children. I've worked half of my life as a librarian, a daycare worker and babysat regularly since I was quite young.

**scribblesTHEotaku: **Yup the baby has finally arrived and he's quite the cutie, but a safe escape……Hhmm, we shall see.

**Junoan: **It's been yet another long haul for an update……your patients has been rewarded! Enjoy!

**Evilhumour Author:** Thanks for waiting! Enjoy the next instalment. :3

**Xquisittexabie: **Kira-kun was kept locked up in Gin's room since he'd probably have a heart attack if he saw Hitsu-chan turned into a Hollow. Gin kept him there for his sanity's sake.

**Brit:** Thanks for the luv! And perhaps I shall try a one-shot for NovaXHitsugaya when this is all done.

**Xxserafinxx: **I'm quite aware of how the characters really act, but for my own fun I decided on a few different uncharacteristic interactions. OOC is just the added fun for any fic. Thank you for bringing it up though and I hope you've enjoyed the fic otherwise. :)

**amber: **I'm glad you like it so far and thank you for reading. Enjoy the next chapter.

**hamiechi: **lol, I'm glad to see yet another individual similar to myself. I understand how logical matters can roll in, but when I decide to write, 'logical' has almost next to no pull with me. I've always loved bending the fabric of reality….hell that is what most writing styles are for. As for Hitsu being rather calm about his predicament…just the way I wanted it to be. I'm aware of what real infants are capable of since I've been around far more than I can remember, but Kohaku is _not_ a normal infant. :3Other than that I'm glad you quite like my fic and I'd be happy to pull that pesky hiatus and continue my work. Enjoy!! XD

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCK!!!!!!!!! Again……. for some reason my brain supplies that pesky Eminem song (guess who's back, back again…..lol)**

**Go figure……**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Too Little Too Late**

_"__What I hope to gain out of this is a mass transfer of reiatsu to one host and I believe the best host would be Ichigo. This will not only stop your Hollowfication, but may save my son from being 'awakened'."_

Kira Izuru bit his lip has he went over what Hitsugaya Taichou had told him before he had been made to leave the boy's room. The words echoed eerily within his subconscious and to put it frankly Kira didn't like what the words seemed to imply, 'I hope your words don't mean what I think they do, Hitsugaya Taichou.' The blonde thought with increasing worry. 'A plan like that can only bring further misery, despite what it might accomplish or who it saves.'

Kira worried his bottom lip as he walked down the endlessly white halls of Hueco Mundo, led silently by Ulquiorra. The blonde knew he was being taken back to Ichimaru's quarters, but he needed to somehow **convince** his 'escort' to take him to see Kurosaki and Urahara. Hitsugaya Taichou had commanded it of him and therefore it was his utmost duty to carry it out, "…U…uhmm….excuse me…" Kira stuttered in a small voice, to which the emo-like Espada actually stopped and turned to look at him.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, but the look in his said it all, "I was w…wondering it I could possible…..see the other prisoners? I…I would like to know h…how Seireitei is faring." The blonde went on to say, rather proud of how he made himself seem small and meek in the presence of the Espada. Hopefully his act would make the other think he meant no harm and consequently allow him his 'simple' request.

"No." was the blunt and monotone reply. Kira's countenance dropped at the answered, but he was determined to try again, "B…but all I want to know is if m…my friends are well…….before my independence is t…taken from me." Kira said in a sad, soft voice. The Espada didn't even bat an eye, "No." Ulquiorra repeated, "My orders are to have you taken back to Ichimaru-sama's quarters."

Kira's shoulder's slumped, but he tried yet again, "Please! Allow me this piece of mind and I promise I will say nothing!" He said, making his voice sound much more desperate as they arrived at Ichimaru's room. The Espada opened the door and all but pushed the young Fukutaichou into the massive room beyond, "The answer is still no." was the flat reply, "Besides you shall be seeing them soon enough."

The shut firmly behind Kira as he stumbled slightly only to whirl around and press up against the door, hitting it with his fist, "Wait!" he yelled, receiving no answer this time, "Shit!" he swore as he slid to his knees in frustration. 'Why did I have to get stuck with an emotionally retarded escort?' The blonde thought viciously as his brain worked a mile a minute. He had to think of a way to get to Kurosaki and Urahara or all was most definitely lost.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Hitsugaya lay propped up against several pillows, his son still sleeping peacefully on his chest, face buried in his collar-clad neck. It had been nearly half an hour since Kira had been made to leave him and he sincerely hoped that the blonde Fukutaichou was able to convince the Espada escorting him to take him to the others. It was a slim chance to begin with, but the white haired male hoped to whatever flippant God there was that the blonde succeeded in his task.

'It's up to Kira for now.' The Taichou thought distantly as his left hand unconsciously stroked his son's back. He turned his head slightly so his cheek rested delicately against the soft spikes of golden hair on the crown of Kohaku's head, "I promise that I will get us all out of here….no matter what the cost is." He said softly as the infant cooed and gurgled in his sleep.

Hitsugaya smiled softly, a hint of sadness to it, "I never once thought I would have a child…let alone be the one to give birth. I preferred to be alone. That way I never would have to suffer loss, because it was so hard to watch Momo fall apart when that bastard showed his true self. It was just easier to be distant and then I was told to go to the living world……where your arrogant father proceeded to **harass** me….I really don't know how I actually fell in love with him….? It was suppose to be simple….help destroy the Bounto's, but that just opened up a whole world of trouble." He found himself saying to the small, sleeping bundle.

It was like the floodgates had finally opened and everything came rushing out, whether Hitsugaya wanted it to or not, "We fought the Bounto….myself, uncle Ichigo and his friends…..it didn't go as planned…the Bounto said I was special. At the time I didn't know what was going on, but it was all a ruse set up by **him**." Hitsugaya refused to mention anything about the near and multiple rapes and **many** harassments he'd received from various people. His son didn't need to hear that, "It was all set up by Ichimaru. He used everyone….including the Bounto's to get what he wanted. Your….'mother' was put through so much just so I could hold you in my arms and I was damn near clueless right up until nearly the end." Hitsugaya said bitterly, but spoke softly when in regards to his son.

"You're not normal…nor will you ever be and Ichimaru knew that I was capable of birthing you, birthing a power even greater than that of Aizen's power. Well….it all fell down around his ears. Aizen found out and now I'm a Vizard and the others will become his puppets before long and you, you will be destroyed to awaken your true power…..unless your 'mother' does something to stop it all." Here Hitsugaya paused as his throat tightened, "I can't think of anything that will get us all out unharmed, but know that, despite the circumstances surrounding your birth, I will always love you."

The young Taichou sighed softly and he gently hugged his son against his changed body, radiating a deep love he thought he would have never felt, but was more than happy he was able to experience. He let his jade coloured eyes slip shut as a sense of calm surrounded him only to have it shattered viciously as the door to his room opened to admit a certain fox-like bastard.

"Such a heart-warmin' scene, ya two make." Ichimaru teased snidely as he sauntered over to the edge of the bed. He towered over Hitsugaya's prone form as the teen opened his eyes to glare up at him. The foxy traitor took idle note of how Hitsugaya's grip tightened defensively around his newborn son and he couldn't help to extra curl in his wide smile, "I see ya've already developed yer 'motherly' instincts." The silver haired male cooed as Hitsugaya snarled at him, "Ya know ya aren' all tha' intimidatin' when yer hooked ta all those life support devices. Jus' makes ya seem weaker."

Hitsugaya bared his teeth angrily, the urge to keep the traitor away from him son bearing down fiercely on him over his need to preserve his own life, "You do realize I could just choke you with all these wires attached to me." The boy turned teen snarled and kicked out a long leg in an attempt to get the 'fox' to back off. Hitsugaya managed to clip Ichimaru's hip viciously, but the price for the minor retaliation was a bolt of pain lancing up from the stitched incision in his abdomen.

Hitsugaya bit back a hiss of pain as he settled his leg back onto the bed. Ichimaru, likewise, had to cut of his own minor hiss of pain where the white haired Taichou had kicked his hipbone sharply. "Still feisty as ever." Ichimaru muttered under his breath, "I'm glad. Tha' means I still have a chance ta break ya all over again." and the traitor's smile was back, sadistic as ever.

It made Hitsugaya feel trapped and helpless all over again. That horrible, twisted smile only brought back all the memories of Ichimaru hovering over his prone body as he took him against his will, over and over again. It made a shudder run the length of his spine as he clutched his son against his chest, "Ya know….I'm glad the lil' bastard child didn' inherit any 'o **my** looks. I will still be able ta get it all back….so long as Sousuke doesn' find out the truth. Tha' I've been playin' 'im the whole fuckin' time." Ichimaru chuckled darkly and reached out to stroke Hitsugaya's mussed hair. 'I'm glad he doesn't look like you **either**.' Hitsugaya thought venomously.

The young Taichou jerked his head away, "And how the hell are you planning on getting the upper hand again?" he snarled to which Ichimaru merely raised an elegant eyebrow, "Tha's on a need ta know basis, Babe." The silver haired traitor teased as he waggled his finger in Hitsugaya's face. The white haired teen held in the urge to bite that offending digit since he knew if he did act on his urge it would only give the bastard a reason to harm him.

Gin leaned over Hitsugaya, creepy smile only growing wider as he reached out to touch the slumbering infant resting on the teen's chest. The white haired male couldn't help his actions this time and violently slapped the offending hand away, "Touch my son and I'll let my Hollow out to tear you a fucking new one!" the younger male snarled like a trapped animal. Gin's reaction was instantaneous as the hand that had previously tried to touch Kohaku shot out and took a heavy hold in his soft, mussed hair. The traitor yanked the boy's head back sharply as he leant in close to Hitsugaya's face, "It seems tha' havin' this child really has given ya the full use of yer backbone again….not tha' I'm complainin', but even tha' residual fear in yer lovely eyes is fadin'." Gin said coldly, not once dropping his leering smile.

"Well guess wha'….I'll be destroyin' tha' in one easy swoop." The silver haired man went on to say and yet another chill ran up Hitsugaya's spine as he already felt his bravado diminishing, "I've been readin' through those ol' texts again an' I finally understan' how to obtain the child's power." A look of angry horror crossed Hitsugaya's face as he pulled Kohaku further into his body.

"I'll be cuttin' out his lil'. beatin'. **heart**." Gin said, putting heavy emphasis on the last three words as he whispered them into the boy's ear. When he pulled back to look down on the boy the fear he saw once more swimming in Hitsugaya's expressive eyes made him purr with excitement. 'Now tha's wha' I wanted ta see.' Ichimaru thought sadistically, "Over my dead body!" Hitsugaya suddenly yelled as he pulled back his right hand and slapped Ichimaru across the face with inhuman force. The strength behind the blow caused Ichimaru to stumble slightly and the IV in Hitsugaya's arm to tear free.

The alarmed cry of the infant, reacting to his 'mother's' anger, could be heard echoing loudly off the walls as Ichimaru gathered his wits. Hitsugaya made to get up and run for it while Ichimaru was still dazed, but barely managed to lift his upper body before he was slammed back against the pillows via the tight hold Ichimaru suddenly had on his slender, collar-clad throat. Despite the sudden retaliatory attack from the 'fox' Hitsugaya's new motherly instincts allowed him to cradle his baby safely against his chest, avoiding damage to the infant's weak neck. Kohaku howled loudly in fright and clung to his 'mother' fiercely, legs kicking in distress.

"Lil' Bitch." Ichimaru snarled as Hitsugaya struggled beneath his grip, "Yer fuckin' lucky tha' I need ya alive when I rip yer lil' bastard child's beatin heart from 'is chest or I'd fuck ya up good right 'ere." The danger in Ichimaru's voice was more than palpable, "Like I said before…..I like 'em feisty **not** rebellious." Hitsugaya's struggles slowly ceased as breathing became harder and the frightened screaming of his child echoed loudly in the teen's ear. The need to calm his child was taking over.

Hitsugaya stilled completely and Ichimaru, taking it for submission, finally released the boy who pulled in a sharp breath and rolled onto his side. He cradled the squalling infant to his chest protectively as he calmed his screaming lungs and rubbed Kohaku's back simultaneously.

"Y…you're a fucking m…monster!" Hitsugaya growled weakly as he continued to both calm his screaming lungs **and** his screaming child. Ichimaru stood back to his full height, a smile yet again plastered to his foxy featured face, "There's no point in tryin' ta flatter me **now**." Ichimaru said, his voice teasing once more, "Yer in fer a night o' sufferin', lil' one." Hitsugaya's watery jade eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?" he asked though he was sure he already knew what the traitor was talking about.

"Don' give me tha'. I'm sure Izuru 'as already informed ya of 'is impendin' Hollowfication. Well it seems tha' Sousuke wan's tha' Ryoka an' yer lover ta join 'is ranks." Ichimaru explained snidely and Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed further, 'I knew it.' The teen thought dismally. He had hoped he would be wrong, but whom was he kidding…. Aizen was out to increase the strength of his Espada army. What better way to do that than by recruiting a few powerful Shinigami.

"I have to watch?" Hitsugaya ventured to say, hoping that Aizen **did** intend his attendance. Ichimaru snorted, "But o' course. Sousuke's not gonna pass up a chance ta torture ya, now is he." The 'fox' tittered lightly as if the slap from moments earlier had never happened. Hitsugaya made sure to cringe in disgust and pulled his crying son closer to him, though he had to admit for all he was faking at the moment he was still worried his plan would not work.

"Awww! Don' ya worry, Sousuke will let ya say goodbye before he lets ya watch as their sanity is ripped away…leavin' nothin' but mindless servants." Ichimaru cooed maliciously as he began to walk back to the door only to pause, "He plans on finishin' ya after yer mind breaks, but I figure tha' I'll step in long before tha'." He threw back over his shoulder with a soft, dark chuckle as he finally left Hitsugaya alone with his frightened child.

The white haired teen turned his full attention back to Kohaku and after a moment of sweet nothings and cooing sounds the baby was once more asleep, "It won't be long." He said softly as he too closed his eyes to rest. He would need it if he planned to give the others a chance to escape.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

"Sit **down**, Kurosaki-san." Urahara said shortly from where he sat once again on the white couch of their holding 'cell'; a couple of hours having passed since Hitsugaya's transformation into a vizard. Ichigo hadn't stopped pacing since they had been made to leave Hitsugaya's side and, frankly, it was giving the blonde Sotaichou a major migraine. The boy just wouldn't settle down, "I won't sit down, dammit!" the teen snarled and Urahara sighed with aggravation, "I understand your need to help Toushiro, but you are doing no good by expending needless energy pacing the room. Now sit your damn ass **down** before I bitch slap you stupid."

This made the teen stop and drop into a chair obediently. It was not everyday that Urahara Kisuke swore and threatened physical violence….even if his demeanour **had** been steadily changing ever since he decided he cared for the frosty tenth division Taichou. Ichigo eyed his comrade warily and could see that even the usually unflappable blonde was severely agitated.

"What do we do now." Ichigo ventured to ask, keeping his voice lower pitched just so he wouldn't set the edgy blonde off, "Nothing." Was Urahara's clipped reply as he kept his bucket hat tipped down so it hid his eyes from view. "What do you mean 'nothing'!" Ichigo yelled only to flinch back violently as Urahara's gaze snapped onto his visage. "I mean exactly that." The man bit back icily, "There's **nothing** we can do, disarmed the way we are. You would be utterly **stupid** to assume that you could win against an opponent such as Aizen Sousuke with just your bare hands and since you can't even perform proper kido spells you don't even stand a damned chance. You'd be long dead before you even so much as **thought** to bat an eye."

Ichigo shrunk back in his chair looking very much the kicked puppy, "I do not mean to belittle your courage, Kurosaki-san, but you are currently mistaking it with stupidity. Please think about your situation. You are without your zanpakutou and do not know kido well….do you want to risk you life that way, because surely you must know that doing anything now would see you dead." Urahara went on to say, voice much softer.

Ichigo dropped his gaze, "I know that, but I want to get Toushiro and the baby far away from here. I can't stand knowing that he has to keep suffering the longer we just sit here an do nothing." The teen very nearly whispered, causing Urahara to strain his hearing just to catch it. The blonde couldn't help but smile softly, "I understand, Kurosaki-san, but we are of no help unless we have a plan first."

Ichigo looked up, a determined fire blazing in his chocolate coloured gaze, "Then let's…." he began to say only to fall short as the door to their 'cell' opened to admit the fowl-mouthed, blue haired Espada and the emo, nearly mute Espada from before. "Hey, Bitch." The blue haired Espada, Ichigo was pretty sure his name was Grimmjow, said snidely in Ichigo's direction as said teen growled nastily, "What the fuck do you want **now**, Jackass!" the teen bit back. Both Urahara and Ulquiorra sighed and rolled their eyes at the two hotheaded males as they squared off with each other, "Watch yer mouth, Bitch, or I'll rip it off!" Grimmjow yelled, as they both held up their fists, very much ready to punch each other into a bloody pulp.

"Like you could even lay a fucking finger on me, Cock Sucker!"

"Wanna try me, Pussy!"

"And get an STD! No thank you!"

"Lil' Fucker!"

"Douche!"

"Whore!"

"In your dreams, Fucktard!"

"Why you lil'…..!"

"Will you both just SHUT UP!" Urahara yelled loudly, whistling shrilly into his fingers. Both verbally violent males froze, hands fisted angrily in each other's hair and clothing as Ulquiorra pinched the bridge of his nose. "You needed?" Urahara asked dryly as he glanced at the pale Espada, "Aizen-sama has requested your presence." Was all the monotone male would say as he made his way to Urahara's side and took hold of his arm in an almost gentle manner.

Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo was a tad distracted and quickly pulled the teen's arms behind his back, making Ichigo hissed angrily in pain. "That's what you get for not payin' attention." The blue haired Espada gloated only to get kicked in the knee by the irritable teen, "Bitch, ow!" Grimmjow snarled and all but dragged the uncooperative teen out of the room once Ulquiorra had guided the blonde into the hall.

Ulquiorra shot a glare at Grimmjow when he noticed that the Sexta had the intention of snapping the boy's arm clean off in retaliation of the boy's sharp kick to his knee. Grimmjow huffed tetchily when he was caught and Ichigo's tense body relaxed just a bit, "I hope Aizen-**sama** makes it hurt." The blue haired Espada ground out next to Ichigo's ear, putting a hateful stress to the honorific said at the end of Aizen's name.

"And I hope your **balls** explode from sexual frustration." Ichigo snarled back sadistically, the off-handed words making Grimmjow twitch bodily.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

"Welcome, gentlemen." Aizen said cheerily as Ichigo and Urahara were guided back into the same large room where the megalomaniac had transformed Hitsugaya not more than a handful of hours before, "I do apologize for the short noticed, but I have decided that it is best to tie up all loose ends before there is a rebellion." Both Ichigo and Urahara noticed Hitsugaya sitting on a pillow at the base of the high-backed chair Aizen sat in. the teen appeared to be chained to the chair in order to keep him from interfering and in his arms was a fussing Kohaku.

The boy looked tired and more than a bit ill, though both men knew that it was because Aizen had the boy moved well before he had healed from his c-section, "You can bring Kira-kun in, Gin." Aizen said in an off-handed manner and to both captives surprise the younger blonde was brought into the room, escorted by Ichimaru. He looked frightened beyond belief and when he glanced up at Hitsugaya he held a look of shame in his sea foam blue eyes. Hitsugaya turned his gaze down.

Ichimaru led the blonde over to Ichigo and Urahara and without a notice all three males had their wrists clamped in manacles. Ichigo tugged angrily at his restraints, but found that the chains attached to them would not give from where they were secured into the floor, "There is no point in struggling, Kurosaki-kun. Those shackles will hold you all in place easily." Aizen preened from where he sat, right hand combing through Hitsugaya's soft white strands.

Ichigo ground his teeth together helplessly as he glanced at the two blondes beside him out of the corner of his eye. Urahara's gaze was locked on Hitsugaya's bowed head and Kira get his own gaze stolidly locked on the ground at his feet, 'This can't be happening! We weren't even able to come up with a plan…..it shouldn't work this way!' the orange haired teen thought with rising panic, 'We're suppose to win, not Aizen!'

"It seems all was in vain." Aizen said as he slowly stood from his makeshift throne, "You came here in hopes of rescuing Hitsugaya-kun, but end up becoming my puppets instead. How sad." It was clear that Aizen was enjoying his gloat as he made his way over his captives. The brunette traitor glance at all three bound males in turn only to settle his dark brown gaze on Ichigo a moment later, "I intend to have you all join my army, but since you, Kurosaki-kun, are already a Vizard all I need to do is erase your memories and rebuild your mind to my likings. The other two….I will start from scratch and once I am done with you three I shall finish remoulding Hitsugaya-kun to my liking."

Ichigo grit his teeth as all three of them shuddering with distaste, 'How does he know about my Hollow?' Ichigo thought dryly as Aizen's piercing gaze bore into him, "I know because I am familiar with the unique warp to your reiatsu." Was the tyrant's reply as if he had read the teens mind, "I've put others through Hollowfication long ago. Do you remember…..Urahara Kisuke?" Ichigo's and Kira's gazes simultaneously turned to Urahara who remained silent, but glared hatefully at the smirking brunette standing in front of them.

Before Ichigo could open his mouth to question what was being said Aizen cut in, "But that is neither here nor there. For now I would like to get your transformations underway." The brunette all but purred as he pulled the Hougyoku from within his robes and held it up in front of him for the three captives to behold.

Ichimaru, who stood just behind Hitsugaya's kneeling body, tensed as he too reached into his robes to grasp the handle of a slim dagger. He glanced down at the motionless teen forced to kneel beside Aizen's 'throne' and his smile curled sinisterly, 'Time to finish what I started.' The 'fox' thought excitedly as he made to move closer to the kneeling teen only to freeze as the temperature of the large room dropped drastically.

Everyone present in the room stood still as their individual breaths could suddenly be seen wafting up in front of their faces. Mist began to form and drift aimlessly around the room, "I won't allow you to destroy their lives like you assisted in tearing at mine." Came the soft and very unmistakeable voice of Hitsugaya Toushiro, "They don't deserve your hell, Aizen." And at this the brunette turned to regard the boy, breath misting in the frigid air as he watched the boy slowly stand to his new height, head still bowed.

"So you're still able to affect the weather. Amusing, but ultimately useless." Aizen said, not the least bit scared, "Heh…..I'm sick of being manipulated." The white haired teen said and in a flash he shot around and lunged the short distance between him and Ichimaru, grabbing the dagger that the surprised man held. Once the dagger was in hand he leapt as far away from the foxy traitor as his tether would allow and shot an icy glare at Aizen, "This ends here!" he yelled as he cradled his now crying son against his chest and thrust the dagger's sharp tip into the collar around his slender throat.

With an ominous crack sound the collar broke apart and the room all but exploded with the sudden release of Hitsugaya's monstrous reiatsu. Everyone in the room was thrown to the floor under the immense pressure of the boy's reiatsu as the pitched screams of a frightened infant rang over the white noise the release produced.

"NO! STOP!"

"TOUSHIRO!"

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**A.N.: **Well that took me forever to write and I do hope it was worth everyone's extended wait? Thank you all for sticking with me and I promise I will finish this fic come hell or high water! Plus it is almost over……it that sad or is that good…..who knows? Anyway so Shiro figured out a crude plan, but what's gonna happen now? Ya I suck…..all this wait only to get a cliff-hanger right as the ending peak of the story hits. Hang tight and I promise the next update will be no more than two weeks away….maybe less. :3


	19. Over

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and rape and there for, all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** Urahara**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound. Lol! I'm crazy that way so don't mind me.

No worries (if any of you are) about the new name. It's still me I just changed my penname from Vixen-Ra (still love Egypt and foxes, but time for something new) to snow-puppy………..Okay scratch that (again)…..I've changed my name yet again, but I guarantee that this one is the permanent.

~blah~ means dream sequence

'blah' means thoughts

_blah_ means past occurrences

"**blah" **means Kuro speaking

"_**blah" **_means Hyourinmaru speaking

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**hamiechi: **I do hope you realize that westerners do not treat their children like that. It's all for drama (tv, fiction)…..humanity loves it like crack…..strange, yes, but true. :3 I'm not saying there aren't horrible people out there, because they are, but it's not just westerners….it's the whole world (Europe, China, USA, Canada, Japan etc). Anyway, it seems that I'm never able to post proper links on so if you can, go to google search and put in '**Y!gallery**' and **yaoi.** should be the link to appear (you need **Mozilla** **firefox internet browser** to see it properly…it's free). Look for **littleHitsu**. Enjoy the new chapter! XD

**Kristine93: **No worries, luv, Kuro will be making his appearance soon. Poor Gin is developing quite the cult for those wanting to murder him, lol! Poor evil bastard and no it's time for the peak of this story. I hope it's tense like I wanted it to be. ENJOY!!!

**FuriousDeragonmaji: **A distraction indeed. And I'm glad you could finally get your art for your 100th review! Yay!!!

**scorpiosgirl: **Yup is the all too evil, cliff-hanger!!!I'm glad you think Toushiro's connecting with Kohaku was well done…I was a little worried how that came across (still kinda am). Well here's MORE!!

**GintaxAlvissForever:** I really did love making Ichi-chan and Grimm-kun bitch talk one another, it was all sorts of fun….in fact I really wanted them to sling many more nasty terms at one another, but I figured it might being going waaaaaaaay overboard. Lol. I'm not sure if I can beat school, but I promise the tension in this chapter just might kill you….or have my readers kill me.

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCK!!!!!!!!! Again……. for some reason my brain supplies that pesky Eminem song (guess who's back, back again…..lol)**

**Go figure……**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Too Little Too Late**

"NO! STOP!"

"TOUSHIRO!"

It was so hard to breathe under the onslaught of the icy cold reiatsu, as the immense pressure seemed to attempt to crush the occupants in the room. Waves of cold power rippled angrily from their epicentre, threatening to violently rip apart anything that attempted to fight the force, but to Ichigo and Urahara that really didn't matter. They both knew that the one who was going to suffer the most was the reiatsu's bearer; Hitsugaya would not survive.

Despite the overwhelming affects the white haired Taichou's reiatsu had on all the occupants of the room, neither one of them were concerned for their own wellbeing. All concerns rested on the icy teen and infant, all be it some of those concerns were entirely selfish. Every last one of them struggled under the ever-increasing pressure of the boy's power and every last one of them failed to even get their feet under them.

"STOP, TOUSHIRO! THIS IS **NOT** THE ANSWER!" Urahara yelled, his voice carrying a heavy amount of rising panic as he struggled uselessly against the boy's overpowering reiatsu, 'I've never seen so much power! Is this the actual level he **should** be at or is this apart of the legend?' Urahara thought with alarm, 'It surpasses everyone in this room!' he could see thick sheets of ice forming across the expanse of damaged floor and knew worse was yet to come. "TOUSHIRO, STOP! **PLEASE!**" the blonde Sotaichou found himself began over the roar of the boy's reiatsu and the screaming cries of the infant still held protectively in Hitsugaya's embrace.

"FUCK!" screamed Ichigo from the blonde's left side and Urahara watched as the orange haired teen tried vainly to force back Hitsugaya's reiatsu with his own. However, the blonde noticed that the cold reiatsu only pushed back that much harder when Ichigo attempted to push it back. It snaked almost violently around the young substitute, as if it were attracted to him, pushing the teen further back and gradually negating Ichigo's own reiatsu.

Urahara quickly glanced to his other side and noticed that Kira was not faring very well. The younger blonde was having even worse trouble breathing under the onslaught of Hitsugaya's power and appeared more than ready to pass out if it continued any longer despite his own valiant efforts to get to the white haired teen's side. Urahara understood Kira's yearning, as the blonde had been forced into captivity right along with Hitsugaya. It was obvious that having spent just over eight months with the small Taichou had formed a bond……Kira knew the boy more intimately than anyone else in this room.

It was at this point that Urahara glanced the two men in the room that he desired laying dead at his feet and saw that both were doing only slightly better at holding their respective grounds. Aizen looked to be the calmer of the two, but Urahara was a master at body language and could tell by the tension in the brunette's frame that Aizen was beginning to become panicked…..even if it was only slight. However, a glance at Ichimaru said that the fox was getting increasingly desperate….if the deep frown was anything to go by….as his hands extended toward where Hitsugaya stood in the center of the lashing power spike. An aura with the need to kill surrounded the sly man.

Urahara snarled and thrashed his limbs, kicking up his own reiatsu in an attempt to push back Hitsugaya's ever-increasing power as the ice continued to crawl across the floor. After much struggle he finally managed to get his feet under him as his Sotaichou's haori whipped wildly around his body only to be hit with a violent burst of Hitsugaya's reiatsu the second he slid a foot inches forward. Urahara was tossed back and slammed into the wall behind him with force enough to send spider-web cracks out along the wall's white surface, "GETA-BOSHI!" Ichigo screamed with heavy concern when he heard the sickening crunch of the blonde's body hitting the wall not mere feet from where he lay struggling to keep Hitsugaya's reiatsu from consuming his body.

Ichigo had no idea what was happening, everything was happening far too fast for him to keep conscious mind of. He was too busy not attempting to fall further into blind panic as Hitsugaya's reiatsu seemed to want to suffocate him. He fought viciously against the heavy weight of the white haired teen's power with that of his own, but could only succeed in making the alien reiatsu push back harder against his body. He had never admitted it before, but he was becoming quite frightened.

The orange haired substitute had never seen anything like this. He'd never been so heavily assaulted by a bodily power as he was right now and it was confusing that it was going after him more relentlessly than any of the others. He wasn't Hitsugaya's enemy…..unless it was targeting him because he was one of the people that helped bring the young Shinigami Taichou to this current state. Doubt began to swirl with the fear in Ichigo's mind, 'Is his reiatsu exacting revenge on everyone who helped to bring him to this point!?' Ichigo thought, 'No….no that can't be it! We would have been dead the second Toushiro released his power! Than what is it?'

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Hitsugaya grit his teeth as he held his crying son close to his chest, 'You know what I'm trying to do, don't you.' He thought sadly as he turned his sharp jade gaze down on his son. He could feel the baby gripping the cloth covering his weakening body tightly in his tiny fists, 'I'm sorry my little angel. We both know that the only way to end all this is to give everything to the one person who **can** end this.'

The baby continued to cry, 'You'll be safe….you all will and don't worry I'm ensuring you a happy life……Kisuke and Ichigo will take care of you.' The teen thought with a sad happiness as he weakly caressed the side of Kohaku's soft, round face. He winced violently as a surge in his reiatsu pulled him closer to the 'abyss' and tears began to spill over his own cheeks when he realized why his reiatsu spiked, 'Please stay down, Kisuke…….don't fight my reiatsu Ichigo.' Was his answering thought as a soft sob echoed from his constricted throat.

'Just stop fighting…..all of you!' Hitsugaya felt like he was being torn apart, knowing that this was his last and that he could no longer help his reiatsu discern who was the enemy and who wasn't. It only knew to keep everyone away until the transfer was complete. It hurt knowing that he had to harm the ones he cared for just so he could assist in the end of an evil that would eventually be able to destroy everything.

'**Stop! You little fool, if you continue like this there will be nothing left!**' came Kuro's echoing scream through Hitsugaya's pained conscious, '**I finally have life and you're stupidly going to end it all!**' Hitsugaya grunted and convulsed as more energy was pulled forcefully from his body, 'Something tells me it's better to end you here….even if you are a rather agreeable Hollow.' The white haired teen thought distantly as he could hear his new counterpart's angry growls.

'**I **_**refuse**_** to allow this!**' Kuro snarled and Hitsugaya could practically taste the Hollow's anger towards his forced extermination, 'Shut up, Hollow. You have **no** say in this.' The young Taichou thought with finality, 'It can't be stopped now, anyway. Too much of my reiatsu has bled from my body to be able to pull it back…..so…..so just accept your fate. Besides, at least you can say you actually **had** an existence….however short.'

'**Bullshit!**' Kuro spat, '**Quit being so fucking selfish, Prince. What do you think this **_**actually**_** achieves!?**' Hitsugaya's body jerked at the words the Hollow now spoke, '**Yes this may actually kill those two bastards, but in the end you are only causing suffering for those you claim to love! You're leaving behind a baby…your fucking son and a blonde idiot who loves you……god only knows why the fuck he would!**' Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was hearing and a mental chuckle rang through his head as the shock of those words subsided, 'All that coming from a creature who's only been **alive **for a handful of hours. Who are you to say that shit? Do you even know what any of that means!?' Hitsugaya yelled back mentally, 'Are you saying all those pretty words in hopes that I will change my mind…..I do believe you are just as selfish as I am, Hollow.'

Hitsugaya's fading gaze remained locked on his crying son as his reiatsu continued to drain from his body in an attempt to finish the transfer. The teen persisted with his chat, 'You may call **me** selfish for destroying myself and, in the long run, causing grief for those I love, but **you** are also selfish for attempting to extend your own existence through me rather than sacrificing it to help **protect** those I love.' The white haired male sighed, 'But what can I expect from a creature without a heart.' He caressed Kohaku's cheek gently, trying to convey his love for his son through that one touch.

Kuro growled more loudly, more desperately, '**You can't do this! What about Hyou…..!**' the Hollow began to say only to be cut off by another presence within Hitsugaya's mind, '_**Be **_**quiet**_**, Hollow.**_' Came Hyourinmaru's deep, soothing voice, '_**Do not lump me in with yourself. I am more than ready to do as the little one bids.**_' The dragon entity said sternly. '**B…but you will be destroyed as well! How can you not want to live!?**' Kuro yelled only to receive a calm answer, '_**You're but a pup compared to me, Hollow, you would **_**not**_** understand.**_' The dragon replied.

'**Try me!**' the frustrated Hollow yelled. Hyourinmaru sighed softly, '_**Toushiro is my wielder and when he decides it is **_**his **_**time then it is also **_**my**_** time.**_' The dragon said solemnly, '_**What**_**!? That doesn't make any fucking sense!**' the Hollow yelled and Hitsugaya knew that Hyourinmaru had rolled his eyes. '_**I told you, you wouldn't understand.**_' The ice dragon said simply only to turn his gaze 'on' Hitsugaya, '_**You are at your limit, little one. Finish what you started and we shall go.**_' Hyourinmaru said delicately as Hitsugaya's heart fluttered weakly in it's last throws of life. 'Hai.' Was the weak reply.

Hitsugaya's body shuddered violently and the cries of his child pitched as if Kohaku knew that the end was near. The young Taichou gave a soft cry as the last of his reiatsu left his body and began coalescing aggressively above and around Ichigo's body, leaving Hitsugaya to sway from side to side…..eye's empty of life. Everyone who had been restrained by the boy's power fell to the ground from exhaustion only to stare in awe or horror at the lifeless body now on autopilot.

Hitsugaya swayed to the side, turning to placing the squalling infant in Aizen's 'throne' before turning to face Urahara and the others. Ichigo, who could no longer struggle was now fully restrained by Hitsugaya's reiatsu, turned and planted a frightened gaze on the swaying boy, "_I'm sorry everyone. You would not be here if I wasn't who I am, but know that I care for and love you all._" Hitsugaya said, voice oddly mechanical in tone. "Wait….!" Urahara began to say only to be stopped mid sentence when Hitsugaya's icy reiatsu plunged into Ichigo's body, forcing a low scream from the orange haired teen.

Ichigo's body convulsed and thrashed, but his gaze remained on Hitsugaya, whose knees began to buckled, "T…Toushir….ooo…." Ichigo choked as the boy's reiatsu quickly began to meld with his own. It made his own inner Hollow purr from the power rush, but it only made Ichigo sob.

"Toushiro!" Urahara screamed a he saw the boy's legs begin to give out. He scrambled to his feet and dashed across the large room, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. There were screams, puzzled exclamations, angry yells and the cries of a distressed baby as Hitsugaya Toushiro faded from existence.

"NO! TOUSHIRO!"

~**NO!~**

Urahara's grasping hand closed over air as he fell to his knees, shaking with shock. It paid no notice to the new explosion of reiatsu now issuing from Ichigo's body somewhere behind him. He could not hear the teen's screams as his body was forced to assimilate a foreign reiatsu, he could not here the sobs of Kira as he lay crumpled on the damaged floor, he could not hear the frightened squalling of his 'son', he could not hear the angry cursing of Ichimaru only a few feet in front of him and nor could he hear the sudden laughter from one Aizen Sousuke.

"This is too much! That silly child thought he could win by attempting to transfer his reiatsu….his life into the substitute Shinigami!" Aizen said now nearly howling with laughter, "I may have lost one pawn, but son is still here and now the substitute has become much more priceless." Aizen turned a suddenly twisted smile on Ichigo, whose body finally began to calm. "Our dear Urahara's mind is all but broken and Kira-kun is a mess. My job is only made easier." The brunette went on to say as he glanced at Urahara's still form and then Kira's sobbing one.

However, in but a split second Aizen's gaze was snapped onto Ichimaru's visage, "You were lying to me, Gin, weren't you." The brunette stated more than asked, as Ichimaru froze under the cool brown gaze. The silver haired man remained still, but stood tall none the less, "So ya knew." Ichimaru countered, grin returning out of bravado only, "I had a hunch." Aizen admitted dispassionately.

"It only seemed odd for you to know of Hitsugaya-kun's 'affliction' by simply having an urge to **play** with an old friend and happening to be in the 'right place at the right time'….though I must admit you did quite well hiding him from me and leading me to believe you only had Kira-kun with you. Now, am I really supposed to believe that **you** would learn of something like that and **not** try to keep it for yourself?" Aizen went on to say, to which Ichimaru chuckled and held up his hands, "Ya know me ta well, Sousuke." He replied cheekily. "Indeed." Aizen said with a curled smile, "You must have known about Hitsugaya-kun for quite some time."

"Far ta many years ta count really." Was Ichimaru's brief reply with a soft shrug to follow, "I won' bother ta go inta any details…..it'll take ta long." The fox added with an off-handed gesture. Aizen merely chuckled, "I'm disappointed in you, Gin. You were always such a good little pawn, but I guess this insurgence comes as no surprise. I always knew you may try to over through me and when I saw you pull that dagger it only solidified my answer." The brunette said flatly and Ichimaru's grin lessened ever so slightly.

"Why didn' ya try ta stop me if ya saw the dagger?" the silver haired traitor found himself asking, "There was no point since Hitsugaya-kun moved long before the thought even crossed my brain. Besides I think the boy delivered your punishment for you." Aizen said and Ichimaru gaze him an odd look to which the brunette elaborated, "You were looking at the baby with a killing intent, Gin, but from time to time you would glance at Hitsugaya-kun. Your body language told me that you needed Hitsugaya-kun near the child when you killed it and since the boy **graciously** gave up his life you can no longer kill the child. I assume this is the way one brings out the child's hidden power."

Ichimaru frowned at the fact that Aizen had pretty much figured it out…just not in the finer details, "Ya were always ta smart fer yer own good, Sousuke." Ichimaru conceded as his smile returned, though it was a weak imitation of it's former appearance, "So ya gonna kill me fer sneakin' aroun'?" Aizen regarded the other coolly as his smile curled further, "I believe so." Was his curt reply only to pause as his attention was suddenly drawn back to Ichigo.

"It stabilized…" the brunette muttered with no little astonishment as the orange haired teen now stood on his feet, reiatsu pulsing with two different tones. "Pick up the baby, Geta-Boshi." Ichigo commanded, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks. Both Aizen and Ichimaru turned their attention to the aforementioned blonde who still sat motionless on the floor where Hitsugaya had disappeared into nothing. "PICK HIM UP, DAMMIT!" Ichigo yelled loudly and Urahara flinched as he turned a teary eyed gaze on the youth reiatsu covered visage.

"Kuro….saki….." Urahara said softly as he could still feel Hitsugaya's reiatsu merging into Ichigo's, "Pick. Him. Up." Ichigo said again, voice cold, "PICK HIM UP!" Urahara jumped slightly, feeling oddly out of sorts as he turned his gaze to the crying infant he had a hand in bringing into the world. He slowly rose to his feet and picked the swaddled infant up from where he lay on Aizen's 'throne'. He cradled Kohaku to his broad chest and very slowly the child began to quiet, leaving only hiccupping sounds in the cry's wake.

"Now get Kira and leave before I draw Arrancar to us." Ichigo said sternly and despite the fact that Urahara held a higher rank and much more experience he felt inclined to listen to the teen, 'Toushiro gave Ichigo his power for a reason……he is the only one who can win.' The blonde thought as he forced his shaky legs to carry him to where Kira lay.

As he moved past Ichigo he noticed that the boy was trembling and whether that was from Hitsugaya's death or the over abundance of reiatsu Urahara would never really know, "Be careful and come back safe." The blonde said low enough for only the teen to hear. Ichigo nodded as he began to harness the power Hitsugaya had given him and lashed it out towards both Aizen and Ichimaru when he saw them begin to move. He watched Urahara help prop Kira against his shoulder from the corner of his eye and the teen knew that now that they weren't vying for Hitsugaya's life that Urahara wouldn't hesitate to use his own power to get the baby and Kira out safely.

'And I won't hesitate to use mine to destroy those two bastards for what they've done!' Ichigo thought bitterly as the tears kept falling without his knowledge. He gave a glance to Urahara who nodded and in the blink of an eye was gone with the use of shunpo, taking Kira and the baby with him. Ichigo made sure to hold Aizen and Ichimaru in place with his reiatsu as he moved forward, "Do you plan to kill us both with your bare hands, boy." Aizen said nonchalantly despite the fact that he swayed under the force of Ichigo's combined reiatsu.

"No I don't, because someone's coming back to give me my zanpakutou." Ichigo said seriously as his robes fluttered when Urahara appeared by his side once more, all of their zanpakutou in hand. Aizen's smile dropped fractionally as Ichigo took Zangetsu back into his possession. Urahara gave both villains a sickening smile before he vanished once more and Ichigo let his reiatsu explode forcing the other two males present to skid back across the floor, "You die here!" Ichigo yelled, "BANKAI!"

Both Aizen and Ichimaru drew their zanpakutou to help break the pressure of Ichigo's increased reiatsu as it continued to force them back. Ichigo whipped Zangetsu's bankai form out to the side of his body and lowered into a partial crouched position with a sharp growl on his tongue before he vanished with a snap of his ragged coat. Aizen only had a millisecond to bring up his own zanpakutou before Ichigo's crashed against it with a loud ring of metal on metal as sparks flew between them.

Aizen was forced down into a crouch as he took the surprisingly heavy impact head on only to nearly get hit by a kick aimed at his head. Aizen vanished using shunpo to put some distance between him and the teen. It only managed to last a second before Ichigo, using the momentum from his previous kick, launched himself at the brunette once more. They collided bodily, swords connecting noisily once more as Ichigo forced Aizen backwards with an angry cry. He slammed Zangetsu's slim black blade against Aizen's zanpakutou repeatedly, 'The boy's distressed and still crying. He may have two sets of reiatsu now, but it'll be useless if his head's not clear.' Aizen thought with a smirk.

'Perhaps I shall play for a bit.' The brunette further thought as Ichimaru decided to watch the 'event' unfurl, his own zanpakutou at the ready just in case. Aizen paid no mind to his traitorous little subordinate, knowing full well that Ichimaru would stick around out of curiosity and quickly decided to release his own zanpakutou. "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." He said softly and instantly Ichigo froze as Aizen stepped aside, pulling Hitsugaya out from behind him.

"T…Toushiro?" Ichigo stuttered as his knees shook and he slowly began to reach for the snowy haired boy in Aizen's grasp. The orange haired teen couldn't believe his eyes, 'But he died….I have his reiatsu….unless it was fake….' Ichigo thought as his gaze moved between Hitsugaya and Aizen, "You want him back don't you." Aizen purred and all but threw Hitsugaya at the startled teen. Ichigo stumbled back and dropped Zangetsu in his haste to catch the slightly smaller male as he fell into his chest. Both boys sunk to the floor as Ichigo cradled the young Taichou against his broader chest, burying his face into the soft hair beneath his chin.

"Oh god……Toushiro!" Ichigo sobbed, unable to control himself even though something screamed at him in the back of his mind. He ignored it in favour of holding the smaller male tightly against him, "….Ichigo…." Hitsugaya said softly as if he were in a daze. Ichigo sobbed just a bit more loudly as he nuzzled his face into Hitsugaya's white hair, "Don't ever s…scare us like that again…." Ichigo choked out and Hitsugaya responded by rubbing his cheek against the side of Ichigo's neck. "…I'm sorry…." Hitsugaya said quietly.

"G…Geta-Boshi will be so happy……..I'm happy." The teen said, arms wrapping much more tightly around the smaller frame against him, "We'll get out of here and y…you'll be able to raise Kohaku and l…l…love Urahara…..and maybe…….me too…." Ichigo went on, voice shaky with emotion.

'Such an easily manipulated boy. I show him what his heart wants to see and he easily falls into my hypnosis despite the incredible level of his combined reiatsu.' Aizen thought idly as he observed Ichigo's behaviour under the hypnosis. The words spilling from the teen's lips made the brunette megalomaniac want to laugh. Love….what a novel concept. Especially considering that the boy wanted to be included in the love that seemed to be between Urahara and Hitsugaya…..or had was perhaps the more appropriate word.

"Silly child." Aizen said softly as he stroked a hand through Ichigo's soft, orange spikes of hair.

Hitsugaya pulled back just enough to stroke a smaller hand through Ichigo's hair gently as the larger teen leant into the warm touch. He looked down into the smaller male's vibrant, jade green eyes and smiled, tears still in his eyes, "I know I said I would back down, but I still can't help caring for you." He whispered to which Hitsugaya smiled sadly, "…..I know…." Was all the white haired boy said in return. Ichigo buried his face in Hitsugaya's hair once more, hugging the boy to his body again.

"I….I want to be loved too!" Ichigo whispered hoarsely and he felt the hand that had stroked his hair drape around the back of his neck gently in a loose, but warm one-armed embrace. "….I know…." Hitsugaya repeated sweetly as he kissed the side of the substitute Shinigami's throat. Ichigo bit his lip as he pushed his face deeper into the soft white hair beneath him, "Tell me that…..you love me." The teen gave a whispering sob into the white locks.

Both Aizen and Ichimaru tipped their heads to the side in curiosity when they heard those gently whispered words so full of desperation and hopefulness, "Ya've got ta be kindin' me!" Ichimaru laughed aloud, "How sad." Aizen said more sternly, with a soft lilt to his voice. "I believe it's time to end his misery." The brunette said absent-mindedly as Ichimaru continued to snicker in the background.

Hitsugaya pulled the arm around Ichigo's neck tighter, "…….I can't……." he said in that same quiet voice, "……I'm dead….." Ichigo's eyes widened as a sharp gasp was torn from him when pain suddenly exploded in his right shoulder. He lifted his head, "W…Wha….?" He began to say only to look down and see the dagger Hitsugaya had used on his collar was now buried up to the hilt in his flesh, "T…T...Toushiro…." Ichigo stuttered in shock. The young Taichou looked up at him and all Ichigo could see were the lifeless eyes of the dead before the boy in front of him suddenly shattered into pieces.

Just. Like. A. Mirror.

Ichigo's mind cleared and in the place of the dagger was the length of Aizen Sousuke's Zanpakutou, "You should be more wary of your surroundings if you truly plan on killing me." Aizen reprimanded with a deceivingly gentle smile. Ichigo coughed wetly and jerked on the steel buried in his flesh, "B…Bastard." He ground out only to scream when Aizen twisted Kyōka Suigetsu to widen the wound and create further damage, "Watch you tongue, boy." The brunette said lightly, smile still in place.

"It is always quite interesting how easily an individual's mind can be manipulated." Aizen went on to say only to pause for a short moment in thought, "They say that the mind is sharp while the flesh is weak, but it is untrue. The mind is just as weak as the flesh…..easily controlled by what the host really wishes to see…..it is why humanity dreams afterall; to make the things they really want seem real even if it's just for a moment, because they are too weak to make it actually happen."

Ichigo howled as Aizen twisted his zanpakutou once more before tearing it from the boy's flesh with a sickening squelch of flesh on steel. He watched the gush of hot, crimson blood with idle fasination as Ichigo clutched at the deep wound, "You would have been able to fight off my hypnosis if you had been of sound mind. You have the reiatsu of not only yourself, but of a rather special Taichou class Shinigami running through your body……it would have been easy for you to break free…..if your mind hadn't been weak." Aizen said with a low chuckle. Ichigo growled and staggered to his feet, "….I'm going to kill you…." He bit out around the pain lancing through his body.

"Are you now." The brunette said quizzically, smile curling only to lessen when Ichigo took a wide legged stance and released all his reiatsu in one massive burst of energy, "I'm going to kill you!" the teen yelled angrily as his coat and hakama whipped around his legs violently due to the force of his reiatsu. Both Aizen and Ichimaru felt their lungs struggle under the pressure of the boy's power and knew that the teen was beyond serious as he closed the distance with a shunpo rivalling Shihōin Yoruichi.

Aizen moved just enough so he only received a shallow slash across his left hip, noticing that the deep stab wound he had inflicted on Ichigo was not slowing the enraged boy down in the least. Ichimaru noticed this as well and became slightly concerned, 'He might be able ta win.' The fox thought distantly and frowned ever so slightly.

"Suffer!" Ichigo howled and rained down blow after lightening fast blow on Aizen who managed to jus block them, marvelling at the boy's unnatural speed and strength, 'Is this all because of Hitsugaya's reiatsu?' the brunette thought as he grunted under the continuing assault. Ichigo noticed that the older man was distracted and landed a hard roundhouse kick to Aizen's right side, sending the traitor flying bodily into the wall. The wall caved in under the force of the blow as Aizen slowly pulled himself from the rubble.

'How did I not see him move!?' Aizen thought in rising alarm…..something he'd never felt in an extreme amount before as Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him, eye's shimmering blue with the use of his reiatsu. Aizen immediately made to leap away only to feel Ichigo's grip on each side of his head as the teen's knee smashed into his jaw hard enough to send him flying again. Dazed, Aizen barely managed to get his feet under him before Ichigo launched another assault.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" the teen cried viciously as he whipped Zangetsu out to the side in a high arc before swinging it back releasing a wave of black and red energy so huge Aizen knew that it would destroy half of Hueco Mundo. Ichimaru came to the same conclusion as he made to use Shunpo to escape only to get caught in the blast along with the man he once followed.

In all of a few seconds half of Hueco Mundo was suddenly and viciously blown asunder under the assault of Ichigo's attack. Rubble and debris flew for miles in ever direction as smoke and dust billowed copiously from the ruins of the massive structure while Arrancar and lesser Hollows ran for their lives or died trying. In the very epicentre stood the cause of destruction as he scanned the area for Aizen. Ichigo, panting heavily from exertion, finally spotted the wounded and dazed traitor, "Gotcha." The teen snarled venomously and leapt at the man.

Aizen shook of his bemusement as Ichigo's slighter body bore down on him and swung Kyōka Suigetsu at the teen's stomach, aiming to disembowl the boy. Ichigo, at the last second, managed to use his reiatsu to slow his body's decent and minimize the damage dealt by Aizen's zanpakutou. The cut was shallow, but bled heavily and only suceeded in diverting Ichigo franctionally as alowed his body to decend normally.

"Burn in hell, you fucking bastard!" Ichigo cried as Zangetsu plunged into Aizen's chest and he twisted it sharply in his pained anger. Aizen pulled in a sharp gasp and his body twitched violently in response as Ichigo leant down close, straddling his prone body, "I know this isn't an illusion…..not this time. I can see it in your eyes," Ichigo snarled, "You know you're dying."

Blood bubbled up over Aizen's smiling lips, "I may be dying, but Hitsugaya-kun also remains **dead**. Such a hollow victory for you." Aizen said hoarsely as a slightly choke laughed rose up along with his blood. Ichigo's face contored with rage as he howled his anger and punched the dying man in the face, "Just fucking **die**!" he screamed viciously as hot tears fell down his face and he stood to his feet. He held on tightly to his zanpakutou, still buried in Aizen's chest as he looked down on the man with a suddenly emotionless face, "….Getsuga Tenshou." He said flattly as the dark energy surged forward to aid in Aizen's death.

The man died silently bringing no satisfaction to Ichigo's loss tortured soul as the teen stumbled away and fell to his knees crying.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Urahara stood on an outcropping with his sleeping son cradled protectively in his arms as Kira sat beside him. Both males were silent, as they had watched Hueco Mundo become engulfed in what could have only been Ichigo's 'Getsuga Tenshou'. They watched as Arrancar and Hollows alike fled the grounds to safety…..some of which Urahara and Kira recognized from previous encounters. Both Shinigami had been ready if any of them decided attacking them would be fun, but luck seemed to be on their side as they were ignored.

There had been one last burst of energy and all fell silent. They waited several hours after the silence had fallen upon the now ruined structure of Hueco Mundo, hoping to god that Ichigo was safe and well. "Should we search for him, Urahara-san?" Kira asked softly to which Urahara shook his head, "No. He'll find us." The older blonde said just as softly, grief still gripping tightly to his heart.

Kira made to shift his position only to see a figure moving slowly on the debris-strewn horizon. They waited tensely for a moment only to relax as Ichigo slowly staggered into view, "Oh thank god." Urahara breathed as he pulled his son tightly against him and tears welled up in his tired eyes once more. He leapt gently from the rock so as not to wake his son and made his way to Ichigo. Once he reached the boy's side he began to assess the damage of the teen's trembling body and was horrified at the amount of blood covering Ichigo's slimmer body.

The substitute Shinigami fell to his knees as Urahara knelt down beside him, "Aizen's dead, but I could not find Ichimaru's body anywhere in the rubble." Ichigo said with a tired anger, "I don't care so long as you're alive." Urahara replied as he called Kira to him. Once the younger blonde was at their side he helped to lift Ichigo to his feet so that the orange haired teen was slung between him and Urahara who easily held his sleeping son in his left arm.

"We need to leave this place." Urahara said solemnly and both younger males could hear the strain of losing a loved one in his voice, "He's gone." Ichigo choked as they stood staring at the ruins of Hueco Mundo, "We couldn't……save him."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**A.N.: **DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! I know I'm awful for killing Shiro-chan, but it had to be done for the plot to end. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!!!!! Ichigo going all sadistic psycho was definitely interesting, even if I think the fight between Aizen and him was not as exciting as I wanted it to be.

However, There is one chapter left. The aftermath chapter I guess. And what happened to the foxy Ichimaru!?

Also, sorry if there are more errors than usual in this chapter. I didn't beta it. I'm quite tired and it's 4:37am…….plus I'm dealing with fleas that my roommates cat brought into the house……damn I'm itchy!!!!!!!


	20. Epilogue

**Too Little Too Late**

**Warning:** This is a fic that has never been done (me thinks) and may come off as rather strange (but hopefully that's a good strange). Now then onto the standard warnings; this fic has yaoi and rape and there for, all those readers against this shall not read the piece or their innocent psyches may implode!

**Pairing:** Urahara**X**Hitsugaya

**Disclaimers: **sigh……..here we go again. I don't own bleach or any characters held there in. If I did quite a few characters that annoy the fuck out of me would be long since dead, there would be mpregs and yaoi abound. Lol! I'm crazy that way so don't mind me.

No worries (if any of you are) about the new name. It's still me I just changed my penname from Vixen-Ra (still love Egypt and foxes, but time for something new) to snow-puppy………..Okay scratch that (again)…..I've changed my name yet again, but I guarantee that this one is the permanent.

~blah~ means dream sequence

'blah' means thoughts

_blah_ means past occurrences

"**blah" **means Kuro speaking

"_**blah" **_means Hyourinmaru speaking

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Kristine93: **I'm glad the tension was felt for you, cause I just wasn't too sure if the chapter portrayed the emotions correctly. Now……..*holding bat to fend off upset readers* Shiro-chan's death was a must for tension purposes. Please don't kill me! Just read the final chapter and see how the others have coped.

**hamiechi: **I think the cat punished himself…..he fell out of his bed this morning….soooo made me feel better (hehehe). Anyway…..did I really kill Hitsu? Yes, yes I did, but there is one more chapter to go to wrap this up so keep reading. Also, I use to only have internet explorer and when I went to join Y!Gallery it said it wouldn't show properly unless I had Mozilla Firefox internet browser. I downloaded it for free from the internet. I think you can as well even if you are using an opera mini. Just go to to download the browser. :3

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCK!!!!!!!!! Again……. for some reason my brain supplies that pesky Eminem song (guess who's back, back again…..lol)**

**Go figure……**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Too Little Too Late**

Six long months had already come and gone since the passing of Hitsugaya Toushiro and it was reasonable to say that nothing was ever the same since. People still laughed and enjoyed themselves, but no one could completely get by the loss of Seireitei's youngest Taichou. However, life in Soul Society went on as usual and with one Urahara Kisuke as Sotaichou everything was gradually turned on its proverbial head.

The wily blonde saw to the tasks of assigning new Taichou and Fukutaichou to all Divisions that required them. Kira Izuru finally decided to take the lead for once and readily agreed to head the Third Division….despite his lack of Bankai….with a new, young upstart as his Fukutaichou, a boy by the name of Hideki Koji. Abarai Renji was relocated to the Fifth Division with Hinamori Momo as his Fukutaichou. The girl had finally realized whom exactly her beloved 'Aizen Taichou' really was once she was informed of her 'little brother's' death. Even Urahara had taken in a Fukutaichou….his assistant and friend, Tsukabishi Tessai. He'd even brought Ururu and Jinta with him.

Once Urahara had settled most of the problems he saw to Kariya Jin as well. After having spent several long months in a Seireitei holding cell the man decided it wasn't really worth the trouble to attempt the destruction of Soul Society. Especially since, even though he was imprisoned, he was treated quite well. In the end Urahara had settled on allowing the man to live within Soul Society…..Kariya excepted quietly.

As for the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo….well….on a visit to Seireitei to see his Godson, Kohaku….only a month after Hitsugaya's death….he managed to catch a very exhausted Hisagi Shuuhei in his line of sight. Through the course of another month both males became rather attached to each other and it came as no surprise to Urahara when the lively teen burst into his office demanding to become the Taichou of the Ninth Division. It had been a rather unanimous decision to allow the substitute to become a full fledged Shinigami, despite the fact that he wasn't really dead yet, and in the span of two hours Ichigo was wearing a Taichou's haori.

The teen had promptly rushed off to, quite literal, 'bum-rush' his new Fukutaichou. Hisagi appeared hours later….rather ruffled and thoroughly put out, a stupid grin plastered on his pretty, tattooed face. Urahara had laughed himself hoarse fairly quickly when he saw the proud, if a bit **too** cocky, strut Ichigo mustered afterwards.

However, the one Division left unchanged was that of the Tenth. Matsumoto Rangiku flat out refused to become Taichou and would except no other in Hitsugaya's place. It was alarming at how quickly her attitude changed. The usually bubbly woman became quiet and demure, even buckling down to focus on work. No one blamed her for they were all feeling the same way….or at least the majority were…..so no one pushed to have the position filled. It just didn't seem quite right, really………………………

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

"Oi! Geta-Boshi!" Ichigo yelled loudly, "Get your ass out here!" Urahara, who was completing a small stack of papers in his private office on the new estate he now owned, sighed wistfully and rose slowly to his feet to go outside where aforementioned Strawberry was yelling for him. Upon entering the quaint side garden attached to his office the blonde spotted Ichigo, Shuuhei and his six-month-old son, Kohaku on a blanket spread across the ground. "I would appreciate it if you didn't use such foul language within earshot of my son, Kurosaki **Taichou**." The blonde said, putting tease to Ichigo's title.

Ichigo huffed as he motioned his Fukutaichou to the opposite end of the blanket, "Watch this!" Ichigo said with a fair bit of excitement in his voice, "Go see Shuuhei Ojisan!" Hisagi waved his fingers at the cooing infant as Ichigo laid the child on his stomach. Urahara observed with a raised brow only to smile fondle as the infant caught sight of Hisagi and suddenly wiggled onto his hands and knees. He watched as his little, fair-haired son scooted across the short space between the two males and crawled clumsily into Hisagi's lap to cuddle.

Urahara laughed warmly as he walked over to where Hisagi was cuddling and blowing raspberries on Kohaku's stomach, making the child squeal with laughter, "I appreciate that you two could take some time to play with Kohaku." The Sotaichou said lightly as Ichigo got to his feet, haori swishing around his legs with the movement. "You know that we're happy to come see Kohaku." Ichigo said seriously as he looked down at Kohaku, who squirmed excitedly in Hisagi's arms, "Besides, I wanted to see the little monster before I went back to the living world."

Urahara smirked, "Don't stay away **too** long this time or Hisagi-kun might just have to resort to using toys again to fulfill his needs." The blonde laughed when he saw both males blush profusely at his little jibe. Ichigo snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, "And whose fault is **that**." He ground out as he jabbed a finger into Urahara's ribs sharply. The blonde squawked slightly and ducked away, "It's not **my** fault I can tell when sexual tension's about to kill someone. I was just being a good Sotaichou and providing my subordinate with a form of release lest he off himself for having to wait for your scrawny behind to return!" the man teased ruthlessly.

"It's **so** your fault, Geta-Boshi! He's been conditioned to go 'wild' if I stay away long enough and you went and ruined it!" Ichigo howled, "Hey! I am so **not** conditioned, **Taichou**!" Hisagi spluttered indignantly, blush darkening ten fold. Ichigo didn't even bother looking at his lover when he abruptly replied; "Yes you are!" with a smirk across his face. Hisagi sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of 'No ass for you tonight' under his breath as he turned his attention back to a happy Kohaku.

"Yare, yare, Kurosaki Taichou…..I had no idea you were into that kind of thing." Urahara teased as he leant into Ichigo's personal space, "Oi! What I do in bed and how long I stay in the living world is none of your concern!" the orange haired teen said defensively as he leaned away from the blonde and his waggling eyebrows. "Pervert." Ichigo muttered as he ducked away from his Sotaichou and scooped Kohaku into his own arms before kissing Hisagi sweetly on the lips.

Hisagi smiled up at Ichigo as he too moved to stand on his feet, dusting off his shihakushou, "You really do love riling up my poor Taichou, don't you, Urahara Sotaichou." Hisagi said with a small, curled smile to which Urahara winked, "It's always a fun pastime." The blonde chuckled as Ichigo swatted him upside the head, "OW! What was that for!?" Urahara whined as he held onto his offended skull. "Your pastime is going to be the death of you." Ichigo said in a low tone with a sinister glint in his eyes.

"Then it will be well worth it." Urahara replied cheekily only to sombre up a moment later, "Don't stay away too long." The blonde repeated softly as his face took on a sadder expression. "Kohaku stops eating when you do. It's like he's worried that he'll lose someone else very important to him." Ichigo frowned deeply and glanced at the smiling infant. He hated to admit it, but what Urahara was say was eerily true, 'It's amazing really…..that a child as young as Kohaku can comprehend situations so completely….as if he were of an adult mind.' Ichigo thought darkly as he observed the small infant.

'Is the reason for it, because Kohaku isn't really a normal child….even by a Shinigami's standards?' the teen continued to think only to be pulled from his thoughts be Hisagi, "You should get going, Taichou." He said formally with a soft smile, silently conveying his support. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you can return." Ichigo nodded mutely as he leant down over Kohaku, "You be a good boy, Kohaku!" he chirped, a huge grin on his face just for the child's sake. He tickled the infant's round cheek with the side of his finger before straightening back to his full height, "I'll be back soon. In the meantime Shuuhei can help watch Kohaku. It'll keep **both** of them from getting lonely." The orange haired Taichou chuckled only to get punched for his efforts.

Ichigo rubbed his arm with an amused smirk plastered to his face before he made to leave only to stop dead in his tracks, "What's that?" he asked as something seemed to ripple through the air. Urahara lifted his gaze skyward, "It looks like it's going to rain." He answered simply only to have a clap of thunder follow after his words and in the blink of an eye the heavens let loose their tears.

Urahara stepped onto the porch lining the wall of his home so Kohaku wouldn't get wet, "Well, that was fast." The blonde said flatly as the rain came down in sheets, "It was clear just an hour ago." Ichigo and Hisagi made their way under the roof to avoid getting further soaked just as a gust of cold wind tore through the garden. Urahara immediately wrapped his son inside the warm folds of his haori as the child began to squirm restlessly before starting to whine.

They stood watching the rain for several minutes until Hisagi spoke up with alarm, "There's something out there!" he yelled over the din the sheets of rain made as he pointed into the distance. Ichigo moved closer to Hisagi and squinted out into the yard in the direction his Fukutaichou was indicating. After a long moment he saw something sway on top of the roofed wall surrounding the far side of the complex before it suddenly dropped into the yard.

Both Ichigo and Hisagi unsheathed their zanpakutou as Urahara held his son protectively against him. The winds suddenly changed direction, pulling the rain sideways and increasing its tempo, "Be careful!" Ichigo whispered loudly near Hisagi's left ear and the raven-haired male nodded curtly as the two of them lunged into the unforgiving weather, just as Kohaku began to cry loudly.

They leapt at the figure walking towards them only to be halted as the rain turned to violent gusts of snow. The temperature dropped substantially as the two defending males were forced back, "What the….!" Ichigo yelled in confusion as Urahara stepped forward suddenly, wailing infant tucked against his body protectively, "Snow!?" he said in alarm, "This….." he didn't get to finish as the weather suddenly died down, allowing better visibility as the snow drifted away.

Urahara's eye's widened and both Ichigo and Hisagi pulled in a sharp breath as they could finally see the figure standing in the settling snow. Urahara mindlessly stumbled forward, closing the distance fast as he came to stand but a few feet from the figure before them, "T….T….T…." he began to say, but his tongue felt thick with emotion as the baby continued to cry and squirm in his father's hold, "I do believe you're tongue tied." The soft lilt of a voice Urahara thought he would never hear again reached his ears and his knees began to shake.

"Most unusual for you, Urahara Kisuke." Urahara rushed forward as his name fell from soft, full lips and he hugged the figure to his body tightly, "Toushiro!" he said breathlessly, tears welling up in his eyes. He felt slim arms wrap around his back and a face press against his neck causing him to hold on for dear life……afraid it was a cruel dream, "It's not a dream, love." Hitsugaya whispered softly, his lips moving against the cold flesh of Urahara's neck. "But…..how?" Urahara choked out, "We saw you die."

"In a sense, I did……my body left this plain for a time, but it was my Hollow's doing. He pulled me away before everything was drained from me." Hitsugaya said as he moved back to stare at the squirming, crying bundle inside Urahara's haori. He tentatively reached out and pulled back the material to reveal the baby he had planned to give it all up for in order to save, "Kohaku." The white haired male breathed out and almost instantly the child quieted and turned a teary eyed gaze on the young male standing before him.

The child's arms rose up and Hitsugaya began to cry silently as he took his son into his own arms and cradled his small body against his slim frame, "My baby….my precious little boy." The white haired male whispered sweetly. Kohaku hiccupped as he clutched at his 'mother's' white robe and buried his tiny face into Hitsugaya's shoulder, "I can't….believe it." Came Ichigo's stunned voice as he walked haltingly to Hitsugaya's side. The orange haired teen reached out and touched the smaller male's cheek hesitantly, also afraid that the boy before him would shatter and disappear, "I'm **real**, Ichigo. I won't break." Hitsugaya said stiffly as he pressed his cheek into Ichigo's touch just to prove his point. Ichigo was silent for a moment before he flung his arms around the young male, "Oh thank god!" the teen nearly cried and suddenly pulled back, an angry look on his face.

"Don't **ever** do something as stupid as sacrificing yourself again! Do you know how much pain you put us through in the last six month!" Ichigo yelled and shook Hitsugaya slightly in his sudden rage, "We thought we'd lost you! You left us all behind without so much as a warning! God damn it, Toushiro! We could have thought of something else…..anything but what you did! Anything!" by this time tears were running freely down Ichigo's cheeks as Hisagi stepped forward to pry the distraught male off of Hitsugaya before any real damage was done.

Hitsugaya dropped his gaze as he stroked the back of his son's head gently, "I'm sorry to have caused everyone pain, but it was the only thing I could think of to stop what Aizen was planning. I'm truly sorry." He said softly, "If I could have changed what happened I would have, but I can't." Urahara stepped up and wrapped his arms around his smaller love and kissed his forehead, "What you did was a rash decision, yes, but it did what you set out for it to do….**despite** the consequences." Urahara said in a soft serious tone.

"You're back and that's all that matters to me." The blonde whispered, more for Hitsugaya to hear than for anyone else too. Ichigo's anger fell away as he watched the two before him, holding each other so tenderly. Shuuhei pressed against his side and a soft smile formed on Ichigo's lips as he wrapped an arm around the dark haired male as only one thought crossed his mind.

'Is this what a happy ending feels like?'

"Marry me, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

**~END~**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**A.N.: **Well shit!!!! I actually finished one of my multi chaptered stories!!!! Just shy of three years and it is finally complete……….I think this is cause for celebration!!!! WOOT!

And here you all thought I'd offed Shiro-chan permanently (or maybe you didn't, lol). I'm never one to end something on a bad note, but as you can see, dear readers, **the ending is an open one** anyway. There is no answer to the proposal and Ichimaru's body was never found…….. heh……wink, wink

Super cheesy ending!!!! *vomits in a corner*

Thank you all for sticking with me right to the very end. Let me know what you think. :3


End file.
